With Or Without You
by Zou Raa
Summary: Di usia yang ke 21 tahun, aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Tentang pertemuan, jati diri juga keluargaku. Melewati hari-hari yang tidak pernah dibayangkan. Menjalani kehidupan yang benar-benar kuinginkan, denganmu atau tanpamu.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Fan-fiksi IchiRuki. Cerita Bersambung. Cukup tekan tombol 'back' jika kalian tidak menyukainya.**

**.**

**With Or Without You**

**#1#  
**

**Semoga menghibur.**

**.**

* * *

Lengkungan antik yang tergantung cantik di atas langit usai hujan reda menjadi objek fotoku kali ini. Bermodalkan ponsel canggih dengan standar kamera hanya dua megapixel, kupotret corak penuh warna dari benda langit tersebut. Bias-biasnya bermantulan di lensa kamera dan mataku.

Aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa tidak mudah bagi pelangi untuk memunculkan diri, dia membutuhkan hujan agar bisa dilihat dan dikagumi banyak orang.

"Pemalas!"

Aw! A-ayah sialan! Aku hanya menggeram dalam hati ketika dengan ganasnya ayahku yang konyol melempar sepatunya dan mengenai kepalaku. Hujan sudah reda beberapa menit lalu tetapi aku masih belum puas dan memutuskan sedikit lebih lama waktuku untuk duduk di rerumputan dekat taman makam ibu.

"Kau mau kami tinggalkan di sini, hah? !"

Bisakah mulut besar ayahku tidak berteriak-teriak? Oh, tanyakan saja pada setan-setan di sini.

"Cepat, Kak! Aku harus memasak makan malam!"

Oke, Yuzu sayang, kau tidak perlu ikutan berteriak.

Segera saja aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka. Kulirik sebentar sepatu ayah yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan begitu aku terpikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam. Dengan bersikap tenang seraya memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket, kuberi ayah senyuma terindah lalu berdiri di dekat sepatu tadi.

"Ah, anak pintar, tolong bawa kemari sepatu ayah ya."

Haha. Akan kuberi sepatu ayah pada… Hiaaah, pelangi di langit sana.

"I-Ichigooo!"

Terdengar rintihan dari suara garang ayah setelah dengan hebatnya aku—Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil menendang jauh sepatu kanan ayah hingga terpelanting ke sudut langit sana, rasakan itu!

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sungguh anak durhaka," ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari berbisik di telingaku yang sudah begitu geli karena kemarahan, errr, kemarahan kecilnya.

"Makanya, lain kali lemparlah dengan batu. Jangan sepatumu."

Pada saat-saat bertengkar seperti ini, aku mulai merasa, kalau aku bukan putra dari ayah. Bayangkan saja, ayahku berewokan dengan wajah abstrak dan penuh misteri. Sedangkan aku? Begitu tampan dan nyaris semua nyamuk di dunia ini tidak akan sanggup menempeli wajahku yang licin. Adikku Yuzu begitu manis dan terampil, mungkin dia mirip ibu dengan rambut kecokletan ibu yang berwarna lembut, tidak seperti warna rambutku yang mencolok. Warna jingga, saking terangnya sampai-sampai membuat kami tidak perlu membeli lilin jika suatu saat listrik mendadak padam.

Karin, adikku yang satu ini penggemar sepak bola. Cantik-cantik begini dia ahli bela diri. Dialah pelindung keluarga kami, melindungi keluarganya setiap kali hama kecoak mulai menyerang. Karin penyuka makanan ekstrim, kecoak, cicak, laba-laba atau makanan lainnya selalu ia masak sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi hidangan lezat. Pernah satu kali ia membawa pulang sekantung kecil makanan. Kukira itu keripik pedas dengan tingkat kegaringan yang menggiurkan, dan dengan jahilnya kurenggut paksa kantung tersebut dari genggaman tangan Karin. Semula memang begitu enak, dan Karin membiarkanku memakannya dengan lahap.

Tapi, ketika dia bertanya, _"Bagaimana, Kak? Apa kecoaknya enak?"_ dan aku hanya mampu berteriak histeris di dalam hati.

Satu minggu setelah pristiwa itu aku menjadi lelaki langsing karena selera makanku yang turun drastis.

Aku masih menonton tivi bersama Karin, menunggu Yuzu menyelesaikan masakannya. Dengan baik hatinya kubiarkan ayah menyanyi di atas meja makan, mendengarkan suara monsternya hingga Yuzu mulai menjerit-jerit menyuruh ayah turun dari panggung khayalannya.

Hidangan sudah selesai. Ayah turun dari meja dengan raut wajah yang tidak perlu kusebutkan, dia seperti pria tua yang gagal dalam audisi karena tak layak pakai, eh? Tiba-tiba—bruuuk! Ia terpeleset saat mencoba melompat dari atas kursi, tuh 'kan, ayahku sudah tidak layak dipakai lagi.

Tidak ada yang tertawa di antara kami, kecuali ayahku sendiri. Huh, dasar ayah sinting.

Saat-saat dimana kehidupan keluargaku menjadi tenang sejenak, adalah saat makan. Kami sibuk dengan piring masing-masing, tidak perlu saling meributkan siapa yang paling banyak makannya atau siapa yang kentut setiap kali terdengar dan tercium bau khas ketika kegiatan makan berlangsung. Kami saling menghargai dan memaklumi untuk hal privasi semacam buang gas seperti itu.

Belum satu menit kupikirkan tentang kentut, sesuatu yang aneh terdengar dari arah Yuzu duduk. Tiga pasang mata menjurus pada tersangka, dan dengan raut polosnya, si bungsu memasang cengiran.

Sumpitku terus bergerak mencari mangsa. Tempura dengan dandanan manis kuambil, kemudian kulahap. Lalu sup rumput laut tak luput dari serangan sumpitku yang mulai membabi buta berusaha menyaingi ayah yang tak mau kalah memburu lauk-lauk di atas meja. Dan perangpun kembali memanas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di malam yang dingin terjadi sesuatu di keluarga kami. Aku tidak tahu, mimpi apa aku saat ini? Yang kulihat hanya wajah garang ayah yang membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyak. Matanya memerah, lalu menarik paksa kerah bajuku hingga menyebabkan tubuhku tertegak.

"A-ayah?"

"Pergilah dari sini Ichigo."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, dan tidak mengerti dengan sesuatu yang terjadi. Kutangkap sosok Karin yang tengah merangkul bahu Yuzu. Mereka tampak gemetar ketakutan. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Ayah? Mata ayah memicing, wajahnya pias menyiratkan duka yang dalam. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tak seperti Karin yang memandang iba ke arahku, Yuzu hanya tertunduk seraya menggigit ibu jarinya.

Ayah menarik tubuhku hingga keluar kamar, melewati ruang demi ruang kemudian melemparku ke luar pintu. A-aku diusir? Mataku yang mulai jernih dari rasa kantuk menantang mata ayah, "Kau mengusirku?"

"Pergi dan hiduplah dengan baik di luar sana."

Eeh?

Ia memberiku seamlop uang, dan tas ransel berisi beberapa pakaian. Lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkanku, "Kalau besok kau masih berada di sini, kau akan mencelakai kami semua. Jadi tolong pergilah, Anakku."

Blam. Pintupun tertutup. Membiarkanku tenggelam dalam ketidakpahaman yang begitu sulit kupercayai.

Aku bangkit dan tanpa peduli kuketuk berkali-kali pintu rumah sembari meneriaki ayah.

"Ayah! Apa alasanmu mengusirku? ! Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak mengatakannya!"

"Apa kau marah karena kejadian sepatu kemarin? Ayah—!" Belum sempat kulanjutkan makian, suara Yuzu terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Kami mohon pergilah, Kak. Aku belum mau—" ia berhenti kemudian bergumam, "Mati."

Tanganku melemas, tulang sendiku berubah ngilu begitu juga hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyebabkan kalian mati?

"Tolong jangan berdebat lagi dengan kami!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara Karin, menambah kembali rasa sakit di ulu hati. Aku tidak mengerti, "Bisakah kalian menjelaskannya padaku? Ayah, Karin, Yu-Yuzu?"

Tidak ada yang merespon, mereka diam serentak. Membuangku keluar tanpa tahu sebabnya. Kutelan kenyataan pahit itu bulat-bulat, perlahan mundur dari pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan mereka. Keinginanku untuk menuntut jawaban dari ayah seketika luntur.

Mungkinkah mereka hanya akting, untuk kejutan ulang tahunku? Tidak, ini masih bulan Desember, butuh setengah tahun lagi untuk merayakannya.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan. Aku menyeret kakiku, melangkah pergi, menjauhi pagar kediaman dari keluarga yang berpapan nama Kurosaki Family.

* * *

"Ayah, apa kakak akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, Karin, kau tidak mau terlibat dengan orang-orang itu 'kan?"

Karin menggeleng cepat, mengerikan jika membayangkan dirinya berurusan dengan segala macam tata krama tradisional yang mejemukan. Dipenjara dalam lingkungan yang kolot juga ketinggalan zaman, dan setiap hari harus menemani seorang kakek-kakek tua untuk meminum teh sembari memuji lekuk keriputnya. Oh, yang benar saja.

"Kenapa ayah tidak menceritakan kenyataan sebenarnya pada kakak?"

Yuzu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, ia sedih karena sandiwara ini. Ia menyesal karena berakting terlalu serius dan meyakinkan.

"Belum saatnya dia tahu. Biarkan orang-orang itu yang menemukan Ichigo. Besok kita harus pindah dari sini, dan ayah akan meninggalkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Ichigo agar pesuruh kerajaan bisa menemukannya dengan mudah."

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab," celetuk Karin.

"Aku mencemaskan kakak, Ayah. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu wanita telanjang? Darah di hidungnya pasti akan sangat sulit dihentikan."

Sontak Karin memukul kepala adik kembarnya. Tuk!

"Harusnya bukan itu yang kau cemaskan! Bagaimana kalau kakak dikerumuni kecoak dan aku tidak sedang berada di dekatnya? Dia bisa kejang-kejang tuh!"

Kekhawatiran di mata Kurosaki Isshin tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian kedua kembar. Apa boleh buat? Kalau tidak seperti ini, Ichigo tidak akan tahu jati diri dia yang sebenarnya. Memberitahu secara langsungpun akan semakin menyulitkan hidup mereka. Isshin tidak mau terlibat lebih banyak dengan masa lalu hanya demi mempertahankan seseorang. Ia lebih berharap bisa hidup nyaman bersama kedua anak—kandungnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Stasiun kereta api tampak sunyi senyap. Cuma ada beberapa orang yang menunggu di bangku. Aku melihat jam dinding yang dipajang di dekat dinding loket. Pukul satu lebih tujuh belas menit. Tengah malam begini berdiri sendirian dengan tas ransel di punggung, aku tak pernah menduga semua ini terjadi begitu saja.

Aku terlalu kecewa sampai-sampai memaksa kakiku untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan keluargaku. Sebetulnya merasa dibenci bukan perasaan asing lagi untukku. Karena di sekolah dulu aku juga dibenci oleh guru-guru, mafia sekolah bahkan anak-anak TK saja tidak sudi didekati.

Kantuk kembali menyerang, namun yang lebih dahsyat serangannya adalah panggilan alam bagian bawahku. Aku harus segera menemukan toilet sebelum hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi begitu saja dan diliput oleh paparazzi tak bertanggung jawab! Aku 'kan bukan selebritis kenapa pula harus—kyaaa, toilet, dimana kauuuuu?

Sesampai di dalam toilet kulepaskan semua yang tertahan, uh, leganya.

Keluar dari toilet, aku kembali melangkah dengan punggung yang layu. Namun saat baru berjalan dua langkah, samar-samar terdengar suara bentakan dari salah satu kamar toilet.

"Kalau mau uang cari sendiri sana!"

Loh? Kulirik perlahan tanda panah di pintu, tergambar dengan jelas ilustrasi wanita di situ. Kugaruk rambutku penuh kesal, sialan! Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat.

"Ayolah Rukia, daripada aku merebut kehormatanmu. Sebaiknya kau berikan semua uang itu padaku."

Sepertinya pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, dan me-mereka ada di dalam toilet? Sembari bergeliat jijik, kuputuskan untuk tidak mencuri dengar lagi.

"Mati saja kau!"

Mendengar teriakan itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding seketika.

"Aku butuh uang Rukia! Uang-uang itu pasti akan kukembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Bunyi pukulan terdengar lantang, suara gaduh di malam yang semakin larut terang saja mengusik nuraniku. Entah siapa pria yang ada di dalam sana, tetapi, ia sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan pada wanita dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Braak!

Segera kudobrak pintu, dan mendapati seorang perempuan muda sedang menangkis gagang pengepel yang mengenai lengan kurusnya. Dan goresan panjang muncul dari kulitnya yang putih.

"Kurang ajar," desisku tak sabar kemudian menghantam pipi pemuda berambut biru yang tegak menjulang sambil memegang pengepel. Ia tumbang dan terduduk di lantai, segera saja kutarik lengan gadis tadi keluar dari kamar toilet.

Gadis itu diam saja tak merespon. Namun langkahku berhenti saat sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalaku hingga menyebabkan darah mengalir dari dahiku.

"Grimmjow!" Ia berteriak histeris menyemburkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki berambut biru dengan setelan ala premannya. Lalu dengan gesit lelaki tadi berlari, ia terlihat ketakutan karena berhasil melukaiku.

Kuseka darah yang mengalir turun sampai ke rahangku. Terasa begitu perih dan kepalaku berubah dingin, mataku berkunang namun masih bisa kutahan. Aku berjongkok menahan sakit diikuti oleh gadis tadi yang berjongkok di depanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" matanya menatap nanar, dahinya berkerut menyimpan cemas.

Baik, kepalamu! Ah, sial, kuseka terus darah yang mengalir dengan tangkan kosong, dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh pusat lukaku. Perempuan berkaos putih ini terus mengusap darah-darah yang ada di wajahku, ia menggit gemas bibir mungilnya.

"Maafkan temanku tadi, Tuan. Dia tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu."

"Dia temanmu?" aku sedikit meninggikan suara, menyadari bahwa sepertinya aku salah menyelamatkan orang. Sepintas kulirik lengannya yang mulai membiru karena goresan luka, kami sama-sama terluka.

"Tidak apa. Lukaku pasti cepat sembuh, Nona."

Sambil mengambil saputangan abu-abu miliknya, aku berdiri mengahapus sendiri darah yang kian deras.

"Jangan begitu!" Ia berdiri mencoba menghalangiku, matanya—sangat cantik. "Apa yang perlu kulakukan? Aku sudah berhutang budi padamu."

Aku mendengus, mulai kelelahan meladeni rasa bersalahnya.

Kutaruh tanganku di kedua bahunya, "Hutangmu akan kuanggap lunas. Kalau kau mau menciumku."

Dia berjinjit, tanpa diduga ia memberi kecupan di pipiku yang berbercak darah.

"Hoi!"

Wajahku memerah bak tomat membusuk.

.

* * *

.

Aku mengamati detail-detail lantai berkeramik di stasiun, duduk terpekur di bangku tunggu tanpa tujuan jelas. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat keadaan gadis si pencium yang tengah duduk melipat lutut. Di sampingnya ada karung berisi sesuatu. Tidak bisa kubayangkan perempuan bertubuh kecil itu mampu membawa karung yang tampak begitu berat.

Mantel yang ia pakai terlihat tidak mampu menghangatkannya, karena ia masih meringkuk kedinginan. Kasihan sekali, anak SMP sepertinya berkeliaran malam-malam begini dengan dandanan lusuh. Sepertinya ia lebih tua dua tahun dari Yuzu dan Karin.

Mengingat kedua adikku, jiwaku sebagai kakak muncul. Aku mendekati ia yang tertidur pulas, lalu mengalungkan syal merah milikku di lehernya yang mungil lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Menunggu matahari kembali muncul dari sudut timur langit.

Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam. Melupakan ingatan malam ini, berharap semua hanya mimpi dan besok aku sudah terbangun di atas tempat tidurku. Mendengarkan nyanyian ayah, omelan Karin juga bunyi-bunyi benda dapur dari alat pemasak Yuzu.

**.**

"Tuan, bangunlah."

Sayup-sayup teguran seseorang menyelusup di telinga, membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyak. Bukan ayahku. Seorang pria tinggi memandang prihatin padaku, seragamnya tampak rapi dan dengan senyum ramah ia berpesan.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan tiba, bersiaplah di tepi rel," ia kemudian meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat ke arah samping, mencari keberadaan gadis semalam yang mendadak hilang. Tapi, karung miliknya masih ada di sini.

**.**

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Udara fajar masih terasa begitu dingin, aku menggigil seraya menatap secara utuh fisiknya. Wajah cerahnya membuatku salah tingkah dengan kejadian semalam. "Maaf ya, aku tadi habis cuci muka. Mumpung ada kau, jadi kutitipkan saja barang-barangku di sini," selorohnya sambil menarik-narik karung untuk dibawa ke tepi rel.

Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, kurebut karung tersebut lalu membawanya. "Isi karung ini apa sih?" rutukku berbasa-basi.

"Mayat manusia."

Aku melotot, mulutku ternganga tanpa malu-malu.

Dan dia terbahak-bahak, "Aku cuma bercanda. Isinya jeruk-jeruk yang tidak laku di pasar." Jelasnya seraya mengamati warna rambutku yang indah, sialan, gadis itu lagi-lagi tertawa geli.

"Namaku, Rukia."

Gadis itu berucap menyebutkan nama. Secara refleks aku pun menyahut.

"Ah, aku Ichigo."

Untuk ketiga kalinya ia kembali tertawa saat tahu namaku. Gadis ini benar-benar!

Tiba-tiba saja suara kereta terdengar nyaring, mulai mendekat ke arah kami. Kuamati seisi stasiun yang masih sepi pelanggan.

Rukia menyeret-nyeret karung tersebut, yang kulakukan hanya terpaku mengaggumi kekuatannya. Kecil-kecil tapi tenaganya seperti beruang salju.

"Ichigo! Kau tidak naik?" panggilnya penasaran.

"Oh, aku menunggu kereta selanjutnya," bohongku.

Tunggu, syalku! "Rukia! I-itu syalku," aku menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya dan leherku.

Ia terkejut dan baru menyadari jika ada syal merah terlilit di leher, dengan panik ia segera melepaskan syal. Namun ia tampak kesulitan melepaskan, dan tanpa menunggu lama, terpaksa aku masuk ke dalam kereta mencoba membantu.

Malangnya, ketika kami berhasil melepaskan si syal. Pintu kereta mendadak tertutup seiring dentingan bel, menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Ap-pa—ooi!" Kutepuk kaca pintu kereta yang tertutup rapat, meminta petugas di luar sana untuk menghentikan kereta, karena aku ada di dalamnya!

"Buka pintunya! Hei, Pak Petugas! Tolong buka pintunyaaaa!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya gadis bernama Rukia ini terbahak-bahak di atas penderitaanku.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**Saya berniat menyambung cerita ini. Maaf kalau fanfiksi bersambung ini membuat senpai-senpai bosan. Terima kasih untuk senpai yang sudah mengirim pesan pribadi, sehingga saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan di fiksi ini.  
**

**Mohon dikoreksi jika senpai-senpai berkenan membacanya. Terima kasih.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #2**

* * *

"Buka pintunya! Hei, Pak Petugas! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Kereta telah bergerak jauh dan semakin menjauh. Menyisakan penyesalan tiada tara yang tertampang di dahiku. Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Ayah, Yuzu, Karin, tolong aku!

Kubenturkan dahi berkerutku ke kaca pintu. Satu kali, dua kali hingga memunculkan bunyi gaduh yang mengganggu. Sial, sial, sial, si—namun terhenti ketika kulihat telapak tangan seseorang tengah menahan dahiku.

"Kau bisa turun di stasiun berikutnya kalau ingin kembali," nasihatnya sembari bergeleng-geleng seolah mengkhawatirkan tindakanku.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

Rukia terdiam, ia menatapku heran.

"Aku?"

Emosiku turun ketika melihat wajahnya yang takut, "Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu dari orang biru itu, atau aku tidak meminjamkan syalku, mungkin aku berdiri diluar sana sambil melambaikan tangan untukmu."

Hah. Ini benar-benar buruk.

Aku putuskan untuk duduk membiarkan kereta melaju, ya—gadis ini benar, aku bisa turun di stasiun berikutnya. Kulirik sebentar Rukia yang memegangi karung sembari terus berdiri. Sepertinya ia tidak kelelahan berdiri di sana.

Di sebelahku seorang pria tua berjanggut sedang tertidur, meringkuk kedinginan di balik mantelnya. Ayahku juga seperti itu, pasti ia sedang menikmati tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuk. Terpaksa kuhela napasku yang sesak, kenapa mereka semua membuangku seperti ini? Kenapa Yuzu mengatakan mereka akan mati karena aku? Ini semua konyol.

Saat ini aku pasti sudah seperti gelandangan. Rambutku kusut, dahiku terluka dan kesana-kemari membawa ransel hitam. Hanya tinggal duduk di pinggir jalan sembari mengangkat tangan dengan wajah memelas maka mungkin saja orang-orang akan memberiku koin.

Kulihat kembali wajah kaku perempuan pendek bertenaga monster itu. Lihat, tampilannya kumuh dan mengotori mata, kurasa berapa kalipun ia mencuci wajah, ia tidak akan jadi cantik. Kecuali matanya, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya kelebihan dari Rukia. Oh, tidak, tenaga beruangnya juga kelebihan.

Rukia terbatuk, matanya begerak-gerak gelisah karena ia tahu sejak tadi aku memperhatikannya.

Sungguh lukisan yang tidak sedap dipandang. Daripada memperhatikannya terus, lebih baik kualihkan mata cokelatku pada pemandangan di luar sana.

Lima belas menit kereta berjalan, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Kereta berhenti, dengan tertib orang-orang di dalam kereta berjalan keluar. Begitupun aku yang menunggu giliran untuk keluar.

Gadis si pencium masih diam terpaku, terlihat jelas jika ia enggan memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ichigo."

Aku mendelik dan—uh, kenapa ada gadis sekumal ini sih. "Kusarankan kau pakai minyak wangi jika sedang malas mandi," ejekku sembari berlalu pergi.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah hendak pergi.

Bunyi gaduh kembali terdengar.

Karung berisi jeruk milik Rukia terjatuh. Jeruk-jeruk tersebut bergulir keluar dari karung kemudian berhamburan ke setiap sudut kereta. Rukia berubah panik, ia lekas memunguti semuanya. Aku menghela napas ketika menyadari tak seorangpun yang membantu.

Segera kupunguti semua jeruk-jeruk itu, di sela-sela kaki para penumpang. Tidak peduli dengan peringatan Rukia yang menyuruhku untuk cepat keluar sebelum kereta kembali bergerak.

Lagi-lagi kereta bergerak pergi dan aku masih berada di dalamnya.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua jeruk yang berhamburan, aku meraih karung kemudian mengikat kuat-kuat lubang dari karung yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau tidak pergi," lirihnya terdengar menyesal.

Tanpa membalas kata-kata darinya, aku mengidikkan bahu lalu menanyakan hal lain.

"Apa kau bisa memberiku tempat tinggal?"

Daripada aku tidak punya tujuan jelas akan tinggal dimana, mencari tempat untuk tidur persis tikus gelandangan, lebih baik kugunakan peluang ini. Karena aku sendiri tidak punya teman untuk dimintai bantuan, kecuali si beruang salju. Uh, benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

* * *

.

Pemukiman yang terletak di sudut kota Karakura menjadi tempatku bernaung sekarang. Hal itu yang harus kupikirkan selanjutnya. Rukia menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya. Ia bilang dia hanya mempunyai seorang ayah yang sering sakit, juga seorang kakak—ah, ternyata lelaki biru semalam adalah kakaknya. Setelah membawa kabur uang tabungan ayahnya, si kakak kabur begitu saja dan sampai sekarang belum berani menampakkan batang hidung lagi di rumah. Meski begitu ia selalu punya cara untuk mendapatkan uang dari jerih payah adiknya sendiri.

Aku mengamati dinding-dinding tua kediaman Rukia yang ternyata bermarga Ukitake. Rumah sederhana yang berdampingan dengan rumah-rumah lain seperti bangsal. Walaupun penampilan dari luar tampak buruk, tetapi ketika langkahku menginjak ke dalam rumah, perbandingannya sangat jauh. Di dalam rumah ini tampak rapi dan bersih, sekalipun ruang-ruangnya sempit tapi kelihatannya begitu lapang. Hal itu mungkin tak ada perabotan berukuran besar seperti lemari sehingga ruang depan ini terlihat luas.

"Ayah, aku pulang!"

Rukia berseru sembari berlari-lari kecil untuk masuk lebih dalam ke rumah, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan isi rumah. Ada tiga keranjang berukuran sedang yang berisi jeruk-jeruk. Tampak begitu segar, apalagi beberapa di antaranya masih memiliki tungkai dan daun yang tertempel.

Sudut mataku tertuju pada foto berpigura antik. Foto seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun sedang mengenakan kimono merah bercorak bunga matahari. Pakaiannya tampak begitu mewah dan elegan. Jari-jari kecilnya seolah tengah menggapai si pemotret. Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga pertengahan leher. Meski mirip Rukia, aku yakin ini bukan foto Rukia.

Belum sempat aku menebak-nebak seseorang yang ada di dalam foto, aku menoleh dan mendapati Rukia muncul bersama seorang pria seumuran ayahku. Ia menyanggul rambut penuh ubannya persis ibu-ibu.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu," ujarnya kalem seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, tetentu saja Pak! Saya, Ichigo. Ku-ku," pikiranku menerawang, sungkan menyebutkan nama keluarga yang begitu kejam mengusirku di tengah malam yang dingin. "Kulochaki Ichigo," lanjutku nyaris seperti bisikan. Tidak ada nama lain yang terpikirkan, jadi kusebut saja Kulochaki.

Mereka terlihat menahan tawa. Pasti terdengar sangat aneh, Kulochaki? Aku yakin tidak ada yang punya nama itu di dunia ini selain aku. Haha, tertawa saja sepuas kalian.

Ayah Rukia mengangguk. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini, tapi aku punya satu syarat untukmu," ia mendekat, kemudian kembali berkata. "Jadilah hewan peliharaan Rukia."

"Hah? !"

Hewan peliharaan? Apa-apa'an ini? Memangnya aku binatang.

"Jangan salah paham, Kulochaki. Maksud hewan peliharaan di sini itu adalah pesuruh."

Pesuruh? Apalagi itu! "Saya hanya ingin menumpang, bukan untuk jadi pesuruh, Pak," protesku tidak terima denga syarat sialannya.

Lelaki tua itu terbatuk, susah payah ia terus menarik napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Rukia segera mengambil tindakan dengan menyuruh sang ayah untuk duduk saja.

"Jangan seperti itu ayah, dia temanku. Aku bisa bekerja sendiri, ayah lihat!" Rukia menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, "Kecil-kecil begini aku bisa mengangkat sekarung jeruk sendirian. Lagipula hasil penjualanku tidak perlu dibagi dengannya, kalau aku bekerja sendiri."

Mendadak luka di kepalaku kembali terasa nyeri. Kepalaku pusing mendengar ucapan sok hebat si beruang salju ini. Mengangkat? Jelas-jelas yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyeret-nyeret karung.

Ukitake-san mendesah, wajahnya yang pias terlihat murung.

"Baiklah, selama kalian memberikan tumpangan juga makan gratis, aku akan membantu Rukia."

Wajah pias si pria tua itu berubah cerah, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Rukia, tolong bersihkan kamar kakakmu. Biarkan Kulochaki tidur di sana." Selorohnya terdengar sangat senang dengan jawabanku.

Begitulah, akhirnya untuk sementara waktu, aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Rukia.

* * *

Malam menjelang, mengizinkan kami yang berada di duni ini untuk menikmati tidur. Mengistirahatkan seluruh organ untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang terkuras di siang hari. Aku memandang pada langit-langit kamar, menerbangkan pikiranku agar bisa segera melupakan kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang aku sendirian di luar rumah dan tinggal di tempat orang asing. Dan aku mulai mengeluhkan semuanya, termasuk poster para wanita yang berbaris dengan memamerkan kaki-kaki mereka yang jenjang dan wajah yang cantik. Girls Generation? Pwfft, jadi ini kegemaran si kucing preman biru itu, lucu sekali.

Istirahatku kembali terganggu setelah mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Kulochaki, makan malam sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu sebelum tidur." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera beranjak buru-buru membuka pintu. Laparku baru terasa saat Rukia mengundang makan.

Ketika pintu terbuka, aku kaget menemukan tubuh Rukia masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu hingga hampir saja kami bertabrakan. Wajah polosnya bersinar, aku tidak mengerti, tapi saat ini jantungku berdegup tak normal. Dia benar-benar mengagetkanku! Rasa-rasanya tadi siang wajahnya tidak secantik ini.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Kulochaki. Panggil aku Ichigo, seperti tadi siang kau memanggilku."

Ia tersenyum, bibirnya berkilauan membuat getaran lain yang tidak kumengerti. "Ternyata kau manis juga," pujiku seadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, plak! Rukia memukul kepalaku, "Hei!"

"Bodoh! Dasar mesum!"

"Aku memujimu bukan berarti aku mesum! Sialan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan memujiku lagi, pembual!"

Mulutku ternganga, tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ini aneh, bukannya berterima kasih karena dipuji, dia malah marah-marah begitu. Ukitake-san yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum geli, matanya seolah menyampaikan permohonan maaf atas sikap putrinya. Kubalas ia dengan senyum miris sembari berjalan menuju meja makan.

Sementara Rukia mempersiapkan air untuk disajikan di dekat hidangan, diam-diam Ukitake-san berkata pelan. "Maaf ya, putriku itu tidak suka dipuji. Ia selalu menganggap orang yang memuji itu hanya pria mesum yang suka membual."

"Aku tidak membual, aku tulus mengatakannya," belaku dengan suara yang sama pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi putriku selalu menganggap dirinya seperti itik buruk rupa yang tidak pantas menerima pujian, padahal dia begitu cantik, kan?" Ukitake-san memandangi punggung kecil Rukia, begitu juga aku. "Dia belum menyadari apapun," tambahnya kemudian beralih melihatku kembali.

Meja makan kecil sudah terhidang makanan, kulipatkan kakiku demi mencari kenyamanan saat makan. Aku tidak terbiasa makan dengan duduk di lantai seperti ini. Kami bertiga mengelilingi meja dan mulai menikmati makan malam. Aku bergidik saat memperhatikan cara duduk bersimpuh Rukia yang terlihat menyakitkan.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo semakin membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut tebal ketika telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah luar kamar. Kantuk masih bergelayutan di matanya, namun otaknya seakan tak memberi ia izin untuk kembali tidur. Dengan berat hati ia bangkit dan mencari tahu sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya, padahal ini baru pukul tiga malam.

"Rukia," gumamnya.

Rukia duduk di lantai sambil menggunting tungkai-tungkai jeruk kemudian membersihkan jeruk-jeruk itu dengan kain bersih agar tampak mengkilat dan segar. Ichigo menghela napas, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sendirian malam-malam begini sementara orang-orang masih berlabuh dalam mimpi indah.

"Biar kubantu."

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Rukia, Ichigo duduk di hadapannya seraya merebut kain pembersih dari gadis rajin itu. "Tidak usah Ichigo, kau bisa kembali tidur. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ini kan hewan peliharaanmu, jadi aku harus membantu majikanku."

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan ayahku, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

Sambil mengulum senyum, Ichigo mengedipkan mata, "Aku tahu."

Saat melakukan itu Ichigo dan Rukia mengobrol. Keduanya menceritakan semua yang mereka simpan dan rahasiakan, tanpa menyadari kalau persahabat diantara mereka mulai terikat. Ichigo menceritakan apa yang terjadi di tengah malam kemarin saat ia diusir dari rumah dengan begitu dramatik. Mengenai keluarga, kehidupannya dulu di sekolah juga kapan terakhir kalinya ia memakan masakan sang ibu.

Suasana sempat hening, namun mereka kembali sibuk saling bertanya ini dan itu. Termasuk usia Rukia yang akan memasuki dua puluh tahun, saat 14 januari nanti. Mereka ternyata selisih satu tahun.

Cerita bergulir ketika dengan antusiasnya Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang guru. Namun ia harus menunda keinginan, karena dirinya tidak memenuhi standar sebagai pengajar. Sekolah-sekolah di sini membutuhkan lulusan sarjana untuk mendidik anak-anak, bukan seseorang sepertinya yang hanya memiliki sertifikat kelulusan SMA. Sementara dirinya belum mampu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi.

"Yang kupunya cuma tekad. Aku tidak cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah, dan aku tidak punya cukup uang membiayai sendiri. Jadi aku harus bekerja keras untuk menabung. Kau tahu, dulu uang-uang itu sudah kutabung banyak, tapi Grimmjow malah mencurinya!"

Jelasnya panjang lebar, tiba-tiba kegaduhan muncul dari belakang kami. Ukitake-san sudah keluar kamar dan berdiri dengan muka sangar yang sulit ditebak. Matanya berkilat seakan bersiap menyemburkan sinar laser pada kami berdua.

"Dimana anak keparat itu? ! Grimmjow!"

Ichigo terperangah sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia meneguk ludah, melihat sisi lain dari paman baik hati itu.

"Tidak ayah, tidak ada Grimmjow di sini."

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar nama Grimmjow," dengan geram pria berambut putih itu menyebutkan nama Grimmjow.

"Ayah salah dengar, kami tidak bilang Grimmjow. Tapi, um, krim. Iya! Krim jus! Itu loh Yah, orange milkshake yang di atasnya diberi krim. Benarkan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo terkejut, refleks ia mengangguk dengan kikuk, "Benar Pak, krim jus! Wah, rasanya super nikmat."

Perlahan sorot mata tajam Ukitake-san memudar, wajah iblisnya kembali berubah menjadi malaikat. Tenang dan berwibawa. Ia berdehem sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rukia sebentar kemudian berbalik ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bernapas lega. Mereka meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Maaf soal semalam ya, semenjak Grimmjow kabur membawa uang tabungan kami, ayah jadi sering kerasukan setan seperti itu."

Kerasukan setan. Pemilihan kata yang tepat, pikir Ichigo ngeri.

"Karena ayahmu sering sakit-sakitan makanya kau yang melakukan semua pekerjaan ini."

Ichigo mencari topik lain, sembari menunggu kereta mereka berhenti di tempat tujuan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Rukia yang duduk tertunduk di bangku kereta karena tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Bukan karena itu, meskipun sakit, ayah tetap sanggup bekerja. Tapi orang-orang tidak mau membeli jeruk-jeruk yang dijual olehnya. Mereka beranggapan kalau kanker paru-paru yang diidap ayah, virusnya akan menyebar dan menempel di jeruk dagangan kami. Katanya sih, takut tertular."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo merasa dadanya berdebar. Entah karena kasihan atau apapun, ia mulai peduli dengan semua yang ditimpa Rukia. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambut perempuan yang sering ia juluki beruang salju itu. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia seperti yang dilakukan Ukitake-san semalam.

* * *

Suara sirine memekik di sepanjang jalan pusat kota. Dari kejauhan terlihat rombongan kendaraan dari istana melaju stabil ke suatu tempat di pinggiran kota. Raja dari negeri sakura ini ternyata berada di dalam salah satu limosine.

Mobil-mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berpapan nama Kurosaki Family. Seorang pria tinggi dengan kharisma yang sama tinggi pula muncul dari sebuah limosine. Rahang tirusnya terangkat memandangi rumah tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, ini kediamannya."

Sayang, rumah tersebut tampak kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia berada di dalamnya. Seseorang yang disebut Yang Mulia tadi berjalan melewati pagar diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal.

_Ternyata kau ada di sini, adikku._

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

_**Terima kasih untuk Keiko Eni Naomi, Plovercrest, hendrik-widyawati, Sakura-Yuki15.**_

_**Saya sudah melanjutkannya. Mungkin nanti akan muncul konflik-konflik aneh, ganjil dan sedikit konyol dalam fiksi ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki fiksi ini lebih baik lagi, terima kasih.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #3**

.

* * *

.

Whitesoul Palace, sebuah istana dengan dominasi warna putih terlihat megah di kelilingi area pertamanan. Tembok-tembok kokoh dan tinggi memagari bangunan tersebut sehingga tak seorangpun mampu memandang ke dalam lingkungan istana.

Matahari terik perlahan beranjak naik dengan kepulan-kepulan awan putih berlabuh di langit. Aura mencengkam begitu terasa di sebuah ruang pribadi Kaisar. Seorang lelaki tua renta berumur tujuh puluh tahunanan dengan janggut putih sedang bertukar pandang dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa puluh tahun darinya.

Seperti ada petir di siang bolong, keduanya masih saling membisu. Si pria tua memaku mata pada si pria muda tanpa ampun. Ia menatap ganas pada putra sulungnya, mengingat-ingat kebodohan masa lalu yang berakibat sampai sekarang. Tidak perlu bersikap hormat pada putra sendiri, sekalipun sang putra adalah kepala Negara yang membuat beribu rakyat harus tunduk untuknya.

Sepulang dari kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Yang didapatkan hanya selembar foto keluarga yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua orang itu mengenal orang di dalam foto. Isshin dan Masaki bersama dua anak perempuan juga seorang anak laki-laki.

Selain itu sebuah memo tertulis di belakang foto.

* * *

_Sahabatku, Sousuke Aizen. Lama tidak bertemu. Aku senang kau bisa menemukanku. Kau mencariku hingga ke pelosok negeri dan sudut dunia, padahal aku berada di kota yang sama denganmu. Dasar bodoh, kukira setelah jadi tua kau bisa sedikit pintar. Sekarang aku benar-benar pergi, sayangnya tanpa adikmu. Aku meninggalkannya di Karakura, entah sekarang ia ada dimana. Sebaiknya cari dia sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kutinggalkan foto ini agar kau tahu seperti apa adikmu sekarang. Ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih tampan darimu, bukan? Sahabat yang mencintaimu, Kurosaki Isshin. _

_P.S. Oh iya, apa kau masih suka menggigiti kuku jarimu? :P_

* * *

"Dia benar-benar," rutuknya dengan gigi begemulutukan.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Aizen!"

Sang kaisar bergidik ketika menyadari ada uap-uap emosi berterbangan di atas ubun-ubun ayahnya.

"Ayah," sesalnya dengan gugup.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menjadikan adikmu sebagai taruhan bermain shogi! Kalau saja kau pintar dan tidak dibodohi Isshin! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Cuma karena patah hati ditolak Masaki, kau dengan bodohnya menyerahkan Ichigo untuk mereka? Oh Tuhan! Betapa bodohnya kaisar negeri ini!"

Dengan senyum meringis, Aizen mencoba berpaling dari semburan sang ayah. Menyesal di kemudian hari memang tidak berguna. Sekarang mereka harus kembali ke titik nol lagi, mencari Ichigo. Negeri ini memang kecil, tetapi tetap saja semua membutuhkan waktu.

.

* * *

_Dulu saat berusia dua puluh empat tahun, Aizen muda sebagai calon kaisar bermain shogi dengan sahabat baiknya Isshin. Tanpa pikir panjang karena kesal sang pujaan hati—Masaki, lebih tertarik dengan Isshin daripada dirinya, jadilah kedua sahabat itu bertaruh._

"_Kalau kau menang, aku akan menolak perasaan Masaki dan menyerahkannya untukmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang menang? Apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"_

"_Jabatanku sebagai kaisar, apa kau mau?"_

_Ledakan tawa Isshin bergemah, "Bagaimana mungkin! Aku tidak mau menjadi kaisar, lagipula hal seperti itu tidak bisa diserahkan dengan seenak jidatmu, bodoh!" _

_Aizen berkerut dahi, meski tidak terima sebutan bodoh untuknya, ia tetap mengutuki Isshin hanya dalam hati demi wibawa. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_Mata Isshin melirik pada sosok bocah kecil berusia tiga tahun yang tengah bermain bersama pengasuh-pengasuhnya. Dengan jahilnya Isshin berkata pelan, "Kalau aku menang, kau harus memberikan adikmu untukku."_

_Sontak Aizen memelototi Isshin yang memasang senyum sumringah._

"_Kau tidak berani, kan?" ujar Isshin sambil menyentuh-nyentuh lubah hidungnya, "Karena kau yakin akan kalah."_

"_Baik! Aku setuju!"_

_Pertarungan shogi pun dimulai dengan mempertaruhkan orang-orang yang berharga bagi keduanya. Dan hasil akhir dari pertarungan ini, tentu saja sudah bisa diketahui._

.

* * *

.

Kurosaki Family. Rumah ini sudah kosong. Aku tidak bisa menemukan ayah, Yuzu dan Karin dimana-mana. Ketika kutanya Takugawa-san, tetangga kami, ia mengatakan kalau mereka sudah pindah sejak kemarin. Ia sempat heran kenapa aku masih di sini dan menanyakan hal itu, tetapi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, kepalaku berat dan beban di bahuku seakan bertambah.

Aku tinggalkan rumahku yang dulu itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Pikiranku terus-menerus terkekang dengan pertanyaan yang sama, mengenai alasan keluargaku mengusirku dari rumah.

.

Sesampainya di pasar, aku mememilih berdiri di sebelah Rukia yang sibuk berjualan. Ia tampak menatapku khawatir, tapi tidak terlalu kupedulikan apapun yang tengah ia khawatirkan padaku.

"Jeruk, jeruk, jeruk~"

Kuperhatikan Rukia yang berteriak-teriak mencoba menawarkan buah segarnya. Menyebalkan, ini semua membuat otakku lelah. Sungguh sial. Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat Rukia menjual jeruk-jeruknya dengan suara lantang, kenapa aku jadi tersinggung seperti ini.

"Hei, Rukia. Kau bisa Bahasa Inggris tidak?"

"Bahasa Inggris…"

"Bisa kau ganti ganti kata 'jeruk' dengan kata 'orange' saja?"

"Tidak mau," cepat-cepat gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku mungkin mengerti, tapi belum tentu semua orang-orang di pasar ini mengerti."

Ghrrr, sialan. Aku berdiri di sebelah Rukia, tidak ada kerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Kuamati jeruk-jeruk yang tertata di atas lapak yang kami bentangkan di atas meja jual. Bersih dan mengkilat, hoho tentu saja, karena semua itu aku yang membersihkannya.

"Berapa jeruknya, Nona?"

"Satu kilo, empat belas ribu."

Akhirnya ada juga pembeli yang mampir. Seorang ibu muda tengah menggenggam jemari anak laki-lakinya yang berumur tujuh tahun.

"Ibuuu, aku mau jeruk yang itu!" anak kecil tersebut dengan polosnya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rambutku dengan senyum mengejek sambil merengek-rengek.

Muncul lipatan-lipatan sempurna di dahiku ketika anak kecil itu mengganti rengekkannya dengan tawa renyah. "Wah! Kepala kakak memang seperti jeruk ya," dia tertawa-tawa sehingga membuat orang-orang pasar memperhatikan keberadaanku yang tengah menyimpan marah.

.

Usai menjajakan buah-buah, kami duduk beristirahat. Hal itu lebih pantas untuk Rukia karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa seharian ini. Ia membujurkan kaki di bawah atap ruko pasar berlindung dari panas matahari. Sudah hampir memasuki musim panas, pantas saja suhu udara naik beberapa derajat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau ingin jeruk, ambil saja."

Tawarnya tanpa melihatku. Ia tampak tidak nyaman karena sejak tadi kuperhatikan. "Aku tidak suka jeruk."

"Ne, kenapa kau tidak suka dirimu sendiri?"

"A… apa…"

Rukia tertawa pelan mendengar geramanku. Si beruang salju ini suka sekali mempermainkanku!

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!"

Kali ini terdengar teriakan, berulang-ulang seorang anak lelaki berambut putih berlari ka arah kami, lebih tepatnya ia menghampiri Rukia sembari membawa sebuah kantung hitam.

"Ini makan siangmu," ia menyodorkan kantung hitam tersebut pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Shiro."

Dengan patuh anak yang dipanggil Shiro mengangguk, mata hijaunya menatapku tajam. "Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya dengan suara menakutkan, seperti pria yang tengah memergoki pacarnya berselingkuh. Yah, persis seperti itu.

"Namaku Kulochaki Ichigo," tantangku seraya menyebutkan nama.

"Kuperingatkan saja ya Kulochaki, Rukia itu punyaku. Kau jangan coba-coba merebutnya."

Dasar anak kecil. Sontak Rukia membekap mulut anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti meter darinya. Pipinya bersemu seraya menatapku untuk meminta maaf. Anak itu yang salah, kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf. Aku mengibaskan tangan, memaklumi omong kosong si anak kecil berambut putih itu.

Aku mana mungkin punya minat pada perempuan seperti si beruang salju. Masih banyak pilihan lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih menarik darinya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berminat dengan perempuan seperti Rukia," ujarku sejujur mungkin. Pandanganku mencari-cari perempuan cantik yang berkeliaran di pasar, "Nah itu dia! Tipe kesukaanku yang seperti itu tuh."

Kutunjuk pada mereka dua orang wanita cantik berbadan sintal dengan dandanan manis, juga berbusana santun yang tengah memilih bunga-bunga di sebuah toko bunga.

Shiro kembali tenang, ia seakan menghembuskan napas lega lalu berbalik memandangi Rukia. Seketika sikapnya berubah sopan di depan Rukia, ia menunduk memberi salam kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah ditinggal pergi Shiro, Rukia membuka isi kantung lalu mengeluarkan dua bungkus bekal makan siang. Ia memberikan yang satunya padaku, sementara yang lainnya ia buka untuk segera dimakan sendiri. Aku berterima kasih, sembari duduk di sebelahnya untuk mengisi perutku yang memang sudah lapar sejak tadi.

Nasi putih dengan telur dadar di atasnya menjadi santapan kami.

Di sela-sela kegiatan santap menyantap, kami kembali mengobrol. Rukia bilang bahwa Shiro sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri, bicaranya memang tajam tapi anak itu sebenarnya baik hati. Ia selalu memesan makan siang pada ibu Shiro dan membayarnya di akhir bulan. Ia sudah berlangganan sejak lama dengan ibu Shiro, dan Shiro lah yang rajin mengantarkan makan siang ini untuknya.

"Kau suka yang mana, Ichigo? Yang berambut kuning atau hijau?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia membahas tentang dua perempuan cantik yang kutunjukkan pada Shiro tadi. Seorang wanita berkulit eksotis dengan rambut pirang potongan pendek, meski tampak lebih dewasa dariku, namun ia terlihat seksi sekali. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, perempuan muda berambut hijau berukuran panjang, ia juga seksi dan lebih segar tentunya.

"Yang hijau," jawabku cuek.

"Kalau kau mau, biar kukenalkan dia padamu."

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Rukia mengangguk antusias, "Si pemilik toko bunga itu temanku. Dan perempuan itu setiap hari suka membeli bunga-bunga segar di sana. Aku bisa meminta Urahara-san mengenalkannya padamu."

Niat sekali dia. Aku memang tertarik, tapi kurasa tidak perlu seserius itu Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengejar-ngejar para gadis. Aku ini contoh spesies pria yang dikejar-kejar para gadis."

Sambil menghabiskan makanannya, Rukia hanya mengidikkan bahu sebagai balasan dari ucapanku.

* * *

.

Sore mulai menjelang. Rukia tampak enggan untuk pulang, karena jeruk-jeruknya belum semuanya terjual. Meskipun begitu kami tetap membereskan semua jeruk untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam karung. Kelopak matanya terlihat begitu lelah saat memandangi jeruk-jeruknya.

.

Sampai di stasiun kami menunggu di bangku seperti yang dilakukan oleh calon penumpang lainnya yang berharap kereta cepat datang.

Aku merasa haus sekali. Sebelum kereta datang, aku mencari mesin minuman untuk membeli jus. Meninggalkan Rukia yang duduk bersabar di bangku stasiun.

Pilihan bagus. Strawberry juice. Kupikir Rukia sudah terlalu puas memakan jeruk, jadi kupilih rasa stoberi saja untuknya sedangkan aku sendiri sekaleng cokelat hangat. Mesin minuman kutinggalkan dengan membawa dua buah minuman untuk kami berdua. Petugas bilang kereta akan datang pukul tujuh malam. Syukurlah… kami tidak perlu menunggu kereta sampai besok pagi.

Bayangan pria berambut biru berkelebat di depanku. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa kemudian frekuensinya berubah lebih cepat. Bukankah, dia… Aku melihat Rukia berlari mengejar sambil terus menjeritkan sebuah nama.

"Grimmjow! Kembalikan uangku!"

Orang itu lagi. Segera kususul Rukia dan dengan mudah aku sudah mampu menggapai lengannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja," kuserahkan dua minuman tadi pada Rukia kemudian segera berlari menjauh. Biar aku saja yang mengejar preman sialan itu!

Warna biru kian menusuk-menusuk indera penglihatanku. Sepertinya itu akan jadi warna yang kubenci. Kulewati kerumununan manusia yang hilir mudik di jalan raya, berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan yang seakan-akan tak ada ujungnya. Menangkap si kakak tak tahu malu lalu menghajarnya.

Keringatku sudah bercucuran di sekujur tubuh. Bajuku basah kuyup, napasku mulai tersengal-sengal setelah sekian puluh menit mengejar namun belum terkejar. Lari kami sama-sama cepat, dan kami sama-sama tidak mau berhenti hanya untuk melepas lelah.

* * *

"Berhenti kau preman sialan!"

Grimmjow mulai kewalahan, kakinya sudah letih untuk terus berlari seperti buronan. Lelaki asing, teman adiknya itu tidak mau menyerah memburu dirinya. Uang yang ia dapatkan susah payah dari Rukia harus ia pertahankan demi idola kesayangannya.

Terserah! Apapun yang dunia katakan, ia harus bisa membeli album Girls Generation yang katanya sih, limited edition. Harganya pun mahal. Upah yang akan ia terima hanya bisa diambil di akhir bulan, dan ketika meminta Rukia untuk mau meminjamkan uang padanya, adiknya itu selalu menolak dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Padahal dia kan hanya berhutang, setelah upah didapat ia pasti akan membayar.

Namun Grimmjow tidak menyadari kalau sudah tiga kali ia mengambil paksa uang Rukia, namun hingga sekarang ia belum mengembalikan uang-uang itu sepeserpun. Belum lagi termasuk kasus pencurian uang tabungan sang ayah.

Dia menggenggam erat-erat tas ransel kecil keabuan tersebut, ketika mata birunya memandang resah tembok gang di depannya. Jalan buntu! Ia tidak bisa memanjat karena terlalu tinggi, sementara itu si pria berambut jingga sudah berada di belakang.

"Tertangkap kau," desis Ichigo sembari mengatur napasnya yang nyaris hilang.

"Kau ini pacar adikku ya?"

Mereka sama-sama dalam mode mencari asupan udara. Dada kedua pria keren itu naik-turun mengatur napas. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya saking merasa geram dengan wujud pria berandalan di depannya yang bertanya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau kembalikan uang Rukia."

"Hei, kita bisa membaginya kalau kau mau."

Bruk.

Ichigo melepas pukulan tepat di rahang Grimmjow. Ia mengganti pukulannya dengan tendangan hingga menyebabkan tubuh kakak Rukia itu terpelanting membentur tembok di belakangnya. Segera Ichigo merebut kembali tas kecil bergambar kelinci tersebut dari tangan Grimmjow yang tengah menyeka luka di sudut bibir.

"Tidak tahu malu. Seharusnya kau melindungi adikmu, bukan malah menyulitkannya seperti ini."

Diabaikannya senyum sinis Grimmjow, Ichigo berbalik pergi. Namun langkahnya kembali ditahan, "Ayolah teman, aku membutuhkan uang itu."

Bruk.

Kali ini Grimmjow yang melayangkan pukulan hingga mengenai hidung Ichigo. Sontak darah pun mengucur. Kembali Ichigo membalas dengan menendang perut Grimmjow, dan perkelahian tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah demi mempertahankan diri.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Ichigo mengepalkan tangan kemudian meninju hidung Grimmjow. Tak sempat mengelak, Grimmjow lagi-lagi tersungkur. Ia segera bangkit lalu dengan cepat menendang dada Ichigo, Ichigo sendiri tidak mampu menghindar dan punggungnya terbentur di tembok.

Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek. Dia mendekati Ichigo sembari terus memukuli pipi Ichigo, beruntung di pukulan ke tiga Ichigo berhasil menunduk menghindari pukulan beruntun tersebut. Grimmjow meringis kesakitan karena pukulannya tidak mengenai kepala Ichigo, tetapi mengenai tembok di belakang kepala Ichigo.

Kesempatan itu segera diambil Ichigo. Ia berpindah hingga dirinya sudah berada di belakang punggung Grimmjow, kemudian menendang lelaki berambut biru itu dan mendorong kepala Grimmjow agar tertempel di tembok. Selanjutnya dengan leluasa Ichigo membekuk pergelangan tangan Grimmjow, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengunci pergerakan.

Sayangnya, mereka sama-sama kuat. Saat dengan gesit Grimmjow menggerakkan kaki-kaki panjangnya hingga mengenai lutut si lawan, Ichigo pun lengah, tangannya kembali dipelintir Grimmjow. Keadaan pun berbalik. Walau begitu, kedua orang itu masih punya taktik bertarung, sehingga perkelahian belum bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

Setelah menit berlalu, Ichigo dan Grimmjow sudah babak belur.

Akhirnya mereka kelelahan. Ichigo terduduk bersandar di tembok sembari terus merebut oksigen. Sementara itu, Grimmjow terkapar di jalan dengan tubuh terlentang, napasnya memburu kepayahan.

"Ambillah uang itu. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau mengganggu adikmu."

Grimmjow terkekeh, "Kau ini memang sedang ingin berkelahi ya. Setelah babak belur begitu, kau justru menyia-nyiakan uangnya."

"Kubilang ini untuk terakhir kalinya, sialan!"

Ichigo berniat berdiri, tubuhnya sempoyongan berusaha bangkit menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh.

"Untuk uang ini, kuberi satu rahasia padamu tentang Rukia."

Ichigo menangkap keseriusan Grimmjow melalui ekor mata, "Aku tidak butuh rahasianya."

"Kalian ini berpacaran, kan?"

Seraya menghela napas, Ichigo menggelengkan kepala lemah. Ia sudah pegal meladeni Grimmjow.

"Kami berdua bukan saudara kandung. Rukia itu sebenarnya… Putri dari Perdana Menteri negeri ini."

Seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan sang ayah padanya, Ichigo mengikuti kebiasaan Isshin dengan melepaskan satu sepatunya kemudian—tluk! Alas kaki tersebut tepat mengenai wajah tampan Grimmjow.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya! Dan aku bukan pacarnya Rukia, preman sialan!"

Anjing-anjing di sekitar mereka melolong seiring pekikan Ichigo. Bulan purnama mendadak muncul dan setan-setan sepertinya bergegas pergi setelah menikmati pertarungan kedua pria itu.

* * *

Rukia tertunduk lemah. Matanya sayu memandang cemas jam dinding stasiun yang hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan. Sebentar lagi kereta terakhir akan datang dan Ichigo belum juga kembali.

Tak beberapa lama dipikirkan, yang ditunggu pun datang. Ichigo menyeret langkah, punggungnya terbungkuk menahan nyeri di perut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan darah yang masih berbercak di hidung.

Ichigo meringis menahan sakit, ketika Rukia terburu-buru menyentuh luka di sudut bibir dan pipinya.

"Kau berkelahi dengannya?"

"Sudah tahu, masih bertanya."

Dengan napas tercekat, Rukia berniat marah namun ia tidak sempat melakukannya, karena kereta keburu datang. Sebenarnya ia berterima kasih pada Grimmjow yang mau menjadi lawannya malam ini, ia memang sedang kesal, melepaskan kemarahan dengan berkelahi berhasil membuat pikirannya tenang.

Keluarganya sudah pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan dirinya terkatung-katung di jalan sekalut ini. Mengusir tanpa berusaha mencari keberadaannya. Fakta bahwa ia memang dibuang tanpa mengetahui penyebab yang jelas, terang saja Ichigo sangat ingin menghajar siapapun yang menantangnya. Dan Grimmjow ternyata lawan yang setimpal.

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

**.  
**

**Apa ini bisa dibilang update kilat, Sakura Yuki-san? Saya senang kamu masih meluangkan waktu untuk fiksi ini. Terima kasih juga untuk Plovercrest, senpai yang baik hati sekali. Chappy dan Guest (berkeberatankah dirimu memberi nama untuk meriviuw di fiksi ini?) terima kasih sudah hadir dan membaca, saya menyadari fiksi ini belum layak menerima komentar panjang dari kalian. Tapi sungguh, saya menghargainya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #4**

.

Bunyi riuh jangkrik di malam hari nyaring terdengar. Aku kembali teringat keluargaku. Karin yang gemar makanan ekstrim, membuat perasaan rindu lagi-lagi bergumul dalam hati. Yuzu… huh, aku juga merindukan masakannya.

Kutelisik lusinan bintang di langit. Berkedip-kedip, seperti lampu pijar yang muncul di saat matahari bersembunyi di balik rembulan. Perih… bukan luka di tubuhku yang mengukungku dalam situasi setidaknyaman ini, melainkan rasa kecewa. Pada diriku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, kemana mereka pergi?

Ayunan reot yang kududuki bergoyang, membuai lamunanku hingga ke dimensi mimpi. Tidak lama aku merasa berlabuh di alam bawah sadar, aku seolah tenggelam pada zat pemanis yang halus. Seperti udara sepekat citrus menelusup ke dalam mulut dan sesuatu yang jauh lebih lembut dari sebutir salju menyentuh belahan bibirku.

Terlalu manis sampai-sampai membuat mataku tidak berani terbuka. Sekejap aku bisa menghirup wewangian yang muncul dalam tidur, semuanya pun segera raib.

Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku menemukan pantulan bayangan gadis berambut hitam legam sedang berusaha membangunkanku dari mimpi.

"Tidurlah di kamar, Ichigo."

Rukia menatapku lekat-lekat, ia memperhatikan luka-luka yang terlihat jelas di sketsa wajahku

Kepalaku bergerak, memandangi penampakan dunia yang hanya diselimuti oleh gelap. Aku baru tersadar, kalau aku sudah tertidur di luar rumah sejak tadi. Mataku hendak kembali terpejam, namun urung ketika Rukia terkikik melihat wajahku yang berhasil dilukai kakaknya.

"Apa ada yang lucu di wajahku?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia menahan tawa. "Wajahmu dipenuhi gambar kelinci."

"Wee… memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada wajahku? !"

"Aku mengobatimu, kok. Plester-plester kelinci itu cukup efektif untuk menyembuhkan dan menutup lukamu."

Kuraba-raba wajahku mencoba memegangi rasa nyeri yang lambat laun berkurang karena sudah diobati. "Terima kasih, Rukia," dia tersenyum, saat itu aku merasa tengah berada di musim semi.

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah. Musim panas seakan menggiring para bintang untuk menyaksikan kehidupan makhluk-makhluk yang ia terangi. Keceriaan dan kebaikan manusia sedang diserap oleh benda-benda langit itu.

"Kuharap malam ini ada bintang jatuh," celoteh Rukia sembari melipat kedua kakinya di atas ayunan, ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat bintang jatuh di tempat seperti ini."

Dengan gemas Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena mendengar jawabanku yang mengecewakan. Kami bertemu pandang. Irisnya yang berwarna ungu bermantulan di mataku, menembus hingga ke liang jantung. Bulu matanya yang panjang bergerak-gerak penuh selidik berusaha mengintrogasiku lewat tatapan.

"Aku… juga pernah terluka. Sama sepertimu."

Ketika itu yang terekam dalam kamera mataku, hanya wajah sedih Rukia yang tersiram sinar bulan.

Dia berdiri di depanku kemudian mundur sebanyak tiga langkah.

Woohs!

Nya-nyaris saja, telapak kakinya mengenai wajahku! Bola mataku rasanya ingin keluar karena kekurangajaran wanita pendek ini.

"Telapak kakiku pernah tertusuk paku, umm," gerutunya dengan wajah polos, "… kalau tidak salah pakunya sepanjang ini."

Jelasnya seraya mengukur panjang paku dengan jari telunjuk. Sontak wajahku meringis, berempati dengan yang menimpanya karena itu pasti sangat sakit. Setelah tanpa sungkan Rukia menyodorkan telapak kakinya pada wajahku, ia kembali duduk di sampingku sembari memasang cengiran.

Aku tidak tahu denotasi apa yang ia tunjukkan untukku. Aku hanya merasa prilaku dan ucapannya dipenuhi konotasi-konotasi yang tidak bisa kucerna dengan pasti.

"Pasti sangat sakit," hanya itu keprihatinan yang tulus kutunjukkan pada Rukia.

Rukia memberi anggukan, ia berlagak serius dengan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Tidak berapa lama kami terdiam, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menjerit.

Sorot matanya bergelora memandang ke arah langit. "Bintang jatuh! I-itu bintang jatuh!"

Aku terkejut, alis mataku berkedut-kedut menahan kesal saat menyoroti apa yang Rukia tunjukkan. Sebuah sumber sinar berkedip sembari bergerak ke arah Barat.

"Itu… pe… sa… wat, Rukia," protesku dengan wajah seseram mungkin. "Bukan bintang jatuh!"

"Benarkah?"

.

.

Gemuruh guntur beradu vokal dengan ketukan-ketukan ansambel air dan dengungan angin. Bersama rintihan klakson kendaraan yang letih karena macet tak kunjung usai, juga cekikikan para katak yang bersenda gurau di tengah derasnya hujan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanah yang semula mengering sekarang basah tersiram air-air langit. Begitu pula kekecewaan Ichigo yang tanpa ia sadari mulai luntur.

Setengah bulan ia lewati di sudut kota Karakura. Bertemu orang-orang baru dan berusaha melupakan orang yang meninggalkannya. Tetapi, keluarga tetaplah keluarga yang tidak bisa lenyap dalam ingatan seseorang. Pun yang terjadi antara Grimmjow dan Rukia.

Ichigo terus mengawasi Grimmjow yang sedang bicara serius dengan Rukia. Mewanti-wanti jika suatu waktu preman biru itu melukai beruang saljunya.

Lelaki yang berumur 20 tahun tersebut tak melepas sedikitpun pengawasannya pada gerak-gerik Grimmjow yang tampak kesusahan. Berulang kali teman berkelahinya itu mengatupkan kedua tangan memohon sesuatu pada sang adik. Namun adiknya seolah tak peduli, Rukia melipat kedua tangan dan memberi kakaknya tatapan tajam. Seakan-akan kakaknya itu kayu yang sedang digergaji oleh adiknya.

Ichigo kelelahan, matanya mulai perih. Dia terpaksa memilih duduk berjongkok menunggui kakak beradik itu selesai bicara sambil tetap terus siaga. Persis anjing manis yang siap menggigit jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang majikan.

Usai bicara, Grimmjow pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang menunggunya sejak tadi, "Ayo kita pulang."

"Ada apa dengan preman sialan itu?"

"Biasa, menemuiku untuk alasan yang sama. Katanya, sih, ingin ikut audisi jadi aktor."

"A… aktor? Hahahah, gila. Apa kakakmu itu tidak pernah bercermin?"

Tidak dipedulikannya sindiran Ichigo, Rukia memeriksa ulang uang hasil penjualan jeruk-jeruknya.

"Sepagi ini turun hujan, omsetku bisa turun nih," gerutu Rukia.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau di Musim Panas, hujan pun bisa turun.

Rintik-rintik hujan tak sederas tadi, sehingga beberapa orang yang berlindung di atas pertokoan mulai berjalan pergi. Ichigo memperhatikan mereka yang nekad menembus hujan untuk segera pulang. Pulang… ia tidak menyukai kata itu.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Refleks Ichigo menoleh, sosok wanita cantik bermantel cokelat tua tengah menatapnya penasaran. Ichigo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Samar-samar ia mengenang rambut karamel bergelombang yang memanjang hingga ke pinggang si wanita.

Ichigo bergumam, "Inoue."

"Benar! Jadi kau memang Kurosaki-kun!"

Dia wanita yang dulu pernah ditolongnya dan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dijadikan kekasih oleh Ichigo. Dalam sekejap Ichigo sudah terkurung di pelukan Inoue Orihime.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian tersebut bersemu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Ichigo berpelukan dengan seorang gadis, cantik pula. Mana mau Ichigo melepaskan pelukan seenak itu.

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, aku benar-benar senang, Kurosaki-kun."

Pelukan berlangsung lama. Inoue sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka. Meski sempat kaget terkena sumber listrik dari tubuh sehangat Inoue, Ichigo akhirnya mampu mengendalikan diri, ia merangkul pinggang mantan kekasihnya itu dengan satu tangan. Menyambut perasaan Inoue selembut mungkin.

.

"Wah, jadi dia cinta pertamamu?"

Rukia mengungkit pertemuan Ichigo dengan teman perempuannya.

"Bukan cinta, tapi pacar pertama. Perasaanku belum sampai ke tahap cinta."

"Um, setelah bertemu kembali mungkin perasaan itu bisa tumbuh tuh."

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tidak kusangka dia jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya."

Ichigo menghela napas, "Pelukannya sungguh mematikan. Aku hampir kehabisan napas, karena terlalu hangat. Badannya itu loh, Rukia, astaga…"

Rukia memandang jijik. Dasar pria, semua sama saja! Di depan berlagak dingin, tapi kalau sudah di belakang begini, baru deh, otak bekerja aktif.

.

.

Sehari ini Rukia menyuruh Ichigo untuk diam di rumah. Membilas satu karung jeruk impor yang baru ia terima dari agen buah. Rukia sengaja tidak mengajak pria pengangguran itu untuk mengekorinya sepanjang waktu. Khusus hari ini, Rukia berjanji untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Ichigo sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Setahunya, Ichigo pernah bilang, kalau dia berulang tahun pada pertengahan Juli. Dan itu adalah hari ini.

Rukia sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang pegawai toko. Menanyakan berbagai jenis merk handphone dengan harga yang terjangkau.

"Maaf Fumi-san, apa tidak ada handphone yang harganya lebih murah?" Rukia mendelik, guratan wajahnya memucat tatkala membaca dengan benar berapa harga-harga yang ditawarkan.

Si pelayan toko hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat.

Tidak ada yang murah. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli yang baru. Rukia beranjak dari sana dengan wajah lesu.

"Tunggu Ukitake-san! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menawarkan harga murah. Tapi… ini barang bekas."

Mendadak wajah Rukia berubah cerah.

"Ini handphone-handphone bekas yang kami tawarkan. Perhatikan," Fumi-san menunjukkan body handphone keluaran merk terkenal tersebut. "Casing handphone ini masih utuh, meskipun barang bekas, ini kelihatan masih sangat bagus. Baterainya baru saja digantikan dengan yang baru. Kamera, speaker , dan aplikasi lainnya dijamin masih normal. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

"Tentu. Katakan saja harganya."

Kesepakatan terjadi. Rukia berhasil membawa pulang handphone tersebut dengan harga yang lebih murah.

.

Ichigo memandang penuh khidmat potongan jeruk yang telah ia bersihkan dari serat-serat putih buah. Warnanya oranye cerah, persis seperti… lelaki itu melirik ke atas, memahami pigmen rambutnya yang memang mencolok.

Sekarang dia seperti pangeran jeruk yang tidak suka jeruk.

Matanya terus menatap sinis tanpa ada pergerakan berarti. Pekerjaan yang diberikan Rukia sudah ia selesaikan sejak tadi, dan gadis itu belum kembali sampai sekarang. Padahal senja hampir menyingsing. Karena terlalu patuh dengan titah Rukia, Ichigo membetahkan dirinya berlama-lama duduk di dalam rumah menunggui Rukia pulang.

Tadi siang Rukia tidak banyak bicara, sikap cerewetnya berkurang tanpa tahu penyebabnya. Ichigo sempat berpikir, apa gadis itu sedang punya masalah? Atau ia sengaja meninggalkan dirinya di rumah untuk berkencan dengan seseorang?

Entah apa yang Ichigo ingin lakukan, ia sontak berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Putriku akan marah kalau kau tidak mengikuti perintahnya, Kulochaki."

Ukitake-san yang sejak tadi sibuk mengupas jeruk untuk dibuat minuman segera mencegah Ichigo. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, namun matanya berusaha menakut-nakuti Ichigo agar mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak sepatuh itu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya tunggu putriku di teras saja, kau jangan kemana-mana apalagi mencari dan menyusulnya."

Ichigo menelan ludah, ia tertunduk lesu. Baginya sekarang, tidak ada Rukia hidupnya jadi tidak seru. Ia memutuskan menunggu Rukia di luar rumah.

.

"Oh, anjing manis, kenapa kau tertidur di luar?"

Rukia cekikikan, pipinya memerah memandangi wajah polos Ichigo tertidur pulas dengan kaki tertekuk menahan kepalanya. Ia mengelus rambut Ichigo begitu gemas sambil duduk menyamai posisi Ichigo yang duduk bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu.

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang," mendadak Ichigo mengangkat kepala dan mau tak mau mata keduanya bertemu. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, begitupun napas mereka yang saling beradu karena terlalu dekat.

"Pemalas, kau selalu saja tidur di sembarang tempat!"

"Aku mengantuk karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

Dengan sedikit bersandiwara, Rukia memasang wajah marah.

"Um, ini untukmu…" sebuah handphone berwarna hitam ia berikan pada Ichigo yang mengekor di belakangnya, "… kalau kau memang mencemaskanku, kau bisa menggunakan handphone ini untuk menghubungiku."

Ichigo terpana, ia tidak berani mengedipkan mata ketika sebuah handphone telah berada di genggaman tangannya. "Semoga kau panjang umur ya," tambah Rukia sembari menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Ichigo. Lelaki yang mendapatkan kejutan tersebut membeku, ia baru sadar ketika Rukia menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau mengingat ulang tahunku."

"Tentu saja, kita ini kan…"

Rukia tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataan ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Ini diluar dugaan, ia tidak mengira Ichigo berani menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ohoho, kejutan dibalas kejutan.

.

Gegap gempita musik keras mengguncang seisi pub, membombardir para pengunjung dengan alunan disko yang meriah.

Grimmjow menggaruk alis kanannya, menarik dalam-dalam kedua sisi alis matanya sampai bersentuhan. Otaknya mencerna dengan baik penampilan wanita bergaun ghotic penuh aksesoris hitam, kecuali pita merah muda yang menghiasi pigmen kehijauan di rambutnya.

Gaun dengan belahan dada terbuka itu membuat harta karun si wanita mengintip jahil di balik pakaiannya. Hasrat Grimmjow bergejolak penuh rasa ingin, tetapi dia bukan tipe pria yang dengan mudah bertekuk lutut pada orang lain kecuali terhadap girlband favoritnya dan sang adik.

Wanita yang merasa riskan karena diperhatikan sejak tadi hanya mendelik jijik. Tapi ia membiarkan saja, membagi sedikit apa yang ia punya, toh tidak apa-apa. Biarkan pemuda berpigmen biru itu memandangi dadanya sama matanya keluar sekalian.

"Nona, apa kau tidak malu berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa?" Kelopak mata si wanita memicing.

Grimmjow menghela napas, menatap prihatin pada wanita tadi. "Sebaiknya pakai jaketku, sesuatu yang berharga harus kau jaga dengan baik-baik."

Setelah menutupi tubuh sang wanita dari udara dingin dan pandangan kotor para pria, Grimmjow berlalu, ia menyeringai penuh arti. Ia tahu, wanita itu pasti terpesona dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Nel!"

Rupanya si wanita bernama Nel. Ia segera menoleh, menaruh telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan pada si pemanggil untuk menahan suara.

"Sssh… jaga suaramu Tia, jangan memanggil namaku di tempat seperti ini."

Tia terdiam, ia melingkarkan jempol dan telunjuknya sementara ketiga jari yang lainnya tertegak. Sambil berkata, "Oh, oke!" ia pun mendekati model asuhannya sembari menduduki satu kursi yang tersisa.

Nel mencium aroma asap yang pekat dari jaket milik Grimmjow. Bau rokok yang menyengat menusuk-nusuk ujung hidungnya, namun ia tidak mau melepaskan jaket itu. Aroma dari jaket itu membuatnya merasa aman, ia merasa tengah dijaga oleh pria tadi. Wajah manisnya tersipu karena permainan Grimmjow.

.

Guguran daun mengering bertumpuk di halaman sebuah rumah bergaya tradisonal. Wangi musim gugur kembali menariknya dalam kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Melalui banyak musim tanpa kehadiran putri tunggalnya, menyudutkan ia pada emosinya sebagai seorang ayah yang tengah mengharapkan anaknya kembali.

"Perdana Mentri."

Kuchiki Byakuya menghiraukan panggilan untuknya. Ia masih larut dalam wajah samar-samar putrinya.

"Dokter Unohana meminta untuk bertemu."

Barulah pria bermata kelabu tersebut berbalik, memberi anggukan pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri penuh hormat padanya.

"Ya," sahutnya singkat. Namun sebelum melanjutkah langkah, ia kembali menatap pria kepercayaannya tersebut dengan wajah murung. "Renji, pergilah ke rumah Ukitake. Lihat bagaimana kabar Rukia di sana."

"Baiklah."

Dengan takzim, Renji membungkuk patuh.

.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda kau!"

Renji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mukanya memerah menahan sakit di perut. Bola matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang semakin sipit.

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa, aku benar-benar akan menghajar wajah jelekmu itu."

Tak pelak Renji menutup mulut, ia mengakhiri tawa dengan meminum kembali sekaleng kopi miliknya.

"Gimmjow, Grimmjow, wajahmu itu tidak mendukung untuk dijadikan aktor."

"Ayolah, Kawan. Kau pasti banyak kenalan produser, kan?"

"Aku tidak punya kenalan Produser. Kalau psikiater, aku punya."

"Memangnya aku sakit jiwa!"

Sekali lagi Renji membuka mulut untuk tertawa, namun berhenti ketika mulutnya tertahan oleh kaleng kopi milik Grimmjow.

"Daripada itu, aku mau menanyakan kabar Rukia."

"Dia sehat, dan semakin rajin bekerja. Sampai-sampai muncul otot di lengan kurusnya karena sering mengangkat karung."

Grimmjow serentak mengalihkan pandangan dari Renji yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Gawat! Dia kelepasan bicara.

"Me… mengangkat karung?"

"Eh, I, I, itu," Grimmjow mendesis tajam. Ia menggaruk rambutnya kesal karena salah bicara. Mau tidak mau ia menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan pada uang pemberian Perdana Mentri untuk putrinya yang telah dititipkan Renji pada Grimmjow.

Sebagai sahabat baik, Grimmjow sadar diri untuk tidak berbohong pada Renji. Meskipun ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Renji pasti akan memukulinya habis-habisan.

.

"Iya, Bos. Baiklah!Um, sampai jumpa."

Rukia menutup handphone. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu berbinar cerah. Tuan Kariya mengajaknya ke Wakayama untuk memetik jeruk. Sudah memasuki masa panen, dan si pemilik perkebunan memintanya untuk membantu. Kesempatan bagus mana mungkin disia-siakan begitu saja.

"Ayah! Bos meneleponku!"

Ukitake dan Ichigo menoleh bersamaan. Mendapati wajah gembira Rukia, kedua orang itu saling berpandangan melempar tatapan tidak mengerti.

.

_**Bersambung**_

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Butuh tiga jam untuk sampai di sana. Kuharap kau tidak membawa masalah."

Kereta berangkat pukul dua, mungkin sekitar pukul lima sore mereka sampai di Wakayama.

Rukia menelusuri bangku-bangku kereta yang telah terisi penumpang, mencari dimana nomor tiket miliknya agar ia bisa segera duduk di sana. Sementara itu Ichigo berjalan di belakang, mengikuti kemanapun kaki gadis itu melangkah.

Babauan yang menguar dari keringat orang-orang mau tak mau harus tercium seiring mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

Berdesak-desakan untuk segera duduk sebelum nanti kereta mulai bergerak. Ichigo melirik beberapa di antara penumpang berhasil menemukan tempat duduknya, keringat bercucuran di dahi-dahi mereka karena keletihan.

Ia menengok ke luar jendela sembari terus melangkah mengikuti Rukia. Matahari terik di musim gugur berhasil memanggang kulit para pekerja. Termasuk dirinya yang kewalahan akibat berhimpitan-himpitan di dalam kereta. Kelas ekonomi, kalau bukan orang miskin pasti hanya orang pelit yang mau berada di sini.

"Nah, itu dia!"

Pekikan Rukia mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Segera saja pria itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia yang telah duduk nyaman di pinggir jendela. Memandang lega ke luar jendela.

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu melintasi rel. Ichigo melirik sebentar pada pria berkacamata yang duduk tepat di hadapan Rukia. Meski pria asing tersebut memakai kacamata hitam, tetapi Ichigo tahu kemana arah pandang pria itu.

"Oi kau," tegur Ichigo dengan raut menakutkan. "Kalau kau berniat mencuri uang gadis ini, sebaiknya jangan."

Si pria tadi tertegun, ia membalas tatapan Ichigo. "Dia ini hanya gadis miskin yang mencari uang dengan berjualan jeruk. Hidupnya mungkin lebih susah dari putrimu."

Rukia yang terlelap sejenak itu tentu tidak mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Kalau didengar, pasti ia sudah dapat hadiah kecil di kepalanya, karena Rukia benci dibilang miskin.

Pria yang memang berniat mencuri tas milik Rukia tadi pun menelan ludah sendiri, sebelum kemudian dia mencoba tidur menghindari tatapan mengerikan dari pemuda berambut jingga di depannya.

**.**

**.**

Kereta berhenti di stasiun Wakayama. Ichigo dan Rukia belum beranjak, mereka menunggu para penumpang lain untuk keluar kereta lebih dulu. Tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan yang lainnya. Setelah kereta mulai sepi, kedua orang itu pun beranjak.

Wakayama menyambut mereka dengan langit cerah berpendar senja. Udara segar membuat ruang paru-paru yang semula sesak menjadi longgar. Rukia melihat di sekeliling stasiun, sampai ketika matanya menemukan sosok gadis seusia dirinya tengah melompat-lompat seraya menyerukan namanya.

"Rukia!"

"Senna."

Gadis bernama Senna berlari mendekati Rukia. Ia tersenyum cerah, kemudian menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan gemas. "Aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Senna dengan ceria.

Senna melirik penuh curiga pada pria berpigmen aneh yang berdiri di belakang Rukia. "Siapa laki-laki itu?" ia mengangkat sedikit dagunya untuk menunjuk Ichigo.

"Dia temanku di Karakura. Namanya Kulochaki Ichigo."

Sembari mengulurkan tangan, Senna memperkenalkan diri. "Aku, Senna. Senang mengenalmu, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo menerima sambutan baik tersebut seraya memberi seulas senyum pada teman barunya.

"Senna, sebaiknya kau pulanglah dulu. Aku… ingin ke pantai sebentar."

Bibir Senna mengerucut, ia memasang wajah cemberut. Sudah sore seperti ini, ia mana mungkin pulang tanpa membawa Rukia. "Ibu akan memarahiku kalau tidak pulang bersamamu. Jadi akan lebih bagus kalau aku juga ikut."

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Akan repot kalau hari sudah gelap. Aku tidak mau menggendong bayi tua sepertimu yang takut malam. Bisa-bisa pinggangku patah, nih."

"Ichigo-kun yang akan menggendongku nanti."

Sontak Ichigo segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Eee? Maaf saja ya! Aku tidak mau!"

Terpaksa Senna menyerah. Mempersilahkan Rukia pergi ke pantai.

**.**

**.**

Barisan sepeda berjejer di sebuah tempat penyewaan kendaraan. Di sana juga menyediakan jasa penitipan jika suatu waktu para turis atau pengunjung lokal membutuhkan.

Kendaraan roda empat dan dua memenuhi parkiran dengan batasan yang sudah dikelompokkan sebegitu rapi. Rukia memerlukan sepeda agar bisa menikmati acara jalan-jalan sorenya ke pantai bersama… uh, ia mengeluh mendapati Ichigo tengah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang ia bersama seseorang yang selalu mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Sungguh, seperti peliharaan saja.

"Harusnya kau pulang bersama Senna tadi," Rukia mengeluh. Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan siulan kecil.

Rukia ingat saat panen jeruk tahun lalu, ia juga diundang datang kemari. Kepedihan yang ia redam saat kematian ibunya dulu menguap di udara hingga terseret menjauh ke tengah lautan. Satu tahu berlalu, bulan nopember di saat daun-daun berguguran ia selalu menemui duka.

Termasuk kematian ibu dan ketidakpedulian sang ayah.

Mengembalikan kepercayaan diri seseorang karena kekecewaan tidak segampang menenangkan seseorang dari kemarahan.

Daripada kemarahan, Rukia lebih merasa kecewa. Itu kenyataan yang belum bisa ia terima.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Kami akan segera mengembalikannya."

Petugas berseragam biru yang memberi izin sewa membalas dengan anggukan, kemudian memberikan sebuah sepeda bercat keabuan dengan list hijau pada beberapa bagian. Sepeda khusus anak perempuan dengan keranjang kecil terpasang di depan kemudi juga sebuah jok tambahan di belakangnya.

Ichigo menekuk dahi hendak memprotes, "Kenapa hanya satu sepeda yang kau sewa?"

"Satu sepeda bisa digunakan berdua. Kita, kan, bisa berhemat."

"Memangnya kau bisa memboncengku?" Ichigo berkata ragu, ia memperhatikan body sepeda yang terlihat lebih perkasa daripada Rukia.

"Kau yang harus memboncengku! Aku tidak bisa membonceng seseorang yang beratnya sudah melebihi sekarung jeruk sepertimu."

Dengan wajah manyun menyimpan kesal, Ichigo menarik napas. Berat. Ya, baiklah nona pelit yang pintar bicara. Gerutunya dalam hati.

**.**

Semilir angin mempermainkan anak rambut Ichigo dan Rukia. Udara yang berhembus ke arah daratan mempersulit Ichigo saat mengayuh sepeda. Angin laut yang segar bertiupan, membelai warna jingga dan hitam yang kini melaju beriringan melawan gerakan arah angin.

Jalan-jalan sempit berkerikil terkadang semakin mempersulit gerakan sepeda. Rukia bahkan meneriaki Ichigo yang dengan sengaja membiarkan sepeda mereka melintasi kerikil besar hingga menyebabkan Rukia yang duduk di jok belakang terlonjak kaget dan kesakitan.

Rukia terpaksa memeluk erat-erat pinggang Ichigo agar ia tidak jatuh terhempas. Tekstur tanah yang tidak seimbang menambah histeris vokal Rukia ketika dengan gaya heroik Ichigo mempercepat laju sepeda. Menyusul gerakan matahari yang kian turun menenggelamkan diri di dasar laut.

Walaupun sesekali Ichigo mendapat protes dan teguran keras dari orang yang diboncengnya, ia tetap menjaga kecepatan. Ia tahu, apa yang paling ingin dilihat seseorang di pantai saat senja menjelang. Matahari terbenam. Gurat kemerahan yang tenggelam ke dalam serat-serat kebiruan akan mengelabui seseorang ke dalam memoar yang sukar dilupakan.

Ichigo memandangi Rukia lewat ekor matanya.

"Kau suka pantai?" Ichigo berniat untuk berbasa-basi sejenak.

"Aku menyukai lautnya, buka pantai."

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai di pantai, akan sangat beruntung jika mereka sampai sebelum matahari terbenam.

**.**

"Lauuuuuut! Kau pasti merindukanku!"

Dengan lantang Rukia berseru. Ia histeris, turun dari boncengan Ichigo yang setengah mati menahan goyangan yang timbul akibat gerakan tiba-tiba Rukia. Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan sepeda maupun Ichigo, ia berlari mendekati laut, larinya bahkan jauh lebih kencang daripada laju sepeda yang dikendarai Ichigo. Dia seperti kerasukan hantu laut.

Pandangan khusyuk Rukia berikan pada lanskap biru yang membujur hingga ke utara. Ia menatap nanar, air matanya tertahan di pelupuk, menggenang bagai titik-titik embun yang hendak tumpah di atas kelopak talas. Mengendalikan emosi bukan hal sulit untuk dilakukan oleh wanita kelas atas seperti Rukia.

Matanya memanas. Mengingat saat-saat dulu sebelum kematian ibunya, mereka bercengkrama di sini.

Wakayama, laut juga kebun jeruk.

Ayahnya yang sibuk mengejar reputasi bersama tugas dinas yang tak pernah kunjung selesai, membuat sosok Rukia melupakan kehadiran sang ayah. Bahkan di saat terakhir ibunya menghembuskan napas terakhir, ayahnya tak ada di samping mereka. Hal yang membuat Rukia lebih terluka dan kecewa adalah kealpaan ayahnya saat pemakaman ibu.

Dia anak perempuan yang cerdas dan penurut. Kepercayaan dirinya mirip Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia bisa menjadi pribadi dingin dan kaku di suatu waktu, namun ia bisa menjadi periang di waktu yang berbeda. Rukia seperti kucing hitam bermata ungu yang patuh pada ayahnya, namun di saat bersama ibunya, ia menjelma menjadi kucing hitam manis yang manja.

Semua berubah. Kepercayaan dirinya hilang seiring kematian ibunda.

Ketika ia meminta pada ayahnya untuk pergi dari kediaman mereka, sang ayah tanpa melihat wajah putrinya tidak memberikan respon apapun. Mengizinkan tidak, melarang pun tidak. Rukia tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

Sampai ia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri keinginan sang ayah.

Menurut Rukia…

Keluarga hanya membuat ambisi ayahnya terhambat. Keluarga hanya menjadi beban yang mengganggu kehidupan ayahnya. Reputasi tinggi bahkan lebih berharga dari kegembiraan keluarganya.

Sejak itu ia meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal bersama teman baik ibunya, Ukitake Joushirou. Menjadi Ukitake dan hidup bersama orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Sekarang keluarga baginya hanya Ukitake, Grimmjow dan… ia menoleh pada Ichigo, laki-laki itu duduk di pepasiran dengan memandangi wajahnya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Sejak kapan kau menatapiku seperti itu?"

Ichigo menarik napas kemudian berkata, "Dari tadi. Dibandingkan matahari terbenam, aku lebih suka memandangi wajah meranamu."

"Dasar tukang cium, tidak tahu diri!"

Ichigo terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia menyiramnya dengan melempar pasir-pasir putih ke arahnya.

Tukang cium? Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, "Harusnya julukan itu untukmu. Bukankah waktu pertama kali bertemu, kau lah yang menciumku lebih dulu."

"Itu untuk permintaanmu sendiri, tidak sepertimu yang asal cium! Lagipula aku menciummu di pipi, bukan di bi…"

Rukia menghentikan ucapannya ketika wajah merona sudah memenuhi mukanya yang kecil. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian di ulang tahun Ichigo. Walau sudah lama berlalu, tetapi rasa malunya masih terkenang sampai sekarang.

"Refleks Rukia, refleks, aku spontan melakukannya karena terlalu senang."

Baiklah Ichigo, itu alasan yang bagus. Paling tidak Rukia hanya bisa memendam kesal, kalaupun dia akan balas dendam dengan mecium balik dirimu, bukankah itu menguntungkan? Ichigo tertawa geli, kemudian menunjukkan layar handphone hitam pada Rukia.

"Bagus tidak?"

Ada wajah Rukia terpampang di layar handphone, dan ekspresi melamun itu terlihat merana dan… konyol!

"Hapus foto itu, Ichigo!"

"Hoho, tidak akan. Aku tidak mau menghapusnya."

Seketika Ichigo mundur dengan raut meremehkan. Sebelum kemudian Rukia mengejarnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di pantai. Jejak-jejak yang perlahan akan terhapus oleh sapuan ombak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penghuni rumah mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk duduk menikmati sarapan, sebelum nanti mereka akan berkerja sampai sore untuk memetik jeruk.

"Jangan sungkan ya, Rukia-chan. Anggap ini rumahmu sendiri."

"Bibi, kau jangan melayaniku berlebihan. Aku bukan Kuchi…" Rukia menengok ke sebelahnya, ada Ichigo yang tengah menghirup jus jeruk hangat yang tersaji, "… Um, aku Ukitake, Bi. Ukitake Rukia, ingat itu."

Yoshino-san tersenyum maklum, gingsulnya yang mengintip mempermanis wajah anggun wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan tersebut.

Dia isteri Tuan Kariya, pemilik perkebunan jeruk. Di sampingnya putrinya Senna sudah menyantap telur gulung. Dengan berlagak anggun, Senna mencuri pandang pada Ichigo.

"Dimana, Bos?"

"Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi, bersiap-siap untuk mengawal para petani jeruk dan peneliti. Kami hanya memperkerjakan seratus dua puluh orang. Mohon bantuanmu ya, Rukia-chan."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Terburu-buru Rukia pun menghabiskan nasinya.

**.**

**.**

Perkebunan seluas empat hektar membentang di area yang sudah dibatasi oleh pagar kayu. Terdapat seribu pohon jeruk dari beberapa varietas ditanam di sana. Udara di bulan nopember semakin dingin, namun hal itu tidak mempersurut tekad Rukia untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Jeruk jenis Nakata menjadi target para pekerja kali ini. Mereka mempertebal mantel, mengenakan sarung tangan juga mempersiapkan perlengkapan lain seperti gunting dan ember untuk mulai bekerja.

"Berapa upah kita untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, Rukia?"

"Belum bekerja kau sudah menanyakan upah."

"Aku harus tahu agar lebih bersemangat."

"Ya, kau persis kerbau yang dipukul dulu baru mau berkerja," Rukia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pohon jeruk. Menghiraukan Ichigo yang menggerutu sejak tadi.

Seraya memegang sebuah jeruk yang masih tertempel di ranting ia kembali memperingatkan Ichigo, "Jangan menyentuh apapun, Ichigo. Kau hanya perlu memegang ember, biar aku yang memetik jeruknya."

Sesekali Rukia akan mengajari Ichigo bagaimana cara memetik jeruk yang benar. Tidak dengan asal petik, butuh teknik untuk melakukannya. Meskipun caranya sederhana, tetap saja, tidak semua orang punya kesabaran untuk memetik jeruk.

Matahari bergerak naik. Tanpa terasa sudah dua pohon yang Rukia petik. Ia menyeka keringat yang turun perlahan membasahi wajahnya. Wajah cantik itu berkilauan dihujani sinar matahari.

Ichigo terkesima untuk beberapa saat.

"Rukia, kau terlihat seksi."

Kluk.

Gunting yang dipegang Rukia terlempar, beruntung benda tajam tersebut berhasil ditangkis Ichigo dengan ember sebagai perisai. Ichigo kelepasan bicara, ia lupa kalau gadis itu tidak suka dipuji.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ah? !"

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu, akan kucongkel matamu dengan gunting ini."

Rukia mengancam, lalu mengambil kembali gunting yang ia lempar tadi. Ichigo semaput, wajahnya pias mendengar peringatan Rukia.

**.**

Saat sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pohon ke empat, Rukia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang.

"Adikku sayaaaang!"

Grimmjow datang lengkap dengan peralatan memetik. Bukan hanya itu, kakak angkatnya tersebut datang bersama orang lain. Seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan mantel hitam berdiri di belakang Grimmjow, rambut merahnya terkuncir rapi. Matanya menyoroti fisik kurus Rukia dengan muka sedih.

Abarai Renji. Kenapa boduguard ayahnya ada di sini? Bersama Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengikuti kemana mata Rukia memandang. Bukan Grimmjow yang gadis itu lihat, tetapi pria asing berwajah preman yang ada di belakang Grimmjow.

Ichigo berdiri di depan Rukia, menghalau gerakan Grimmjow yang hendak memeluk perempuan imut itu. Jadilah Grimmjow tak bisa mengerem gerakan, ia terlanjur memeluk Ichigo yang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

Kali ini tugas Ichigo digantikan Renji. Pria berambut merah itu memegangi ember sementara Rukia memetik jeruk. Ia juga memegangi ember, tapi partnernya justru si musuh bebuyutannya.

Dari kejauhan Ichigo menontoni sikap kaku di antara Rukia dan Renji.

"Wah, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih ya?"

Grimmjow menyeringai, ia mendeteksi kecemburuan yang tertangkap dari sudut mata cokelat Ichigo.

"Sepertinya memang begitu," Ichigo menyahut singkat. Ia mulai lelah beradu mulut dengan Grimmjow.

"Aku heran. Kenapa Rukia dikelilingi oleh pria-pria jelek seperti itu?"

"Termasuk dirimu, kan?"

Ichigo mati kutu. Ia memang termasuk pria yang suka sekali berada di sisi gadis itu.

"Dia orang kaya ya?" Ichigo kembali berkomentar, memperhatikan jenis mantel yang dipakai Renji, tentu ia menilai pria itu bukan orang sembarangan.

"Yang jelas dia lebih kaya darimu. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan pria jelek seperti Renji menyentuh adikku!"

Ups. Grimmjow berubah galak. Jiwanya sebagai seorang kakak menyambar seperti petir di tengah hari.

_Kakakmu saja tidak merestui. Apalagi aku. _

**.**

**.**

Malam ini rumah peristirahatan Kariya-san mendadak ramai. Dua tamu tak diundang menumpang di sana, mereka duduk bersisian berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Rukia. Keduanya tampak dengan jelas menyudutkan keberadaan Ichigo yang diam menyimpan kesal.

Kariya-san mempersilahkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya mencicipi orange cake buatan istri dan anak perempuannya. Mereka tengah menikmati musim penuh bintang di beranda rumah.

"Oh, jadi kau teman Rukia di Karakura," pria setengah baya tersebut mengamati penampilan Ichigo. Ia terkesan dengan warna asli rambut si teman Rukia tersebut, benar-benar bukan ijuk yang diberi cat oranye.

"Kurasa dulu ibunya ngidam jeruk, Yah."

Senna mengerling, bukan rambut Ichigo yang ia kagumi, tapi wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Terlebih lagi kehadiran Renji.

Kariya-san, Yoshino-san, juga Senna terlihat tak terganggu dengan Renji yang notabenenya baru datang ke sini. Mereka bahkan tak menanyakan identitas apapun pada Renji. Ia sedikit berkecil hati, sepertinya dirinyalah yang terlihat asing di antara orang-orang di sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan musik jazz dari dalam rumah.

Yoshino muncul dengan senyuman cerah, ia mengedipkan mata berniat menggoda suaminya. Berjalan seiring musik dansa tersebut mengalun indah di telinga.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Tuan?"

Ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta sang suami untuk berdiri dan menunjukkan pada anak-anak muda itu betapa mesra dan romantisnya mereka.

Kariya berdiri. Ia menyambut dengan senang hati, menarik pinggang isterinya kemudian berdansa.

Sontak Senna melompat-lompat. Huoh! Ibunya selalu pintar memberi kejutan!

Gadis bermata terang itu lekas menarik lengan Ichigo, sehingga tanpa sadar Ichigo menurutinya. Mereka ikut berdansa. Mudah mengikuti gerakan sederhana Kariya dan Yoshino, tak terlalu menyulitkan Ichigo sebagai seorang pemula.

Sebelum Renji beranjak untuk mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia. Grimmjow buru-buru melesat menyambar pergelangan tangan adiknya. Tidak ada peluang untuk pria berambut merah tersebut. Poor Renji.

Grimmjow mendekap punggung Rukia. Yeah, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh adiknya. Tidak untuk Renji ataupun Ichigo. Haha, Grimmjow tersenyum bangga.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

_**Saya sangat senang dengan dukungan kalian. Karenanya saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fiksi ini secepat yang saya bisa. Sebelum nanti saya jadi bosan sendiri :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perdana Menteri… beliau sedang sakit, Rukia."

Terserah. Perdana Menteri? Huh, siapapun yang Renji maksud, aku tidak peduli. Kulihat matanya terpejam sembari menghembuskan napas. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Renji duduk di pojok beranda, menjauhi Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang tertidur di sembarang tempat. Senna dan orangtuanya sudah tertidur lebih dulu di kamarnya.

Tidak ada sisa kamar untuk Grimmjow, Ichigo dan Renji karena aku sendiri akan tidur bersama Senna di dalam kamar. Udara membuat tubuhku menggigil karena kedinginan.

Aku tidak membalas pernyataan Renji. Berlalu meninggalkannya yang tercenung sebab aku tidak mau membahas apapun mengenai ayahku yang mungkin usianya bertambah tua.

"Jika suatu saat Perdana Menteri meninggal. Apa kau masih akan bersikap dingin seperti ini?"

Serentak aku menoleh, mencoba mengintimidasi Renji agar tidak memprediksi hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Daripada kau mengurusi masalahku. Sebaiknya kau urus sendiri masalahmu, Renji."

Renji berpaling dari tatapanku. Matanya bergeser pada direksi yang searah dengan kepergianku. Ia bisa melihat jelas, kalau Senna tengah mengintip dari balik gorden. Hubungan kedua temanku itu tidak berkembang sama sekali. Baik Renji maupun Senna, mereka tidak ada yang berani memulai.

Ayah…

Percaya atau tidak, jujur saja, aku merasa tidak layak untuk menjadi puteri seorang Perdana Menteri. Biarkan aku hidup tenang tanpa bayang-bayangnya. Mengerikan, aku tidak mau hidup dalam sangkar emas seperti saat dulu ayah memproteksiku berlebihan tanpa memberi pelukan hangat.

Aku hampir berada di ambang pintu, sebelum kemudian Renji menahan langkahku.

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan Senna," ia meminta, matanya berbinar cemas. Melengos ke kanan kiri, memastikan jika Kariya-san dan Yoshina-san sudah tertidur nyenyak. Tentu saja, akan kupanggilkan dia untukmu.

Senna berdiri di balik dinding kamar, ia mendengar perkataan Renji tadi dengan jelas. Wajahnya tersipu. Gadis berkuncir itu menggigit bibirnya. Matanya ragu-ragu menatapku. Ya ampun, beginikah reaksi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Padahal sejak kemarin ia terlihat mengincar Ichigo.

"Kau sudah mendengar, kan? Jadi pergilah dan temui dia."

Ia mengusap ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Terlihat salah tingkah, sikap periangnya mendadak tertelan oleh kegugupannya sendiri. Kurasa ini wajar. Kisah cinta kucing-kucingan ini sudah berlangsung lama dan tak ada yang memulai lebih dulu untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Renji mangakui perasaannya pada Senna terlalu dalam. Sahabat baikku itu rendah diri, karena ia merasa tidak cukup kaya untuk bersanding dengan putri konglomerat. Selain itu dia bukan golongan pria elit yang berwajah tampan. Sebaliknya Senna, ia tidak mau terburu-buru memastikan kalau Renji memang seseorang yang ia inginkan. Terburu-buru? Um, padahal ini sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak ia menceritakan perasaannya padaku.

Dari balik gorden kamar, kuperhatikan Renji dan Senna yang duduk berdampingan di tempat kami tadi berbicara. Entah apa yang sedang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Aku tidak mendengar apapun kecuali desingan angin laut yang bertiup.

Renji memperhatikan apapun yang bisa ia tangkap dari Senna. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, ia begitu mengagumi gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Sejak tadi yang mengambil peran moderator hanya Senna, ia seperti tengah bermonolog. Sementara Renji, hanya mendengar dan memperhatikan.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu. Melepaskan penat di ranjang berseprai hijau muda, warna kesukaan Senna. Kupeluk guling yang bertengger di sisiku, mencoba rehat dan memejamkan mata. Aku sungguh mengantuk… _"Rukia, kau terlihat seksi."_

Suara Ichigo kembali terngiang. Membuatku kembali bangkit, terduduk di atas ranjang dengan wajahku yang pasti tampak begitu bodoh. Aku menutup wajahku yang sudah seperti buah persik, mencoba menghilangkan kata-kata Ichigo tadi siang.

"_Dibandingkan matahari terbenam, aku lebih suka memandangi wajah meranamu."_

Me… merana… merana bagaimana? Apa wajahku saat itu terlihat sangat menderita! Menyebalkan! Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk rambutku hingga kusut. Ichigo… aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya, kecuali hari ulang tahun dan kebodohannya.

Aaaa, kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang itu! Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menjernihkan pikiranku yang sudah tercemar oleh pujian-pujian Ichigo.

Aku menghentikan gerakanku ketika Senna sudah masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Mukanya berseri-seri saat membalas tatapan heranku.

Dia berjalan mendekat lalu, "Tadaaaa." Senna menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lumba-lumba hijau terbuat dari kaca tengah ia pamerkan, "Renji memberiku ini!"

Kuputar mataku. Bosan, setelah ini pasti Senna tidak akan berhenti berceloteh. Aku menghiraukannya, ketika dengan riang Senna tidur di sampingku dan mulai bercerita. Kubiarkan ia bicara, sementara aku sendiri mencoba untuk melarutkan diri ke dalam cerita-cerita mellow Senna.

Lalu, tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari sudah kami berada di Wakayama. Ini hari terakhir kami menyudahi acara petik-memetik. Kudengar dari Kariya-san, produksi jeruk Nakata untuk penen kali ini mencapai 200.000 ton. Itu artinya hasil panen meningkat dari musim sebelumnya.

Aku masih mengemasi barang-barangku untuk segera kembali ke Karakura. Ichigo sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya, ia menungguku di ruang depan. Renji sudah kembali ke kota sejak kemarin, begitupun Grimmjow.

Grimmjow bilang tidak bisa lama-lama membantu karena ada banyak urusan yang belum ia selesaikan di kota, uh, padahal dia hanya mengekori Renji agar mendapat tiket kereta gratis. Laki-laki melarat, kalau dia terus hidup seperti itu, kurasa tidak ada gadis yang mau menikah dengannya.

Ranselku sudah terpasang di punggung. Ichigo sontak berdiri dari tempatnya saat aku sudah keluar kamar. Kami berpamitan pada Kariya dan Yoshino yang tengah mengantar kami untuk memasuki mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada Senna yang akan menyetir.

Satu kardus jeruk diberikan Kariya-san sebagai tanda terima kasih juga oleh-oleh pulang. Selain sejumlah uang tentunya sebagai upah. Sebetulnya Yoshino-san memaksaku untuk membawa tiga kardus jeruk, tapi aku menolak. Terlalu berat membawanya, lagipula upah yang diberikan sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Ini sudah sangat cukup, Bi. Terima kasih mau mempekerjakanku di sini."

Yoshino mendesah, wajahnya sayu. Seraya menatapku, ia menarik punggungku. Memelukku erat. Sangat hangat… sama seperti pelukan ibu.

"Sering-seringlah datang kemari, Rukia. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri."

Mendengar kata-katanya, sontak titik air jatuh dari mataku. Aku merindukanmu, Bu. Rindu sekali… kepeluk kencang-kencang tubuh Yoshino-san, berharap yang kudekap ini adalah tubuh ibuku.

"Kau punya keluarga di sini, ingat baik-baik itu," nasihat Kariya-san kusimpan baik-baik di dalam hati. Inilah yang membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Kenapa ayah orang lain begitu hangat padaku, sementara ayahku sendiri tidak seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, Bos."

"Aku akan menyuruh karyawanku mengantar jeruk-jeruknya ke Karakura. Besok atau lusa, kau bisa segera mengambilnya di agen."

"Um!" Aku mengangguk patuh, Kariya-san menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Telapak tanganya yang sedikit kendur dan lebar menyentuh rambut hitamku. Aku sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali ayah Perdana Menteri-ku melakukan hal ini untuk putrinya sendiri.

"Kami pamit ya, Bos! Yoshino-san, terima kasih atas semuanya!"

Ichigo memekik, ketika derum mobil mulai terdengar. Aku sudah duduk di belakang, melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Jaga Rukia baik-baik ya, Kulochaki! Kami mengandalkanmu!"

Ih, yang ada juga aku yang menjaganya.

**.**

"Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke Karakura."

Aku dan Senna masih berpegangan di tengah pintu kereta. Kami masih menyempatkan diri untuk bercengkrama sebelum nanti kendaraan ber-masinis ini bergerak.

"Iya tentu saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk Perdana Men… eh?" Senna lekas mengerem ucapan setelah mendapati mataku memicing padanya, "Maksudku, salam untuk Ukitake-san."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kereta tertutup rapat. Kami berpisah seiring roda kereta bergesekan dengan relnya.

Kuhampiri Ichigo yang duduk di pinggir jendela sambil menopang dagu. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Kereta belum berangkat, dia sudah tertidur? Ya, ampun. Orang ini! Kira-kira apa yang dimimpikannya? Aku berharap suatu saat Ichigo bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya.

Dia kelelahan.

Dengan begitu hati-hati kuperbaiki cara tidurnya. Sambil melepaskan tangannya yang bertopang, kubawa kepala Ichigo untuk bersandar di bahuku yang kecil, tapi cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal. Berat sekali, aku benar-benar sudah menganggap remeh isi kepala Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istana dijaga ketat. Bukan hanya para pengawal istana berbaris di gerbang dan pintu masuk istana, namun para pengawal Perdana Menteri pun ada di sana. Mereka mengenakan setelan hitam. Beberapa diantaranya berlalu lalang, lengkap dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga. Orang-orang itu mengawasi keadaan istana, sambil menunggu Perdana Menteri menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Kaizen.

Kaizen, itu sebutan populer untuk Kaisar Aizen.

"Inggris sudah menyetujui kerjasama bilateral ini, Yang Mulia. Ratu akan mengirimkan diplomat mereka untuk menilai keseriusan kita."

"Kurasa Minamata lokasi yang tepat, Byakuya."

Kaizen menatap yakin pada proposal yang diajukan Perdana Menteri. Kerjasama untuk melindungi dan melestarikan hewan laut di Minamata harus segera direalisasikan. Sikap ini tercetus, ketika video pembunuhan massal lumba-lumba yang dilakukan penduduk pribumi di sana marak beredar.

Organisasi Internasional yang tergabung dalam Penyelamatan Satwa ini berduyun-duyun mengecam pemerintahan Jepang untuk segera bertindak menghentikan pembantaian. Ada banyak alasan-alasan yang ditutupi para pribumi menyangkut masalah ini, dan pemerintah sendiri tak berdaya untuk mengatur rakyatnya sendiri.

Mereka berencana memulainya di kota Minamata, perfektur Kumamoto. Sebelum nanti mereka akan bergerak ke selat-selat yang lain. Sebetulnya Jepang bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa kerjasama dengan Negara lain. Namun ia berpikir untuk mencari keuntungan yang lebih banyak dalam kerjasama, termasuk menggaet kembali kepercayaan publik terhadap sistem monarki di negeri ini.

"Apa kau sudah meminta pendapat dari wakil mahasiswa?" Kaizen memastikan, ia menelisik wajah es Byakuya.

"Tentu saja."

Ho, percakapan ini sungguh mejenuhkan. Kaizen bangkit dari tempatnya, kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama dengan sang Perdana Menteri. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan Renji yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu demi mengawal Byakuya.

"Apa kau ingat tentang Isshin yang menculik adikku?"

Byakuya menoleh, memperhatikan keriput wajah Kaizen bertambah satu di sudut mata.

"Aku ingat. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Beberapa bulan lalu aku menemukan rumahnya. Tapi rumah itu sudah kosong."

"Lalu?"

"Dia pergi meninggalkan Jepang, dan ah!" Sang Kepala Negara mengingat sesuatu, ia berjalan mendekati laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil selembar foto yang ia temukan di rumah Isshin.

"Foto keluarga."

Saat menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, mendadak Byakuya berubah muram.

"Anak laki-laki berambut jingga ini adikku, dia… Ichigo! Bukankah saat kecil dulu, dia sering bermain dengan putrimu!"

Kaizen terlampau bersemangat. Suaranya menggelegar mengusik pendengaran satu-satunya pengawal yang berada di dalam ruangan. Renji, pemuda itu terusik, apalagi ia samar-samar pernah mendengar nama yang sama saat sebulan lalu ia berlibur di Wakayama.

Topik sensitif. Kaizen menutup rapat bibirnya, sedangkan Renji melirik pada kepala sang Perdana Menteri-nya yang tertekuk.

Putrinya…

Sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti, dan dia satu kalipun belum pernah melihat wajah putrinya. Semenjak Rukia meminta izin untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Putrinya yang penurut berubah menjadi putri yang durhaka.

Renji memberanikan diri untuk mendekati meja bundar yang berada di antara Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri itu.

"Boleh saya melihat foto adik Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Kaizen menunjukkan foto Ichigo pada Renji. Pengawal setia Byakuya itu tercenung, ia sempat membelalakan mata lantaran apa yang ia kira ternyata benar.

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Kaizen penuh selidik pada wajah kecut Renji.

"Saya tidak cukup yakin, Yang Mulia. Tapi akan saya pastikan setelah saya mencari tahu keberadaannya."

Entah alasan apa yang membuat Renji berdusta. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia sewaktu kecil. Teman bermain. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Salju pertama di musim dingin ini pun mulai berguguran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nel mendengarkan musik dari headphone miliknya. Memandangi salju yang perlahan turun. Ia duduk di sebuah rumah kue sembari menunggu seseorang. Bukan Tia yang ia nanti, melainkan teman satu kampusnya yang juga menggemari makanan manis.

Pikirannya melayang hingga ke kejadian di pub beberapa waktu lalu. Pria serba biru yang meminjamkannya sebuah jaket kulit lusuh berbau tembakau. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si pria asing, wajahnya yang tampak remang-remang tertimpa lampu disko membuat Nel tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingatnya.

Ia tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja temannya sudah duduk di hadapannya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan.

"Maaf ya Nel, aku terlambat lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perawakan sepasang teman itu hampir sama. Keduanya sama-sama cantik, berpakaian mewah, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Ibu dari Nel adalah seorang birokrat berpengaruh di partainya, sedangkan teman di depannya adalah keturunan dari bangsawan Belanda yang menetap di Jepang.

"Orihime."

"Ya?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa orang yang tampak kagum pada penampilan dua wanita elit itu.

"Kau cantik, aku rasa tidak ada pria yang tidak menyukaimu. Tetapi, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar?"

Orihime tersenyum manis, "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Nona."

Setelahnya percakapan itu menguap begitu saja. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menjawab. Bagi mereka membicarakan pasangan ataupun pria hanya cerita basi yang tidak harus dibahas saat makan.

**.**

**.**

"Turun salju."

Rukia menutup jendela rumah. Suhu udara menurun hingga minus lima derajat. Cuaca bersalju di malam hari menambah beban di mata Rukia.

"Dingin sekali," ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seraya bergegas masuk ke kamar lalu tidur dengan selimut tebal. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ayah, apa Ichigo tadi tidak bilang mau pergi kemana?"

"Dia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana. Anak itu cuma bilang ingin cuci mata."

Sambil berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi, ia memandang pintu depan yang tertutup.

Sebelum benar-benar kembali ke kamar, Rukia berbalik ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Ukitake pun sejenak menoleh. Mencari tahu, apakah si pengetuk adalah orang yang ditunggu putrinya sejak tadi.

Cepat-cepat Rukia segera mendekati pintu kayu tersebut. Ia membuka perlahan, dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya muncul sebuah benda yang dikelilingi percikan api.

"Kejutan!"

Ichigo menyodorkan kembang api di depan wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu syok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? !"

Rukia histeris, ia ketakutan dan tanpa sadar menampik percikan api pada kawat dengan tangan telanjangnya. Hal itu membuat tangan mulus Rukia terbakar, ia terduduk di lantai sambil meneriaki Ichigo.

"Buang benda itu! Jauhkan itu dariku, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sendiri berubah panik, kembang api yang membawa petaka itu pun lekas ia lempar keluar hingga padam tertimbun salju.

Ukitake berhamburan mendekap tubuh kurus Rukia yang gemetar.

"Ayah, ayah, tolong jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Rukia menangis, ia dibantu Ukitake agar bisa berdiri. Sedangkan Ichigo terdiam, kepanikannya berubah menjadi sesal.

Ayah angkat Rukia itu memasang wajah cemas, "Apa-apa'an ini Kulochaki?"

"Ru…"

Belum sempat Ichigo hendak membantu, suara keras Rukia menghentikan niatnya.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku minta maaf Rukia, aku tidak sengaja…"

"Pergiiii!"

Ichigo membeku, ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kenapa yang dilakukannya selalu saja salah? Dia bahkan melukai gadis itu karena ide konyol kejutan ini. Ichigo berjongkok seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

Usai mengobati luka bakar Rukia akibat ulah Ichigo, Ukitake menemui pemuda itu. Dilihatnya Ichigo mondar-mandir di depan rumah, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia. Mirip seorang suami yang cemas menunggui isterinya yang tengah bersalin.

"Sepertinya luka itu akan membekas di kulit putriku."

Ichigo mendapati Ukitake berjalan menghampirinya.

"Putriku… tidak suka kembang api."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak tahu. Ia tertunduk lesu, "Apalagi yang tidak kuketahui tentang Rukia, Pak. Kenapa ada banyak hal yang tidak dia sukai?"

Ukitake menatap nanar Ichigo. Guratan penuh sesal bersarang di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Padahal aku tadi hanya ingin membuatnya senang."

"Seharusnya tadi kau beri dia eskrim, bukan kembang api."

Ucapan itu membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberi eskrim di saat cuaca dingin seperti sekarang? Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya, kemudian meninggalkan rumah sebentar. Paling tidak sampai suasana hati Rukia kembali tenang.

**.**

Keadaan jalan-jalan sudah dipenuhi salju. Ichigo menyeret kakinya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak pada permukaan tanah bersalju itu.

"_**Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Kau menyebalkan!"**_

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari spontanitas Rukia membuat Ichigo sakit hati.

"_**Pergiiii!"**_

Dia merasa Rukia memang mengingkannya pergi. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menumpang, gadis itu menjadi bosan padanya. Ichigo terbawa suasana, ia terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah.

_Mungkin insiden kembang api tadi, hanya kamuflase yang dibuat-buat Rukia untuk mengusirku. _

Ichigo mulai berpikir sempit. Tapi… bukankah, kejutan itu idenya sendiri? Ichigo mendesisi tajam, ia menggeram menaham marah. Kemudian ketika langkahnya terhalangi timbunan salju yang meninggi, ia menendang salju-salju tersebut hingga berhamburan kemana-kemana.

Saat Ichigo berjalan terkatung-katung tanpa tujuan. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan, sisi yang sama dengan Ichigo. Lalu, seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi muncul dari kendaraan mewah tersebut.

Kaizen keluar dari mobil. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam, sementara kacamata minusnya yang bening memantulkan bayangan Ichigo.

Sorot mata kakak beradik itu seolah menyimpan gejolak penasaran yang sama.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil sedan silver miliknya, Abarai Renji memperhatikan apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa waktu lalu Kaizen memaksanya untuk segera menginformasikan identitas pria berambut oranye yang pernah ia temui di Wakayama.

Otak tumpulnya masih bergerak lambat saat harus menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda misterius tersebut, hingga bisa tinggal serumah dengan putri Perdana Menteri.

Renji tidak bisa mengelak ketika sesaat setelah ia perlu memastikan identitas Ichigo, Kaisar menodong dirinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa disahut oleh kepura-puraan. Penuh harap dan ancaman.

Instuisi seorang raja memang begitu tajam.

"_Abarai, katakan saja dimana kau melihat adikku. Biar aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya."_

Ia hanya perlu merahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun. Termasuk Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

Pada saat ini, Kurosaki Ichigo belum mampu menguraikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian berlapis-lapis demi menghalangi hawa dingin yang hendak menembus kulitnya. Matanya kuyu menahan kantuk. Namun otaknya masih begitu cermat untuk menghitung beberapa orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan tampilan resmi.

Termasuk seorang pria berambut kecoklatan yang kini mulai berjalan mendekat.

Laki-laki berwajah bersih dengan mantel kuning keemasan membalut sekujur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Garis wajahnya tampak tenang, cara ia berjalanpun tegak penuh wibawa. Sorot matanya penuh keyakinan saat memandangi penampilan Ichigo dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepala.

Tungkai kaki yang panjang. Badan ramping namun berotot. Wajah rupawan dengan mata tajam dan pigmen oranye yang samar-samar Kaizen tangkap lewat penerang jalan.

Kaizen melangkah lebih dekat. Muncul rasa bangga ketika ia menyamai tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sama. Meskipun mereka berbeda ibu, Kaizen menyayangi saudara tunggalnya itu lebih dari takhta yang ia pegang. Dia menyesal, saat dulu ia mempertaruhkan keluarga seberharga Ichigo direbut Isshin.

Tetapi jauh dari relung hatinya, ia bersyukur, Isshin dan Masaki sudah merawat Ichigo dengan baik.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. Tatapannya menyisir ke semua sudut penampilan Kaizen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, benar itu namamu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari suara dalam Kaizen. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tertegun. Ada seseorang berpakaian mewah telah menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Bukan dengan marga Kulochaki yang setahun terakhir ini ia gunakan, namun marga Kurosaki yang hampir ia lupakan.

"Anda mengenalku?"

Kaizen tersenyum tipis. Mereka bertemu kembali, dan penyesalan berakhir ketika ia memeluk sang adik.

"Aku, saudaramu."

"Saudara?"

"Akan kuceritakan padamu semuanya."

Tanpa curiga dan rasa takut, Ichigo mengikuti Kaizen. Mereka memasuki limosine hitam yang sejak tadi terparkir di jalan. Beruntung sekarang ini sudah malam hari dan turun salju, sehingga jalan di tempat mereka bertemu itu sunyi senyap.

.

Limosine hitam berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang. Seulas senyum masih belum hilang di bibir Kaizen. Ia tidak tahu harus dimulai darimana percakapan ini. Kenyataan yang sulit ia terima adalah bahwa Ichigo tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai kaisar di Negara kecil ini. Sejauh mana Isshin membentengi Ichigo dari segala berita mengenai kerajaan, sampai-sampai Ichigo tidak tahu wajah kaisar di negeri sendiri.

Mereka berbicara di dalam limosine, menghindari pemburu berita yang suatu waktu bisa muncul kapan saja. Si sopir cukup sadar diri untuk meninggalkan kaisarnya berbicara empat mata dengan tuannya yang baru. Ia bergabung dengan empat pengawal lainnya di mobil yang berbeda, sembari mengawasi keadaan di sekitar.

Kaizen menghela nafas, kemudian menunjukkan selembar foto keluarga yang ditinggalkan Isshin.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

Ichigo keheranan, suaranya tertahan ketika Kaizen mengisyaratkannya untuk membalik foto tersebut.

Isi memo yang ditulis Isshin tanpa ditambah dan dikurangi itu pun dibaca Ichigo. Kaizen kembali menarik nafas, lalu menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Pristiwa konyol saat delapan belas tahun lalu, dan upayanya yang nihil karena tak bisa lebih cepat menemukan adiknya. Entah Isshin yang pintar menghindar dari pencarian, ataukah Kaizen yang terlalu bodoh saat mencari. Yang jelas, ia senang bisa menemukan Ichigo dan keinginannya untuk pensiun dari urusan kekaisaran akan berakhir.

Kaizen tergelak oleh pemikirannya sendiri, membuat Ichigo mendelik resah.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini."

Mendengar respons Ichigo, Kaizen menyeringai. "Percayalah dan kembalilah ke tempat asalmu, Pangeran."

Ichigo terpekur, di balik kaca mobil ia memandangi salju yang masih turun. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai, kalau takdirnya bisa sebaik ini. Sangat baik. Ia tersenyum seraya menghembuskan kelegaan.

**.**

Berdiri dengan dagu mendongak, Ichigo memperhatikan tembok seputih pualam di hadapannya. Istana luas dan kental dengan nuansa tradisional dibentengi oleh para penjaga di dalam dan luar area. Kaizen menggiring ia ke tempat asalnya? Inikah tempat yang dimaksud.

Lukisan para pemegang tangkup kekuasaan terpajang di sepanjang ruang dalam istana. Kakek buyut dari keturunan Yamamoto mengabadikan ekspresi terbaik mereka ke dalam seni lukisan. Ichigo melihat satu demi satu lukisan seraya mengikuti kemana Kaizen akan membawanya.

Hingga Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan besar. Seorang pria berusia setengah abad dengan janggut putihnya yang pendek sedang duduk di singgasana. Jari-jari tangannya tampak bergelambir karena ditelan usia.

"Dia, ayah kita."

Kaisar ke 25, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Tunggu…

Ichigo melirik lukisan di sebelah sang ayah. "Aizen Sousuke," lirihnya pada Kaizen dan lukisan. "Kau tidak bermarga Yamamoto?" vonisnya dengan tatapan heran.

Kaizen tertawa kecil. "Aku mengajukan syarat pada kaisar. Kubilang padanya, aku mau menjadi kaisar asalkan margaku diganti sesuai dengan nama yang kuinginkan," ingatnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengajukan syarat yang sama padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku… tetap akan memakai nama 'Kurosaki' sebagai marga."

Lama Kaizen berpikir. Ini benar-benar jadi karma. Yamamoto Genryuusai baru saja wafat setelah sebulan mereka menemukan keberadaan Isshin. Penyakit darah tinggi dan jantung menjadi faktor kesehatannya menurun, ditambah lagi tekanan stress dari kelambanan Aizen menemukan adiknya membuat kesehatan sang ayah semakin hari semakin memburuk. Sehingga tanpa tahu kapan ajal seseorang menjemput, kaisar ke 25 tersebut menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Kaizen begitu terpukul, begitu pula Ichigo yang hanya memandangi wajah Yamamoto Genryuusai dengan sorot mata sedih.

**.**

Bisa diperkirakan luas kamar ini lebih besar dari ukuran rumah Rukia. Dinding bercat gold dengan riasan langit-langit sebiru laut menghanyutkan Ichigo pada kemewahan ruangan. Tatanan kayu pada pintu-pintu shouji berpadu indah dengan lantai permanen bermarmer. Istana modern tanpa melepaskan kelihaian tangan arsitek lama membuat lingkungan di sana bukan hanya sekedar kawasan para bangsawan, tetapi juga rakyat jelata yang mencintai negaranya. Tanpa terkecuali interior di dalam kamar pribadi Ichigo.

Saat berusia dua tahun, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo kecil mampu berjalan. Ia sudah mendapatkan kamar sendiri, tertidur nyenyak di samping dekapan sang ibu.

Ichigo terbelalak ketika ia menemukan pigura foto. Seorang anak kecil, yang ia yakini itu adalah dirinya sendiri bersama seorang wanita muda berambut oranye lembut sedang memeluknya. Hal yang membuat ia kaget adalah fisik wanita di dalam gambar yang mirip… ibu angkatnya.

"Ibu," ia mulai kebingungan.

"Misaki, itu nama ibumu. Dia… kembaran Masaki, ibu angkatmu."

"Ibu kandung dan ibu angkatku adalah kembar?"

Kaizen mengangguk, ia menyentuh pigura tersebut lalu menjelaskan kembali.

"Ya, mereka kembar. Ibumu adalah selir kaisar, usia mereka memang terpaut jauh, tapi mereka punya alasan kuat untuk tetap bersama. Misaki-san seusia denganku, dan adiknya Masaki… teman sepermainanku dan Isshin. Aku jatuh hati pada Masaki, bibi iparku sendiri, tapi cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Masaki memilih Isshin, mereka kabur dari jangkauanku setelah pertaruhan Shougi dan merebutmu dari kerajaan."

"Tsk! Ini konyol! Kenapa kalian tidak mengambilku lagi? !"

"Itu… permintaan ibumu sendiri. Misaki-san meninggal sebulan setelah kau dibawa Masaki dan Isshin. Ia berpesan padaku, untuk tidak mencarimu, ia tidak ingin kau hidup menjadi pria manja yang dilayani oleh banyak orang. Ayahku tidak tahu permintaan Misaki-san padaku, sampai akhirnya aku melanggar janjiku sendiri."

"Kau menyesal, lalu mencariku?"

"Aku memerlukanmu Ichigo. Pergantian takhta."

"Harusnya kau menurunkan tahkta pada anakmu," Ichigo mendesis, sampai saat ini ia masih berat hati memanggil Kaizen dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'.

Kaizen tertawa kecil, ia menyandarkan diri pada sisi pilar ranjang. Sorot matanya berubah sayu.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca majalah, hm? Kaisarmu ini belum menikah, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa menikah, oh, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa memiliki keturunan."

"Kau…"

"Aaha," sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Kaizen menepuk bahu Ichigo sembari mengaku. "Aku tidak mau menikah, kalau bukan dengan Masaki."

Ada banyak rumor tidak sedap yang menyerang kehidupan Kaizen. Ia tidak cukup baik untuk menemukan seorang pendamping hidup, ia tidak bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang mirip Masaki. Kesetiaannya untuk wanita itu tidak sebanding dengan kesetiaanya pada sang ayah. Meskipun Masaki lebih memilih menikahi Isshin daripada dirinya, meskipun wanita tercintanya sudah menjadi tanah, Aizen Sousuke masih larut dalam urusan kasih tak berbalasnya.

Wanita bisa menyihir seorang raja. Ia memahami hal semacam itu, hanya saja praktiknya yang berbeda.

Boleh jadi ayahnya disihir oleh banyak wanita. Tapi ia, justru disihir oleh satu wanita.

"Kurasa kau sakit jiwa."

Spontan komentar Ichigo membuat Kaizen tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, adikku. Ucapanmu bisa jadi boomerang."

Ichigo akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

**.**

"Kuharap kau segera pindah ke sini. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian dan jadi kaisar."

Ichigo mengelus lehernya yang penat, menghiraukan sorot mata penuh harap sang kaisar. Ia berharap bisa tidur pulas di istana ini. Tapi, rasanya ada yang mengganjal… Ichigo melirik jam antik yang ada di dalam ruang keluarga istana. Astaga, sudah hampir fajar!

Tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol ditemani ramuan kafein, menghabiskan malam ini tanpa tidur.

Dia harus kembali.

Kembali? Tidak, bukankah istana adalah tempatnya kembali?

Ichigo mengingat Rukia.

Mendadak perasaannya berubah resah. Ia merasa takut akan sesuatu. Entah takut karena sudah membuat gadis itu terluka dan marah. Ataukah takut, meninggalkannya.

Ichigo mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka masih asing satu sama lain. Tidak mungkin ada perasaan sedalam itu yang ia miliki untuk Rukia. Ichigo mengelak, ia akan pergi dari rumah Rukia dan hidup di sini, di tempat asalnya. Istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju sudah lama reda, namun sampai sekarang Ichigo belum juga kembali.

Rukia duduk di luar sejak semalaman ini ia belum mampu memejamkan mata. Wajahnya gusar, lingkar matanya terlihat jelas di mata cantiknya. Sedangkan Ukitake-san tertidur di kursi ruang tamu, menunggui putrinya yang tidak mau masuk sebelum Ichigo kembali ke rumah.

Luka di tangan Rukia sudah diobati, perih yang sempat terasa perlahan menghilang. Ini salahnya. Gara-gara kembang api, ia menghardik Ichigo tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan. Ichigo, kan, tidak tahu kalau dia tidak suka kembang api.

Kenangan buruk lagi-lagi mengelupas dari otak kecilnya. Saat dulu ia tanpa sengaja melukai wajah ibunya dengan kembang api. Menakutkan, sejak itu ia membenci kembang api atau pun sejenisnya.

Punggungnya mulai terasa lelah. Ia duduk di tangga teras dengan kepala bertopang pada lututnya yang tertekuk. Tanpa menyadari kalau matahari telah menyingsing di ufuk timur.

Ichigo sudah berada di depan rumah tua Rukia, berbeda dengan istana yang ia lihat semalam. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh.

Dia tertegun ketika matanya terpaut pada tubuh kecil yang meringkuk di balik mantel tebal. Dengan menenteng kantung putih berisi eskrim stroberi, ia mendekati Rukia. Melihat Rukia, mendadak tenggorokan pria itu seketika kering dan debaran dadanya berubah ramai.

Sembari bernafas lega, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Ichigo melirik luka di tangan Rukia, akibat ulahnya semalam. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Sontak ia meremas kepalan tangannya, benar-benar menyesal.

Selagi Rukia tidur, ia mengamati rambut-rambut lembut gadis itu. Tangannya terangkat, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelai mahkota hitam Rukia. Hatinya mendadak terasa penuh oleh sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang asing menumpuk di sanubarinya, membuat darah di sekitar perut dan dadanya menggelembung seakan ingin meledak.

Rasanya sesak.

Ini, aneh. Apa karena akan pergi dari sini, ia merasa sesak? Berpisah, bukankah kata itu memang bisa membuat seseorang seolah kehilangan udara?

Ia sudah membelai kepala Rukia berulang kali, namun gadis itu masih terlelap.

"Kau sudah kembali."

Seketika Ichigo menghentikan tangannya untuk membelai rambut hitam Rukia. Temannya itu sudah terbangun, membuat keduanya bertemu pandang.

Ichigo mengulum senyum. Ia melempar tatapannya pada pemandangan langit pagi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Rukia," lelaki itu mendesah, ia tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau…"

"Oh! Apa ini?" Rukia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika ia melihat sebuah kantung putih tergeletak di antara dirinya dan Rukia. "Eskrim?" tanyanya, menghiraukan permintaan maaf Ichigo barusan.

"Untukmu."

"Eee, memangnya kau punya uang?" gurau Rukia dengan suaranya yang masih sengau.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu, Rukia!"

Mereka membatu sejenak, kemudian dengan antusias Rukia membuka bungkusan eskrim untuknya.

"Kau bisa sakit, nanti saja makan eskrimnya."

Rukia menggeleng, "Makan eskrim di saat cuaca dingin, itu hal yang paling suka kulakukan. Apalagi saat turun salju, wah itu menyenangkan."

Ichigo tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Rukia punya kebiasaan aneh seperti ini?

"Jangan menyalahkanku kalau nanti kau kena flu," peringat Ichigo lagi.

Sambil menjilati eskrim rasa stroberi tersebut, Rukia kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan kena flu, tenang saja," sahutnya bangga.

Ichigo meringis. Gigi-giginya bergemelutukan menahan dingin ketika mengawasi Rukia menikmati eskrim pemberiannya. Ia tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada wajah cerah Rukia ketika menemui eskrim. Sedikit takjub dengan wajah lelah Rukia yang berubah cantik.

_Apa eskrim bisa membuat wanita jadi secantik ini? _Pikir Ichigo dalam hati, seraya tersenyum geli.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan?" Rukia melongo pada Ichigo, matanya memicing penasaran. Ia tidak sadar, kalau bibirnya sudah dipenuhi lumeran krim-krim berwarna merah muda.

"Bibirmu tuh," tunjuk Ichigo pada bibir Rukia, membuat Rukia panik hendak membersihkan. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya sendiri, Ichigo menahan lengan kurus gadis itu, "Sini! Biar kubersihkan."

Ichigo menggunakan jempol kanannya, membersihkan kedua belah bibir Rukia hingga tak bersisa. Matanya menatapi bibir kecil itu, ia menyeringai mengingat dulu ia pernah menyentuh si bibir manis ini.

_Tidak, tidak, jangan lakukan Ichigo. Bisa-bisa Rukia marah lagi._

Sepintas niatnya untuk mencium Rukia raib. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat masalah pada Rukia.

Rukia terbengong, muncul gelenyar-gelenyar panas di perutnya karena ibu jari Ichigo yang menyentuh bibirnya. Apalagi ketika Ichigo mengecup bekas-bekas krim yang sudah berpindah di ibu jarinya.

Pipi Rukia memerah padam.

Setelah itu waktu kembali bergulir. Ichigo menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam sehingga ia baru kembali pagi ini. Tentu tidak sepenuhnya ia ceritakan, Ichigo hanya mengatakan alasan sederhana yang membuatnya harus pergi.

"Keluargaku memintaku untuk pulang, Rukia."

"Oh, syukurlah."

Saat itu Ichigo mengharapkan sesuatu, "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Membuat Rukia menaikkan alis kanannya, heran. Lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu pulang," gelaknya, kelopak matanya mengecil.

"Pertanyaan iseng, kok. Jangan dianggap serius." Kilah Ichigo dengan wajah menahan malu. Pemuda berambut oranye tersebut kemudian meneruskan, "Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tinggal di sini."

Tenggorokan Rukia tercekat, ia mendengus. Gadis itu tidak bisa menutupi wajah kecewa dan sedihnya, namun demikian ia juga tidak bisa mengelak kegembiraan yang didapatkan Ichigo. Keluarga adalah segalanya, tidak peduli semenyenangkan apapun rumah orang lain, rumah sendiri adalah tempat terdamai yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Terima kasih juga, Ichigo. Selama ini kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Apa… nanti aku boleh berkunjung ke sini?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, bodoh!"

Pijaran matahari terus meluap, menumpahi Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tentakel sinarnya yang tiada habis. Waktu beranjak dari detik nol-nya, terus berputar hingga membuat seseorang tanpa sadar telah melewatinya dengan kenangan atau tanpa kenangan.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**Maaf, kalau fiksi saya membuat karakter tokoh kesayangan kalian Out of Character. Sungguh, ini bukan demi kepentingan alur cerita, tetapi saya sendiri yang menginginkan mereka seperti itu :D terutama untuk Sang Author, Tite Kubo, mohon maafkan saya (sambil sungkeman)**

**Rekayasa kekonyolan cerita ini jangan dianggap serius, saya cuma berniat menghibur. Dan saya tidak tahu kapan fiksi ini harus berakhir.**

**For Sakura-Yuki15, uzumaki-kuchiki, Naruzhea AiChi, hendrik-widyawati, Rukiorra Schiffer, Chappy, can-can. Thankyou for your feedbacks! Riview kalian membuat saya terhibur :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam kurun waktu delapan belas tahun Ichigo terpisah dari keluarga sedarahnya. Ia tidak dapat mengartikan bagaimana ikatan seseorang bisa disebut keluarga. Ichigo merasa ikatannya dengan si ayah Isshin dan adik-adiknya lebih erat dibandingkan ikatannya dengan Aizen.

Dia tahu ini semua dikarenakan dirinya lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dari bibinya. Iya, dia harus belajar menyebut Isshin dengan 'paman' bukan lagi 'ayah', hatinya mencelos, sesuatu di lubuk hatinya memberontak tidak terima.

Dibalik ketidakrelaannya mengakui bahwa Masaki ternyata bukan ibu kandungnya, Ichigo mendadak punya banyak keinginan dengan kekayaan dan takhta yang ia miliki. Yang ia tahu saat ini, Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki segalanya. Ia seolah-olah mendapatkan hadiah lotre yang luar biasa.

Diusir dan terpaksa hidup di jalanan, hanya kenyataan yang ditunjukkan takdir agar ia bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Mengembalikan dirinya pada puncak hidup yang sejak awal memang untuknya.

Ichigo melewati ruang-ruang istana yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Ini terlalu hebat. Ia mulai belajar menjaga sikap, mengendalikan diri agar tidak melompat-lompat kesenangan karena mendapatkan status sebagai seorang pemilik istana, pewaris kerajaan, pangeran, putra mahkota atau sejenisnya. Masa depannya sudah begitu gemilang. Ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

Sepintas ia tersenyum, memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada para pelayan yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Para perempuan berdandan anggun dengan blazer indah siap melayani dirinya. Beberapa pengawal tetap bersiaga di dekatnya ketika ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat keadaan istana. Selagi menunggu rencana awal Kaizen untuk memperkenalkan Ichigo di depan publik.

Pakaian resmi pangeran kerajaan ia kenakan demi formalitas. Pengukuhan dirinya sebagai seorang keluarga kerajaan membawa dampak yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Pro dan kontra mencuat seiring kemunculan adik kaisar yang tiba-tiba.

"_Kau hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan aku berbicara di konfrensi. Jaga sikapmu, tunjukkan saja kalau kau memang pangeran yang selama ini disembunyikan."_

Itu pesan yang disampaikan Kaizen. Ichigo ingin menyela kata-kata tersebut karena selama ini dia hidup bukanlah di dalam peti, ia bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin mengenali dirinya, termasuk… gadis itu.

Sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat wajah Rukia.

_Mana mungkin aku rindu padanya._

Ia mendengus, membantah kerikil yang beberapa hari ini membuat pikirannya sedikit frustasi. Di dalam saku celana panjang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Handphone pemberian Rukia terpaksa ia keluarkan. Sambil menunggu, Ichigo mengutak-atik berbagai file yang disimpan. Jarinya bergerak mencari sesuatu di dalam file.

Wajah merana dan bodoh dari seseorang.

Ketika ia masih asyik memandangi wajah Rukia di dalam handphone. Kaizen melangkah memasuki ruangan, mendekati Ichigo yang masih duduk terpekur.

"Rapikan pakaianmu, Ichigo."

Titah singkat itu membuat Ichigo segera membenahi dasi dan jasnya yang mungkin terlihat kusut karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ia juga butuh cermin untuk memperbaiki rambut oranye-nya yang mengkilat gara-gara keringat di ubun-ubun kepala.

Suasana ini sungguh membuatnya gugup.

**.**

**.**

Cahaya kamera berkilat-kilat kala Ichigo memasuki ruang konfrensi. Masih di dalam istana, aula khusus pertemuan tersebut mendadak ramai didatangi oleh wartawan dari beberapa sumber berita yang diundang oleh Kaizen.

Ichigo melangkah percaya diri, namun hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia benci keramaian.

Ichigo duduk dengan tubuh tegak. Kharismanya mulai menyebar dan tertangkap oleh lensa kamera juga mata orang-orang. Mereka kagum, jujur saja, pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu memang tampan. Rahangnya yang tirus dengan bentuk wajah oval, membuat matanya yang tajam menjadi pusat perhatian para kaum hawa. Tidak peduli secemerlang apa otak si pangeran, di awal ini ia sudah menunjukkan betapa penampilannya tidak mengecewakan.

Ekspresinya yang dingin tak membuat berpasang-pasang mata jengah, hal itu malah semakin membuat penasaran. Prilaku dan semua yang dilakukan pangeran selama bersembunyi menjadi misteri yang diburu para pemburu berita.

Semua diam memerhatikan ketika protokol istana memulai acara.

Dilanjutkan oleh Kaizen yang berbicara. Ia perlu berdiri dengan dagu terangkat, supaya ucapannya bisa didengar dan diyakini.

"Selama ini Pangeran tinggal di suatu tempat. Ia hidup layaknya rakyat biasa agar ia bisa tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan. Istana sengaja menyembunyikannya demi menjaga keamanan Pangeran dari pihak-pihak yang berniat buruk pada keluarga kerajaan. Sekarang, usia Pangeran sudah cukup untuk mengikuti Kuliah Kenegaraan, saya sangat berharap lima tahun nanti, Pangeran siap memegang kendali negara. Saya sungguh memiliki harapan besar padanya, dan dukungan dari rakyat adalah yang terpenting."

Kaizen menyelesaikan perkataan. Protokol istana kembali mengambil alih, mempersilakan wartawan untuk memberi komentar ataupun pertanyaan. Ia membatasi sesi ini hanya dengan lima pertanyaan.

Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata mengangkat tangan, ia kemudian berdiri dan melemparkan satu pertanyaan.

"Saya, Kagaya Toma dari Gold Times. Maaf Yang Mulia, bisakah Anda menerangkan mengenai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Pangeran terkena penyakit kronis sehingga ia perlu dikarantina di suatu tempat?"

Kaizen tersenyum kecil, ia tidak perlu berlama-lama berpikir untuk menjawab.

"Istana akan mengeluarkan surat keterangan berbadan sehat, kalau itu yang Anda butuhkan."

Semua menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Guyonan itu seolah menunjukkan kalau Pangeran butuh diseleksi layaknya pegawai pemerintahan.

"Saya dengar dari beberapa orang yang mengenali Pangeran, kalau selama di luar istana, Pangeran adalah berandalan yang hobi beradu otot. Benarkah begitu, Yang Mulia?"

Seorang lagi wartawati berambut pirang pendek meminta konfirmasi. Kaizen mengangguk khidmat, ia harus mengklarifikasi fakta ini dengan baik. Seraya melirik ke arah Ichigo, Kaizen kembali berbicara.

"Pangeran mengikuti pelatihan bela diri, ia butuh otot yang kuat dan keterampilan bela diri untuk menjaga diri sendiri. Dia memang sangat pintar berkelahi, tapi bukan berarti Pangeran suka berkelahi dan menjadi berandalan."

Anggukan dari para tamu diterima Kaizen, ia pun bernafas lega.

"Um, Pangeran. Apa Anda sudah punya kekasih?"

Sontak seisi ruangan berbisik-bisik, suara-suara itu didominasi oleh para perempuan yang masih menyimpan harapan pada Pangeran yang mendadak populer tersebut.

Ichigo meringis, ia perlu persetujuan Kaizen untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Dengan menarik sudut bibirnya, Aizen mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk menjawab jujur.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Jawaban singkat, namun pengaruhnya pasti akan jadi berkepanjangan. Kondisi ini sangat mendukung Ichigo menjadi pria nomor satu yang diincar oleh wanita lajang di luar sana.

"Saya, Soi Fon dari Shihoin Megazine. Dari sumber yang saya dengar, Pangeran sebenarnya diculik oleh salah satu keluarga kerajaan kemudian dibesarkan olehnya. Bisakah Yang Mulia memberi penyangkalan untuk berita ini?"

Shihoin? Astaga, wanita itu ingin berbuat ulah rupanya. Kaizen berdehem. Meskipun semua orang tak tampak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu, namun Kaizen merasa sangat terusik. Kebodohannya diungkit kembali oleh pernyataan dari seorang wanita muda berpenampilan tomboy. Kaizen tahu dari siapa sumber berita yang dimaksud?

"Berita itu tidak benar."

Setelah itu Kaizen tak meneruskan jawaban, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar fakta tersebut.

"Kami sebagai rakyat akan mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan kaisar. Kami sangat berharap ada titik cerah dari keluarga kerajaan untuk meneruskan takhta pada keturunan murni bangsawan Yamamoto. Entah itu sebagai Aizen ataupun Kurosaki. Kami harap Pangeran memiliki keinginan untuk menikahi seorang wanita."

Kaizen tersinggung, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Wartawan berambut putih itu memancing kembali berita mengenai kelainan jiwa sang kaisar yang bertahun-tahun ini beredar. Kelainan kalau Kaizen penyuka sesama jenis.

Dia mengulum senyum.

"Tenang saja, kepercayaan rakyat menjadi pondasi penting rumah tangga istana. Saya akan segera menemukan jodoh yang pantas untuk Pangeran. Kita semua akan menggelar acara pernikahan kerajaan yang meriah. Apa perlu kita melakukan sayembara untuk wanitanya?"

Mendadak suasana berubah ramai. Sorak-sorak bergema di seisi ruangan, mereka mengiyakan dan menyukai ide Kaizen, yang menurut para wanita lajang sangatlah brilliant. Namun tidak begitu bagi Ichigo yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, ia menggigit bibir sembari memandang sinis pada ucapan ngawur sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat pandai membual, Yang Mulia?"

Demi tata krama, Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk menyebut 'Yang Mulia' pada pria yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat itu.

"Sebagai orang nomor satu di Negara ini. Membual memang hal penting, Ichigo. Kau harus punya janji manis, agar rakyat terpikat denganmu."

"Astaga, aku tidak bisa membual."

Ichigo membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil, melepaskan rasa gugup yang sejak tadi mengekang gerakannya.

Berdasarkan jadwal yang disusun, hari ini Ichigo harus mendaftarkan diri ke perguruan tinggi khusus bangsawan. Kuliah Kenegaraan yang diwajibkan untuk mendidik putra-putri yang berasal dari kalangan aristokrat, birokrat dan konglomerat.

Tidak semua lolos seleksi, namun untuk seorang Pangeran, tentu saja itu sebuah pengecualian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Universitas eklusif yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk kalangan tertentu mendadak heboh lantaran kehadiran mahasiswa baru. Penampilannya rapi, bersih, dengan rambut oranye, membuat ruang kelas itu seketika menjadi cerah.

Awalnya para mahasiswi terang-terangan menunjukkan kekaguman, namun rasa kagum mereka luntur ketika dengan santainya Ichigo menggaruk-garuk rambut dan mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Perkenalkan, aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tidak ada senyuman yang dilemparkan Ichigo. Sikapnya dingin, tak seramah Kaizen yang selama ini dikenal. Tapi, sepertinya tidak semua mahasiswi kecewa dengan prilaku Ichigo, buktinya masih ada seorang mahasiswi yang masih belum mampu mengedipkan mata.

"Kurosaki-kun," seruan halus itu mengalihkan semua perhatian kelas pada sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut bergelombang. Termasuk Ichigo yang juga memfokuskan pandangan pada si perempuan.

"Lho, Inoue?"

Wajah dingin Ichigo menghangat. Ia senang ada seseorang yang ia kenal di tempat asing ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berdiri di depan sebuah toko permen. Ayah angkatnya dan Toushiro sangat suka makanan manis ini, baiklah, ia perlu membagi uangnya untuk menyenangkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak termasuk Grimmjow, si biang masalah!

Dengan hati-hati Rukia menyentuh tarif yang terpasang di depan etalase. Ya ampun, dia terjebak di tokonya orang-orang kaya.

"Rukia?"

Gadis itu terperanjat ketika dari balik etalase menyembul seorang pria berambut biru yang ia kenal.

"Grimmjow!"

Mata mereka bertemu. Mengembalikan kesadaran Rukia yang sempat hilang karena terkejut dengan penampilan Grimmjow yang… yang, oh, "Kenapa kau jadi semanis ini, Griiim?"

Kemeja berwarna pink berpadu manis dengan jeans putih dan rompi putih yang Grimmjow kenakan. Wajahnya yang biasa kotor berubah bersih, berseri-seri pula. Pigmen biru dari mata dan rambutnya, memikat sebagian tamu yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat ke arah Grimmjow.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Rukia. Terkenal di sini, sama sekali tidak membuatku bangga."

Rukia cekikikan, mengatup bibirnya serapat mungkin. "Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" gadis itu mulai kegirangan sendiri melihat kakaknya yang menjelma jadi kucing manis.

"Pemilik toko berani menawariku upah tinggi. Katanya sih, tertarik dengan penampilan serba biruku," ia mendesah seraya tersenyum kecut. "Lagipula aku bosan menganggur terus, dan… menyusahkanmu," akunya tulus.

"Oh, kakakku, kau menggemaskan."

Mata Rukia berbinar-binar lucu, membuat Grimmjow lengah dengan pipi bersemu. Baru kali ini ia dipanggil 'kakak' oleh putri Perdana Menteri.

**.**

**.**

"Aku sedang malas, Orihime sayang. Berhentilah menceramahiku."

Nell terus berjalan melewati toko-toko di pinggir jalan dengan menggenggam handphone yang terpasang di telinga. Ia mengenakan mantel, melindungi dirinya dari musim dingin Desember yang membuat bulu-bulunya seakan ingin rontok.

Seminggu ini ia membolos dari perkuliahan. Ia tidak suka berkutat dengan pelajaran ala bangsawan yang memuakkan. Berkeliaran di kota lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk manis di pojok ruang kelas, toh, ibunya tida terlalu peduli. Kalaupun jika ia dikeluarkan, itu sangat menguntungkan baginya.

"Benarkah? Waw, jadi mantan pacarmu itu ternyata si pangeran baru? !"

Nell menghentikan percakapan di telepon ketika matanya tertuju pada pria biru-nya yang sedang duduk di sebuah toko permen bersama seseorang.

Ia tak menyahut lagi suara heboh dari Orihime, dan lebih memilih mendekati sosok pemuda yang tempo hari meminjamkan jaket padanya.

"Hai."

Grimmjow menyoroti sosok Nell dengan ekspresi datar. Di sampingnya ada Rukia yang justru menunjukkan ketertarikan pada wanita berambut hijau yang disanggul rapi sementara pakaian hijaunya menyala terang. Cantik sekali dan elegan.

Samar-samar Rukia mengingat si wanita yang sering membeli bunga-bunga segar di toko Urahara-san.

Dahi Grimmjow mengerut keheranan.

"Kau menyapaku?" Grimmjow bertanya ragu, sayang ia justru mendapat pukulan kecil di kepala dari adik kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada wanita secan…"

Nell melirik Rukia dengan pandangan tidak suka, hal itu membuat Rukia duduk terdiam dan menghentikan ucapan.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, panggil saja aku Nell." Nell mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Rukia melotot pada Grimmjow yang tidak menggunakan nama 'Ukitake'. Grimmjow menghiraukan kemarahan Rukia, ia lebih terpesona dengan senyum manis Nell.

"Apa kau ingat, tempo hari kau meminjamkanku jaket."

"Oh! Kau gadis cantik di pub itu, kan?"

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut. Rukia cukup tahu diri untuk pergi dari sana. Ia perlahan menyisih dari sana, mengelilingi toko untuk mencari-cari beberapa permen yang akan ia beli.

Etalase dengan barisan permen beraneka bentuk menarik perhatian Rukia. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan bentuk-bentuk lucu permen. Harganya itu loh, Rukia meremas-remas pipinya frustasi.

Ia terpikat pada permen yang dipajang di dalam pojok etalase. Gula-gula berkristal merah muda dengan sisi-sisi putih di mata dan telinganya membuat permen berbentuk kelinci itu terlihat cantik dan menggiurkan.

"Seratus ribu," lirihnya kecewa.

Uangnya tidak cukup untuk dibuang begitu saja hanya demi sebuah permen.

Rukia berjalan ke etalase permen lain yang menawarkan harga yang cukup murah. Permen berpenampilan cantik tersebut akhirnya menggoda Rukia untuk segera membeli dan lekas pergi dari toko.

Diam-diam Rukia menghitung jumlah uang dari lima permen yang ia pilih, menyesuaikan jumlah tersebut dengan uang yang ia punya. Gadis itu bernafas lega, ia tersenyum sumringah mendapati uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk membeli lima permen tadi.

Segera saja, ia mendekati kasir, meminta struk pembayaran.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat Grimmjow dan Nell masih betah mengobrol.

"Maaf, Nona. Apa pelayan berambut biru itu tidak dimarahi, dari tadi mengobrol dan tidak bekerja?"

Ia memprotes pada salah seorang pelayan kasir. "Dia bekerja di shift pagi dan malam, siang ini ia sedang bebas. Nah, ini total pembayarannya."

Si kasir menyerahkan kantong berisi permen, menukarkannya dengan sejumlah uang yang diberikan. Rukia menoleh pada kakaknya yang sudah berdiri mengajak Nell melihat-lihat permen. Ketika mata hijau Nell tertuju pada permen mahal berbentuk kelinci, Rukia membeku. Uh, ia yakin gadis kaya seperti Nell pasti bisa dengan mudah membelinya.

"Waw! Ini lucu sekali, aku mau yang ini!" Nell menunjuk-nunjuk permen pilihan Rukia tadi, ia tersenyum lebar hingga menyihir Grimmjow untuk menghadiahkan Nell permen itu.

"Sebagai promosi, akan kuhadiahkan permen ini untukmu, Nell."

Rukia masih menguping, mengabaikan Nona Kasir yang diam memperhatikan. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

_Grimmjow sialan! Kenapa kau tidak hadiahkan saja untuk adikmu!_

Rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Ia melangkah hendak keluar toko, pergi dari sana tanpa memberi salam pada Grimmjow yang masih sibuk melayani si pembeli istimewa.

Selusin suara berceloteh di seputar Rukia ketika beranda toko kue itu sekonyong-konyong menjadi penuh. Ia menggantungkan tangannya di depan gagang pintu yang sesaat kemudian terdorong oleh beberapa siswa perempuan bergerombolan memasuki toko. Rukia sendiri hampir terjungkal, namun ia cukup lihat untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

Televisi di dalam toko itulah yang ternyata menjadi manghet bagi remaja belasan tahun tadi berteriak histeris menyebutkan kata 'Pangeran' pada benda elektronik yang menayangkan siaran ulang dari berita besar yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi di istana.

Semula Rukia tidak menggubris tindakan barbar para makhluk-makhluk polos tersebut. Ia menelengkan kepala, melihat sejenak seseorang di dalam layar kaca yang menjadi sumber keributan.

"… _demikianlah laporan yang kami terima dari istana. Menurut jadwal yang disampaikan sekretaris kerajaan, Pangeran akan memulai kuliah kenegaraannya hari ini usai konfrensi pers…"_

Sesaat setelah penjelasan pembawa berita, tayangan ulang konfrensi di istana diputar. Berpasang-pasang mata belum mau melepaskan diri, mengamati penampilan menawan pangeran baru yang berhasil mencuri perhatian khalayak ramai.

Termasuk Rukia.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba kering. Dadanya semakin berdebar kencang, ketika kakinya mulai tertatih-tatih mendekati layar televisi yang sejak tadi dikerumuni pengunjung dadakan. Rukia memicingkan mata, ia berusaha meneliti dengan benar penampilan maskulin pangeran berambut oranye lewat layar dua puluh satu inch yang terpasang di dinding toko.

Refleks, kantong bertuliskan Rainbow Candy di tangannya terjatuh. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memastikan nama si pangeran yang tertulis di sudut bawah penayangan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ia bergumam, kemudian mengembuskan nafas lega, "Ternyata cuma mirip, Ichigo itu kan marganya Kulochaki bukan Kuro—hoo!"

Rukia membekap mulutnya, dengan mata terbelalak.

Tungkai kaki gadis itu mendadak lemas. Ia duduk menghempaskan diri di lantai, dengan menaruh jari-jari kanan di sekitar mulut, Rukia berwajah syok. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Grimmjow membebaskan diri dari sikap hiperaktif Nell. Pemuda itu mendapati Rukia terduduk lemas dengan bungkusan permen yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sekitar kaki gadis itu. Kemudian melesat mendekati tubuh mungil adiknya yang terlihat kaget akan sesuatu.

Ketika Grimmjow berhasil meraih tubuh Rukia untuk diajak berdiri. Mata birunya mengikuti kemana fokus mata Rukia tertuju.

Televisi yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di dalam toko.

"I-chigo."

Nama tersebut meluncur dari bibir adiknya yang bergetar.

Tidak mungkin. Grimmjow tercekat, ekspresinya persis kucing liar yang baru bangun tidur. Itu… wajah yang dulu pernah babak belur olehnya, sekarang terpampang di televisi menjadi… , "Kenapa dia bisa jadi selebritis?"

Sementara itu Nell yang berada di dekat etalase hanya memerhatikan yang terjadi tanpa banyak berkomentar.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Bagaimana, Yang Mulia Readers? Apa fiksi ini masih pantas dilanjutkan?:D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul tiga sore yang lalu kelas sudah mengakhiri jam pelajaran. Masih dalam suasana ramai hentakan sepatu yang berlalu lalang di setiap koridor lantai kampus, Ichigo berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding gedung belakang kampus demi menunggui gadis primadona di hadapannya mau bicara. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka dalam keheningan yang mengeranyam urat syaraf keduanya yang menghangat, namun perempuan cantik itu tak kunjung mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Pangeran baru itu juga belum mau mengatakan apapun, ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin diungkapkan Inoue padanya setelah beberapa hari ini mereka bergaul. Perasaan suka perempuan manis itu terlalu kentara sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Sebenarnya Ichigo mulai jengah, namun ruas-ruas kemerahan di pipi Inoue menahan dirinya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Ia masih bersabar, membiarkan Inoue untuk menyusun kata-kata yang benar agar gadis itu tak mengecapnya sebagai seorang pangeran sombong. Tentu saja, satu-satunya teman di sini cuma Inoue, ia mana mungkin tega menyakiti perempuan sebaik ini.

Inoue menghembuskan nafas, kemudian mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan frekuensi cepat.

"Kurosaki-kun,ayokitapacaranlagi!"

Akunya dengan mata terpejam, tak berani menatap bola kecokletan di liang kelopak mata Ichigo.

Dahi Ichigo mengerut kebosanan. Ia benci perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang lemah di hadapan wanita cantik. Juga kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari seseorang.

Tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus belajar bersikap tegas pada orang berhati lembut seperti Inoue. Ichigo butuh waktu. Sementara ini, ia hanya memasang senyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang jalan setelah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Inoue, si pangeran terus memandangi langit dari luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan hampa. Ia merasa kosong, sesuatu dari relung hatinya seakan ditancap duri-duri yang membenam tanpa ampun. Bukankah, seharusnya dia merasa senang, dikelilingi banyak orang yang terkagum-kagum akan sosoknya dan disukai seorang wanita sekelas Inoue Orihime. Sebetulnya, impian Ichigo tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin hidup damai dengan seseorang. Hanya saja, ia belum menemukan seseorang yang ia maksud.

Pikiran-pikiran menerawang itu menggiring Ichigo pada sosok Rukia. Gadis yang menolongnya dengan memberikan tempat tinggal juga persahabatan. Dia berhutang budi. Benar! Sudah saatnya ia membalas hutang budinya pada Rukia dengan memberikan apapun yang gadis itu inginkan. Dia, kan, sudah kaya.

Otaknya bekerja demi mencari waktu yang tepat agar bisa dengan leluasa menemui Rukia. Jas hitam, seragam kampus yang tengah ia pakai pun dilepas.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar, Pak?" Ichigo meminta pada supir mobilnya dengan suara merendah, tapi jawaban yang ia terima justru mengecewakan.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya tidak diperkenankan untuk mengantarkan Pangeran kemanapun tanpa izin dari Yang Mulia Kaizen."

Ichigo mengangguk pasrah. Menerima jawaban tersebut tanpa protes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa usiamu?"

Kaizen memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di depannya. Rambut gondrongnya yang dikuncir habis tertata rapi memperlihatkan punggung lebar pengawal baru Ichigo tersebut terlihat kuat. Tubuhnya memang kurus, tapi berdasarkan informasi asisten pribadinya, pemuda ini pemenang olimpiade olahraga tekwondo tingkat nasional. Ia dipilih karena keahlian itu, meskipun sebenarnya Ichigo tidak butuh pengawal.

"Dua puluh empat tahun, Yang Mulia."

"Tolong kerahkan kemampuanmu untuk mengawali Pangeran, Ggio-san. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas semua ini."

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Yang Mulia," buru-buru Ggio menundukkan kepala sambil berkata lagi, "Saya akan mengabdikan diri untuk Pangeran dengan sepenuh hati."

Pengawal Ichigo tersebut segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kaizen usai memperkenalkan diri. Ia keluar dari bilik kerja Kaizen, berjalan dengan membusungkan dada karena ia sudah mendapat kepercayaan besar untuk menjaga adik dari kepala negeri ini.

Ggio melintasi sebuah bilik khusus pertemuan, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut sehitam tinta tergerai hingga ke bahu. Sebagai seorang warga negara yang baik, tentu saja ia mengenali sosok itu. Perdana menteri duduk di sofa dengan kaki bersilang anggun sembari menghirup secangkir teh hijau berkhasiat.

**.**

Kaizen membetulkan kacamatanya, menelisik sesuatu yang sedang dibaca Kuchiki Byakuya. Seperti biasa, sang perdana menteri itu selalu kelihatan kedinginan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dingin tanpa ucapan salam terlebih dahulu, selalu saja dirinya yang memberi salam.

Selama dua puluh tiga tahun sejarah persahabatan mereka, Kaizen bisa memaklumi hal itu. Darah biru yang mengalir di dalam jati diri Byakuya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun. Termasuk dirinya. Walaupun ketika usia mereka sama-sama belasan tahun, Byakuya tidak sedingin ini.

Temannya itu berubah semenjak takhta kekaisaran direbut oleh keluarga Yamamoto. Itulah mengapa, Sousuke muda tidak ingin memakai nama Yamamoto. Bertikai dengan teman sendiri tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung, begitu pikirnya.

Akhirnya yang Byakuya raih justru kursi perdana menteri. Kaizen tahu, permainan politik bukan dunia putih yang bersih tanpa noda, dunia disitu terlampau hitam. Dia sadar diri untuk tidak terlibat lebih banyak, siapapun perdana menterinya, ia akan tetap mendukung. Biarlah jika kekuasannya sebagai kaisar hanya dijadikan boneka penghias untuk menarik kepercayaan rakyat. Toh, dengan begitu ia bisa hidup tenang.

Kaizen menggeleng prihatin, bukan cerita lama, jika putri dari teman dekatnya itu kabur dari sisi Byakuya sudah sangat lama. Tanpa kabar. Begitu berita yang Kaizen dengar dari lingkungan rumah sang perdana menteri.

"Teh itu sangat bagus untuk penderita darah tinggi."

Byakuya mendelik, membiarkan Kaizen duduk di sofa depannya. Tidak ada sore yang lebih menyenangkan, selain berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat lama ditemani teh hangat di musim dingin. Mereka sama-sama pria kesepian.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau menderita darah tinggi," ejek Byakuya seraya mengangkat kembali cangkir teh. Menunjukkan kalau si pemilik cangkir inilah yang menderita darah tinggi, bukan dirinya.

"Tidak, bukan aku, Byakuya. Aku sengaja memberikan teh itu khusus untukmu."

Suara hirupan terdengar kembali. Byakuya tak membalas, ia sedang malas berdebat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Pangeran menawan yang muncul dari persembunyian."

Judul artikel tersebut dibaca ulang oleh Byakuya. Ini yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kaizen setelah beberapa hari ini ia harus ke Swiss dan ketinggalan banyak berita mengenai keluarga baru kerajaan.

"Apa pengawalmu Renji tidak menceritakan kepulangan Ichigo?"

"Sudah. Tapi aku belum merasa puas kalau bukan kau sendiri yang menceritakannya."

Hening. Kaizen menghela nafas. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar oksigen bisa terhirup dengan baik sepanjang ia menceritakan asal muasal Ichigo bisa ditemukan. Begitupula rasa terima kasihnya yang besar pada Renji. Orang yang berjasa besar karena sudah menemukan Ichigo, adiknya yang hilang.

"Loh, kau tidak bersama pengawal setiamu?" Kaizen menengok ke belakang dekat pintu dan di sekitarnya, tak ada sosok pria berambut merah yang selama ini berada di dekat Byakuya.

"Dia ada urusan penting. Izin untuk beberapa hari ini."

Byakuya menjawab singkat. Lalu meneruskan pembicaraan yang menjadi alasan dirinya mengunjungi Kaizen di sela waktunya yang padat. Meluangkan sore ini agar tak ketinggalan berita penting dari rumah tangga istana.

.

.

Sesudah keluar dari mobil mewah hitam miliknya dengan dibantu oleh salah seorang pelayan yang dengan senang hati membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Ichigo berjalan memasuki istana. Ia tidak terlalu peduli apalagi memberi balasan pada pelayan-pelayan yang terus menunduk hormat.

Ichimaru Gin. Pemilik rambut perak, orang kepercayaan Kaizen mempersilakan Ichigo untuk segera membersihkan diri dengan dilayani beberapa pelayan wanita.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Ichigo menolak. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku akan membutuhkan mereka, jika suatu saat aku butuh." Ia menggeleng lemah, kemudian meninggalkan Gin dan beberapa pelayan yang lain berdiri di luar kamar.

"Baiklah, Pangeran. Katakan saja kalau Pangeran membutuhkan sesuatu."

Ichigo tidak membalas. Ia segera menutup pintu, membuat suara pintu terdengar di seisi lorong istana.

Pintu tertutup dengan kencang. Ichigo tidak peduli tentang reaksi para pelayan dan Ichimaru-san yang berada tepat di depan pintu yang ia banting. Dari kaca jendela kamarnya yang tertutup, ia melihat ke halaman. Namun, Ichigo tak menemukan apa yang dicari hatinya sekarang. Di luar sana sepi dan senja perlahan menelan keramaian di lingkungan istana.

Hatinya mulai berdebar resah. Sengaja Ichigo melempar tas dan melepaskan jas seragamnya di sembarang tempat. Kemudian berbaring terlentang di ranjang besarnya tanpa melepaskan pantopelnya, menelisik langit-langit kamar yang kian hari kian membuat hidupnya terkekang, menjemukan dan syaraf cerebrumnya menyempit.

Materi tata krama, mata kuliah pemerintahan, sastra dan pembelajaran yang memaksa Ichigo untuk berlama-lama duduk di bangkunya dengan menatap penuh konsentrasi sang guru. Ia menggeram frustasi dengan menahan letih di matanya yang sayu.

Bayangan seorang perempuan berpostur tubuh mungil mengendap-endap dalam rekaman otaknya. Menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam aliran darah dan nadinya yang kaku.

Rukia…

Gadis itu memiliki tinggi hanya sebatas ketiaknya. Ia mengingat dengan benar saat dulu ia pernah membantu Rukia memetik jeruk. Kepalanya diselubungi warna hitam dengan potongan rambut kuno, terlalu sederhana dan… uh! Ichigo mengeratkan matanya agar tetap tertutup rapat.

Dia mengukur seberapa banyak ia bisa mengingat semua hal yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Kalau tidak salah, bola mata Rukia itu sebesar bekel karet dengan titik keabuan di tengah sementara serat-serat urat mata di sekelilingnya diwarnai ungu gelap. Alis matanya pendek dan tipis. Hidungnya kecil membujur mancung sampai ke bibirnya yang tipis. Tipis dan… lembut. Basah beraroma jeruk, ujung lidahnya menjulur ragu dan licin persis permen gel yang membuat dirinya tergiur ingin mencicipi, terus dicicipi, mencicipi, dicicipi… tsk! Astaga!

Ichigo terkesiap, ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadar dan matanya bergerak ke sana kemari. Menyadari kalau ia ada di dalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan warna emas.

Tidak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya bisa semesum ini? Ichigo menelan ludah lalu beranjak dari ranjang, menuju rutinitas selanjutnya sebagai seorang pangeran mudatampanterdidikkayarayapu nyasegalanya. Hoho, Ichigo menggumamkan semua itu dengan cepat dalam hatinya, tanpa jeda.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menggeram kesal, dengan mimik yang terlihat putus asa.

Entah kenapa pikiran melanturnya berimbas ke kakinya yang mendadak tertahan saat akan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ichigo duduk berjongkok, menekuri lantai kamarnya yang mendadak berubah indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Muda baik-baik saja, Tuan. Berat badannya bahkan bertambah dua kilogram."

Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum tipis. Kekhawatirannya menipis, tertepis berkat berita baik dari Abarai Renji. Putrinya sehat, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Telunjuknya sudah kesemutan sejak tadi, mengukir semua berkas-berkas berharganya dengan sesimpul tanda tangan sebagai perdana menteri. Ia mendengarkan ucapan Renji, tanpa melepaskan pulpen di tangan.

"Sayangnya, penyakit Ukitake-san bertambah parah dan Grimmjow sering menyusahkan Nona Muda."

Saat itu sang perdana menteri hampir saja merusak kertas kontrak negara bernilai miliyaran.

"Kalau begitu bawa Ukitake ke rumah sakit, karantina dia. Lalu Grimmjow, seret bocah itu ke dalam penjara. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Byakuya akhirnya berpaling, menyoroti wajah Renji yang patuh mendengarkan. Di samping Renji, berdiri Madarame Ikkaku, Kepala staf-nya. Ikkaku tersenyum. Giginya yang sempurna dan kepalanya yang botak berkilat-kilat. Umurnya empat puluh tiga tahun, kakak kelas Byakuya sewaktu mereka berkuliah di fakultas yang sama.

"Mudah saja melakukannya. Tapi, saya tidak bisa setega itu, Tuan."

"Karena itulah kau terus berada di posisimu. Sebagai pion kuda yang hanya bisa bergerak dengan posisi literature L."

Renji menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Saya benteng Anda, Tuan. Bukan kuda."

Byakuya mendengus, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat cerita kepulangan Kurosaki Ichigo yang berhasil dikeruk langsung dari Kaizen. Sang perdana menteri tak terlalu peduli, tapi ia perlu menanyakan sesuatu pada Renji.

"Oh ya Renji, dimana kau melihat Pangeran sebelumnya?"

"Di stasiun kereta Karakura," dustanya kemudian dengan teratur ia mundur dari hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sebetulnya Byakuya sangat ingin menemui si pangeran baru tadi. Hanya saja jadwal kerjanya kembali padat sesaat setelah Renji menghubungi dirinya lewat via telepon. Ada masalah kecil yang terjadi di kantor kedutaan, sehingga buru-buru Byakuya melesat pergi dari istana. Mungkin lain kali ia akan kembali meluangkan waktu untuk menyambut kehadiran pangeran.

Setelah pengawalnya benar-benar menjauh beserta kepala staf-nya, barulah Byakuya menenggelamkan penglihatannya dalam gelap. Ia harus mendisplinkan pikirannya agar tetap tenang, begitu nasihat yang diberikan Unohana-san. Byakuya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi pil harus ia minum agar malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

Di waktu fajar Rukia sudah terbangun dari tidur. Ini hari terakhir di bulan Desember. Salju masih berderai-derai halus bersamaan sinar matahari yang tumpah ruah untuk sepersekian menit selanjutnya. Tirai kebiruan yang terpasang di jendela rumah ia buka sedikit, melihat kabut pagi yang mulai menipis.

Jeruk-jeruk sudah ia bersihkan sejak kemarin petang. Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi menyeret-nyeret karung untuk dibawa ke pasar. Beberapa hari lalu Grimmjow memberinya uang, katanya sebagai pelunasan hutang ia akan menghidupi Rukia dan Ukitake-san dengan upah per bulan yang ia dapatkan dari tempatnya bekerja.

Namun, Rukia tidak bisa berpangku tangan begitu saja. Ia butuh bekerja bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, melainkan untuk membunuh rasa sepinya di rumah. Duduk manis di rumah, memasak dan mengurusi rumah tangga, bukanlah gayanya.

Rukia mengurangi jumlah jeruk yang akan dijual. Cukup dengan keranjang berbahan rotan berukuran sedang ia membawa usahanya ke pasar.

Gadis itu berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lain.

.

Pasar mulai ramai. Hari ini tampak jauh lebih padat, mengingat perayaan tahun baru segera tiba. Malam ini, Rukia berencana untuk cepat tertidur. Sepanjang malam mengurung diri di kamar demi menghindari gemuruh bunyian kembang api dan ledakan petasan.

"Rukia-chan," udara halus berhembus ke telinga Rukia. Ia terperanjat ketika seorang pemuda berambut pink berdiri di dekatnya seraya menempeli pundak Rukia dengan dagunya yang runcing.

Szayel Aporro tersenyum manis. Ia kembali tegak dengan kedua tangannya yang terselip di balik saku celananya yang panjang. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga kedokteran itu berwajah cantik, rambutnya yang pink selalu ia pakaikan minyak agar terlihat lebih rapi. Sebuah kacamata palsu terus membingkai penglihatannya. Ia suka berlagak seperti pria pintar yang gemar membaca.

Dengan senyum kikuk, Rukia bergeser. Sedikit menjauh dari sisi Szayel yang kian agresif.

"Malam ini kencan denganku ya?" pemuda itu memelas kemudian merangkul bahu Rukia, "Kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus cepat tidur malam ini."

Szayel mengerucutkan bibir, lagi-lagi ia ditolak gadis pujaannya. "Kalau tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama," ia menjeda sejenak lalu mengerling jahil, "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?"

Pluk.

Kerikil kecil berhasil mendarat di kepala Szayel. Di hadapan mereka Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, anak SMP itu rela membolos demi menemui Rukia hari ini. Ia juga berniat mengajak gadis manis itu untuk menyaksikan letusan kembang api di taman kota.

"Banci tidak tahu malu," hina Toushirou dengan mata memelototi wajah feminin Szayel yang menyimpan kesal. "Jangan menggoda Rukia dengan rayuan sampahmu."

"Anak pendek ini! Berani sekali kau mengataiku ha? !"

Pertengkaran berlanjut ketika tubuh tinggi Szayel berhasil menarik kerah seragam sekolah Toushirou. Adu mulut keduanya menarik perhatian Yammi, penjual daging yang terganggu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan dua pemuda itu. Rukia mendesah, ia mengedikkan bahu pertanda kalau ia menyerah untuk melerai pertikaian abadi yang terjadi antara Szayel dan Toushiro.

"Begini saja."

Yammi kemudian membagi dua jumlah jeruk. Sebagian keranjang jeruk ia berikan pada Toushirou dan sebagiannya lagi pada Szayel.

"Kalau di antara kalian berdua bisa menjual habis jeruk dengan waktu yang lebih cepat. Berarti dia lah yang malam ini berhak berkencan dengan Rukia. Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Baik!"

Mereka menjawab bersama, menyisakan Rukia yang mengangguk setuju. Meski ia tidak yakin dengan persetujuannya sendiri, Rukia mengiyakan agar kedua lelaki itu berhenti mempermalukan dirinya.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo merapatkan jaket kulit berwarna gelapnya. Memakai jeans longgar dengan atasan kaos berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi. Mata cokelatnya berbinar dari balik kacamata hitam. Sementara itu rambut oranye-nya tertutup sempurna oleh topi bisbol biru, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang menyembul di sekitar leher belakangnya. Berkat penyamaran itu orang-orang tidak akan bisa mengenali dirinya.

Jalanan pasar masih ramai meski matahari sudah tinggi. Ichigo mengintip dari mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran pertokoan sekitar pasar, dari sana ia bisa mengintip seorang gadis dengan tinggi seratus empat puluh empat senti meter sedang berjalan ke toilet umum.

Terima kasih untuk kakaknya yang berbaik hati memberikan izin dirinya agar bisa menemui teman lama. Ichigo menyeringai, hatinya meledak-ledak karena kesenangan.

Dia melompat dari kursi mobil. Membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, membiarkan Ggio yang mendampingi sejak tadi termangu-mangu akan sikap majikan barunya. Menggelikan, memang.

"Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku, mengerti."

Perintah tersebut dijawab Ggio dengan mengangguk patuh. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa sejak tadi tuannya itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi ini penyebabnya… perempuan? Ya ampun, benar-benar menggelikan.

Ichigo bergerak sabar. Ketika sampai di depan toilet umum perempuan ia berdiri di dinding toko yang bersebelahan dengan tempat umum tersebut.

Sepuluh menit setelah itu Rukia keluar dari toilet. Gadis itu berjalan gontai tanpa mencurigai apapun. Hingga saat ia sampai di lorong pintas menuju stand buahnya, seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang. Hiruk pikuk pasar mengeliminasi volume suaranya yang tertahan. Mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan seseorang, sedangkan pinggangnya diangkat oleh lengan orang itu. Ia dibopong lalu di bawa ke sebuah blok sepi.

Matanya terbelalak, wajahnya tercengang seperti orang tolol. Mulutnya masih dibekap oleh pemuda di depannya. Sumpah serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan hilang seiring ia menelan ludahnya sendiri di kerongkongan.

Rukia belum mengenali pemuda yang tengah mengurungnya itu. Grimmjow, ah, tidak mungkin kakaknya itu harus repot-repot membawanya dengan cara tak beradab seperti ini. Renji… tidak, tidak, tidak, pengawal ayahnya itu mana mungkin berani melakukan ini pada putri majikannya.

"Kau, siapa?"

"Peliharaanmu."

Dia berpikir, dahinya mengerut mencari jawaban dari pernyataan si tersangka penyergapan. Dan ketika dirinya sampai pada jawaban yang sudah berada di ujung lidah, topi bisbol biru yang dipakai pelaku perlahan dibuka. Lalu, warna oranye tergambar jelas di sudut lurus retinanya.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Silakan sampaikan jika teman-teman menemukan slot-slot cerita yang ganjil dari part sebelumnya. Tidak nyambung, mungkin? Gara-gara absen melanjutkan cerita ini, saya melupakan plot awal yang mau saya bangun. Maaf. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menepis lenganku ketika mengenali siapa seseorang yang berada di balik kacamata hitam ini. Aku, laki-laki populer yang tengah diburu banyak penggemar perempuan. Sekarang malah lebih memilih memeluk seorang perempuan. Tentu saja, lenganku mungkin hanya cukup untuk memeluk Rukia.

"Ichigo."

Dia menatapku horror. Sontak kulepaskan lenganku yang mengurung tubuhnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," sebutnya dingin. Rukia berkacak pinggang membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Bodoh. Semenjak kemunculanku diberitakan, segala stasiun tivi dan surat kabar terang saja sudah habis-habisan meliput berita mengenaiku. Meskipun sempat membentak, namun karena reaksi yang kutunjukkan tak begitu berarti, Rukia bersikap acuh dengan berlalu melewati bahuku.

Aku terkesiap dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar tetap berada dalam jangkauanku.

"Kumohon jangan mengabaikanku, Rukia. Susah payah aku berada di sini cuma untuk menemuimu."

"Memang apa maumu sekarang? Tinggal di tempatku lagi?"

"Bertemu denganmu. Hanya itu."

Kutarik lebih mendekat tangan Rukia. Kemudian tanpa permisi, kutuntun ia mengikuti arah jalanku.

"Wo-woi, woi!" Rukia ingin memprotes, tetapi lekas kuurungkan niatnya dengan memasang kacamata milikku pada matanya.

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain denganmu," tukasku seraya menatapnya penuh harap. "Oh, ayolah Rukia, aku rindu sekali padamu."

"Bermain? Oh, maaf saja ya, tarifku per jam mahal dan aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu!"

Dia membentak, mematahkan semangatku yang beberapa saat lalu berapi-api. Pikiranku kacau, letih mencari cara agar perempuan banyak tingkah di depanku ini mau pergi denganku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya mengenai jati diriku selama ini. Semuanya di luar dugaan.

Hiruk pikuk pasar semakin menjadi, kubiarkan Rukia berada di belakangku. Ia sepertinya akan pergi, aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat punggungnya. Aku kecewa dengan sikapnya yang berubah. Memaksanya untuk ikut denganku, kurasa bukan sikap yang baik. Untuk kesekian kalinya yang bisa kulakukan hanya menekuk lutut dan berjongkok dengan kepala tertunduk.

Gadis itu tidak mau pergi denganku…

Pluk.

Sesuatu tengah mengusap rambutku. Yang kulihat Rukia duduk di hadapanku, menyamai posisi kami dengan bermuka masam.

"Anjing manis, kenapa wajahmu jadi murung?" katanya seraya tersenyum mengejek kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

"Itu karena kau."

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana sih?"

"Padang salju," sebelum dia berubah pikiran lekas saja aku bangkit lalu pergi dari sana dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tenang saja, Rukia. Aku sudah mengantongi banyak uang."

Tidak ada pemaksaan. Benar, kan? Rukia tampak pasrah saat kuseret tangannya untuk mengikuti gerakan lariku. "Akan kuborong semua jeruk-jerukmu!" janjiku lagi agar gadis itu tidak risau tentang dagangannya yang tidak laku.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu akan membawanya pergi kemana. Yang melekat dalam ingatanku hanya kebun belakang kampus yang dipenuhi dengan salju. Halaman belakang kampus yang luasnya hingga dua hektar itu ingin sekali kukenalkan pada Rukia. Di sana dipenuhi banyak tanaman herbal, pohon-pohon hias, dan bunga tentunya.

Suasananya tenang. Jauh dari pesta pora perayaan tahun baru.

Sebelum kami benar-benar menaiki bus, kubawa Rukia ke sebuah toko baju terdekat. Mencari-cari jaket mahal yang lebih tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan. Aku memilih warna ungu gelap yang cocok dengan iris matanya. Warna yang mencerminkan keperibadiannya.

Rukia tidak menolak, sejak kupasangkan jaket tersebut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Aku sudah seperti seorang kakak yang bersikap overprotective pada adiknya. Mungkin begitu yang Rukia pahami. Lantaran tak sedetikpun kulepaskan tangannya dari genggaman. Yuzu dan Karin… tiba-tiba wajah adik-adikku muncul di saat aku dan Rukia kini sudah berdiri di dalam bus.

Berdiri sambil berpegangan pada salah satu pegangan yang terletak di atas langit-langit bus, kupandangi jalanan basah di sepanjang perjalanan. Kulirik Rukia yang berdiri di sampingku tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Kami membisu, baik aku maupun Rukia tidak saling beradu mulut seperti yang biasa kami lakukan saat bertemu.

Bulu matanya tertunduk, ada kesedihan yang kutangkap samar-samar ketika ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, aku tidak bisa menebak.

"Rukia…" panggilku berlagak keren tanpa menengok padanya. Meskipun begitu, aku menyadari kalau Rukia menoleh padaku, "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini."

Dia mendesah, sebagai sinyal kalau ia memahami maksudku.

"Ichigo…" kali ini giliran dia yang bicara, membuatku capat-cepat menoleh padanya. "A-aku, aku…" lanjutnya terbata-bata, dia terlihat gugup, "Aku ma-mau buang air."

Krek.

Ya ampun, jadi yang dia tahan sejak tadi ternyata…, "Apa kau mau kita berhenti di bawah pohon dan kau bisa…!"

Aw! Satu cubitan singgah di lenganku, Rukia terlihat kesal lantaran gurauanku yang gagal. Pekikan kecilku tadi menarik perhatian para penumpang yang lain, refleks kutundukkan wajah supaya orang-orang tidak menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya.

Gantinya, ya Rukia yang menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf karena keributan kecil kami. Aku tersenyum kecil saat itu, mengetahui prilakunya yang seolah ingin melindungiku terang saja membuatku senang. Hehe.

**.**

Semua orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke tempat ramai demi menanti awal tahun. Sedangkan aku dan Rukia malah di sini, menghindari keramaian. Lima menit berlalu setelah menunggui Rukia yang masih berada di dalam toilet kampus. Udara dingin sepertinya berhasil membuat Rukia sakit perut.

Sudah pukul empat petang ketika kubaca angka pada arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Menurut informan yang memberitahuku, kampus elit ini tidak pernah dipakai untuk pesta apapun. Makanya aku terpikir menghabiskan waktu di sini saja bersama Rukia.

Salju-salju yang belum mencair di pelataran kebun menjadi daya tarik. Langit mendung masih memunggungi sinar matahari yang merengsek turun ke belahan bumi yang lain. Memunculkan guratan kelabu di permukaan putih salju. Berduyun-duyun pula dedaunan terlepas dari ranting karena angin bertiup cukup kencang.

Cuaca sepertinya sedang buruk.

Bruk.

Mendadak aku tersungkur karena didorong oleh seseorang. Tubuhku terhempas mencium tumpukan salju, dan ketika kulihat siapa yang melakukannya, oho, ternyata Rukia!

"Berani sekali kau," kuancam dia sembari menciptakan gumpalan salju. Rukia meringis, lalu mencoba menghindariku yang mulai melemparinya dengan bola salju.

Dengan gesit, gadis itu berlari menjauh. Aku tidak mau kalah, segera saja dia kukejar sambil terus melemparinya dengan bola saju yang kubuat secepat kilat.

Tanpa diduga Rukia membalasku dengan melempari salju-salju secara membabi buta.

"Mati kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Tubuhku tersiram salju yang ia buang ke arahku tanpa ampun, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, tubuh kecil Rukia malah dengan mudah mendorong dadaku hingga membuat bokongku terhempas di tanah bersalju.

Sialan! Tenaga beruang saljunya mulai bangkit!

"Bola salju super," geramku mengintimidasi Rukia yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menyerangku dengan butiran salju.

Ia tertegun, matanya terbelalak dengan senyuman getir ia berniat berlari menghindar.

Perang salju pun dimulai. "Kyaaaaaa!" dia menjerit histeris bergerak menjauh secepat mungkin, kaki-kakinya yang kecil terbenam dalam timbunan salju.

Aku tertawa lepas, ketika bola yang kulempar mendarat tepat di pinggang Rukia sampai membuatnya tersungkur. Ups! Rukia memutar kepalanya, matanya berapi-api memandangiku.

"Awas kau ya," Rukia berdiri dengan sinar laser di matanya yang berkilat-kilat menakutkan. Ini gawat. Tawaku musnah ketika dengan gaya robot, gadis itu mendekatiku bersama gumpalan salju di tangannya yang siap diarahkan padaku.

Seketika muncul ide jahil di otakku. Sengaja aku berhenti berlari, membalik badanku hingga Rukia terkejut ketika mendadak kami saling berhadapan dan hampir bertabrakan.

Oke, dia memang kaget, tapi aku jauh lebih sial. Lantaran dengan biadabnya Rukia mendaratkan gumpalan saljunya di wajahku.

Pluk.

Mukaku tertutup salju. Astaga, dingin sekali! Bibirku membeku kedinginan, sementara itu Rukia justru menyeringai geli.

Seperti yang kulakukan tadi, Rukia pun hendak menjauh. Saat aku maju mendekat, dia berlari dan kini giliranku yang mengejar.

Tingkah konyol kami berakhir.

Kupersilakan Rukia duduk di lantai koridor kelas yang sudah kubersihkan sedikit dari bekas-bekas reruntuhan salju. Kami duduk di sana. Berdua melepas lelah usai berperang salju.

"Dasar cowok brutal. Kau menyerangku seperti sedang membalas kematian keluargamu."

Perumpamaannya membuatku terkekeh, "Itu belum seberapa, Rukia. Aku bisa lebih brutal dari itu." Kutakuti gadis itu dengan tatapan seperti singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam.

Kluk.

Dan dengan sadis, Rukia mencolok kedua mataku yang terbuka dengan kedua jarinya. Argh! Aku menggeram frustasi. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin mencelakaiku rupanya!

"Kau mau membuatku buta, ha? !" Aku memekik kepayahan, Rukia malah cekikikan seperti penyihir.

"Berhenti membuang waktu, Ichigo. Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, itu adalah hidupku. Terima kasih kau ada di sampingku, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Gumamku tak terdengarnya olehnya. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan. Jadi kutahan saja kalimat tersebut dalam hati.

Aku tercenung untuk beberapa saat. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengawali ceritaku.

"Takdir…"

Kata itu tercetus. Pandangan kami bertemu, alis tipis Rukia mengerut tidak suka.

"Menurutmu, takdir itu bergerak maju atau hanya berputar-putar di tempatnya?" kutarik Rukia dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Tidak tahu."

"Berputar," sahutku menunjuk pada diri sendiri. Tidak kupedulikan Rukia yang termangu di sebelahku. "Mereka melingkari objek di dalamnya, hanya memutar-mutar waktu seperti roda. Pada saat itu, seseorang hanya berada dalam dua posisi, di atas atau di bawah. Begitu saja."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti, bodoh."

"Dulu aku hidup melarat bersamamu, tapi sekarang aku sudah jadi orang kaya. Tidak ada yang berarti, Rukia. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dibanting dulu agar bisa kembali pada keluargaku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja takdir mengubahku menjadi seorang pangeran, dan aku…"

Rukia mendengarkan keluhanku, ia tampak menahan diri untuk memotong ucapanku.

"… dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu."

"Takdirmu beruntung sekali."

Kusela dia seraya menghembuskan nafas, "Bertemu denganmu sama sekali tidak membuatku beruntung, Rukia."

Pipinya memerah karena kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibir lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" aku bertanya sembari menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Jangan salah paham. Aku ingin memberikan yang kau mau hanya sebagai pelunasan hutang budi."

Sontak ekspresi Rukia berubah datar. Dia tampak tersinggung. "Hutang budi? Kurasa tidak perlu, aku tidak pernah berharap mendapatkan balasan setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu."

Rukia bangkit dari posisi. Ia berdiri sambil membersihkan celana selututnya yang kusut, "Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Oh, baiklah. Emm, kau jangan tersinggung Rukia. Aku mungkin bisa memberikan apapun padamu, jadi berpikirlah di rumah. Kalau perlu kau bisa membuat daftar keinginanmu lalu…"

Kata-kataku tidak kulanjutkan, lantaran Rukia berjalan menjauh tanpa berpaling lagi padaku. Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia mendadak sakit perut lagi? Entahlah, aku tidak berani menahannya untuk tidak pulang. Eh, tunggu!

"Rukia!" panggilku sembari berlari menyusul, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Jarak kami terpaut jauh ketika Rukia berteriak, "Tidak usah! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Pangeran Kaya Baru!" langkahku berhenti, yang terlihat hanya lidah Rukia yang terjulur meledekku dan punggungnya yang menghilang melewati gerbang kampus.

Aku menahan diri agar tidak menjadi gila saat bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin memberikan yang kau mau hanya sebagai pelunasan hutang budi."_

Sombong sekali si bodoh itu! Menyebalkan! Uh, sialan. Kenapa tidak kuminta saja Taj Mahal padanya? Menara Eiffel, atau candi Borobudur sekalian! Danau berisi jus jeruk atau segunung uang!

I-chi-go, semoga saja ada burung yang membuang kotorannya di kepalamu!

Aku memaki-maki di sepanjang jalan ke pasar. Kata-katanya itu sungguh membuatku sakit hati sampai membuatku tidak bisa diam untuk menyumpahi.

Kepalaku berubah pusing saat berdekatan dengannya. Sedikit aneh, sih.

Tanpa sadar, Szayel sudah menghadang jalanku. Ia menenteng keranjang kosong yang sebelumnya berisi jeruk daganganku. "Semuanya laku, Nona. Tanpa sisa," katanya seraya tersenyum sumringah. Tak kulihat ada sosok Hitsugaya Toushirou di mana-mana.

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Ak..!" Szayel hendak mengaku namun tak jadi ketika Tuan Yammy menyela.

"Toushirou yang menang," pria tambun itu mendelik pada Szayel lalu meneruskan, "Hanya saja dia keburu pulang karena dikejar-kejar Rangiku."

"Um," aku mengangguk, mengerti bagaimana takutnya Toushirou akan sosok centil wanita seksi itu.

"Sudahlah, Monster Tua. Rukia-chan mana mau pergi kencan dengan anak SMP ahaha," pemuda jenius berambut pink yang hobi bolos kuliah itu tertawa keras menantang sosok menjulang si penjual daging.

"Terima kasih Szayel," ucapku tulus seraya merebut keranjang yang ia pegang. Aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Terima kasih saja tidak cukup. Kapan-kapan kau harus mau berkencan denganku."

Kubalas pernyataannya dengan mengangguk lemah. Dia pun terlihat senang setengah mati seraya memberikan uang hasil penjualan. Setelah itu, aku membiarkan Szayel berjalan di sampingku, kami bersisian melewati para pedagang yang sudah menutup toko.

"Darimana saja kau, sejak tadi menghilang?"

"Ada keperluan mendadak. Maaf ya."

Sebelum Szayel kembali mengumbar rayuan, Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul dari hadapanku sambil berlari mendekat. Menyadari sosok Grimmjow sebentar lagi mendekat, kulirik wajah Szayel yang memucat, lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia bergegas menghilang dari sisiku. Dia lari tunggang langgang sebelum Grimmjow menyadari keberadaannya.

Sepertinya Szayel menyimpan banyak dosa pada Grimmjow sampai ketakutan begitu. Hah, sudahlah, penampilan culunnya benar-benar bisa menipu.

Ada perlu apa dia?

"Kau sedang tidak mencariku, kan, Grimm? Kau bilang tidak akan meminjam uang lagi padaku," tudingku sembarangan.

Grimmjow mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak, Rukia. Malam ini ada festival tahun baru, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kota."

"Tidak mau."

Tolakku mentah-mentah. Dia, kan, sudah tahu kalau aku benci kembang api apalagi petasan. Malah mengajakku ke acara festival.

"Rukia, Rukia, duniamu ini benar-benar kelam dan tidak asyik," hampir saja kutampar mulutnya lalu pandanganku beralih pada sesuatu yang ia keluarkan dari dalam kantong hijau yang ditentengnya sejak tadi. "Pakai ini," sebuah headset dengan bulu-bulu biru di kedua sisi telinganya terpasang di kepalaku, "Nah! Dengan begini tidak akan terdengar suara letusan."

Kemarahanku memuncak. Setelah tadi aku masih terngiang-ngiang dengan ucapan Ichigo, sekarang Grimmjow kembali mengusik. Kulepas headset, entah berapa uang yang ia habiskan untuk membeli itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Sekali tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

Kusodorkan kembali benda tersebut dengan kasar ke tangan Grimmjow, ia melongo. Dengan wajahnya yang nelangsa, Grimmjow yang selalu bermain-main dengan hidupnya sekarang berubah serius menyoroti mataku yang tengah memelototinya.

"Buang kenangan burukmu, Kuchiki Rukia! Apa kau tidak bosan hidup susah dan miskin seperti ini?" semburnya tak sabar, lebih menyakitkan lagi saat dia mengungkit nama margaku. "Berhenti bermain-main! Dan kembalilah ke rumahmu!"

"Pikirkan saja dirimu, sialan!"

Aku mencoba lepas dari cengkramannya. Kepalaku bergerak was-was, takut ada seseorang yang menyadari nama 'Kuchiki' terlontar dari mulut busuk Grimmjow.

"Apa kau baru mau pulang setelah Perdana Menteri mati, ah? !"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

Sia-sia saja, mungkin karena menjelang malam, Grimmjow bersikap seperti orang kesetanan. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Orang-orang yang ada juga tidak banyak, mereka mengenal siapa Grimmjow, tidak ada yang berani melerai.

Aku terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba saja dia menyeret paksa tanganku.

Grimmjow membawaku ke blok sepi, tempat dimana Ichigo membawaku tadi.

Kami berada di tempat yang tepat untuk bicara. Jalan buntu yang jarang dilewati orang.

Tidak kupahami kenapa mata biru Grimmjow berubah sayu. Kelopaknya bergetar menahan sesuatu. "Aku menyayangimu Rukia," katanya di sela kebisuan kami.

Oh ya? Dia membuatku tertawa. Kusindir kata-katanya dengan menunjukkan ruam merah bekas cengkraman tadi yang sudah ia lepas. "Jadi ini bentuk kasih sayangmu?" kutatap sinis dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sakit hati. Saat ayahku divonis kanker paru-paru, dan ayahmu megasingkan kami." Kubiarkan ia bicara di bawah lampu jalan yang baru saja menyala, "Karena itulah aku berusaha agar terus menyusahkanmu. "

"Kau pengawal yang buruk, Grimmjow."

Dia menunduk dalam. Kuungkit kata 'pengawal' karena dulu dia hanya orang rendah yang mengawal kemanapun aku pergi. "Aku tahu, Nona," akunya dengan suara lemah.

"Jadi berhentilah memaksaku!"

"Hisana-sama meninggal bukan karena Perdana Menteri. Beliau meninggal karena takdir memang sudah terputus untuknya."

"Hentikan."

Kepalaku berdenyut pening, Grimmjow belum mau menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengungkit semua cerita bodohku?

"Berhentilah menyalahkan Perdana Menteri, Rukia. Pulanglah ke kediaman Kuchiki."

"Cukup," nasihatnya membuatku jengah.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu ini sebenarnya menyusahkan ayahku, Nona Muda."

"Cukup!"

—aku tidak tahu apa yang Grimmjow katakan lagi. Pandanganku sudah menggelap. Penglihatanku mendadak kehilangan fungsi, tubuhku terhempas di tanah dan yang terdengar hanya suara Grimmjow yang meneriakkan namaku.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Eh ya minna-san, omongan tentang takdir itu saya sesuaikan dengan dialog antara Ichigo dan Rukia waktu di episode filler Bounce. Lupa bagaimana rinci obrolannya. Itu salah satu moment teromantis, sayangnya muncul Renji yang mengganggu. Terima kasih ya **__**Naruzhea AiChi, Plovercrest, uzumaki-kuchiki, Rukiorra Schiffer dan Guest **__**:D**_

_**Lanjutkah?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya Pangeran masih ingin bertemu dengan perempuan itu?"

Perempuan…

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang yang selama ini mengganggu harinya adalah seorang perempuan. Huh? Ia tersenyum geli.

"Menyetir saja, Ggio. Jangan bicara apapun."

Ggio terdiam, sudut matanya memperhatikan wajah kasmaran Ichigo yang terlihat jelas. Sungguh menggelikan. Lelaki berambut jingga itu seperti orang gila.

Baru kemarin Ichigo menemui Rukia, tapi kenapa ia merasa sudah berbulan-bulan. Pagi ini rutinitas sebagai lelaki bangsawan kembali memenuhi jadwalnya. Mengawali setiap harinya dengan materi-materi moralitas, etika, sejarah juga ilmu pasti, tak lantas membuat ia menyerah. Setidaknya itu untuk hari ini, setelah pertemuannya dengan Rukia, Ichigo sedikit bersemangat. Walaupun ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya.

Ichigo membuka pintu limo-nya sebelum nanti Ggio mendahului. Sengaja Ichigo duduk di kursi depan di samping Ggio yang mengemudi, label Pangeran tidak akan membatasi kebebasannya untuk berteman dengan orang lain termasuk dengan pengawalnya sendiri.

Sambil memperbaiki simpul dasi abu-abunya, Ichigo menelusuri lorong kelas. Telinganya berdenging meriah mendengarkan bisik-bisik para mahasiswi. Itu sudah jadi makanannya. Tidak usah digubris dan berjalanlah terus tanpa melempar senyuman, begitu yang ia pikir. Begitu majikan begitupula pelayannya. Ggio bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" lagi-lagi seruan Inoue menghentikan langkah. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan suara teman perempuan itu. Terlebih lagi Inoue tak pernah bersikap berlebihan, dibandingkan panggilan 'Pangeran' ia lebih suka dipanggil 'Kurosaki'… ohoho terima kasih untuk Inoue.

"Pagi, Inoue."

Ggio tersenyum simpul ketika Inoue mangalihkan pandangan padanya.

Tiba-tiba kilatan dari sebuah kamera berhasil mengusik pagi itu.

Ichigo memicingkan matanya penuh ketidaksukaan pada gadis berkepang panjang yang tengah memegang kamera. Sebelum Ichigo bertindak, Ggio lebih dulu bergerak hendak merebut kamera tersebut. Sayangnya hal itu tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Perempuan tadi berkelit dengan menyimpan benda kesayangannya di balik seragamnya hingga membuat Ggio tersentak. Nyaris saja!

"Pangeran dan calon isteri. Kurasa judul ini cocok untuk halaman depan majalah," katanya kegirangan.

Wajah Inoue merona menahan malu. "Kau jangan bilang begitu, Soi Fon. A-aku bukan calon isteri Kurosaki-kun."

Mahasiswi satu angkatan dengan mereka itu menyeringai. Matanya melirik sinis pada Ggio yang masih siaga berniat merebut kameranya.

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?"

"Berhenti membuat gossip-gossip sampah seperti itu, Nona."

Menyembul urat-urat di wajah tampan Ggio, nyali Soi Fon menciut kala pemuda itu meraih pundaknya lalu tanpa basa-basi mengambil paksa kamera Soi Fon dari dalam seragamnya. "Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" teriak Soi Fon marah.

Ggio tidak peduli, asalkan kamera berisi gambar-gambar Ichigo itu sudah bisa ia hancurkan.

**.**

**.**

Rukia masih terbaring lemah. Tirai jendela kamarnya belum terbuka, sementara itu alat pemanas terus menyala tanpa henti menghangatkan tubuhnya. Gara-gara bergumul dengan salju kemarin ia baru menyadari kalau darah di otaknya terasa membeku. Beruntung ia tidak mati kedinginan. Seharusnya Rukia lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut di dalam kamar daripada datang menemui si pangeran baru itu!

Mendadak rasa ngilu kembali mendera kepala Rukia. Terpaksa ia memejamkan mata demi meredakan rasa nyeri.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan pertengkaran Ukitake Joushiro dan Grimmjow dari balik dinding di antaranya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Rukia-sama, Grimm. Jadi jangan mengingkari janjimu."

"Aku menyesal…"

Terdengar desahan Ukitake, "Bagus kalau kau menyesal."

"Aku menyesal karena sudah menjadikannya saudaraku."

Ukitake sebetulnya sudah puas memahari putranya yang keras kepala. Semalaman mereka bicara usai Grimmjow menerima pukulan keras di kepala karena kemarahan yang selama ini dibendung sang ayah. Mereka tidak tidur demi menjaga Rukia hingga siuman.

Ada alasan di balik kekesalan Grimmjow kemarin. Saat dengan jelas ia mendapati Rukia pergi bersama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bisa sekalap itu sampai mengungkit cerita lama Rukia bahkan menyuruh gadis itu pulang ke kediaman Kuchiki dan mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Rukia bukan milikmu," Ukitake duduk di sebelah Grimmjow. Mata biru itu tak pernah lepas dari mengawasi pintu kamar Rukia yang tertutup.

"Aku tahu."

Memendam perasaan bertahun-tahun tanpa bisa mengutarakan apalagi memilikinya. Grimmjow mengatup erat bibirnya, mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya untuk sekali ini saja tanpa menyela.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan hatinya."

Kenyataan itu membuat Grimmjow merangkum rambutnya frustasi. "Aku mengerti, Yah. Berhentilah mengingatkanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin membungkus tubuh Ichigo menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang sendi, meski saat ini ia sedang memakai mantel berbulu jingga yang tebal. Semenjak pertemuan kemarin lusa dengan Rukia, ia terus-terusan merasakan ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di perutnya. Ujung jemarinya mendingin, sungguh perasaan seperti ini sangat mengganggu.

Hidungnya memerah, bibirnya yang penuh mulai memucat dan raut wajahnya gusar bukan kepalang. Dengan gemas ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan berharap bisa mengurangi ketegangan yang muncul di bawah sinar rembulan perak.

"Sebaiknya Anda menunggu di dalam mobil, Pangeran." Ggio memperingatkan Ichigo yang seakan berubah seperti bocah tujuh tahun yang tak sabar menunggu dijemput ibunya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat.

Tak lama dari penantian itu, Rukia muncul dengan sweater putih kesukaannya. Dahinya berkerut panik, ia berlari menghampiri lelaki muda yang bersedekap dengan menjadikan mobil mengkilapnya sebagai sandaran empuk.

Tergesa-gesa ia membebaskan penglihatannya, mengedar, memastikan jika mereka sedang tidak diintai paparazzi di suatu sudut. Ichigo menyadari kedatangan beserta kewaspadaan Rukia, matanya berbinar possesif. Kemudian ia menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Rukia sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menghentikan langkah. Dibukanya pintu mobil lalu mendorong tubuh Rukia agar masuk ke dalam limo kerajaan tersebut tanpa protes.

"Cengkramanmu terlalu kuat, Ichigo. Kau mau mematahkan tanganku, eh?"

"Maaf."

Panas menyergap di antara kedua orang itu. Sementara Ggio dengan patuh menunggu di luar mobil, sembari duduk di atas kap mobil depan, ia menghormati keinginan tuannya.

"Kukira kau sudah membuang hadiahku," sindir Rukia, ia mendengus menatap sinis saat tadi Ichigo mendadak menelepon dan meminta bertemu padahal malam sudah begitu larut.

"Mana mungkin aku membuangnya."

"Kau harus membuangnya! Aku tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti, handphone itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kemudian membawa masalah besar padaku ketika mereka melihat foto-foto kita di situ."

"Aku tidak membuang hadiahmu, seharusnya kau senang akan itu. Bukan memuntahkan kemarahan seperti ini."

Rukia mengerutkan kening. Ichigo berubah. Biasanya lelaki tempramen itu akan membalas kemarahan dengan kemarahannya, namun sekarang ia jauh lebih sopan dan tenang. Efek menjadi orang terhormat, apa memang seperti ini?

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghapus semua fotomu," Ichigo menarik sudut matanya dari sihir aroma gadis belia di sampingnya. Berbohong agar topik handphone ini selesai.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Rukia kecewa dengan kenyataan itu. "Baguslah."

Sebuah boneka berukuran besar bersandar di sisi lain jok mobil. Boneka beruang berbaju merah dengan tulisan 'Winnie The Pooh' menjadi pusat perhatian Ichigo. Ia meraih benda empuk berwarna oranye itu kemudian menyodorkan pada Rukia. Matanya menggelap, meingintimidasi Rukia agar segera menyambutnya benda yang ukurannya hampir setinggi badan gadis itu.

"Aku tadi melihat benda ini di toko. Kupikir kau butuh teman saat tidur."

Rukia tercenung. Kata-katanya habis, mulutnya menganga tanpa malu-malu.

"Hadiah, Rukia. Selagi kau memikirkan apa permintaanmu padaku, maka aku akan memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang lainnya padamu."

Masih dalam keadaan bengong, Rukia meratapi boneka tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meminta apapun padamu. Memangnya kau itu Jin," gadis itu mendengus, digigitnya bibir demi menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gemas boneka sialan ini.

Ichigo bersikeras. Berusaha membuat Rukia menyerah, "Terserah. Aku bisa membeli semua yang kuinginkan."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Kekerasan kepala yang sama. Mereka teguh dengan keinginan masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya Ichigo lebih pintar memaksa Rukia supaya menurut. Ia meraih siku Rukia untuk menahannya keluar dari limo mewahnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau menerima. Baik. Aku tidak akan segan membuangnya, Rukia."

"Kau tidak akan mela…"

Tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimat, Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo keluar dari limo lalu membuang begitu saja boneka malang yang ditolak tadi. Si beruang oranye tergeletak tak perdaya di atas permukaan tanah yang dingin.

Ggio terkesiap menontoni apa yang tengah dilakukan majikannya tersebut. Begitupun Rukia yang buru-buru keluar dari mobil, ia memutari mobil hingga ke sisi dimana Ichigo berdiri dan melempar si boneka.

"Ichigo!"

Semua berjalan lebih sulit. Ichigo mendelik sebentar apa yang dilakukan Rukia. Gadis itu sekilas memukul lengan Ichigo lantas berlalu mengambil kembali sang beruang Winnie ke dalam dekapan. Sumpah serapah beserta gerutuan yang tak layak terpaksa Rukia lontarkan pada pangeran itu, mereka beradu pandang dengan tatapan menyalak satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, itu inti permasalahan.

Ada arogansi terpendam yang memancar di balik kaca retina Kurosaki Ichigo, sementara itu egoisme sebagai seorang perempuan bangsawan dalam diri Kuchiki Rukia tak bisa lepas begitu saja hanya karena di beri hadiah se-se-menggemaskan ini! Rukia mencengkram badan boneka hingga tubuhnya tertutup di belakang boneka yang sedang ia gendong.

Ichigo mendengus, menggeleng-geleng geli saat melihat pipi Rukia merona hangat sembari memeluk erat bonekanya. "Telepon aku jika kau sudah menemukan permintaanmu atau aku akan melempar rumahmu dengan boneka yang lain," sambil membuka pintu limo mewahnya Ichigo berbalik dan memasang seringai hiu pada Rukia, "Setiap hari."

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Ggio segera mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pangerannya dengan membuka pintu kemudi. Membawa kembali Ichigo ke istana lalu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih memendam kesal.

"Setiap hari?" ledek Ggio, matanya menyipit menahan tawa, "Pangeran tidak sesenggang itu hanya untuk menemui Nona tadi."

"Diamlah, atau aku akan menggantimu dengan orang lain."

Bulan mulai bersembunyi di antara tabir awan yang bergerak ke sisi bumi lainnya. Ichigo bersedekap seraya menyilangkan kaki, ia bersandar nyaman di kursi limo. Matanya terpejam dan memikirkan hadiah selanjutnya yang akan ia berikan pada Rukia besok. Besok, besok, dan besok hingga gadis itu bosan sendiri lalu menyerah. Tapi… bagaimana jika Rukia meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia berikan? Astaga, Ichigo tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Atau bagaimana jika Rukia memberikan permintaan dan itu terpenuhi? Bukankah dengan begitu ia tidak bisa menemui Rukia lagi dengan alasan yang sama? Argh! Ichigo menggeram frustasi, melempar kepalanya hingga membentur sandaran kursi mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran!"

Keigo, teman kampusnya yang ini sangat pandai merusak mood Ichigo. Rambutnya cokelat dengan gaya norak penuh semangat berlebihan. Dia suka overacting di hadapan orang-orang. Si hidung belang yang sering menggoda Ichigo dengan pertanyaan apapun mengenai perempuan. Kemarin saja hidung Ichigo nyaris mimisan karena pertanyaan yang tak pantas dari Keigo. Dia menanyakan apa warna pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Inoue Orihime dengan tersenyum polos, sampai-sampai bulu kuduk Ichigo kabur dari kulitnya.

"Ikutlah ke klub sepak bola, Pangeran. Kau pasti akan jadi bintang lapangan," bujukan basi. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah, Keigo terus saja menghadangnya dengan penawaran yang sama.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sepak bola. Lagipula aku sudah ikut klub yang lain."

Keigo tercengang, ia tidak bisa menerima kalau usahanya selama ini berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Kau bisa ikut dua klub sekaligus, kok."

"Karate. Aku ikut klub itu, Keigo. Kalau kau mau bergabung denganku, maka aku juga akan bergabung di klubmu. Bagaimana?"

Sontak pemain sepak bola nasional tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda ia menyerah. Dengan senyum kecut ia melangkah mundur.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya kau nikmati saja olahragamu," setelah itu Keigo lari terbirit-birit menjauh. Teman barunya yang periang itu sering mengajak Ichigo untuk ikut acara gokon, namun sampai sekarang Ichigo menolak. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia perlu melakukan kencan buta bersama temannya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Pesan singkat dari Ichigo menimbulkan ekspresi wajah yang tak jelas dari Rukia. Haruskah dia bergembira atau memanyunkan bibir karena jengkel saat membaca tulisan di layar handphone ini?

"_Aku menemukan Bugs Bunny, ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada dirimu."_

Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak. Nafasnya ditarik dalam-dalam kemudian memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam saku jeans selututnya. Pekerjaannya menunggu, dibandingkan mengurusi teror dari Ichigo lebih baik ia merayu orang-orang untuk membeli buah-buahnya.

Pangeran baru itu terlalu populer. Paparazzi ataupun sejenisnya pasti sudah mengikuti gerak-gerik Ichigo dimanapun. Kerutan di dahi Rukia semakin dalam, ia tidak mau terlibat skandal hingga menariknya ke tengah pusaran gossip. Apalagi dengan status rahasianya. Ia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan setelah apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow padanya kemarin.

Jujur saja, ingatan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Beruntung sejak insiden waktu itu, Grimmjow belum muncul menampakan lubang hidungnya. Rukia tahu bagaimana perangai mantan pengawal pribadinya tersebut termasuk persahabatan Grimmjow dengan Renji yang selalu menghubungkan ia pada sang ayah setiap waktu.

Hanya saja percakapan yang ia curi dengar antara Grimmjow dan Ukitake-san lah yang sampai sekarang tak bisa diterima Rukia. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memiliki perasaan melankoli seperti itu, pada siapapun. Cukuplah ibunya saja yang menderita karena dicampakkan dan tidak dianggap oleh orang yang dicintai, ia sudah cukup puas dengan hidupnya yang miskin. Menutup rapat-rapat hatinya akan membuat beban di pundaknya lebih ringan. Ia berpikir picik dengan menyimpulkan bahwa cinta hanya akan membuat dunianya repot.

Ugh! Satu lagi masalah hidupnya yang muncul, permintaan untuk Ichigo! Setelah si Winnie yang ia pajang di nakas tempat tidur, sekarang Ichigo mengancam akan memberi Bugs Bunny? Astaga!

"Rukia!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou terengah-engah setelah langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan lapak jeruk-jeruk milik Rukia. Tubuhnya berkeringat tersengat terik matahari, lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama, otot kecil di lengannya bergerak ke atas seraya menyodorkan Rukia dua kotak bekal makan siang.

"Terima kasih," Rukia menyambut dengan senyum suka cita. Oh, dia sampai lupa ada pria kecil manis ini yang selalu memperhatikannya. "Kau tidak sekolah, Toushirou?"

"Sekolah, kok. Aku pulang sebentar saat jam istirahat untuk mengantarkan bekalmu."

Rukia terkesiap, tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambut putih khas Toushirou yang bergeliat malu-malu tertiup angin. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Dan kembalilah ke sekolah."

Toushirou menepis tangan Rukia. Pemuda kecil itu tidak suka dengan perlakuan Rukia yang menganggap dirinya seperti anak kecil, "Ingat ya Rukia! Kalau tubuhku tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu, kau harus mau menikah denganku!"

"E-eee?"

Sambil bergerak mundur, Toushiro tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rukia yang terbengong menahan malu di hadapan orang-orang di pasar yang ikut tersipu dengan pernyataan konyol dari bocah SMP tersebut.

Sehabis menyelesaikan makan siang, seorang pembeli datang memilih jeruk. Lelaki tua itu mengantongi tiga kilogram jeruk setelah menawar pada Rukia. Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang wanita seusianya juga membeli dua kilogram jeruk, menyusul dua ibu-ibu yang membeli jeruk Rukia masing-masing sebanyak dua kilogram. Jeruk berkurang lagi saat seorang pembeli yang lain begitu antusias memilih-milih jeruk berkualitas tersebut. Tanpa diduga pembeli datang silih berganti hingga jeruk dagangan gadis itu habis terjual.

Ada yang ganjil dengan hal ini. Rukia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Dibenahinya kembali lapak standnya yang kosong sembari menjelajahi isi pasar. Mungkinkah, seseorang sengaja menyuruh orang-orang tadi untuk membeli jeruknya? Namun, mata cantiknya tak menangkap siapapun yang ia kenal bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

**.**

"_Aku menunggu di tempat kemarin. Jangan biarkan aku menerobos pagar rumahmu lalu melempar Bugs Bunny ini ke atap rumah."_

Rukia menggeram. Sengaja ia tidak menuruti ancaman Ichigo untuk bertemu dengan membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut dan kasur empuk. Menghiraukan aktivitas menunggu pria itu, yang mungkin sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam lalu.

Namun, ia tidak berani mengambil resiko dengan menjadi maghnet kehebohan di kediamannya gara-gara kedatangan si gila Kurosaki Ichigo. Membayangkan wajahnya terekspos di media sungguh membuat Rukia menggigil ngeri. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Diliriknya jam weker. Sembilan lewat empat belas menit malam. Walaupun belum larut dan salju tidak turun, tetap saja, suhu udara membuat otot motoriknya malas bekerja. Rukia menjejalkan kepalanya dengan topi rajutan dan jaket tebal kemudian melesat keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Ukitake.

.

Dengan jejak langkah malas-malasan, Rukia berjalan lambat menuju parkiran limosine Ichigo. Pria itu duduk dengan kaki bersilah di atas kap depan mobil, ada si Bunny yang bertubuh langsing namun tinggi terkapar di sampingnya. Sementara itu Ggio bediri bersedekap di pintu kemudi dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"Keras kepala," gerutu Rukia ketika ia sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang kedua pria itu. Ggio yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia bergerak menjauh, sesaat setelah menunduk memberi salam pada Rukia .

Ichigo tidak menoleh, kepalanya tertunduk lelah. Di-dia tertidur, "Dasar Tukang Tidur." Rukia menggeram sembari membawa kedua tangannya, bersikap seolah ingin mencekik Ichigo.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama Pangeran Tidur yang terbangun, ia menusuk-nusuk bahu Ichigo dengan telunjuk sampai pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala. Matanya terbuka, berbinar seperti warna teh hangat yang disedu khusus untuk Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia. Kau membuatku hampir mati kedinginan."

Bibir Ichigo memucat, raut mukanya bergelayut gelisah dengan lipatan-lipat penuh putus asa. Dia seperti tahanan yang tidak makan beberapa hari. "Ada limo dengan penghangat di dalamnya, kenapa kau tidak menungguku di dalam limo saja?"

"Aku sengaja menunggu di luar untuk menikmati wajah cemasmu untukku."

"Huh," sontak telunjuk Rukia berpindah ke dahi Ichigo lalu mendorong kepalanya.

Ichigo tak memprotes, ia mengelus dahinya lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sana. Ichigo meraih Bugs Bunny dan dalam sekali hentakan, boneka abu-abu bertelinga panjang tersebut mendarat di pangkuan Rukia. Hidung Rukia mengendur pasrah, ia membelai-belai telinga panjang si boneka sambil menatap intens ke dalam diri Ichigo.

Angin berputar di sekitar mereka. Kesenyepan di langit yang polos tak berbintang, menciptakan kebisuan keduanya yang semakin suram.

"Kau mengganggu hidupku, Ichigo."

Krik.

Rahang Ichigo mengeras, mukanya menegang hingga pupil matanya mengecil penuh ketakutan. "Benarkah?" ia tidak ingin memastikan apa yang didengar, tapi ia butuh sedikit penjelasan.

"Aku ingin hidup normal, bebas, tanpa limosine mewah ini. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Aku tidak ingin jadi Cinderella, Ichigo. Hiduplah dengan baik di istana, lakukan tugasmu di sana sebagai pria terpenting di negeri ini. Membuang waktumu hanya untuk menemuiku bukan keputusan yang bijaksana."

Sedikit berat mengatakannya, tapi Rukia perlu membuka pikiran Ichigo agar berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. "Dengarkan aku. Status sosial kita berbeda, memperkeruh keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan menguntungkan kita."

"Hei, aku menemuimu bukan untuk melamarmu, Rukia."

Ada sekat yang besar di antara mereka. Itu yang ingin Rukia perlihatkan. Dia sadar tidak ada ikatan istimewa di antara mereka, hanya pertemanan selama setahun yang membekas di ingatan. Namun, sikap Ichigo yang menyelinap keluar dari istana akan mengundang rumor tak sedap dan menyeret pria itu ke media-media sampah.

Rukia turun dari kap mobil. Pundaknya menegang, ia membelakangi Ichigo dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. "Kau mencekikku!" sembur Rukia dengan tubuh kembali menghadap Ichigo.

"A-apa?"

"Statusmu itu mencekikku, Ichigo! Tolong mengertilah, aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusanmu."

"Kau bilang, aku boleh mengunjungimu kapan saja, meski aku sudah kembali ke keluargaku," bela Ichigo sambil melompat turun dari badan mobil.

"Seandainya aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu."

Ichigo menatap nanar menyelami mata Rukia. Hatinya seperti tersengat listrik, mengakui semua yang dikatakan Rukia tak ada yang salah.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

Selepas mengucapkan permintaan maaf, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu meneriaki Ggio yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Oi, Sopir! Ayo kita pulang!"

Segera Ggio berlari, ia menatap bergantian pada wajah tersiksa majikannya dan senyuman pahit gadis yang tengah memeluk Bugs Bunny. Ichigo tak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia sudah cukup tersinggung dengan semua keterusterangan Rukia. Ini memuakkan! Dibantingnya pintu limo saat ditutup hingga membuat badan limo tersebut bergoyang.

**.**

Pub yang sering dikunjungi Grimmjow kian ramai. Dunia malam menggelinding kencang oleh hentakan musik disko, teriak-teriakan kotor, tarian erotis dan berbagai merek minuman keras. Grimmjow bersama Renji duduk di antara orang-orang yang sedang tersesat dalam labirin hidupnya, menikmati malam ini dan menghilangkan rasa lelah di siang tadi.

Sudah dua botol bir yang tergeletak di hadapan Grimmjow, tapi sepertinya pria tersebut masih belum puas. "Putri Perdana Menteri-mu itu sudah menghancurkanku, Renji," rutuknya dengan wajah kacau.

"Kurasa Rukia-sama tidak sehebat itu."

Grimmjow menggeleng, seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri ia kembali mengeluh. "Sesak! Dia merebut nafasku setiap kali kami bicara."

Spekulasi Renji berkembang, giginya bergemulutuk.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian? Apa kau melukainya? !" sergahnya sembari menarik kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Bukan seperti itu, sialan!"

Di tengah pertengkaran, Nell menengahi kedua pria yang hampir baku hantam itu. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk menikmati malam ini, lalu kenapa harus merusak dengan perdebatan yang tidak jelas.

"Ayolah, Grimm. Menarilah denganku," bujuk wanita berpenampilan mempesona itu tak sabar.

Renji bungkam, ia membiarkan Nell menarik-narik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk ke tengah lantai dansa. Menambah suasana pub menjadi semakin liar.

**.**

**.**

"Kerajaan Inggris mengundang kita untuk berkunjung ke sana. Kuharap kau mau menggantikanku."

Ichigo tercenung, matanya tertuju pada keseriusan Aizen saat memberi perintah. Suasana hatinya buruk malam ini ditambah permintaan Aizen yang menyuruhnya pergi ke Inggris. Ichigo memutari lingkaran cangkir kopi dengan telunjuknya, ia menekuri cairan berwarna hitam seolah-olah itu adalah rambut hitam dari gadis yang memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ini.

Duduk di sofa ruang kerja kakaknya tanpa mengobrol apapun karena tak bisa tidur. Sekalipun Aizen mengajak bicara ia hanya menjawab dengan menggangguk, menggeleng, atau mengidikkan bahu pertanda enggan menjawab.

Sekali lagi Aizen mempertegas permintaannya, "Kau masih memiliki pendengeran yang baik, Ichigo?"

Pasrah dengan permintaan tersebut, Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menghabiskan isi cangkir dengan sekali teguk lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, beritahu saja kapan aku akan berangkat ke sana," sahutnya dingin sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. Aizen membeku menghadapi sikap Ichigo yang mendadak dingin, sedingin gletser. Biasanya dia tidak seperti itu.

**.**

Kamar Ichigo berubah suram. Dinding-dinding itu seperti bergerak hendak menghimpit, membuat katup jantung menyempit tanpa sebab. Tapi bukan itu penyebabnya, pengandaian tersebut musnah ketika benda hitam dengan layar bergambar wajah seseorang itulah menjadi latar kefrustasian saat ini.

Potret ketika dulu ia dan Rukia memetik jeruk di Wakayama. Penampilan seksi Rukia yang berkeringat di pelipis sambil menggunting jeruk dari rantingnya. Pemandangan indah di layar handphone tersebut justru menyakitkan. Ia tersenyum miris. Hatinya teriris dengan semua yang dikatakan Rukia saat pertemuan tadi.

Mengganggu?

Bukankah mereka berteman baik? Seharusnya Rukia bisa menerima dia apapun statusnya? Namun gadis itu memintanya untuk menjauh. Rukia terganggu karena dia bukan pria biasa yang hidup menggelandang, Ichigo menggenggam kuat seluruh body handphone hingga casing-nya retak. Dan dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya, ia melempar benda kesayangannya itu ke lantai. Membentur marmer sampai hancur, lempengan-lempengan tak berdaya itu jatuh berserakan di dekat kakinya.

Semuanya sama saja. Ayahnya, adik-adiknya dan sekarang Rukia. Mereka menjauh tanpa sebab dan dengan alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Saya senang bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, semoga readers juga begitu? Dan saya sudah menyelesaikan part#12, hanya tinggal menunggu komentar readers untuk part ini. Terima kasih ya :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu ini Rukia tidak bekerja. Ia tidak lagi mengambil jeruk-jeruk agen untuk dijual di pasar. Rumahnya setiap hari bersih, lantainya mengkilat dan laba-laba tak ada yang berani lagi membangun sarangnya di sudut-sudut dinding. Tidak bekerja bukan berarti ia harus bermalas-malasan. Apalagi kesehatan ayah angkatnya kian memburuk.

Grimmjow berbaik hati untuk membiayai hidup mereka. Lelaki itu sudah memberanikan diri untuk tinggal di rumah lagi, meski terkadang ancaman penuh emosi antara ayah dan kakaknya sering membakar seisi rumah. Sikap Grimmjow masih sama, tetap pembangkang dan brutal seperti biasa. Semalam tadi saja ia pulang dengan pipi memar, sedangkan tubuhnya terhuyung menabrak pintu hingga jatuh bedebam membangunkan Rukia yang baru saja menikmati tidur.

Sarapan sudah siap di meja. Rukia mendelik jengkel pada Grimmjow yang duduk dengan rambut berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Ia menguap, serentak aroma alkohol menyeruak dari mulutnya.

"Mandi dulu baru makan, Grimmjow!"

Ukitake muncul dari ruang keluarga saat meneriaki anak laki-lakinya yang jorok dan keras kepala. Sifat dasarnya yang lemah lembut terkadang berubah bengis tiap kali menghadapi kenakalan Grimmjow.

"Nanti saja, perutku sudah lapar minta diisi," sahutnya ringan.

Dada Ukitake naik turun, napasnya tersengal karena sahutan kurang ajar itu. Ia hendak mengumpat lagi sebelum kemudian Rukia mencegah kemarahan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Ayah, biarkan Grimmjow makan dulu."

Rukia dengan telaten menyiapkan tempat untuk Ukitake seraya menyajikan semangkuk nasi bersama sumpit. Tatapannya bersinar teduh pada Ukitake berniat menenangkan suasana sarapan pagi yang hampir saja kembali kacau. Sembari menuangkan air minum untuk gelas Ukitake dan Grimmjow, Rukia duduk di samping Grimmjow yang sudah melahap makanannya.

Ada perasaan tidak enak menyeruak di benak Ukitake saat Rukia melayani ia dan putranya.

"Mestinya… kami yang melayanimu, Nona Muda."

Ucapan Ukitake menghentikan gerakan Grimmjow yang asyik menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya. Suara kunyahannya kembali terdengar ketika ia melirik sekilas wajah murung Rukia.

"Ayah," Grimmjow mengintrupsi saat tak ada respons apapun dari gadis di samping. Ia bicara sambil terus mengunyah, "Ucapanmu membuatnya sedih, tuh."

Bukan ucapan itu yang membuat Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, ia mengingat kata-kata Grimmjow waktu mereka bertengkar beberapa hari lewat.

"_Kau tahu, sikapmu ini sebenarnya menyusahkan ayahku, Nona Muda."_

"Apa… aku sudah menyusahkan kalian?"

Tutur Rukia sedih, suaranya rendah dan dalam. Matanya tertunduk muram. Sontak Grimmjow dan Ukitake menoleh padanya. Grimmjow tahu perkataan itu keluar karena pertengkarannya dan Rukia di sore itu. Mungkinkah kata-katanya itu yang membuat Rukia akhir-akhir ini tampak tenang namun bermuram durja?

Ukitake mengulum senyum pahit. Ia ingin menghalau kebahagiaan yang dulu terbit saat Rukia bilang ingin menjadi putrinya. Sangat bahagia, menyayangi Rukia membuat pengabdiannya pada Perdana Menteri selama ini terasa tidak sia-sia. Rukia sudah seperti putrinya sendiri. Gadis itu penurut, rajin, baik dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak pernah terlintas sedetikpun dalam hatinya kalau keberadaan putri angkatnya membuat hidupnya susah.

Tapi, penyangkalan untuk jawaban Rukia tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia lelah melihat gadis itu bekerja dengan menyeret barang berat dengan tangannya yang mungil. Dia susah ketika mendapati kulit mulus di telapak tangan gadis itu menjadi lecet dan kasar. Sementara dirinya tinggal di rumah dengan organ paru-paru yang kian memberat setiap kali ia bernapas, membiarkan putri dari pejabat tertinggi di negara ini bekerja sendirian demi menafkahinya.

Justru kamilah yang menyusahkanmu, putriku.

Batin Ukitake berteriak tidak rela. Namun, ia menyimpan kata-kata itu, berharap Rukia salah paham dan menyerah lalu pulang ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Oh, Byakuya juga… pasti sangat merindukan putrinya ini.

**.**

Kampus eklusif tersebut dikunjungi oleh beberapa pejabat pemerintahan dan Perdana Menteri. Riuh hentakan tepuk tangan memenuhi aula kampus ketikan sosok Kuchiki Byakuya menaiki podium untuk berpidato.

Ia sudah merancang kegiatan ini sebagai pekan pembuka untuk berbaur dengan mahasiswa. Dua minggu sekali ia meluangkan waktu khusus agar bisa mengunjungi kampus-kampus. Berpidato, jajak pendapat dan sejenak bercengkrama dengan warga kampus dalam kuliah umum.

Umurnya memang sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi wajahnya masih menjadi sumber decak kagum bagi kaum hawa yang melajang.

Desas desus mengenai putrinya yang tinggal di luar negeri setelah kematian istrinya pun tak luput dari bahan pemberitaan. Semua pemburu berita menaruh ketertarikan yang besar pada kehidupan pribadi sang perdana menteri yang tertutup rapat.

Pembawaannya kalem meski tidak sehangat Aizen. Dan ia bisa berkomunikasi sangat baik dengan para mahasiswa tanpa menanggalkan wajah bekunya.

Setelah menutup pidato umum dan lagi-lagi diiringi tepuk tangan kekaguman, ia turun dari panggung lalu berjalan menghampiri Kurosaki Ichigo yang duduk di barisan terdepan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Pangeran."

Auditorium serentak menghening. Semua terpaku, Ichigo sendiri tertegun mendengar sapaan tanpa basi-basi tersebut tertuju padanya. Ia pun hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai balasan salam.

"Kudengar Anda baru pulang dari Inggris, apa kita bisa bicara mengenai hasil kerja Anda di sana?"

"Aa… iya, tentu saja."

Byakuya mempersilakan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya pergi. Auditorium kembali ramai setelah kedua orang penting itu keluar diikuti beberapa staf pejabat lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Berputar seiring jarum jam yang berpacu cepat. Rukia akhirnya kembali bekerja, ia tak pernah ke pasar lagi setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko roti di pinggiran pusat kota. Grimmjow yang merekomendasikannya untuk melamar pekerjaaan di sini sebagai kasir.

Sejak percakapan dengan ayahnya di meja sarapan waktu itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Beruntung ia diterima dan sudah tiga hari ia menjadi kasir di sini. Grimmjow bilang ini toko roti terkenal, pemiliknya adalah sahabat baik dari Nell. Oh, sepertinya Grimmjow semakin dekat dengan wanita berambut hijau itu.

Rukia menyisir ukiran nama toko yang terpajang di label merk roti-roti yang berjejer di etalase. _Golden Bakery_. Karyawan di sini bilang kalau Inoue Orihime, si pemilik toko, akan berkunjung kemari setiap Sabtu dan itu adalah hari ini.

Pintu kaca toko terbuka ketika seorang wanita muda berbalut kemeja merah muda ketat memasuki toko. Belahan dadanya mengintip seakan ingin keluar dari balik pakaian, elegen dan seksi. Wajahnya cantik dibingkai rambut oranye-kecokelatan yang panjang bergelombang. Higheels hitamnya menambah jenjang kaki hingga ia tampak begitu tinggi seperti super model.

Rukia mendadak jadi rendah diri.

"Hallo!"

Inoue Orihime tersenyum riang. Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Ha-hallo, Nona…"

"Kau pasti karyawan baru yang dikatakan Kira, oh! Dimana Kira?"

Sontak saja Izuru Kira yang masih mengenakan seragam kokinya melesat keluar menemui Inoue. "Nona, Anda sudah datang," sapanya diikuti beberapa karyawan lainnya yang menunduk memberikan salam.

Toko belum buka sehingga beberapa karyawan masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri di dapur kecuali Rukia yang sudah bersemangat berdiri di dekat mesin hitung.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Matanya berkeliaran memeriksa satu persatu karyawannya yang hadir. Nihil, semuanya telah hadir seperti dugaannya.

Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap Rukia yang berdiri terpaku, " Siapa namamu?"

"Ukitake Rukia."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, sesaat kemudian celotehan Inoue berlanjut lagi.

"Baiklah teman-teman! Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu! Besok malam ada pesta kebun di istana dan… Kaizen meminta kita untuk mengisi menu roti dari toko ini!"

Mendadak suara-suara mereka meledak kegirangan, kecuali Rukia yang membatu.

Istana?

"Kuharap kalian juga ada di sana bersama pelayan lainnya untuk menyiapkan roti-roti handalan kita," Inoue berubah cemberut saat melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Tapi tidak semuanya bisa ikut. Hanya Kira dan Sun Sun saja yang akan kuajak. Maaf ya teman-teman, istana menjaga ketat keamanaan."

"Uhuh, memangnya kita ini teroris," sungut karyawan wanita yang lainnya.

Semua kecewa begitupula Sun Sun dan Kira yang turut menghela napas.

"Maaf ya, Ukitake-san," saat Inoue beralih pada karyawan barunya, Rukia tak terlihat kecewa. Oh, mungkin gadis itu masih baru bekerja jadi tidak tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya jika berada di tengah-tengah orang penting, apalagi di istana.

**.**

Volume dari alat pemutar musik yang tersimpan di saku celana olahraga Ichigo terus melantunkan lagu. Pilihan musik berdentum keras di balik headset yang ia pakai. Ichigo masih sanggup berlari mengelilingi lapangan kampus, merasakan sore hari dengan lari marathon. Ia menghabiskan waktu demi menghilangkan wajah Rukia yang tiap waktu merusak otaknya. Namun, sepertinya usaha itu percuma.

Berhari-hari yang lewat Ichigo pergi ke Inggris. Melaksanakan titah Kaizen dan berkenalan dengan para keturunan aristokrat dari negara lain, termasuk gadis-gadis bangsawan yang berparas mempesona. Tapi tak satu pun diantara mereka yang membuat dadanya bergetar penuh ketertarikan.

Ia tidak cukup pandai berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Inggris, beruntung kakaknya mengirim Ishida Uryuu sebagai teman pendamping sekaligus penerjemah.

Ichigo mulai kelelahan ketika ia sudah kembali ke garis start untuk ke tujuh kalinya. Matanya sudah berkabut, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat dan otot-ototnya mengencang tiap kali simfoni rock terus menabrak siput pendengarannya. Ggio yang juga berada di sana hanya duduk menontoni kegiatan Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak akan cepat selesai.

Besok malam, Kaizen akan menyelenggarakan pesta kebun. Bukan tanpa alasan Kaizen mau menyelenggarakan pesta. Moment meriah tersebut terselip motif sang kaisar untuk memperkenalkan Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai penerus takhta selanjutnya dan… tercium aroma perjodohan dalam acara itu.

Ichigo memperlambat ayunan larinya, pikirannya terbang ke langit mendung yang menyorekan hari. Kerinduan mengintip dari sudut hatinya ketika warna langit semakin kelam. Di sana, ia merasa Rukia seperti tengah duduk di awan sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek kerena sudah merindukannya.

Ia kira dirinya bisa melupakan gadis itu setelah kembali dari Inggris, namun tetap saja, sesampai kakinya menginjak bandara Tokyo semua keinginan untuk melupakan menguap begitu saja. Ichigo menyeka sekilas dahinya yang basah berkeringat, paru-parunya terasa sesak, air mukanya tampak begitu menderita, semua ini karena gadis sialan itu! Gara-gara Rukia dia harus menampung kutukan dari cupid sendirian!

"Rukia… katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Ichigo menyerah karena tenaganya sudah terkuras, ia berjongkok dengan tumit terangkat sementara kedua tangannya saling terkait di belakang lehernya yang berpeluh.

Lagu pun masih mengalun mengiringi ingatannya akan Rukia. Ichigo ingin merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, mencengkram bibir gadis itu ke dalam ciuman panas, mendapatkan Rukia untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Astaga! Ghrr! Ichigo menggeram frustasi, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana hanya untuk hidup dengan gadis sialan itu, kan? !

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sun-sun, apa kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

Kira menanyakannya pada Sun-sun yang terlihat gusar, "A-aku tidak bisa."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng pasrah. Tidak ada satu pun karyawan di sini yang bisa berbahasa Inggris kecuali dirinya. Padahal Inoue meneleponnya untuk mengganti karyawan yang lain saja jika Sun-sun tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"Aduh! Kenapa di antara kalian tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, sih! Di pesta kebun nanti akan ada banyak tamu-tamu dari luar negeri, dan Nona Inoue bilang kita harus bisa," Kira mengusap wajahnya resah.

"Tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, mau bagaimana lagi!"

Sun-sun jadis kesal sendiri, hanya untuk menjadi pelayan di pesta kebun istana, harus bisa bahasa Inggris? Ya ampun! Memangnya dia mau tes beasiswa ke luar negeri! Kekesalan gadis itu disambut anggukan setuju dari karyawan yang lain. Mereka bekerja dengan kemampuan seadanya untuk tersenyum dan melayani pembeli dengan ramah, hanya sekedar itu.

"Ukitake-san, apa kau juga tidak bisa…?"

Rukia membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Mengingat dirinya pernah tinggal di Amerika selama lima tahun sewaktu kecil dulu, tentu saja dia bisa. Namun, batinnya ingin mengamuk dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa.

Sayang, batinnya membelot saat mata biru Kira menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku bisa, kok. Tapi hanya pasif berbahasa Inggris," dusta Rukia, orang-orang di sini tahu kalau dirinya hanya lulusan SMA, mana mungkin pandai bicara bahasa Inggris secara aktif, kan?

"Baik sudah diputuskan! Yang akan ke pesta itu hanya aku dan Ukitake-san saja, oke!"

Dan Sun-sun menghela nafas, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Menangisi impiannya untuk bertemu Pangeran berambut oranye secara langsung sudah gagal.

Mereka bekerja kembali usai merundingkan masalah tesebut. Mempersiapkan roti-roti bercita rasa lezat dengan aroma harum dan menghangatkan hati, itu semboyan dari mereka untuk toko rotinya. Pagi itu semua bekerja sesuai porsi masing-masing, dan toko terpaksa harus ditutup demi menambah efektifas waktu agar makanan yang terbuat dari gandum tersebut tidak mengecewakan hasilnya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari kalau nanti malam ia akan ke istana lalu… bertemu Ichigo? Oh, semoga saja Ichigo tidak mengenalinya. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, ia juga akan bertemu ayahnya dan kaisar. Rukia berharap orang-orang yang dulu mengenalnya sekarang ini sudah melupakan wajahnya, yah, semoga saja begitu.

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah setinggi kepala, artinya waktu sudah lebih melewati jam makan siang. Roti bercita rasa lezat dengan aroma harum dan menghangatkan hati kini sudah tertata rapi. Penampilan dari gendum yang dimasak menggelembung empuk dengan warna kecokletan yang menggiurkan. Tak ada di antara para pembuat itu yang mampu menahan liurnya, karya mereka itu terlihat enak sekali!

"Nah, Rukia, kau pulanglah lebih awal. Jam tiga nanti kita akan bertemu di sini."

Kira bertepuk tangan satu kali seraya mengarahkan teman-temannya yang lain untuk menata kembali roti-roti ke dalam piring-piring prasmanan.

**.**

Rukia memakai kemeja hitam berkerah tinggi, di selingi list putih di sekeliling kerutan putih pada ujung pergelangan tangan. Rok sepanjang lutut membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang berisi. Jenjang kakinya yang seputih pualam berpadu kontras dengan higheels hitam polos berukuran dua sentimeter. Rambutnya tersanggul rapi menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang enggan terkuncir. Ia tersenyum kecut membuat mata kelamnya mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang.

Hati-hati Rukia berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Kira yang tegas. Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu menguncir rambutnya memperlihatkan punggung menawannya terekspos. Warna jasnya hitam berlawanan dengan dasi putihnya, namun begitu serasi saat pantofel hitam yang dikenakan terhentak di sepanjang lorong dapur istana.

Mereka digiring bersama para pelayan pesta, bersiap-siap di dapur istana untuk membawa menu-menu yang akan di sajikan di meja pesta.

Detik-detik itu berjalan begitu lambat. Inikah rumah yang dimiliki Kurosaki Ichigo? Pemuda yang dulu hidup terkatung-katung bersamanya? Mata Rukia memanas, mengingat sudah cukup lama semenjak perdebatan mereka di malam itu, Ichigo tidak lagi menghubunginya. Komunikasi mereka benar-benar terputus dan itu semua terjadi karena Rukia… dirinyalah yang membuat semua ini jadi semakin sulit.

Dinding bercat merah maroon membungkus sekat-sekat di dapur istana. Lantai granit berwarna abu-abu bergemah ketika ia dan pelayan lainnya terus berjalan hingga mencapai kebun bunga yang berada di sayap kanan bangunan istana. Dua gazebo kecil tertata indah di sebelah utara dan selatan kebun. Rupanya taman ini sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Pencahayaan dan meja-mejanya tampil cantik berkat warna putih bercampur kebiruan. Bahkan langit terlihat cerah di tiap penjuru.

Terbersit rasa takjub dalam hati Rukia mengingat ia sudah lama tidak mendatangi pesta-pesta mewah.

Ichigo, dia menginginkan hidup yang seperti ini? Sedangkan Rukia, dia tidak ingin hidup di habitat penuh gemerlap bintang. Pola pikir mereka berbeda dan bersyukur Rukia lebih cepat tersadar sehingga menjauhkan Ichigo adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.

Lama menunggu pesta dimulai, sampai penantian pun berakhir. Beberapa tamu undangan berdiri di sudut-sudut meja bundar bertaplak biru yang ditata di sekitar kebun.

Kaisar bersama kolega-koleganya berdiri di suatu meja mengambil gelas berisi anggur putih yang dibawa pelayan laki-laki. Tamu semakin bertambah dan kebun beraroma mawar tersebut mulai berisik karena percakapan yang terjadi di antara beberapa kelompok yang memisahkan diri. Mereka mengobrol berbaur dengan komunitasnya sendiri.

Rukia memegang nampan yang menyajikan cemilan ringan rotinya, ia berdiri lalu tersenyum pada tamu undangan sembari menawarkan menu yang ia pegang. Sebisa mungkin, gadis itu menghindari kelompok dari kalangan pejabat pemerintahan. Bisa gawat jika ia bertemu dengan ayahnya di sini.

Alunan musik klasik yang muncul dari gesekan biola meromantiskan suasana pesta. Piano dan kecapi tradisional pun terlihat menunggu gilirannya untuk beradu ekspresi di sekitar area gazebo tanpa atap yang dijadikan sebagai panggung.

"Silahkan, Tuan," Rukia tersenyum manis saat menu yang ia bawa diambil oleh salah seorang tamu.

Semoga tidak ada yang mengenaliku di sini.

Dia masih berdo'a dalam hati. Namun, doa'anya tidak terkabul ketika Inoue Orihime muncul dari gerbang kebun, ia berjalan anggun bersama seseorang. Seorang lelaki berambut jingga dengan helaiannya yang mencuat-cuat nakal tak tersisir.

Ichigo?

Lelaki itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas putihnya. Matanya terlihat kosong dan kelelahan, ia berjalan di sebelah Inoue membiarkan perempuan bergaun merah itu bicara sendiri.

Bukan hanya penikmat cemilan roti yang sukses berbisnis, Inoue juga putri bangsawan yang mempesona. Kembali Rukia merasa rendah diri.

Mereka sangat serasi…

Rukia tersenyum miring, lalu berbalik mencari tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Ichigo.

**.**

Tiba musik berirama waltz terdengar. Sambutan meriah menyentakkan para lelaki untuk mengulurkan tangan pada para perempuan. Rukia melirik pada sisi Ichigo yang dikelilingi teman-temannya. Tidak ada respons, pemuda itu diam saja meskipun para laki-laki mulai beranjak ke lantai dansa bersama perempuan pilihannya.

Padahal di sampingnya berdiri gadis secantik Inoue, apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?

Cibir Rukia membatin.

Tampak Inoue sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap tidak peduli Ichigo. Wanita itu terkesiap dan tanpa sengaja menemukan Kira yang tengah melayani para tamu.

"Kira!" panggilnya terdengar riang mendekati Kira, kemudian mengambil segelas sampanye dari nampang lelaki pirang tersebut.

Hampir saja Rukia menjatuhkan nampan saat Ichigo berpaling, mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok Kira yang tadi dipanggil Inoue. Rukia menggigit bibirnya menyimpan kekhawatiran.

"Dimana Ukitake-san?" buru-buru Inoue bertanya pada Kira, dan pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan keberadaan Rukia tepat ketika mata Ichigo terpaku dari jauh pada percakapan Inoue dan Kira.

"Oh, Ukitake-san," Inoue berjalan anggun ke arah tubuh Rukia yang membeku.

Sorot mata Rukia berbinar cemas ketika menangkap bayangan Ichigo yang juga ikut mendekat dari arah belakangnya. Ia berubah panik.

Kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan Ichigo mendekat.

Rukia menutup mata, pundaknya gemetar membuat Inoue yang berjalan mendekat memandangnya dengan aneh.

Sayang sekali, dewi fortuna ternyata belum mau berpihak pada Rukia.

Ketika Inoue hendak menepuk bahu Rukia, Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Rukia. Lelaki itu menyentakan siku Rukia hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu mau tidak mau berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara berat Ichigo terdengar parau menahan diri.

Inoue terkejut melihat sorot mata tajam Ichigo pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia tidak berani menatap balik Ichigo yang masih menarik sikunya sampai-sampai tubuh mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"Maaf, Pange…!"

Mendadak Inoue menjatuhkan gelas berisi sampanye yang ia pegang. Gelasnya pecah, serpihan-serpihan itu berserakan di sekitar kaki Inoue yang terkena percikan air. Sementara Rukia yang berdiri di dekatnya malah terkena pecahan gelas di pergelangan kakinya yang terbuka.

Suasana pesta menjadi tegang.

Menyadari sepatu Inoue tersiram cairan keemasan, refleks Rukia berjongkok berniat membersihkan sepatu mahal Inoue dengan serbet putihnya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya Rukia tulus hendak mengelap sepatu Inoue.

"Tidak perlu dibersihkan Ukitake-san."

Inoue berusaha menolak, tapi sepertinya Rukia bersikeras. Rukia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari orang-orang dengan berjongkok di hadapan Inoue.

Sontak Ichigo mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tubuh Rukia lalu merebut serbetnya untuk diberikan pada Inoue, "Kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri, kan, Inoue?"

Inoue mengangguk kikuk.

"Ukitake-san," Inoue menatap Rukia dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Inoue, biarkan pelayan itu pergi."

"Tapi, Kurosaki-kun… dia…"

"Aku baik-baik saja Nona, maaf," Rukia memandang di sekelilingnya, orang-orang masih menatap interaksi mereka, "Aku permisi sebentar."

Lantaran takut dikenali, Rukia beranjak dari pesta. Tapi sepertinya bukan cuma itu faktornya menghindari kerumunan pesta, ada sesuatu yang ingin tumpah di pelupuk matanya saat tadi Ichigo menyingkirkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan kata-kata tadi… pelayan? Astaga Ichigo, kau membuat gadis itu kesal tingkat tinggi.

**.**

"Pelayan? Oh yeah, kau memang pelayan, Rukia. Kenapa harus marah?"

Rukia bicara pada cermin di westafel toilet khusus pelayan. Dia menggeleng lega berhasil bersembunyi di dalam tempat ini, menghindari tatapan sinis para tamu. Dan, ugh! Betis di dekat pergelangan kakinya mengucur darah. Rupanya serpihan gelas Inoue tadi terpelanting dan berhasil menggores kulit kaki Rukia.

Sembari meringis menahan nyeri, lekas ia mengambil tisu toilet hendak membersihkan darah yang merembes keluar. Meski bukan luka parah, tetap saja, ia merasa perih di sekitar betis.

Klik.

Bunyi pintu terkunci mengagetkan Rukia yang sibuk membersihkan luka ringannya. Goresan itu sedikit dalam sehingga cairan merah merembes ke tissue putih yang ia pakai. Rukia menoleh pada seseorang yang masuk tanpa bersuara.

Mata cokelat yang menggelap sedang menyorot tajam pada kesibukannya membersihkan luka.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau kemari?" Rukia kebingungan, sosok tinggi itu tetap diam dan mendekatinya. Sikap dingin Ichigo terang saja membuat gadis itu terintimidasi.

Ichigo menyimpan suaranya. Dengan wajah sebeku es, lelaki itu menggendong tubuh Rukia kemudian mendudukkannya di atas keramik westafel. Membuat Rukia tersentak dan hampir menjerit. Ichigo lalu merebut tissue toilet yang dipegang Rukia, mengangkat kaki kanan Rukia dan membersihkan luka yang terlihat di betis gadis itu.

Saat menyentuh betis mulus tersebut, jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia seperti tengah menyentuh boneka Kristal yang amat licin. Takut pecah dan menyakiti si boneka.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Ichigo," keluhan Rukia tak ia dengarkan. Ichigo diam memperhatikan luka kecil itu, seolah-olah dirinyalah yang terluka bukan Rukia.

"Rukia…"

Suara kecil Ichigo menyentakkan antena di kepala Rukia, mendeteksi apapun yang akan dikatakan Ichigo. Mereka memang harus bicara agar tidak saling bersikap seperti orang asing.

"Rukia…"

Mata Rukia menyempit kala lelaki itu masih menyebut namanya namun belum bicara apapun. Ichigo hanya terpaku pada usahanya untuk menyeka darah di luka Rukia, seakan luka kecil itu adalah luka parah yang sulit disembuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan sekarang giliran Rukia yang terdiam.

Rukia membeku. Kalimat tabu itu muncul dari gumam kecil Ichigo yang bahkan lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan yang tidak jelas. Dengan sedikit usaha menenangkan diri, Rukia menarik kakinya yang sejak tadi dipegang Ichigo kemudian menatap dalam-dalam mata cokelatnya. Berharap lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Tinggi mereka hampir sama karena Rukia duduk di atas westafel, sehingga memudahkan kedua orang itu bertemu pandang.

Ichigo membalas tatapan itu dengan enggan, "Aku menginginkanmu… menyentuhmu, oh astaga, setiap kali memikirkan itu… aku seperti orang sakit."

Tidak peduli dengan kebisuan perempuan di depannya, Ichigo melepas simpul dasinya. Hal itu membuat Rukia terlonjak hendak melompat turun ke lantai, namun Ichigo menahannya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala pasrah, ia sudah terlalu jujur sekarang, entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia tentang dirinya nanti.

Ketika dasi terlepas, Ichigo membalut luka Rukia dengan benda tersebut. Menutupi luka supaya perihnya sedikit mereda.

Usai membalut luka, kembali Ichigo membakar Rukia dengan tatapannya. Kedua tangannya berpegang di tepi westafel tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri Rukia yang terpekur dengan keterusterangan pangeran berambut oranye itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo, sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Ciumanmu… ciumanmu itu cuma milikku, Rukia."

Perut Rukia bergejolak hangat mendengar pengakuan Ichigo. Ia tertawan dalam kurungan lengan lelaki itu, dan penolakannya memudar saat mata penuh hasrat Ichigo menembus dadanya. Hingga kesadarannya terbang ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati dan menenggelamkan keduanya dalam euphoria yang masih terasa asing. Ciuman bibir yang lembut seperti sentuhan kapas. Namun ketika Rukia terhanyut akan bujukan bibir Ichigo, ciuman pun menjadi dalam, dalam, dalam dan memanas.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Well, sepertinya harapan saya tidak terkabul :D tapi ya sudahlah. Untuk **__**uzumaki-kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, ojou-rizky**__** , Terima kasih sudah mau langsung mereview (yuk… kita ke part #13)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciuman berlanjut ketika kedua orang itu saling membuaikan diri dalam cecapan manis lidah mereka. Beradu panas hingga diantaranya mau mengalah. Pipi Rukia bersemu, matanya berkedip saat Ichigo memaksa untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman. Lelaki itu mencium dengan begitu liar, ia mengubur bibir mungil Rukia dalam-dalam ke mulutnya. Merebut oksigen gadis itu hingga merasa puas, namun sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah puas. Lidah mereka menjalin satu sama lain, memunculkan sensasi yang bukan hanya perasaan sayang yang murni tapi… rasa haus.

Rukia tersedak kala merasakan lidah Ichigo memanjang hampir menggelitik pangkal tenggorokannya, giginya mulai terasa ngilu karena ciuman bertubi-tubi itu. Ichigo tak menyentuh tubuh Rukia, kedua tangan lelaki itu hanya bertopang pada tepi westafel mengurung sisi kanan dan kiri perempuannya. Kepala bermahkota jingga tersebut terus mencondongkan kepala demi mendapat akses yang bebas untuk menggoda bibir kecil Rukia. Dia memuja si pemilik bibir, berusaha bertukar nafas dan membakar pujaan hatinya dengan perasaan rindu yang ia tahan selama ini.

Lama dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak mau berhenti membuat Rukia melenguh tertahan, tubuhnya mulai lunglai bak rumput laut yang bergoyang resah terhembus pusaran air. Kuat sekaligus merasa dilembutkan, sampai Rukia perlu memegangi pundak Ichigo yang masih sibuk menciumnya. Gadis itu seolah ditantang oleh sesuatu yang begejolak di dadanya, perutnya terasa nyeri karena Ichigo yang terus menelan oksigen dan cairan mulut yang ia miliki.

Ingin mengelak namun tidak sanggup, Rukia menikmati kepossesifan pemuda itu.

**.**

Ichigo mengejang, otot lengannya bergetar luar biasa ketika Rukia menarik kerah kemejanya hingga ia terangsang untuk memperdalam ciuman. Terlalu lama ia mencium, tapi ia belum merasa puas menyesap aroma citrus bercampur pinus dari pagutan mereka. Berhari-hari ia memimpikan wajah gadis ini, bermimpi Rukia menciumnya tiada habis. Dan akhirnya itu terjadi setelah sekian lama ia gila memikirkannya.

"Cukup, Ich…" protes Rukia terpotong, Ichigo mengerang halus seraya menggunakan kedua lengannya, merengkuh pinggang dan punggung Rukia demi mengetatkan ciuman .

Cengkraman Rukia pada kerah kemeja putih Ichigo akhirnya melemah, ia nyaris kehabisan nafas. Menyadari tubuh si gadis melemah, akhirnya Ichigo mengalah. Nafasnya pendek-pendek masih tak rela melepaskan bibir cantik itu.

Mata cokelat Ichigo menyerap habis sinaran mata Rukia yang tampak kelelahan seperti orang mengantuk. Memandangi wajah bersemu gadis itu, benar-benar seksi. Rukia belum melepaskan kerah kemeja Ichigo meskipun ciuman sudah usai, begitu pula Ichigo yang betah berlama-lama merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau milikku, Rukia… milikku," Ichigo hendak mencium lagi, namun tertahan oleh wajah Rukia yang refleks mundur menghindari bujukan bibir pangeran gila itu. Samar-samar ia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut lelakinya. "Kita harus menikah. Kau harus menikah denganku."

Menikah? !

Plak!

Suara tamparan bergema di seisi ruangan. Rukia tak tahan untuk membuat pemuda itu sadar.

Ichigo tersentak, ia melangkah mundur sembari memegangi pipi kanannya yang ditampar. Dia berubah takut ketika Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Bahkan penjara dan kuburan saja lebih baik daripada tempat umum seperti ini! Rukia ingat pernah menonton drama dimana si pria baru menyadari perasaannya setelah wanitanya tertanam di dalam tanah. Atau ada film lainnya, dimana seorang wanita mengungkapkan cinta saat si pria berada di dalam penjara. Ya ampun.

Ini toilet! Bodoh!

Batin Rukia berteriak. Kalimat yang dinantikan banyak perempuan itu seharusnya tidak diucapkan di tempat seperti toilet. Ya ampun! Rukia menggertakan gigi, menyadari ciuman mereka tak seindah yang ia harapkan. Apalagi terjadi di toilet! Wajahnya memerah padam, entah karena marah atau terlalu malu, ia mulai frsustasi.

Betisnya gemetar ketika Ichigo menyentuh luka yang telah diperban. Itu hanya luka kecil, tapi Ichigo membalutkan seolah itu luka besar yang menganga agar tak terinfeksi.

"Ini sudah kelewatan, Ichigo. Kau bisa membuatku tidak bisa pulang karena dikerumuni banyak orang," rutuk Rukia tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Ichigo tadi. Dia ingin pulang, menghindari masalah yang bertubi-tubi menghantam arus kehidupannya yang semula tenang.

Saat akan melompat turun dari westafel, tiba-tiba saja kepala Rukia tertutupi oleh sesuatu. Ternyata, Ichigo melepaskan jasnya untuk menutupi wajah Rukia, tak ayal Rukia memekik, "Apa-apa'an kau? !"

"Tutupi kepalamu dengan itu."

Kemudian Ichigo menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku. Penampilannya yang semula rapi kini jadi berantakan. Ichigo mengenakan kemejanya saja karena dasinya ia lepas untuk perban Rukia sedangkan jasnya sebagai penutup kepala gadis itu.

Dia mengeluarkan handphone untuk menelepon Ggio, meminta pengawal pribadinya itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Setelahnya, tanpa peringatan, Ichigo kembali mengangkat tubuh Rukia.

Wangi maskulin dari jas dan tubuh Ichigo menyergap indera penciuman Rukia, sekilas ia merasa terpenjara ke dalam lingkup udara yang dipenuhi nafas Kurosaki Ichigo. Baginya, ini adalah sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Turunkan aku, hei! Kau tidak perlu sejauh ini, sialan!"

Amukan Rukia tak diindahkan, Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia keluar dari toilet yang pintunya sempat terkunci. Rukia ingin memberontak, namun hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Ia merasa aman dalam dekapan lengan kekar Ichigo yang menggendongnya.

**.**

"Wah, Perdana Menteri! Senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang kemari!"

Kaizen membentangkan kedua lengannya menyambut kedatangan Kuchiki Byakuya. Sambutan tersebut tak terlalu dipedulikan Byakuya, ia melangkah mendekati Kaizen dengan diiringi Renji yang ada di belakangnya. Mata abu-abunya menjelajahi harmonisasi warna yang menghiasi pesta, kemudian melirik Kaizen lewat ekor matanya yang mengerikan.

"Berapa uang yang kauhabiskan untuk semua ini, Yang Mulia?" sindirnya sembari memperhatikan para pemain musik yang ada di panggung gazebo.

"Tidak banyak, Byakuya. Kau tafsirkan sendiri berapa dana yang kukeluarkan. Lagipula dana yang kupakai bukan dari pajak rakyat," Kaizen memasang senyum kuda lalu berbisik, " itu uangku sendiri."

Byakuya mengangguk lalu kembali bertanya, "Dimana adikmu?"

"Entahlah… ada sedikit insiden kecil tadi, kurasa dia sedang ke kamar kecil."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Gin. Sebenarnya apa yang mau kaurencanakan itu belum bisa kukabulkan, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan menundanya. Kita putuskan setelah putrimu pulang saja, bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Byakuya menghela nafas. Ia menahan lelah setelah kembali dari urusannya di Swiss, melesat ke istana karena undangan dari Kaizen yang tampak begitu urgen.

**.**

Dalam keadaan resah menunggu Ichigo yang belum kembali dari toilet, Inoue menerawangkan pikirannya ketika dulu tanpa sengaja ia pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo di suatu tempat. Dia lupa dimana dan, oh benar! Di pasar lalu… kalau tak salah ingat, ada seorang gadis seumurannya yang berdiri di dekat Ichigo.

Ukitake-san? Apa gadis yang bersama Ichigo waktu itu Ukitake Rukia? Ia berusaha mengingat lagi.

Inoue tersenyum miris, dadanya ngilu memendam cemburu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, toh, dia bukan apa-apa Kurosaki-kun. Meskipun Ichigo tak menjawab dengan jelas pernyataan cintanya yang dulu, Inoue cukup berbesar hati untuk mengetahui balasan cintanya hanya dengan sikap acuh dan gesture tubuh Ichigo yang berbeda ketika memandangi Rukia. Memang pahit rasanya mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun ia tidak perlu serapuh ini, karena dulu ia lah yang pertama kali menjadi teman kencan Kurosaki-kun, bukan Rukia.

"Wo-woww! Apa yang dilakukan Pangeran?"

"Siapa yang Pangeran gendong itu? Ya ampun!"

Mendadak kehebohan terjadi. Banyak komentar yang memenuhi suasana pesta ketika Ichigo melintasi jalan menuju gerbang istana. Bisikan orang-orang terdengar ramai, namun bersamaan dengan itu ada keheningan yang menyeruak di sekitar alunan musik pesta.

Orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian pada Ichigo dan gadis misterius yang ada di dalam gendongan pria itu. Kepala si gadis tertutupi jas putih sehingga tak semua orang mengenalinya, kecuali beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa menebak siapa gadis yang terlibat dengan Inoue Orihime tadi.

Yang jelas hanya Kira dan Inoue yang benar-benar mengenal siapa gadis yang meringkuk di dalam gendongan Ichigo, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jas putih dan dada lebar Ichigo.

Kaizen mengernyit tidak suka dengan tingkah Ichigo, sementara Byakuya berdecak kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda istimewa tersebut.

"Sepertinya, dia sudah punya pilihan sendiri," Byakuya menyeringai, mengejek Kaizen yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

**.**

Ichigo diam saja dan terus berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitam yang telah disiapkan Ggio di bawah kanopi istana.

Serentak para wartawan yang menunggu di luar tembok istana tertegun. Mereka dilarang masuk ke istana dan meliput di area pesta. Dari kejauhan, para pencari berita sekejap berubah histeris seraya hendak berlari menerobos penjaga istana untuk menyerbu Ichigo dan si gadis misterius, sebelum kemudian para pengawal membentuk barikade, menjaga ketat gerbang agar wartawan-wartawan itu tak dapat melewati gerbang.

Cepat-cepat Ggio hendak membukakan pintu.

"Buka pintu depan mobil, Ggio!" perintah Ichigo tak sabar, setelah terbuka segera Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di sana lalu membanting pintu hingga tertutup dengan kasar. Sementara dirinya berlarian memutari kap depan mobil, "Kautinggal saja di sini, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Ggio mendesah pasrah, ia membungkuk, mematuhi perintah tuannya meski sedikit berat dengan keputusan Ichigo yang ingin menyetir mobil sendiri demi membawa kabur gadis tadi.

**.**

"Pangeran! Ada apa dengan Anda, siapa orang yang Anda gendong itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut lantang terdengar ketika Ichigo melintasi gerbang istana. Mereka hampir mengepung mobil Ichigo kalau saja ia tidak mempercepat gerakan mobil sehingga membuat para kuli tinta bertebaran menghindari laju mobil yang mungkin akan membunuh mereka.

Tak sampai di situ. Beberapa reporter yang membawa alat trasnportasi tak rela melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengejar Ichigo. Mereka seperti macan-macan yang sedang berburu mangsa.

Ichigo terkesiap ketika melihat dari kaca spion ada dua sepeda motor dan tiga mobil yang mengincar di belakangnya. Rukia ikut menoleh, mukanya berubah pucat sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang gemetar. Mengingat saat dulu ia juga pernah dikejar-kejar oleh pemburu berita.

"Mereka mengejar kita, Ichigo!"

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Rukia," gadis itu tersentak, suara Ichigo terdengar serak dan menakutkan. Ia seperti sedang mengancamnya.

"Biar kupasangkan sabukmu dulu…"

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya pasang saja sabukmu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan membantahku, Rukia!"

Rukia terjengit, pandangan Ichigo terus lurus ke depan tanpa melihat padanya. Sekarang Rukia seolah tengah masuk ke dalam lubang jarum yang sempit. Hari ini ia ditekan habis-habisan oleh segala macam kata-kata Ichigo yang agresif sekaligus mengintimidasi, membuat jantungnya terus memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memaksanya untuk menurut bak kucing jinak.

**.**

Aksi kejar-kejaran masih berlanjut di jalan raya yang cukup sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih. Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo dalam diam. Keduanya membisu. Gadis Kuchiki itu tidak berani membuka mulut, mereka akan celaka jika sedikit saja konsentrasi Ichigo terganggu oleh ocehannya.

Sampai ketika dari jauh Ichigo membaca lampu hijau yang beberapa detik lagi berganti merah, ia pun menginjak pedal gas, mempercepat laju demi melewati lampu merah. Saat itu nafas Rukia seolah berhenti seiring degup jantungnya yang ingin meledak.

Ichigo fokus dengan jalan di depannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata sambil menekan klakson berkali-kali agar mobil di depannya mengetahui keberadaan mobilnya.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu!

Tepat ketika ia melewati lampu lalu lintas, cahaya hijaunya berubah menjadi merah!

Mobil-mobil yang mengejar pun akhirnya tak bisa lagi menyusul berkat lampur merah yang menyala sesaat setelah Ichigo melewati tiang lampu lalu lintas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru mobil mengalun halus seiring perjalanan sebuah sedan hitam melintasi jalan tol menuju Wakayama. Ichigo memperlambat laju mobil, mengatur nafas dan pikirannya yang sejak tadi berputar di luar kebiasaan. Dahinya berkerut, lipatan-lipatan abnormal terukir di sana. Ia terlihat mengerikan dengan tatapan lurus di sepanjang jalan, rambut oranyenya sudah berkeringat dingin karena aksi nekatnya tadi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun detak jantung Ichigo belum cukup stabil untuk menoleh pada Rukia yang bungkam memperhatikan dirinya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia hanya menginginkan Rukia malam ini… membisikkan permintaan terpendamnya pada si gadis. Tetapi, Ichigo tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata indah atau paling tidak dengan ejaan cinta yang disempurnakan. Haha, Ichigo tanpa sadar mendengus sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang… apa kaubisa katakan sesuatu yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan jijik. Ia benci melihat lelaki itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ciumanmu. Kurasa ciumanmu bisa membunuhku, Rukia."

Refleks Rukia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan seraya menyipitkan mata pada Ichigo yang bicara tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Lantas. Kenapa kau tidak mati?" geram Rukia jengkel.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah, kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Astaga! Sejak kapan dirinya jadi gila seperti ini!

"Kita harus kembali ke pesta, Ichigo. Putar balik arah lalu kembalilah ke istanamu."

Jengkel dengan ajakan tersebut, Ichigo mendadak mengerem mobilnya. Mobil itu menepi tepat di jalanan yang sudah menjauhi kawasan kota. Sunyi menyelubungi suasana di sekitar mereka.

Dilepasnya cengkaraman pada kemudi mobil, kemudian dengan sikap agresif ia merangkum tengkuk Rukia tanpa peringatan sedikitpun. Beruntung dengan cepat Rukia membekap bibir Ichigo yang hampir menciuminya—lagi!—dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Jarak yang begitu dekat, Ichigo manfaatkan untuk mencari-cari wajahnya dari balik lensa mata Rukia yang berkabut. Mulutnya terhalang oleh telapak tangan Rukia yang halus, membuat pembuluh darahnya berdesir hangat dan pusaran di perutnya tergelitik karena sorot mata ketakutan gadis di depannya.

Ichigo mengencangkan rangkuman pada rahang Rukia, berusaha menakuti Rukia dengan tatapan 'penuh rasa ingin' sambil memupus jarak, walaupun mulutnya masih terhambat kedua tangan gadis itu.

Bruk.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Rukia mendorong mulut Ichigo hingga tubuh pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang membentur kaca mobil.

"Aww! A-aduh, Rukia!"

"Mesum!"

Setelahnya perang adu mulutpun kembali dimulai.

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kaubisa menyetir?"

"Baru kemarin aku lulus dari sekolah mengemudi."

Hah! Tenggorokan Rukia yang sempat tersumbat cairan pun tertelan begitu saja.

Ja-jadi, "Lalu kenapa tadi kau berani kebut-kebutan di jalan, bodoh? !"

"Hei. Paling tidak sekarang kita sudah selamat," Ichigo menyeringai mengomentari keterkejutan Rukia dengan suara datar.

"Kau gila, Ichigo! Kau gila!"

"Rukia. Ini… mungkin terdengar gila. Asal kautahu saja, rasa takutku lenyap setiap kali kau ada didekatku..."

Rukia bungkam. Pipinya merona, tersipu penuh pesona. Untung saja, Ichigo tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kalau itu terjadi, pangeran gila itu pasti kumat lagi.

"… Dan semua ini gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau!" sembur Ichigo berteriak di depan kemudi mobil. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai di tepi pantai, Ichigo menghentikan laju mobil. Ia bernapas lega. Akhirnya setelah lama menyetir mereka sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Susah payah ia berkonsentrasi—karena baru bisa lancar menyetir—ia bisa kembali menghirup udara senormal mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh pada Rukia—meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya—karena takut konsentrasinya buyar.

Tindakan beraninya kali ini tidak sia-sia.

Sekarang, ia bisa menikmati aroma laut bersama Rukia. Sesuatu yang sudah ia rindukan sejak lama.

Diliriknya sekilas arloji tangan yang menunjukkan pukul tiga malam. Perjalanan ia habiskan lebih dari lama waktu yang sebenarnya. Jika dengan kereta mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam, namun sekarang lima jam ia lalui dalam keadaan was-was. Takut pergelangan tangannya tergelincir kemudian mencelakai dirinya dan Rukia. Ugh! Ichigo menutup erat matanya sekejap melepas kegugupan.

"Syukurlah Ru—"

Ichigo berhenti bicara.

Ia tidak bisa mengumbar kata-kata ketika pemandangan Rukia yang tertidur pulas bisa ia lihat kembali. Setelah sekian lama ini mereka tidak bertemu.

Gadis itu bersandar nyenyak dengan jas putih Ichigo menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Wajah kecilnya melembut diterpa atmosfer malam yang menyusup dari jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka. Sembari tersenyum samar, lelaki itu membenahi selimut jas di tubuh Rukia yang merosot hingga ke pinggangnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak berani membangunkan Rukia dari keterlelapan seindah ini.

Mata cokelatnya berubah gelap saat dengan intens ia memindai wajah Rukia ke dalam pikirannya. Dengan detail dan jarak sedekat mungkin, Ichigo menguasai puteri tidur-nya dengan mengukir indera cantik itu lewat jangkauan retinanya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, ketika nafas halus gadis itu berhembus mengenai bibir Ichigo.

Terkejut dengan pemikiran liarnya, Ichigo sontak menjaga jarak. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tertegak di kursi mobil mencoba menjernihkan otaknya yang berkeliaran seperti binatang buas.

Hati-hati Ichigo. Hati-hati dengan tindakanmu.

Ia mendesah gelisah, lalu beranjak keluar mobil dengan gerakan tak rela. Ichigo menyadari, ia tidak boleh berlama-lama di dalam mobil yang pengap bersama seorang perempuan yang sangat ingin ia sentuh. Bisa gawat nanti.

**.**

**.**

Pesta terpaksa berakhir lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Kaizen mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumumkan pondasi takhta yang dimiliki Ichigo dan proposal perjodohan yang ia rundingkan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia memang sudah gegabah dengan tindakannya, padahal ia belum meminta persetujuan pada Ichigo.

"Ggio. Kau pasti tahu siapa gadis yang dibawa Ichigo tadi?"

Ggio menunduk dalam. Ia berusaha mengelola jawabannya sebaik mungkin, bersikap seola-olah ia tak tahu apapun mengenai si pangeran dan si gadis misterius.

"Saya tidak yakin, Yang Mulia. Tapi… kelihatannya, gadis itu teman lama pangeran."

"Teman lama?"

Kaizen memahami kesungkanan Ggio untuk pertanyaan itu. Pengawal Ichigo tersebut tahu bagaimana tidak berurusan dengan privasi majikannya. Kaizen terduduk di sofa dengan pikiran kalut. Ia belum bisa tenang, sebelum adiknya itu pulang ke istana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Seakan mengetahui ketidaktenangan kaisarnya. Ggio berkata, "Pangeran menguasai ilmu bela diri jauh lebih hebat dari saya, Yang Mulia. Dan Pangeran juga sudah mendapatkan sertifikat mengemudinya kemarin. Saya yakin beliau akan baik-baik saja."

Susah payah Kaizen mengembuskan nafas. Berusaha untuk rileks. Ia mengangguk setuju pada pernyataan pengawal Ichigo tersebut seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya yang pening.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Plot ini terlalu pendek ya. Entahlah. Saking senangnya saya menerima komentar dari minna-san, sampai-sampai saya melepaskan kesibukan sejenak demi fiksi ini. Tunggu saya di part #14 ya? Terima kasih. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang, perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman setelah menyadari dimana saat ini aku berada. Laut. Seluas mata memandang, yang kujangkau hanya sekelebat riak-riak terhembus angin dari permadani kehijauan di depan sana. Mataku masih mengantuk, berusaha mati-matian untuk melihat sosok Ichigo yang duduk di pepasir putih.

Punggung lebar itu layu tertunduk. Ia duduk dengan kaki menekuk sementara kepalanya tertunduk menyentuh lutut. Lelaki yang tengah populer kini tertidur dengan cara semenyedihkan itu, kalau kupotret diam-diam pasti besok fotonya bisa laku keras.

Dadaku berdebar. Memang. Ciuman semalam membuatku hampir terbunuh karena kehabisan nafas. Ichigo tampak gelap saat itu, bibirnya merayuku seolah minta dikasihani. Kukatup erat mulutku saat mengingat bagaimana kerasnya kami berciuman. Ya, aku akui, dia satu-satunya pria yang kuizinkan untuk menciumku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Di dalam mobil aku masih betah duduk mematung. Menatapi si pemilik punggung lebar lewat sekat kaca mobil yang membatasi jarak pandangku. Kulirik jam digital yang terpasang di perangkat mobil. Astaga! Hampir pukul lima pagi. La-lalu berapa lama Ichigo tertidur di luar sana? !

Buru-buru kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangkit. Keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Ichigo yang terdiam membeku di pinggir pantai.

Namun, baru saja kututup pintu mobil hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras, tubuh Ichigo bergerak. Lambat laun, ia menoleh. Kepalanya memutar melihatku yang masih berdiri memegangi pintu mobil sialan ini. Mendadak pipiku memerah, tatapan hangatnya memantul di sekujur kulitku yang dingin.

Rasanya aku ingin masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, ketika Ichigo yang tadinya kukira tertidur pulas kini perlahan berdiri. Aku meremas jariku yang memucat. Ichigo menatapku terlalu tajam dan serius seakan menelanjangi perasaanku yang kacau balau karena kejadian tadi malam.

Seraya memperbaiki jas putih kebesaran Ichigo yang terpasang dibadanku, aku memberanikan diri membalas sorot matanya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Suaranya terdengar panik.

Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas aku akan ke tempatmu. Samar-samar terlihat lekuk khawatir yang muncul di pertengahan alis tebal Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat kusam dengan bibir pucat, ia sedikit menggigil ketika kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya yang sudah kusut.

Dia pasti kedinginan.

Tanpa sadar aku berlari kecil mendekat sembari melepaskan jas kemudian berdiri di depannya. Penampilannya sungguh membuatku meringis penuh prihatin.

"Ke tempatmu. Aduh! Kenapa kau tidur di luar?" jawabku penuh empati seraya memasangkan jas tersebut ke tubuh pemiliknya.

Aku dikejutkan kembali oleh sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja meraih punggungku untuk masuk ke dalam lingkar tubuhnya. Ia memelukku, tidak erat—tapi tidak juga longgar. Nafasnya menyapa leherku yang tegang sejak tadi.

Perbedaan tinggi kami menghilang ketika ia menyamai posisiku yang jauh lebih rendah darinya. Dia memelukku, namun caranya seolah-olah ia ingin minta kupeluk. Batinku melompat berlagak penuh percaya diri, menganggap arti dari pelukan itu adalah bahwa Ichigo ingin bersamaku.

Hanya saja, aku merasa semua ini tidak adil. Mustahil untuk kubalas niatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo."

Pernyataanmu semalam akan kuanggap angin lalu.

"Maaf?" ia menarik wajahnya yang semula terbenam di lekuk bahuku.

Aku punya alasan kuat untuk menolaknya, jika ia memaksa.

Kusentuh bagian dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, "Tempatku… bukan di sini."

Dahinya berkerut, membuat kelopak matanya mengeriput menahan sesuatu. Hati-hati Ichigo melepaskan rengkuhannya lantas menyandarkan lengannya di kedua bahuku. Ia meminta perhatian penuh dari tatapanku. Bersikap seakan ia bisa membaca isi hatiku hanya dengan telepati.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Rukia. Tidak semestinya aku bersikap seagresif itu lalu berkata yang bukan-bukan. Semalam—aku mabuk berat."

Oh? Mabuk! Pria ini pantas menjadi playboy ulung. Tampan,bangsawan, pangeran tulen, tinggi tegap dan aku, Rukia? Sudah membumbung di langit berkat tipu muslihatnya. Jadi pengungkapan cinta dramatis tadi malam cuma omong kosong? Pengaruh alkohol? Benar! Mestinya aku tahu diri dengan apa yang kami lakukan semalam atas dasar suka sama suka.

"Kita harus pulang. Semua orang pasti mencarimu." Sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan pembicaraan lantaran malu dengan semua yang terjadi. Lagi pula, keadaan bisa bertambah parah jika orang-orang mengenali kami berdua.

Kuturunkan lengan Ichigo yang sejak tadi singgah di bahuku, lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke mobil.

Sayangnya adegan konyol kami masih berlanjut. Ichigo meraih tubuhku lagi, ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pundakku. Memelukku dari belakang hingga punggungku bertabrakan dengan dadanya yang berpetak penuh otot-otot itu.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan usahanya kali ini. Tapi ketika aku berbalik, Tuhan muncul dengan kekuasaannya dari balik tubuh Ichigo.

Matahari terbit.

Tubuh kami berkilauan tertelan sinar putih. Lingkaran besar merengsek naik, muncul dari ujung laut hingga ke pucuk lazuardi kebiruan. Aku tidak fokus dengan raut silau yang terpancar dari mata Ichigo, ia tampak tak tertarik dengan kemegahan yang kulihat di balik tubuhnya.

"Rukia."

"Aa?"

"Sebelum pulang, kau harus menikmati ini."

Dan dengan senyum kejam. Ichigo membopong tubuhku di pundaknya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ! Hei!"

Dia berlari kencang, membawaku ke tepi laut. Tanpa belas kasihan, pangeran gila itu menghempaskan tubuhku ke hamparan laut dangkal. Aku terduduk seraya menatapnya syok.

"Ichigo!"

"Rasakan itu," ia menyeringai sombong membuatku meraung frustasi.

Tak perlu sungkan dan malu-malu lagi. Aku benci melihat seringai sombongnya. Lekas aku bangkit dari keterpurukan kemudian melempari Ichigo dengan segenggam pasir basah.

Pluk.

Satu lemparan mengenai dadanya. Lemparan kedua mengenai perutnya. Kemejanya yang seputih saljupun ternoda. Ketika akan melempari lagi, aku tersentak saat tanpa rasa takut ia berjalan mendekatiku. Meraih tubuhku lalu dihempaskannya lagi ke laut, membuat sekujur tubuhku basah kuyup.

"Ichigo!"

Pinggangku mulai sakit. Ia benar-benar membantingku seperti aku ini musuhnya. Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat begitu marah, kesal, dan kacau. Tak peduli padaku yang kesakitan karena ulahnya. Seperti ada monster laut yang merasukinya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengotori bajuku. Akan kutenggelamkan tubuhmu ke dalam laut sana, Rukia."

Mataku melotot atas perubahan sikapnya yang drastis.

"Ka-kau marah hanya karena itu?" protesku tak terima.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak." Sembari berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih tertegun dengan respons tak terduganya, "Kepalaku pusing mendengar suaramu! Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil biar kuantar kau pulang!"

Teriakannya menyadarkanku dari keterpakuan. Aku tak menyangka kejadian semalam akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Soifon menggenggam erat kameranya. Dari kejauhan matanya yang jeli mengenali perempuan berambut gelap yang kini sedang bersama pangeran incaran semua tabloid nasional. Walau sejak tadi mengintai ia tak terlalu jelas pada sosok Kuchiki Rukia, tapi berkat cahaya matahari yang baru muncul,ia bisa mengenalinya. Jelas-jelas itu wajah dari seorang puteri Perdana Menteri.

Bukankah dia ada di luar negeri?

Spekulasi bergerak menguak dari rasa penasarannya. Bibirnya berkedut menebak apa yang sedang terjadi antara puteri Perdana Menteri dan pangeran negeri ini.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Mungkin gadis itu hanya mirip dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

Berbagai spekulasi dari yang logis hingga ketidaklogisan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Soifon. Ia bukan pemburu gossip-gossip sampah, karena itu, Soifon bertekat untuk menyelidiki gadis misterius itu. Kali ini, ia perlu merahasiakannya dari Nona Yoruichi sebelum semua spekulasinya terbukti.

Berkat alat pelacak yang ia pasang secara diam-diam saat di kampus sehari setelah pengumuman perayaan pesta kebun, sehingga ia bisa menemukan kemana saja mangsa incarannya pergi. Usahanya benar-benar berbuah hasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan main-main denganku, brengsek! Kalau sampai Rukia tidak kembali, aku akan menghancurkan toko ini." Ancaman Grimmjow menggelegar, mata birunya berkilat pada Kira yang diam tak mengelak dengan serangan tiba-tiba Grimmjow pada tubuh rampingnya. "Dan akan kupatahkan juga tulangmu, mengerti!"

Nell mendengus tidak suka dengan kesembronoan Grimmjow. Inoue yang berdiri di samping Kira tak mampu membela, ia lebih mencemaskan keadaan Ichigo yang belum kembali ke istana hingga pagi ini daripada rekan kerja dan tokonya. Sedangkan, Sunsun dan pelayan lainnya mencari tempat aman, menjauhi api biru yang berkobar-kobar dari Grimmjow.

"Telepon saja adikmu, Grimm. Jangan melampiaskan semuanya pada mereka."

Grimmjow mendelik geram pada Nell, "Aku tidak akan datang kemari kalau saja telepon gadis itu tidak mati!"

Pasrah, Nell menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban acuhnya.

Akhirnya Grimmjow keluar dari Golden Bakery setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari Renji. Cemburu dengan sikap overprotektif Grimmjow pada adiknya, Nell lebih memilih bersama Inoue daripada menyusul si lelaki yang tengah lepas kendali itu.

"Maaf yang semuanya. Sikap orang tadi memang kasar. Maklum, Grimmjow itu preman pasar jadi ya… dia sedikit gila kalau menyangkut adiknya," ucap Nell seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Um, Nell. Seberapa dekat kau dengan Grimmjow? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang teman-teman adiknya?"

"Kami belum terlalu dekat, Inoue. Dan aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarganya, apalagi teman-teman adiknya."

Oh. Inoue menoleh pada Kira, begitupun Kira yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas.

**.**

Grimmjow sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia tergesa-gesa memarkir motor besarnya setelah menerima telepon dari Renji tadi. Rukia sudah ada di rumah dalam keadaan selamat. Lega mendengar kabar itu, dan ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemas ketika Renji melanjutkan lagi kalau adik angkatnya itu pulang dengan pakaian lembab.

Renji lebih dulu muncul dari pintu. Mata sipitnya menusuk hingga ke dalam pembuluh nadi Grimmjow, sembari menghampiri pemuda itu. Menyurutkan niat Grimmjow yang semula ingin menemui Rukia.

"Kita harus bicara," perintah Renji menghalangi langkah Grimmjow.

"Nanti saja."

Tanpa mendengar lebih jauh penolakan Grimmjow, dengan geram Renji menarik paksa kerah belakang baju sahabatnya itu. Grimmjow harus tahu detail permasalahan ini. Renji menyerah untuk menyimpan sendiri perkara rumit yang ia simpan dalam kotak pandoranya. Semua harus selesai, entah bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti.

**.**

Ayah memberiku secangkir teh tanpa gula. Warna cairan teh ini mengingatkanku pada iris mata Ichigo saat kami berciuman. Bening kecokelatan dan hangat. Tidak seperti tadi! Subuh tadi pangeran gila itu menurunkanku di halte yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah. Menelantarkanku persis anak anjing yang dibuang majikan.

Ichigo sialan!

Meskipun dia berbaik hati dengan meminjamkan jasnya, tetap saja, kejadian ini tidak akan kulupakan. Semoga akan ada burung yang menjatuhkan kotorannya di kepalamu, Ichigo!

Dan di sini aku harus berpikir keras menyusun alasan yang tepat pada ayah.

"Ayah tidak mau kau terkena flu, Rukia."

"Aku tidak akan selemah itu, kok," ucapku angkuh sambil menyesap teh perlahan. Ayah belum menanyakan apapun perihal kejadian aku menghilang semalaman. Dia berusaha menjaga perasaanku dengan menahan semua pertanyaan—yang aku yakin—sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

Wajahnya pias mendapati kondisiku yang tampak memprihatinkan. Terseok-seok pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian basah persis pengemis kehujanan. Oh, ayahku yang baik hati ini pasti sangat cemas.

Aku melupakan keberadaan Renji. Kemana pria itu?

Dari dalam rumah, lewat kaca jendela aku melihat Renji bersama Grimmjow sedang berbincang. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakanku tuh! Setelahnya paling-paling Grimmjow akan lebih gencar mengekangku seperti dulu.

Handphone-ku mati di sepanjang malam tadi. Saat layarnya kembali kunyalakan sambil mengisi baterai, terpampang 73 panggilan tak terjawab dan 22 pesan hanya dari Grimmjow. Sisanya dari Kira yang sepertinya juga mencemaskanku, aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti.

Kikuk kupandangi dasi dan jas putih milik Ichigo yang tergeletak di ujung sofa. Seperti melihat pemiliknya tengah duduk di sana. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang melindungi dan dilindungi, siapa yang menyelamatkan dan diselamatkan. Semua timbal balik ini terasa adil. Kita impas, Ichigo. Antara aku dan kau tidak ada hutang budi lagi.

Merinding rasanya, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ichigo tak membawaku keluar dari istana meskipun dengan cara yang sangat ekstrim.

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat pukul sembilan. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat bekerja. Grimmjow dan Renji tadi sempat melarangku untuk kembali bekerja, tapi… memangnya siapa mereka? Kudecakkan lidah ketika dua sosok itu duduk di dalam jeep Renji memperhatikanku yang akan masuk ke dalam toko. Mereka bersikeras untuk mengantarku kemari.

Kulihat Sunsun berdiri di meja kasir, ia menggantikanku. Kuharap itu hanya sementara.

"Ukitake-san! Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Sunsun bergegas menghampiriku. Suaranya mungkin terdengar di sepenjuru toko, sampai-sampai Kira dan yang lainnya menyembul keluar dari dapur.

Aku tersenyum pada Kira yang terlihat keren dengan seragam chef-nya, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua cemas."

Sontak semuanya mengerumuniku. Menanyakan kemana saja aku semalaman tak pulang, hingga membuat kakakku—Grimmjow—menyantroni toko dengan begitu emosi. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum meringis, meminta maaf dengan kepala tertunduk. Grimmjow. Aku menggeram menyebutkan nama itu. Seharusnya mereka ini tidak perlu tahu apapun mengenai ketidakpulanganku semalam, kecuali Kira dan…

"Ah, Kira, tolong sampaikan pada Nona Inoue kalau aku sungguh menyesal. A-aku masih mau bekerja di sini."

"Tentu saja. Dia memakluminya." Kira melirik Sunsun lalu meneruskan, "Sunsun hanya sementara. Kami pikir kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

Sunsun menepuk pundakku sambil menyemangati, "Kembalilah bekerja, Ukitake-san! Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat menyentuh uang-uang di laci itu."

"Iya. Sebentar, aku harus bicara dengan kakakku dulu."

Aku segera keluar toko menemui Grimmjow dan Renji, menyuruh mereka agar tidak menungguiku seperti anak SD yang takut diculik.

Lega rasanya melihat jeep yang mengangkut dua pria bertampang algojo itu pergi menjauh. Setelah dengan usaha keras aku bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau aku baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Gedung dimana kemungkinan besar Ichigo berada selain daripada istana. Jelas aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko bertandang ke istana hanya untuk mengembalikan dasi dan jas pada pemiliknya. Kueratkan genggaman pada kantong plastik berisi kedua benda tersebut.

Semula kupikir, cukup dengan menitipkan saja barang ini pada penjaga gerbang atau Nona Inoue, yang ternyata adalah teman satu kampus Ichigo. Namun kurasa tidak baik menyerahkan barang-barang itu tanpa bertatap muka sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara langsung. Akui saja, sebenarnya jauh dari alasan serasional apapun, aku… ingin melihatnya. Ironis memang. Aku yang menolak, tapi kenapa justru aku yang kecewa.

Bukan. Astaga, aku lupa kalau kejadian waktu itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Pikiranku bergerak di luar kendali, berprasangka dengan pernyataan cinta Ichigo sungguh terjadi itu sangat gegabah. Padahal ciuman panas akan terjadi jika kedua pelaku saling mencintai, menginginkan atau mabuk berat? Ya, terang saja saling mecintai dan mengingkan bukan pilihan kata yang tepat untuk hubungan kami. Ciuman kami terjadi karena Ichigo yang mabuk dan aku yang… dimabukkan, akh, sialan. Kupijat sekilas tengkukku yang mendadak merinding, ingatan itu membuatku selalu membayangkannya. Dengan detail dan aku sangat ingat bagaimana kami berpagutan dengan begitu lapar.

Selama setengah jam aku menunggu di luar gerbang. Bersungut-sungut menghindari tatapan satpam yang terlihat tengah mengasihaniku. Denyut nadiku bertambah cepat ketika pria tambun dengan kulit putih kemerahan tersebut mendekat.

"Apa Anda menunggu seseorang?" tegur pria tersebut sopan.

"Iya, maaf, apa saya di sini mengganggu pemandangan di kampus ini, Pak?"

Satpam itu tergelak, ia tersenyum samar. "Tidak begitu Nak, kalau memang ingin menunggu sebaiknya di dalam pos saja. Kampus ini bukan seperti kampus lain yang membiarkan mahasiswanya berkeliaran di luar, kau butuh satu jam lagi hingga kelas berakhir."

"Eh, baiklah."

"Memang siapa yang ingin kautemui?"

"Ich—ah, maksudku Pangeran."

"Oh! Rupanya kau penggemarnya!" dia melirik pada kantong yang kugenggam kemudian berkata lagi, "Pasti itu kado untuknya, kan?"

"Iya. Apapun yang Anda kira, Pak."

Ini lucu sekali. Huh. Sejak kapan aku jadi penggemarnya. Satpam dengan seragam hitam rapi khas bodyguard-bodyguard dalam film itu tersenyum kecil. Matanya mengerling, mengolok-olok apa yang tengah kulakukan. Dia tampak terkesan dengan kenekatanku yang ia anggap luar biasa berani. Menurutnya tidak ada penggemar yang seberani diriku dengan mendatangi kampus dan berlama-lama menunggu. Sendiri pula.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kalau aku bukan penggemarnya! Tetapi sorot mata kebapakannya berhasil meluluhkanku. Ia melihatku seperti sedang mengagumi tindakan pintar dari putri kecilnya. Sudahlah, terlanjur disangka penggemar, yeah apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya kumanfaatkan peluang keterkesanannya dengan sedikit berpura-pura.

"Aku sangat menyukai Pangeran sejak pertama melihatnya. Dia mengesankan. Secara fisik dia sangat pantas dikagumi tapi bukan cuma itu—" aku ingin mencari kalimat manis yang bisa meyakinkan pria ini bahwa aku memang seorang penggemar sejati. "—matanya tajam dengan tatapan sedingin es, tapi saat dia mengganti tatapan itu sehangat teh, saat itu lambungku seakan ingin longsor dari tempatnya. Dia selalu berterima kasih dengan caranya sendiri, memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang diselamatkan. Tindakannya yang gegabah seringkali membuatku seperti seseorang yang benar-benar berharga." Nafasku terasa sesak, sekilas aku merasa air mataku akan menyerebak jatuh, "Merasa aman dan dilindungi. Membuatku tidak hanya seperti perempuan lemah yang harus dijaga ketat setiap hari, tapi seseorang yang keberadaannya begitu penting bagi orang lain."

"Di satu sisi dia menganggapmu sebagai pahlawannya, tapi di sisi lain dia menganggapmu sebagai tuan puteri. Wah, kurasa kalian saling jatuh cinta," komentar dari tuan satpam mengagetkanku, aku sungguh terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan padanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi suatu kebohongan, kamuflase agar si satpam terkesima ataukah ini isi hatiku sebenarnya?

Hanya saja dari komentar, _saling jatuh cinta_, aku tahu bahwa si tuan satpam mendapatkan benang merah yang menghubungkan antara aku dan Ichigo. Dia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya bukan penggemar dari pangeran.

"Kami cuma berteman, kok. Tidak lebih dari itu." Sangkalku mencoba menahan rona pipi ketika kata 'teman' hadir bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayang-bayang berciuman.

"Jelas hubungan kalian lebih dari itu! Mungkin kalian sedikit butuh waktu untuk saling tahu."

Astaga. Pak satpam ini terlihat begitu antusias dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan, "Entahlah."

"Lebih dari teman, tapi belum ke hubungan cinta."

Hah?

"Kalimat yang pas untuk hubungan kalian sekarang _'yang belum'_."

_Yang belum_? Dia berkata seakan-akan hubungan kami tidak hanya selesai dengan kata 'sekarang'.

"Masa depanku tidak secemerlang itu, Pak. Aku masih cukup tahu diri agar—"

"Keberadaanmu di sini. Bertemu denganku. Itu pertanda kecil kalau hubungan kalian akan berlanjut!" tandasnya kegirangan.

Absurd! Orang ini membayangkan hubungan orang lain dengan sekehendak hatinya saja.

"Kalau pemikiranku salah. Kaubisa menitipkan barangmu padaku, biar nanti kuberikan pada Pangeranmu. Tapi sepertinya kau keberatan dengan saranku. Kauingin menemuinya, lalu mengukur seberapa besar diameter lubang hidungnya, kan?"

Spontan tawaku meledak. Kami tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh! Sepuluh menit lagi kelas selesai, Nak. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menunggu di dekat parkir mobil kerajaan. Di sana sepi, kalian bisa bertemu tanpa intaian pemburu berita. Mari saya antar."

**.**

**.**

Tuan satpam berseragam necis yang tak kuketahui namanya itupun pergi. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di pelataran tanah seukuran lapangan tennis. Letaknya memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga kerajaan, terlihat hanya ada satu limosine berlambang naga terukir pada platina keperakan yang terpasang di pertengahan ujung kap mobil, dan bagian belakang kaca spionnya.

Tak beberapa lama menunggu, aku terkaget ketika lengkingan suara feminin menyerbu pendengaran.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Dari jauh aku melihat ke arah tikungan. Muncullah Ichigo dan Ggio di belakangnya, sementara suara feminin tadi ternyata berasal dari seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja menggaet lengan Ichigo dan—menciumnya! Secara mendadak dan kutelisik Ichigo yang refleks mendorong bahu perempuan tadi agar menjauh.

Mereka belum mengetahui keberadaanku yang berdiri terpaku di sudut tembok gedung. Aku merasa kaku, kerongkonganku kering dan dadaku berdebar persis orang yang terserang penyakit jantung. Otakku ikut lumpuh ketika perempuan cantik tadi ternyata seseorang yang kukenali. Inoue Orihime. Perasaanku campur aduk, kecewa sekaligus malu sudah memergoki pasangan tadi berciuman. Meskipun intensitas ciuman mereka hanya sekilas.

Kupalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Menetralisir kegugupan yang menyergap sekujur inderaku. Ya, Tuhan, untuk bersembunyi saja aku tidak bisa. Kakiku mendadak keram.

Ichigo masih menghukum Inoue dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Sementara itu, Ggio lebih dulu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Nona," tegurnya dengan nada terkejut.

Ya, Tuhan! Ototku lemas. Aku sangat ingin gedung ini roboh dan menimpaku agar Ichigo dan Inoue tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang—ah, entahlah, wujudku mungkin sudah seperti ubur-ubur tak bernyawa.

Ichigo memutar kepala, tatapannya yang sedingin es itu sekejap membekukan aliran darahku. Tanpa sadar kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, lidahku berubah keluh.

"Ukitake-san."

Susah payah kugerakkan kaki mendekati mereka, "Hallo, Nona Inoue."

Aku belum sanggup menyapa Ichigo yang kini sudah ada di dekatku.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo sedikit angkuh, tapi matanya mulai terlihat ramah. Ia tampak senang dengan kedatanganku.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Raut wajah Ichigo berubah drastis. Matanya yang tadi ramah kembali menggelap.

"Oh itu. Ggio, tolong kau bawa," Ichigo menekuk bibirnya ke bawah kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi datar. "Inoue, kaubilang tadi kalau sopirmu tidak menjemputmu, kan? Ayo biar kuantar," sambungnya lagi, dengan sengaja ia menghiraukanku.

Tingkahnya membuatku benar-benar tersinggung.

"Maaf mengganggumu di sini Ich—eh, Pangeran. Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu waktu itu."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya enteng. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena Ichigo harus mencoba menjaga image-nya di depan wanita-wanita cantik seperti Nona Inoue.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah menghubungimu. Tapi nomor lamamu," aku melirik cemas pada Nona Inoue—takut jika dia tahu hubungan kami, "Ehm, sepertinya tidak aktif."

"Aa, aku sudah membuang handphone bekas itu. Sudah tidak layak dipakai lagi."

Dadaku ngilu. Terasa sesak. Alasannya membuang handphone pemberianku sungguh sangat membuatku sakit hati. Hadiah yang kubeli dari jerih payahku, dia buang? Ini penghinaan namanya. Oh oke, aku sadar itu hanya berang bekas tapi setidaknya itu masih layak pakai. Huh.

"Kami harus pulang. Bangsawan seperti kami tidak pantas mengobrol di tempat umum seperti ini terlalu lama. Mohon dimengerti ya, Rukia."

Aku menyingkir ketika Ichigo menarik lengan Inoue untuk mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam limosine tadi. Tingkahnya membuatku marah! Tapi itu cukup kusimpan dalam hati. Dia pantas bersikap acuh pada rakyat biasa sepertiku. Rakyat biasa? Baru kali ini aku merasa rendah diri dengan sebutan itu.

**.**

Limosine hitam mengkilat itu bergerak menjauh. Punggungku yang kepayahan karena menahan diri, akhirnya terkulai lemas. Kegugupanku menguap, namun sakit hatiku masih bertahan. Cairan otakku mendidih, menular hingga ke bola mataku yang memanas.

"Kuchiki-chama."

Panggilan itu. Aku tidak berani membalikkan badan. Entah siapapun yang menyebutkan nama itu, jelas, ia mengenali identitasku yang sebenarnya.

Situasi ini sungguh menyulitkan. Aku luar biasa panik, tak mampu memikirkan cara lain untuk mengetahui seseorang yang mengenaliku. Spontan, aku melangkah pergi menjauh, berlari sebisa yang aku lakukan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kuchiki-chama!"

"Kuchiki-chama!"

"Kuchiki-chama!"

Panggilannya terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatanku. Seseorang yang sering memanggilku dengan begitu kekanak-kanakan hanya Yoruichi-san, dan—gawaaat! Gadis paparazzi itu! Sekarang tanpa melihat siapa yang mengejarku, aku sudah tahu siapa dia.

Saat melintasi gerbang yang sesak dipenuhi hilir mudik mobil-mobil mewah. Aku segera memasang topi hoodie yang kukenakan, sembari berharap tak ada lagi yang mengenaliku di kampus khusus bangsawan ini. Khusus. Bangsawan. Astaga! Kenapa aku melupakan itu! Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada teman-teman sepermainanku dulu yang masih mengingat wajah imutku ini!

Malang bagiku. Seketika menyebrangi jalan, mencoba mengecohnya agar kehilangan jejakku, aku justru berhentik mendadak.

Brak.

Dan sebuah sepeda yang kebetulan melaju kencang di jalur khusus sepeda menabrakku begitu keras.

"Kuchiki-chama!"

Jeritnya panik. Aku terduduk di aspal, kakiku terkilir. Persendianku luar biasa terasa sakit hingga aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia berhasil menangkapku.

Soifon. Dia gadis cerdik yang tidak pernah bisa kutipu dan sekarang aku sudah terperangkap olehnya.

Pengemudi sepeda tadi menunduk-nunduk memohon maaf padaku. Wajahku meringis menahan sakit. Di balik tudung hoodie aku menerima permohonan si pemilik sepeda hanya dengan anggukan beberapa kali.

Soifon marah. Ia mendorong bahu lelaki pesepeda itu seraya meperingatkan, "Hati-hati Tuan! Kalau sampai gadis ini celaka, kau bisa kupenjarakan seumur hidup, tahu!" ancamannya terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

Lekas kusuruh pesepeda tadi pergi agar tak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau ini berkelanjutan. Buru-buru Soifon memapahku untuk menepi sebelum ada kendaraan lain yang menabrak kami.

Kini masalahku lagi-lagi bertambah. Belum sembuh sakit hati karena tingkah antipati Ichigo tadi, sekarang malah kakiku yang sakit. Benar-benar menyiksa.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**Minna-san, sabar ya. Kita butuh klimaks yang pas buat mempertemukan Rukia sama Byakuya, agar Rukia bisa balik lagi ke status asalnya. Semoga minna-san masih mau membaca fiksi ini. Maaf, tidak bisa membalas komentar kalian. Saya sungguh menghargainya, dengan cara melanjutkan fiksi ini secepat yang saya bisa. Terima kasih**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Byakuya memandang foto berpigura klasik yang terpajang di dinding rumah Ukitake, sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan yang dulu pernah bekerja untuknya.

Foto seorang gadis kecil. Berperawakan mungil dengan pipi gembul menggemaskan. Kulit gadis itu seputih gading dengan sedikit riasan di wajah bulatnya. Orang lain mungkin akan mengira kalau foto gadis cilik berkimono merah maroon itu bukan Rukia, putri cantiknya. Namun, ia ingat, itu adalah masa-masa dimana ia sering memeluk si putri kecil dan memotretnya dimana saja. Saat dimana Rukia kecil kesal pada sang ayah karena melupakan janji untuk datang di hari ulang tahunnya, lalu Byakuya dengan jahilnya malah memotret.

Ini sudah sangat lama. Dia merindukan putrinya. Sangat rindu.

Selama ini, dia hanya mengawasi dan mengetahui keadaan putrinya lewat informasi Renji. Tak ada sedikitpun keberanian untuk menemui putrinya, meski empat tahun sudah berlalu. Tapi sekarang kerinduan sudah tak tertahan lagi. Semua yang dimiliki terasa tak berarti sama sekali tanpa kehadiran sang putri.

Putri yang mati-matian dipertahankan isterinya saat dulu Hisana mengandung di usia yang masih sangat muda. Sekarang dilepas begitu saja? Byakuya menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Hatinya perih. Ia tak pernah menganggap kehadiran putrinya sebagai beban. Tak pernah sama sekali. Namun, saat dulu, Rukia mengatakan keinginannya untuk pergi, Byakuya cuma mampu berdiam diri.

Dia membeku di posisinya sebagai seorang Perdana Menteri yang patut ditaati, sehingga dirinya tidak berusaha mencegah kepergian orang yang benar-benar dia cintai di dunia ini. Putri yang ia didik untuk mematuhi dirinya saat itu membangkang dan menatapnya penuh dengan rasa benci. Sungguh, sebagai seorang pemimpin ia begitu disepelehkan oleh putrinya sendiri dan sebagai seorang Ayah, perlawanan putrinya tak mencerminkan kepribadian dari seorang keluarga Kuchiki yang disegani dan dihormati.

Byakuya menyesal dengan pemikiran rumitnya waktu itu. Ia tidak berpikir, mengambil masalah itu dari sudut pandang putrinya—yang masih begitu belia. Putrinya yang ingin diperhatikan oleh dirinya, namun tak didapat. Pemikiran sesederhana itu saja tidak bisa ia baca. Dia benar-benar-benar ayah yang buruk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Byakuya menghela nafas.

"Duduklah, Byakuya. Jangan berdiri terus di sana."

Ukitake Joushiro membawa dua cangkir teh. Minuman kesukaan Perdana Menteri. Diletakkannya nampan berisi teh tersebut di atas meja persegi panjang dekat sofa. Lalu mempersilakan Byakuya dan Renji untuk segera meminumnya. Sayang, Byakuya tak merespons. Sementara itu Renji yang berdiri di dekat pintu rumah—menunggui Rukia pulang—hanya mengiyakan penawaran Ukitake dengan menunduk hormat

Selesai menghabiskan sarapan pagi tadi, Rukia meminta izin keluar rumah. Entah akan kemana, ia tidak menyebutkan alasan apapun dan Ukitake sendiri sungkan untuk menanyakan. Pria berambut putih itu tidak ingin Rukia menganggap dirinya terlampau ikut campur. Termasuk kepulangan Rukia yang dua hari lalu dalam keadaan basah, ia tak menuntut jawaban apapun dari putri angkatnya. Kecuali jika gadis itu sendiri yang menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sabtu menjelang siang ini terasa begitu tegang. Apalagi Byakuya datang hanya bersama Renji. Ia takut kalau nanti mendadak rumahnya dikepung banyak wartawan. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya nanti.

Ukitake beranjak dari sofa, mendekati Byakuya. Penampilan Byakuya selalu tampak rapi dengan setelan jas hitam. Tapi ia tahu, kehidupan bangsawan Kuchiki itu justru berantakan. Kusut di sana-sini. Insomnia sepanjang malam karena mencemaskan putrinya. Kasihan dia, pikirnya miris.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Rukia dengan baik," ucap Ukitake sambil berdiri di dekat Byakuya yang melirik padanya.

"Dia lebih terlihat bahagia saat bersamamu."

Mendengar balasan dari Byakuya membuat Ukitake terenyuh sekaligus senang.

"Kurasa tidak sebahagia saat dia bersama ayah kandungnya."

Byakuya mendesis, "Aku butuh saranmu. Katakan apa yang perlu kulakukan agar dia mau pulang?"

"Minta maaf. Kalau Rukia masih keras kepala, sebaiknya kau berlutut di depannya."

Tatapan Byakuya turun ke lantai.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Ukitake menepuk ringan lengan Byakuya kemudian ia mengambil secangkir teh dan berjalan mendekati Renji yang kini tengah duduk di teras. Ia memilih mengobrol dengan Renji, daripada mengganggu Byakuya yang larut dalam penyesalan.

Abarai Renji langsung berdiri sambil menyambut secangkir teh yang disodorkan Ukitake. Ketika Ukitake duduk mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk kembali, ia pun mengikuti.

"Aku senang kau dan Grimmjow masih berteman."

"Kami tumbuh bersama, Paman. Grimmjow sudah seperti saudaraku."

Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia terlihat memasuki halaman rumah dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Jalannya sedikit terpincang-pincang menaha sakit pada kaki sebelah kanannya yang terkilir.

Sontak Renji dan Ukitake kaget mendapati keadaan putri Perdana Menteri seperti itu.

"Rukia!"

Teriakan sarat akan kekhawatiran tersebut pun menyita perhatian Byakuya yang masih dalam masa mengenang masa lalu. Sang Perdana Menteri tertegun di tempat, langkahnya tertahan. Ia tidak bisa bertindak seperti Ukitake dan Renji yang dengan cepat berlarian menyerbu anaknya, kemudian memapah tubuh gadis itu yang terseok-seok melangkah mendekati rumah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yah."

Kuchiki Rukia mengerutkan kening. Keheranan, "Renji… kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mata sipit Renji memandang pada direksi dimana sosok Perdana Menteri berdiri mematung—nyaris tanpa ekspresi seorang manusia.

Rukia terkesiap. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bungkuk dipapah oleh Renji, ia lepaskan. Fokusnya memancar, berusaha mengalihkan ke arah lain. Tapi, tidak bisa. Jauh dari rasa benci yang berbanding tipis dengan rasa sayang, ia tak mampu membuang muka pada wajah mendung nan kelabu di depan sana. Wajah tua ayahnya—Byakuya—meredup penuh kesusahan, menatap takut-takut pada putrinya sendiri dengan kelopak mata yang hampir tertutup.

"Ay—ayah," lirih terucap namun kata itu berdentum keras memukul jantung dan paru-paru Rukia.

Mereka bertemu. Saling menatap.

Ukitake segera menyanggah tubuh putri angkatnya yang sempat limbung.

**.**

Jarum jam berputar. Bunyi detik per detiknya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang berdetak bersamaan angin, memecah kesunyian di antara pertemuan pertama ayah dan anak setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Byakuya tampak khawatir ketika mendapati Rukia duduk di sofa sembari memijat-mijat pergelangan kaki. Putrinya itu menunduk, tak menatap dirinya apalagi membuka mulut untuk sekedar memberi salam. Kecuali saat pertama tadi bertemu, Rukia hanya menyebutkan kata 'ayah' hal itu melegakan hatinya. Ia senang luar biasa, putrinya masih mau memanggilnya 'ayah' meskipun mimiknya tak telihat bahagia.

Ukitake dan Renji berada di luar. Mereka duduk di teras seperti tadi, meluangkan waktu untuk Byakuya dan putrinya untuk bicara tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Grimmjow tiba-tiba datang memasuki perkarangan rumah. Ia berjalan gontai. Pakaiannya berantakan, khas Grimmjow si preman pasar. Mata birunya menyipit ketika bersitatap dengan Renji dari jauh. Dia tahu, lewat tatapan sendu Ukitake, pasti tengah terjadi sesuatu.

Diliriknya mobil BWM berwarna perak yang diparkir. Itu… kendaraan, Perdana Menteri? Batinnya bertanya. Seolah mengerti dengan maksud Grimmjow, Renji mengarahkan pandangan ke dalam rumah. Sekejap jantungnya seolah berhenti.

Terlihat jelas dari luar tempatnya berdiri. Rukia duduk di sofa dengan raut setenang gletser, dan Perdana Menteri berdiri memandangi foto Rukia kecil. Mau berapa lama ayah dan anak itu saling berdiam diri? Pikirnya kecewa. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian berjalan mendekati Ukitake dan Renji. Berusaha sesantai mungkin. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu Perdana Menteri, dan rasa marah seakan luruh begitu saja.

**.**

"Apa… foto ini satu-satunya barang yang kaubawa?" Byakuya tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya pada pigura tersebut. Ia sungguh takut menemukan binar benci pada iris mata putrinya.

Rukia diam, ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi seperti itu.

"Kau meninggalkan foto ibumu, sayang," sekali itu Byakuya menoleh. Sosok kurus sang putri tak pelak membuat matanya berkaca-kaca menahan haru. Dikeluarkannya selembar foto dari balik setelan jasnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Rukia.

Kontan bibir gadis itu bergetar. Pundaknya gemetar. Dan isakannya memecah kebisuan.

"Ibu… Ibu."

Air mata pun merebak dari pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ibu," ucapnya lagi terdengar menggerutu. Rukia mengambil foto tersebut, menimang-nimang wajah cantik ibunya dalam pandangannya yang berkabut karena lelehan air dan kesedihan yang meluap.

"Maafkan ayah, Rukia."

Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan Byakuya. Ia segera ingin menghapus air mata putri kecilnya itu dengan jemarinya, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintai putri kecilnya. Mengharapkan gadis kecil itu kembali ke rumah bersamanya.

Byakuya berlutut di depan putrinya yang menangis sesenggukan. Membujuknya agar berhenti menangis sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putrinya.

"Pulanglah, Putriku… Rumah itu merindukanmu."

Rukia menggeleng. Matanya memerah, masih terpaku pada senyum manis sang ibu di foto.

"Ayah juga merindukanmu."

Bibir kecil Rukia tertutup rapat. Dadanya turun naik menyimpan sesak. Sekali lagi ia ingin menyebut kata 'ayah' namun ia masih merasa dibebani oleh kekerasan hatinya. Ia tidak ingin kalah hanya dengan ditawari selembar foto ibunya yang dulu tak bisa ia temukan dimanapun, karena Byakuya menyembunyikannya setelah acara pemakaman usai.

"Kenapa, kenapa kaumenyembunyikan semua foto ibuku?"

Vonisnya terdengar kejam. Byakuya terpekur, menatapi lututnya yang tertekuk di lantai. Foto-foto itu ia simpan hanya untuk mengurangi kesedihannya sendiri, tanpa peduli apakah Rukia juga menginginkan foto itu disembunyikan atau tidak. Namun, ia tidak ingin beralasan lebih banyak lagi. Semua sudah menjadi kesalahan, dan ia menyesal.

Setelah yakin putrinya tak menangis lagi, Byakuya mundur dua langkah dari Rukia yang duduk di sofa. Dalam rasa bersalah yang besar dan penyesalan mendalam, ia kembali berlutut di hadapan putrinya. Sesaat ia membuang jauh-jauh derajat tingginya hanya demi memohon pada sang putri. Kepalanya tertunduk mengharapkan pengampunan.

Tak percuma, sebab Rukia kembali menyebutnya 'ayah'.

"Ayah…"

Bukan cuma sampai di situ. Byakuya mendapatkan dukungan dari banyak orang-orang yang disayangi Rukia. Gadis itu terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba saja Ukitake mendekati Byakuya, lalu menemani sang Perdanan Menteri dengan berlutut. Disusul oleh Renji yang turut berlutut, menunduk patuh seperti yang dilakukan kedua ayah Rukia itu.

Grimmjow berdecak, matanya mendelik penuh simpati pada tiga lelaki yang masih berlutut.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau ini, benar-benar gadis yang kejam," rutuk Grimmjow sambil mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukan ketiga pria itu.

Berlutut. Jika berlutut bisa mengampuni dosa, dan memaafkan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, mengapa tidak dicoba?

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo membuka laci yang ada di lemari pakaiannya. Di dalamnya tersimpan lempengan ponsel pemberian Rukia yang ia hancurkan. Siapa bilang handphone itu dibuang? Ichigo tersenyum miris. Dia berbohong untuk ketenangannya sendiri.

Setengah mati dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengakui perasaan. Setengah mati pula ia berusaha menunjukkannya, merayu Rukia dengan ciuman. Berusaha menunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Namun, Rukia justru meragukan perasaannya.

"_**Tempatku… bukan di sini."**_

Ichigo meremas dada yang saat itu disentuh Rukia. Ugh! Rasanya sakit sekali.

Ia bahkan memberikan alasan mabuk untuk mengelak semua yang sudah terlanjur dikatakan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Usahanya nihil. Percuma. Gadis itu tidak mempercayai perasaannya bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkannya dengan isyarat kata-kata, ia sudah ditolak menta-mentah.

Daripada dirinya diusir, seperti yang dilakukan Isshin padanya, lebih baik ia mengusir lebih dulu. Hal itu yang ia lakukan demi menutupi kekecewaannya. Termasuk sikap kasar yang ia lampiaskan pada Rukia setelah penolakan wanita itu di tepi laut.

Mereka lupa, jika dulu mereka juga pernah menikmati matahari senja di pantai yang sama. Satu tahun berlalu, ternyata tanpa kenangan apapun bagi Rukia. Lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri, Ichigo menutup kasar laci tersebut kemudian giliran pintu lemari yang berdentum keras karena ia banting.

Pemuda itu kebingungan. Kerinduannya memuncak tanpa kendali. Sayang, kali ini ia hanya mampu meredamnya sekuat mungkin. Perasaanya terlalu dalam untuk gadis senaif Rukia. Cinta tak berbalas? Apa ia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Aizen?

Dicengkramnya rambut jingganya penuh frustasi. Lalu menyambar jaket hitam berkerah tinggi, kacamata, dan memasanga topi rajutan cokelat tua. Ichigo keluar kamar dengan kegilaannya sendiri, berjalan cepat melewati para pelayan yang melongo seraya memberi salam.

Saat Ichigo menemukan sosok Ggio tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang pengawal kerajaan di bawah kanopi istana, ia meneriakinya.

"Ggio!"

Lekas Ggio menghampiri Ichigo.

"Apa ada tempat agar aku bisa bertarung?"

Ggio terbeliak, alisnya mengerut penasaran. Aneh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada, Pangeran," dustanya dengan pendirian yang goyah.

Situasi ini tidak baik diteruskan. Ia harus mengurungkan niat Ichigo untuk keluar kamar. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kaizen agar melindungi si pangeran dan tidak membiarkannya meninggalkan istana. Barisan gigi pemuda berambut hitam itu bergemulutuk, berusaha membungkam mulutnya serapat yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kuhancurkan isi istana saja, bagaimana?"

Siluet mata gelap dan kata-kata penuh ancaman tersebut membuat Ggio bergidik. Dilihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sial! Kenapa waktunya begitu pas? Sebagai atlet bela diri, dia tahu ada klub dimana beberapa orang bertaruh untuk memenangkan jagoan mereka masing-masing. Pertarungan yang digelar untuk perjudian. Aktivitas gelap yang sering ia hadiri hanya demi mendapatkan kesenangan. Jelas, ia pernah menceritakan semua itu pada Ichigo disela perbincangan mereka. Tak disangka, sang pangeran menagih pertarungan itu.

"Anda harus kembali sebelum tengah malam, Pangeran."

Ichigo menyeringai senang, "Akan kulakukan secepat yang kubisa."

Tanpa menerima larangan dari siapapun, Ichigo dan Ggio melesat menuju tempat yang diinginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagian depan sebuah basement dari gedung tua di sekitar pinggiran pusat kota terlihat sepi. Namun, tidak begitu pada bagian belakangnya, beberapa jeep dan sepeda motor besar parkir di sana, kendaraan-kendaraan itu tersembunyi di balik kegelepan.

Gelap dan tak tampak ada aktivitas apapun di sana.

Ggio memarkir jeep di area yang strategis. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Ichigo lebih dulu, "Lewat sini, Pangeran."

Tegak Ichigo berjalan. Dunia liar yang dulu pernah ia lewati ketika SMA kini kembali lagi. Ia merasa seperti pulang ke kampung halaman. Meskipun masa-masa itu hanya dua tahun ia lakoni, tapi ia merasa itu adalah bagian penting yang membuat gairah hidupnya berada di titik atas.

Ichigo merekayasa penampilannya selusuh mungkin. Menghindari kemungkinan untuk bisa dikenal orang-orang. Ggio sudah berjalan di depannya, mereka melewati lorong sempit, terlihat seperti jalan pintas.

"Hanya orang-orang khusus yang boleh melalui jalan pintas. Pangeran tentu tahu, kalau di sini akan ada banyak konglomerat yang menggantungkan kesenangan mereka dengan perjudian manusia."

Ketika mereka menuruni tangga, mata Ichigo kini terbuka lebar. Di bawah, bagian ujung tangga tampak cahaya lampu kekuning-kuningan menembus matanya. Lalu gemuruh sorakan dan dentuman keras musik metal pun memekakan telinga.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam dan memulai tantangan.

**.**

"Hallo, Mr. Great," Ggio mengulurkan tangan pada pria tambun berkulit hitam di depannya. Sambil memperkenalkan Ichigo sebagai petarung yang ia tawarkan pada si Mister, "Dia petarung yang siap Anda uji sekarang."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Anda tahu kalau saya tak pernah berbuat kesalahan," dengan congkak Ggio memberi senyum pada orang asing berkewarganegaraan Brazil tersebut.

Mr. Great memperhatikan Ichigo. Meneliti bentuk tubuh sang Pangeran yang bersembunyi di balik jaket tebal, kacamata hitam dan topi rajutan menutupi rambut-rambutnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Black."

Cuma kata itu yang terpikirkan oleh Ichigo. Nama yang asal ia sebut ketika warna kulit pria di hadapannya menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan mengenakan pakaian ala detektifmu, Black."

Ggio berubah panik, beradu tatap dengan Ichigo yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Dia melupakan hal itu. Ichigo harus melepas pakaian, kecuali celana pendek selututnya. Bagaimana ini? Sudut mata Ggio berkeriput, berharap majikannya itu memahami kekhawatirannya.

Ichigo tersenyum samar.

"Tentu saja, Mister."

**.**

**.**

Rukia berdiri di depan rumahnya sebagai Ukitake. Berlama-lama ia memandangi rumah sederhana itu, mengembalikan banyak memori yang ia pendam rapi di dalam hati. Atap kelabu semendung awan, corak permanen dinding cokelat, sisi teras bersemen yang belum diperhalus, juga si pintu biru tua. Kamarnya yang ada di dalam rumah itu pun balik menatap bisu keterpakuan Rukia. Si pemiliknya akan pergi.

Lagi-lagi air matanya tumpah. Tetesan itu melesat tak terkendali membasahi pipinya. Ia mengatup rapat mulutnya agar tak terdengar isakan, hingga dagunya tampak bergetar. Berusaha menahan gejolak dadanya yang luar biasa sesak karena berpisah dengan kehidupan bebasnya.

Tidak.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Dia bisa saja menolak permintaan orang-orang ini untuk membawanya kembali. Tapi, hati kecil gadis itu lumpuh. Ada sesuatu yang menebal dalam otaknya ketika ayah kandung, ayah angkat, kakak angkat dan sahabat baiknya berlutut demi dirinya.

"Kalian sungguh ingin berpisah denganku," seraut sedih dan kecewa Rukia tunjukkan pada Grimmjow dan Ukitake. Meminta pengharapan pada kedua orang itu untuk menahannya pergi.

Ukitake meraih tangan Rukia, menepuk-nepuk punggung telapak tangan putri angkatnya itu dengan lembut. "Kaubisa mengajak Grimmjow untuk mengawalimu lagi, jika kaumau?"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Grimmjow menyilangkan tangan pertanda menolak penawaran itu.

"Tidak perlu, Yah. Grimmjow harus menjaga ayah."

_Meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kalian berdua ikut bersamaku._

Malam sudah larut, menunjukkan pukul sebelas lima puluh menit malam. Sengaja di saat tengah malam begini, Byakuya membawa putrinya kembali. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada pemburu berita yang muncul entah dari antah berantah mana. Issu kepergian putrinya yang tinggal di luar negeri telah menjadi incaran media sejak Byakuya mengklarifikasi bahwa berita tersebut benar.

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya media-media gossip yang terus mencari peluang untuk menemukan keberadaan Rukia yang selama ini disembunyikan. Mencari di pelosok negara dimana studi putrinya berlangsung, sayang, mereka semua tidak akan tahu kalau Rukia berada di kotanya sendiri. Kehidupan sesaat yang mengubah perempuan muda itu dari Kuchiki agung menjadi Ukitake sederhana. Dia sudah seperti aktris dengan perbedaan dua pola hidup.

**.**

Gegap gempita kemenangan Black memenuhi medan pertarungan. Sebelum bertarung dengan bertelanjang dada tadi, ia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya agar penyamarannya tidak diketahui.

Ggio tak pernah mengira jika Ichigo berinisiatif mewarnai penampilannya dengan begitu berantakan. Pangeran itu sudah mirip seperti bunglon.

Tubuh bisepnya berhamburan pasir dan serpihan kayu yang ia temukan di luar basement. Membuatnya tertutupi oleh kotor. Lalu, ketika ia menemukan tumpukan kayu arang, Ichigo menghitamkan seluruh wajahnya. Sekarang, tampilannya sudah cocok dengan nama 'Black'. Ggio yakin, jika tadi Ichigo menemukan kaleng oli. Pasti lelaki itu akan menyiramkan semua oli ke tubuhnya.

Pun rambut jingga Ichigo terkuncir rapi dengan topi rajutan yang terikat sehingga menyembunyikan seluruh warna terang tersebut.

Ya ampun! Manipulasi sempurna!

Pertarungan hampir berakhir.

Wasit berkepala plontos dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan Nirwana, namun bergambar tengkorak itu tengah menghitung mundur. Si lawan Ichigo yang bertubuh besar telah sekarat dipukul dan ditendang olehnya selama bertarung tadi. Iblis masih bersemayam di mata Ichigo, ketika ia masih mendelik jijik pada si lawan seraya terus menginjaknya.

Wajah Ichigo yang tercoreng arang pun tak luput dari cairan merah. Sudut bibirnya pecah dihantam pukulan, dan kelopak matanya membengkak—luka lebam kebiruan terlihat di sana. Tak ada luka berarti yang mengenai pipinya, ia beruntung untuk itu. Tepuk tangan juga teriakan dilontarkan untuk petarung Black. Dan Mr. Great tersenyum puas pada Ggio yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia hebat, Vega. Kau memang tidak pernah salah menilai orang."

Decak kagum dari si Mister membuat Ggio meringis. Ini sungguh mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

"Wooow! Ini luar biasa mengesankan!" Ichigo berteriak, meluapkan kepuasannya ketika mereka berhenti di jembatan raya. Beberapa lembar uang ia tepuk-tepuk di pagar pembatas jembatan, "Aku menghabisi pria itu dengan kekuatanku sendiri dan mendapatkan uang ini tanpa perlu berusah payah berjualan jeruk. Kalau tahu begini mudahnya mendapatkan uang, aku pasti akan melakukannya sejak dulu, Rukia!" Nama gadis itu tercetus begitu saja dalam racauannya.

Sepulang dari arena pertarungan, Ichigo memutuskan membeli beberapa kaleng bir dari uang bayaran yang ia terima. Dia mabuk sekarang. Sudah empat kaleng bir ia telan dengan mulus melewati kerongkongannya. Sekarang Ichigo masih menggenggam bir ke limanya untuk kembali dihabiskan.

"Terima kasih, Ggio! Kau memang pengawal setiaku!"

Deburan angin bergeliat, menerpa tubuh mereka. Rambut Ichigo sudah bisa bernafas lega, menampilkan setitik senja di peraduan malam. Air-air sungai beriak tenang mengikuti arus.

Ichigo kembali meracau, "Payah, seharusnya aku melempar tubuh gadis itu ke laut seperti ini!" kaleng bir ke lima pun terlempar ke sungai, menimbulkan pusaran kecil di air. "Yuzu, Karin, Ayah! Kalian membuatku marah!" Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari terus menahan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan.

"Rukia," desahnya pelan.

Intonasi suaranya mengecil seiring badan besarnya yang terduduk. Ichigo terkapar, jatuh pingsan di trotoar. Cepat-cepat Ggio berusaha mengangkut tubuh berat Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam jeep.

**.**

**.**

Renji terus menyetir melewati jembatan raya. Suasana di dalam mobil itu sangat kelam dan senyap. Tak ada satu pun di antara ketiga penumpangnya untuk meredakan ketegangan. Bahkan AC di dalam mobil belum mampu menyejukkan suasana.

Dari kaca depan, ia melihat pantulan wajah dingin Perdana Menteri yang terpejam. Kemana perginya wajah penuh harap sang Perdana Menteri tadi? Rukia sendiri tampak tak peduli, gadis itu lebih memilih diam sembari memandangi pemandangan malam di balik jendela mobil yang sengaja ia buka sedikit.

Hampir saja Renji mengerem. Pria berambut merah itu memperlambat laju mobil ketika sudut matanya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Bukankah, pria itu, pengawal—ia mencengkram setir mobil, menemukan sosok pria dengan wajah kotor berambut jingga tengah dipapah si pengawal tadi.

Belum sempat Renji menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Rukia sudah menyebutkannya lebih dulu.

"Ichigo?"

Seakan disedot oleh portal, perhatian Rukia bergumpal pada seseorang yang pingsan di sana.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk kalian: **__**Keiko Eni Naomi, uzumaki-kuchiki, Naruzhea AiChi, Purple and Blue, hendrik-widyawati, Soi Shin Young, rukichigo, can-can, Plovercrest, aeni hibiki, Guest, Nyia, xiah julli, Krabby Paty, beby-chan, Abcde.**_

_**Ini hanya part perpindahan, Ichigo tidak akan jadi Black lagi kok. Mr. Great cuma OC saya, sama seperti satpam yang ngobrol dengan Rukia kemarin.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia terjebak. Kehidupan dulu yang sangat ingin ia tinggalkan, dan 'membunuh' nama besar Kuchiki sekarang hanya harapan kosong belaka. Nyatanya ia di sini, berada di mansion yang beberapa tahun silam tak ingin ia tengok dengan tatapan rindu. Sekarang dia ibarat pesawat yang akan selalu terbang dalam jangkauan radar. Kembali ke tempat asalnya dengan segudang kesibukan menghindari kejaran kilat kamera dan pertanyaan para wartawan.

Kelelahan mendera semenjak satu hari ini dilaluinya tanpa akitivitas apapun di luar rumah. Jauh lebih menyita energi dibandingkan pekerjaannya berjualan jeruk atau menjadi kasir Golden Bakery. Oh, Rukia menghembuskan udara dari bibirnya, baru satu hari saja ia sudah merasa jenuh di sini.

Ayahnya melarang Rukia untuk keluar mansion selama seharian. Rencana tersusun baik dari otak cemerlang ayahnya. Mempersiapkan Rukia hadir di depan publik tanpa pandangan curiga dari pencari berita.

"_**Katakan saja kalau kau baru pulang dari berkeliling dunia."**_

Itu pesan yang dikatakan ayahya jika saat ia muncul di publik nanti, orang-orang bertanya mengenai lokasi studinya. Cukup satu kalimat saja, sisanya Rukia bisa habiskan dengan senyum merekah. Tanpa penjelasan yang lain. Rukia mendengus, tentu ia sangat suka dengan ide itu. Dia bukan orang yang banyak bicara, meskipun pada dasarnya dia sangat pintar bersandiwara.

Rukia hanya tak perlu menampik jika suatu waktu ada orang luar sana yang mengenalinya sebagai Ukitake Rukia. Entah itu rakyat biasa atau, ugh, Rukia mengingat beberapa nama orang kaya yang ia kenal beberapa bulan ini. Nell, Inoue, juga—Ichigo. Dia belum siap bertemu dengan pemuda yang sejak kemarin berlagak memusuhi dirinya.

Daripada itu, sekarang ia lebih memerlukan tidur. Walaupun ayahnya sudah berjanji tidak akan mengadakan jumpa pers, tetapi paling tidak Rukia butuh menjaga stamina untuk melewati pemulaan harinya sebagai Kuchiki Rukia. Nikmati saja itu Rukia, nikmati saja nama besarmu. Huh. Rutuknya kelelahan seraya memejamkan mata.

**.**

Aizen Sousuke. Kaizen, kaisar yang biasa bersikap tenang dengan pikirannya kini berjalan tergesa-gesa menelurusuri lorong istana kecilnya. Sepulang dari peresmian museum internasional di Belgia, Kaizen dikejutkan oleh telepon Ichimaru Gin. Kabar bahwa adiknya pulang dengan fisik babak belur—menurut Ichimaru Gin—terang saja, membuat Kaizen khawatir sekaligus marah. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Selama bertahun-tahun dia sendiri tak pernah membiarkan satupun goresan yang melukainya demi menjaga nama baik keluarga istana. Sekarang, Ichigo malah, astaga! Kaizen tidak ingin ada skandal yang merusak semua rencananya untuk turun takhta. Bagaimanapun caranya, adiknya itu harus dididik agar cepat dewasa dan menggantikannya dari jabatan yang melelahkan ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Di dalamnya memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang berbaring dengan mata terpejam di sofa. Kakinya membujur hingga melewati lengan sofa, sementara tangannya ia selipkan di bawah kepala yang bersandar pada lengan sofa lainnya.

Kaizen mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak akan marah, itu tidak akan terjadi jika dia masih membutuhkan keberadaan Ichigo hingga pensiun nanti.

Perlahan Kaizen duduk di sofa berbeda yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Ichigo. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ichigo," suaranya begitu dalam dan sedikit tinggi dari biasanya.

Ichigo sendiri sebetulnya tak tidur, ia hanya menikmati pikirannya yang terus gelap tak bercahaya.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang, Kak."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Kali ini ada nada cemas dari suara Kaizen. Hal itu akhirnya menarik perhatian Ichigo untuk melihat wajah Kaizen yang mengernyit. "Kaumenyuruh Ichimaru-san untuk memenjarakanku seharian di kamar membosankan ini dan aku mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Kurasa jawaban tersebut sangat jelas. Kemudian kabar lain yang kudengar, kau memberi skorsing pada pengawalku selama satu minggu sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa berdiam di kamar dan bicara dengan si dinding emas! Uh, sialan kau, Aizen Sousuke."

"Jaga sikapmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo membalas tatapan Kaizen. Sembari bangkit, ia duduk di sofa, mencoba menghargai niat Kaizen untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya.

"Maaf," lirih Ichigo seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang belum dikeramas. "Kemarin malam, aku hanya merasa jenuh dengan hidupku. Aku butuh pelampiasan untuk itu semua."

"Bertarung di pertandingan yang melanggar hukum? Ya ampun, Ichigo. Kaubisa bertarung denganku kalau itu memang perlu. Bertarung di sini, bukan di luar sana!" Kaizen menggeram, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu meneruskan, "Kaumencelakai dirimu sendiri, dan jika ada mata-mata media yang menangkap basah si pangeran tengah babak belur lalu berpesta alkohol di pinggir jalan—aku tidak yakin pondasi keluarga ini bisa aman di istana."

"Oke. Aku mengerti dan menyesal. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Jangan begini Ichigo. Cukup aku saja yang dicap abnormal oleh rakyat karena tidak menikah. Aku tidak ingin kau dicap sebagai pangeran brutal yang hobi berkelahi. Harapanku besar terhadapmu. Jadi tolong, hargai kepercayaanku ini."

Ichigo mendengus, "Kau bisa menghukumku lagi kalau kau tidak yakin dengan penyesalanku. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan menyudutkanku."

"Renungkan lagi kesalahanmu. Selama memar di wajahmu belum hilang, aku harus mengurungmu di kamar. Tanpa handphone, teman, televisi ataupun hiburan yang lain. Rawat lukamu sendiri sampai sembuh agar kaubisa kembali ke kampus."

Tak suka dengan protes yang hendak dilontarkan Ichigo, Kaizen segera beranjak dari sofa. Dia cukup lega karena Ichigo tak memberontak dengan hukuman itu. Syukurlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cermin setinggi dua meter dengan ukiran kayu di sekeliling tepinya tengah memantulkan refleksi Rukia, hari ini ia menjelma sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Perona di pipinya mempercerah wajahnya, goresan lipstick pink pada lurik tipis bibirnya, serta serat hitam rambutnya yang ia potong lebih pendek. Setidaknya hari ini, Rukia menyukai gaya rambut itu. Dia terlihat lebih segar, dewasa dan… kecil, memikirkan bentuk tubuhnya ia terkikik. Menyadari betapa dirinya tidak cukup tinggi dibandingkan Nell dan Inoue.

Busana ini. Gaun sederhana yang menutupi sebagian lengan, roknya menggantung tepat di lutut dan lingkar pinggangnya dihiasi pita merah. Warna gaun itu elegan menampilkan keserasian yang cocok antara keanggunan dan keagungan. Amnesthy. Persis iris matanya yang memikat.

"Anda cantik sekali, Nona."

Rukia baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Tesla Lindocruz tersenyum, matanya bersinar keunguan meski tak segelap milik Rukia. Dia diberi kepercayaan oleh Byakuya untuk melayani putrinya, direkrut khusus oleh kepala pelayan dari akademi. Usianya terpaut empat tahun lebih tua dari Rukia.

"Tesla. Bukankah aku harus ke kampus? Lalu, kenapa akumengenakan busana seperti ini?"

"Ini hari pertama, Nona. Anda butuh membentuk image di depan publik dengan gaun ini. Mengesankan kalau Anda memang benar-benar seorang gadis bangsawan yang baru berpulang dari luar negara. Lagipula, pesanan khusus seragam Anda belum diselesaikan."

"Oke," Rukia menyerah seraya berdecak malas, "Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Baguslah. Sebelum pergi, Perdana Menteri ingin memperkenalkan pengawal baru untuk Anda."

"Aku, kan, sudah punya kau."

"Itu tidak cukup, Nona. Saya hanya melayani Anda di rumah, tidak di luar rumah."

"Oh," keluh Rukia, terdengar jauh lebih malas dari sebelumnya.

Usai memperbaiki penampilan, Rukia keluar kamar diikuti Tesla. Ia ingin berjalan sesantai mungkin, tapi sepatu berhak kecil yang dipakainya sungguh sangat merepotkan.

**.**

"Namanya Ulquiorra Cifer. Dia pengawalmu, Rukia."

Rukia hendak mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan, namun diurungkan niatnya ketika Ulquiorra langsung membungkuk penuh hormat.

Yang tersimpan dalam memori Rukia saat ini hanyalah wajah pucat dan sifat dingin pengawalnya. Dia seolah membeku di tempat ketika Ulquiorra menyoroti dirinya dengan tajam. Teguh dan penuh tekat.

"Bisakah kaumemperlembut tatapanmu itu, Ulquiorra? Kau terlihat seperti hantu," sindir Rukia. Tak pelak, hal itu membuat pipi Ulquiorra merona.

"Maaf, Nona Muda. Saya sudah membuatmu takut."

Sesal di wajah Ulquiorra menarik seulas senyuman dari Rukia. Mereka terlihat mirip.

"Kita seperti saudara," gurau Rukia sembari menepuk lengan Ulquiorra. Gadis itu kembali bersuara teduh, "Panggil aku Rukia saja, oke?"

"Tidak bisa. Itu sungguh tidak pantas, Nona Muda."

Selagi mereka bertatapan, Byakuya berdehem demi menyudahi acara perkenalan tersebut. Perdana Mentri punya segudang kegiatan yang tertunda sejak kemarin. Mengurusi seluruh kebutuhan putrinya sekaligus masalah kelanjutan pendidikan Rukia pasca kelulusan di tingkat SMA.

Akademi perkuliahannya terpaksa direkayasa sedemikian rupa. Byakuya meminta pada pihak universitas untuk memasukkan Kuchiki Rukia di daftar mahasiswa semester tiga. Seolah-olah putrinya itu telah melalui dua semester sebelumnya di salah satu universitas di London.

Byakuya berpesan pada Ulquiorra untuk menjaga ketat keselamatan Rukia. Tak ada kompromi untuk tugas itu. Keselamatan Rukia harus menjadi prioritas utama bagi Ulquiorra. Tetapi, sebelum Byakuya akan meninggalkan mereka, Rukia lagi-lagi menambah topik pembicaraan.

"Ayah—apa, Ulquiorra juga belajar di kelas yang sama denganku? Aku tidak ingin punya pengawal yang bodoh. Paling tidak jika Ulquiorra belajar bersama denganku, aku, kan, jadi punya teman sekelas."

"Saya tidak pantas untuk itu, Nona Muda. Tolong biarkan saya menjaga Nona Muda saja."

Bosan dengan permintaan Rukia beserta penolakan Ulquiorra yang selalu menyerangnya. Byakuya akhirnya mengerutkan sudut matanya seraya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik."

Persetujuan tersebut terang saja membuat Rukia kegirangan. Bibirnya merekah, sampai-sampai memperlihatkan gigi gerahamnya.

**.**

Mansion Kuchiki terlihat mengecil dari pandangan mata Rukia. Semakin jauh mobil membawanya pergi, maka semakin kecil pula rumah tersebut. Hingga bangunan penuh kenangan itu berubah menjadi titik lalu perlahan memudar tertelan jarak. Dia mengingat jelas, saat dulu bagaimana ibunya akan melambaikan tangan di jalan taman sembari berteriak 'Belajarlah dengan baik ya, Sayang.' Gadis itu menutup mata sejenak, mengingat sesuatu yang ia simpan dalam hati membuat syaraf di matanya seakan ingin putus.

Rasanya sedih sekali.

Ulquiorra mengintip keadaan Nona Muda-nya lewat ekor mata. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia simpulkan dengan baik dari bilik-bilik hatinya. Sesuatu yang juga membimbingnya untuk sampai di sisi gadis ini.

Semoga kau puas dengan apa yang kulakukan ini, Kaien Sialan!

**.**

Sesampai di kampus, Rukia sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada keramaian di gedung itu. Mungkin karena waktu yang menunjukkan pelajaran sedang berlangsung sehingga suasananya menjadi tenang.

"Aneh," komentarnya, menyadari tak ada kehebohan yang menyambut kehadirannya.

"Perdana Menteri telah mengatur semuanya dengan sangat baik. Silakan nikmati hari pertama Anda di sini, Nona Muda."

Rukia mengikuti isyarat Ulquiorra yang membukakan pintu mobil. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi dari lapangan parkir, Rukia melirik pada pos penjaga yang tadi ia lewatkan. Di sana tak ada pria tambun yang dulu pernah mengajaknya bicara. _Ah sudahlah, mungkin pria gemuk itu sudah punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik daripada menjadi satpam di kampus ini_, rutuknya membatin.

Beberapa mahasiswa dan guru yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia menghentikan sebentar aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Atmosfer kepopuleran seorang putri Perdana Menteri membaur bersama udara di sana. Dari balik jendela-jendela kelas para mahasiswa menyembulkan kepala, mencoba memperjelas penglihatan untuk mengenali bahwa gadis berjalan anggun itu adalah putri Perdana Menteri!

Kehebohan pun perlahan mulai menjadi.

Saat menyadari sejumlah mata memandang padanya, Rukia begidik ngeri. Dan ingatan ketika ia melihat Ichigo pingsan di jembatan raya pun mendadak mengusik. Akankah lipatan-lipatan di dahi Ichigo bertambah seperti mereka? Huh.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika mereka bertemu nanti? Menyombongkan diri lalu berlagak tak saling kenal? Atau, merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia berbohong mengenai jati dirinya lalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

Langkah Rukia dan Ulquiorra berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Kepala Universitas.

Dengan hati-hati Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara menyahut ketukan itu, mengizinkan siapapun yang mengetuk untuk masuk.

Tertera nama Shihouin Yoruichi pada plat persegi di atas meja kerja Kepala Universitas.

**.**

"Ne-Nell," Inoue menelan ludah, bulu kuduknya meremang. Matanya berbinar, penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan pada apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu. Pelajaran masih berlangsung, namun Inoue memberanikan diri untuk berbisik-bisikan dengan sahabatnya yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Jujur saja, menyebutkan nama itu membuat Nell merinding.

"Bukankah, dia itu Ukitake-san?" tanya Inoue memastikan.

"Ih, sialan. Grimmjow harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Inoue menoleh pada bangku Ichigo. Hari ini pemuda itu tidak masuk. Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu jika tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

**.**

**.**

Rumah Ukitake tampak sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sebuah keluarga kecil menempati kediaman sederhana tersebut. Mengesalkan! Soifon sengaja tidak ke kempus hari ini demi menemui Kuchiki-chama. Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi ia tertipu oleh wajah polos gadis itu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal mendapati rumah itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

Kuchiki-chama sudah berjanji padanya untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi jika saja ia mau menunggu sampai hari ini. Menuliskan alamat rumah ini supaya mereka bisa bertemu sebagai teman lama yang sudah lama terpisah—tanpa kamera, tentu saja. Nyatanya, Soifon hanya mendesah kecewa. Dia tak menemukan apapun di sana, apalagi Kuchiki-chama.

"_Ceritanya panjang, Soifon. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua di tempat ini dengan waktu yang begitu mendesak."_

"_Selama ini kukira kau ada di London. Yoruichi-san yang mengatakannya padaku."_

"_Huh, kau ini masiiih saja suka dibohongi. Aaa, begini saja. Lusa kau datanglah ke rumahku."_

"_Rumahmu?"_

"_Bisa kauberi aku selembar kertas dan pulpen? Akan kutuliskan alamatnya untukmu."_

"_I-iya tentu saja!"_

Angin berputar mengitari tubuh kurus Soifon. Bibirnya menekuk menyimpan kesal karena sandiwara Kuchiki-chama berhasil mengelabuinya. Ia menyesal mengikuti perintah putri Perdana Menteri itu untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang setelah insiden kecil berhasil melukai pergelangan kaki Kuchiki-chama. Ugh, harusnya insiden itu bisa jadi pertanda bahwa ia harus memastikan tempat tinggal sang puteri.

"Kuchiki-chama!"

Jerit Soifon kesal. Beruntung jarak antara rumah di sana cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran khalayak ramai. Bisa-bisa dia nanti dianggap gila.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Soifon?"

Pertanyaan tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatian Soifon. Kilat matanya yang semula nanar meratapi pintu berubah kaget. Menemukan sosok pengawal pangeran sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ggio…"

Mereka pun membisu untuk beberapa saat.

**.**

**.**

"Hai, teman-teman. Perkenalkan. Saya, Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Rukia membungkuk sebagai salam perkenalan. Gadis itu tidak perlu menjelaskan seberapa detail mengenai asal ataupun identitas, jika pun teman sekelasnya ingin tahu, mereka bisa mencari informasi melalui tabloid dan media di luar sana.

Ulquiorra berdiri sedikit ke belakang dari Rukia. Lelaki berparas medusa itu terlihat enggan untuk mengenalkan namanya. Dia diam dengan raut tanpa ekspresi. Matanya begitu nyalang memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kelas yang menatap Rukia. Merasa canggung dengan sikap was-was tersebut, Rukia segera menyikut pinggang Ulquiorra.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti hantu, Ulquiorra. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu." Rukia bersungut-sungut, kemudian mendorong punggung pemuda di sampingnya untuk membungkuk. Ia mengarahkan Ulquiorra lantaran tak kunjung mendapatkan respons apapun.

Seketika Rukia baru menyadari ada dua mahasiswi yang ia kenal tengah memperhatikannya. Nell dan Inoue tak lepas-lepas membebaskan pandangan mereka pada sepasang titik ungu di mata Rukia. Meskipun mereka tak berhak mempertanyakan sandiwara si putri Perdana Menteri, setidaknya mereka berharap mendapatkan penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

Ggio menghela nafas. Hembusannya terdengar berat dan payah. Sekarang rahasia besar sudah terungkap. Sebelum datang kemari, ia bertekat menemui Ukitake Rukia—ah, tidak lagi—Kuchiki Rukia untuk menceritakan bagaimana menyusahkannya sikap sang pangeran setelah gadis itu mencampakkannya.

Namun dibandingkan bercerita, ia justru sekarang mendapatkan cerita. Dia benar-benar belum tahu kabar mengejutkan ini sebab media manapun belum menyiarkan. Tadi ia memang sempat mendengar desas-desus mengenai kepulangan Putri Perdana Menteri, hanya saja ia malas mencari tahu kabar burung tersebut dan ternyata…

"Memangnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki-chama? Mengapa kau bisa datang kemari? Apa kau temannya Kuchiki-chama?"

"Bukan," Ggio menggeleng lemah, pertanyaan beruntun itu tentu saja bukan untuknya. "Semua ini berhubungan dengan—errr, seseorang," lanjutnya seraya menatap serius pada Soifon.

"Maksudmu, Pangeran?"

Gluk!

Oh, Soifon terlalu pintar untuk menebak seseorang yang dimaksud oleh pengawal si pangeran baru.

"Dasar Paparazzi, selalu saja menebak tanpa memberikan alibi yang jelas."

"Aku tidak perlu alibi untuk mencari tahu! Ka-kau, ah sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak duduk-duduk santai di sini," desis Soifon sembari berdiri dari teras rumah Ukitake yang tak berpenghuni lagi.

"Sebetulnya aku benci gossip, tapi sepertinya aku harus membaginya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum ke sini, ada kabar angin yang berhembus. Gossip kalau Putri Perdana Menteri sudah kembali ke Jepang."

"Ap—apa? !"

Soifon tidak menggubris lagi panggilan pria yang mengiringi gerak cepatnya. Kuchiki-chama yang ia cari sedari tadi, mungkinkah memang sudah kembali.

Sesaat kemudian ia memperlambat ayunan langkah. Ia sungguh tidak sabar mendengar kebenaran kabar kepulangan Kuchiki-chama, sehingga Soifon berinisiatif menghubungi Yoruichi-san.

**.**

**.**

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbaring di sana?"

Kaizen mengernyit. Hukuman memenjarakan adiknya di kamar tanpa fasilitas hiburan ternyata tidak berpengaruh apapun. Terlalu ringan untuk Ichigo yang sepertinya lebih suka di dalam kamar daripada berjalan-jalan ke luar.

Bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Ichigo berdecak, "Aku berbaring karena tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di sini kecuali tidur. Jadi jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya!"

Diteriaki seperti itu spontan harga diri Aizen sebagai kaisar seolah tergores. Kaizen berdehem, alunan baritonnya menegaskan pada Ichigo untuk meminta perhatian sejenak. Pagi ini ia dikejutkan oleh kabar baik. Senyum cerah tersamar di sudut bibirnya, membuat Ichigo mendelik penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa-apa'an ini? Apa maksud senyuman sok misteriusmu itu heh?"

"Ada kabar baik datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, Ichigo."

"Baik bagimu, tapi belum tentu baik bagiku," dengus Ichigo, ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu mencari nyaman dengan duduk di single sofa yang ditata rapi dekat jendela kamar.

"Aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Tsk, Aizen, Aizen. Kau ini sangat pintar memerintah orang ya. Sebelum kau menjodohkanku, seharusnya tanyakan dulu padaku mengenai bagaimana tipe gadis kesukaanku itu."

Muncul lipatan dalam di sekitar pangkal hidung Kaizen. Ia mulai jengah dengan semua pertentangan adiknya. "Baik, kalau begitu, katakan bagaimana gadis kesukaanmu."

"Ha?"

"Dia putri dari Perdana Menteri. Selain dari statusnya yang tinggi, dia juga punya kepribadian baik. Lagipula sejak kecil kalian berdua sudah dijodohkan."

"Sayangnya, aku sudah punya gadis yang kusukai. Apapun pertaruhannya, yang ingin kunikahi adalah gadis yang kusukai itu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, A—I—zen."

Bahu Kaizen yang semula tegak perlahan merosot. Dia kalah jika berurusan dengan perasaan seseorang, lantaran ia pernah merasakan bagimana pahitnya menyukai gadis yang tidak bisa kita dapatkan.

"Setidaknya, temui Kuchiki Rukia dulu—"

"Siapa? Kuchi, Kuchiki," Ichigo mengernyit menyimpan penasaran, "Rukia?"

"Ya temuilah Rukia dulu, baru kau putuskan," Kaizen menjawab cuek, ia tidak bisa membaca reaksi apa yang tengah ditunjukkan Ichigo. Adiknya itu mendadak antusias.

"Hoh, kukira cuma ada satu orang di negara ini yang punya nama Rukia. Ternyata ada orang lain."

Ichigo tidak tahu. Benar-benar buta dan tuli. Ia sendiri yang terkurung di kamar tak mengetahui bahwa Rukia yang ia maksud adalah orang yang sama, padahal seluruh dunia saja sudah tahu.

"Akan kutemui, siapa tadi? Ow! Kuchiki Rukia! Aku pasti menemuinya, asalkan kau membawa kemari Ggio yang diskrosing."

Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Kaizen melunak dengan syarat tersebut, sehingga ia perlu mengalah demi perjodohan yang—mungkin—akan dibatalkan Ichigo. Segera saja Kaizen menghubungi Ggio, menyuruh pengawal pangeran itu untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

**.**

Sementara itu di luar gerbang kampus, para peliput berita sudah ramai menunggui kemunculan Putri dari Perdana Menteri yang selama ini keberadaannya misterius dan terkesan ditutup-tutupi.

**.**

Nell bersedekap, berdiri menantang di depan bangku Rukia. Mata kuliah sudah berakhir sejak tadi, namun keramaian di kelas masih belum usai. Nell beserta mahasiswa lainnya mengerumuni Rukia yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya di dalam tas. Inoue memandang Rukia dengan takjub, gadis itu belum bisa meyakini bahwa Rukia adalah putri dari Perdana Mentri. Yang dulu pernah bekerja menjadi kasir di tokonya! Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ukuran diameter mulut yang akan dilafalkan oleh karyawan tokonya saat mengenali wajah Rukia mulai terpampang di setiap tabloid dan televisi.

Berduyun-duyun para mahasiswa berharap bisa berjabatan tangan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Memperkenalkan nama mereka satu per satu pada bangsawan tertinggi di negeri ini, bahkan setingkat lebih tinggi dari keturunan kaisar.

"Gaunmu secantik wajahmu, Kuchiki-sama!"

Pujian tersebut seolah mencubit perut Rukia, "Terima kasih." Jangan lupa, ia masih seorang Rukia yang benci dipuji. Namun dengan terpaksa ia hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati.

Rukia menjadi salah tingkah ketika Nell dan Inoue masih bergeming memperhatikannya. Mengintimidasi dirinya dengan tatapan sehorror setan gentayangan.

Menyadari Nona Muda-nya berkeringat kegerahan dan tampak gelisah, Ulquiorra buru-buru mendorong jauh tubuh para mahasiswa. Menyingkirkan mereka dari jangkauan panas tubuh Nona-nya.

"Kalian akan kuhabisi dalam waktu lima menit jika masih berkerumun di sini!" teriaknya lantang dan terkesan angkuh. Ulquiorra menghitung mundur waktu sehingga mereka semua membubarkan diri dari hadapan Rukia. Kecuali, kedua sahabat berbadan seksi yang masih memindai lebih banyak penampilan si gadis Kuchiki.

Ulquiorra menghentakkan kaki, kesal dengan sikap Nell dan Inoue yang belum menjauh. Lantas dengan kejamnya, ia mendorong bahu Inoue untuk segera menjauh, "He! Kalian juga sebaiknya pergi, sebelum—"

"Mereka temanku! Tolong jaga sikapmu, Ulquiorra."

Ketegangan berganti sunyi. Sebelum akhirnya, Nell menggebrak bangku Rukia dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya, dia ingin sebuah peluru menembus kepalaku. Semakin mata dipejamkan, ia semakin tidak bisa menyalakan rekaman kegembiraan mereka waktu itu. Yang terekam hanya perasaan kecewa. Dalam, kuat, dan gelap. Semua itu memunculkan kefrustasian yang mencengkeram otak juga jantung. Benar-benar sakit.

"Brengsek," geram Ichigo sembari menghempaskan cangkir berisi kopi pahitnya. Hingga benda malang tersebut retak. Kaizen melarangnya meminum alkohol ataupun minuman sejenis yang membuat mabuk, jadi pilihan terakhirnya cuma kopi. Minuman itu menjadi lebih spesial. Hitam sekaligus pahit. Ia bahkan kesulitan menggerakan lidah saking pahitnya.

Ichigo tersentak ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Itu pasti pengawalnya!

"Masuklah!"

Perintah tersebut segera terlaksana. Ggio membuka pelan pintu, lalu masuk ke kamar sang pangeran sebagai abdi patuh yang begitu setia.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Pangeran."

"Ya. Aku juga begitu," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Ggio yang tampak terpaku dengan sudut mata mengerut, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?"

Ggio mencerna pertanyaan Ichigo. Mungkin raut mukanya memang terlihat seperti tikus yang menemukan jalan buntu. Dia berpikir sejenak, apa mungkin pangeran pecinta Rukia ini belum mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana? Padahal ini sudah hampir setengah hari berlalu.

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki Rukia. Oh, jadi itu nama aslimu."

Nell mengibaskan rambut tosqa miliknya. Ia memberikan tatapan tidak suka yang mengental dari balik bulu matanya yang bermaskara. Merasa kalah dengan semua yang ia punyai tak sebanding dengan sesuatu yang dipunyai Rukia. Sementara Inoue meremas roknya, ia mengagumi betapa gaun mahal bermotif sederhana tersebut, warna dan bahannya begitu serasi di kulit putih gadis mungil itu.

Sungguh menawan. Inoue merasa ada sinar yang memancar dari dalam diri Rukia. Aura terang dari seorang wanita bangsawan sejati. Pantas, nama Kuchiki punya pengaruh besar di negara ini. Seolah ada parfum yang tercipta khusus untuk tingkat aristokrat sekelas Kuchiki.

"Maaf, saya harus segera pergi nona-nona," senyum meneduhkan dari Rukia sontak mengintimidasi Nell dan Inoue untuk mundur mempersilakan Rukia lewat. Apalagi si pengawal berekpresi hantu itu terus-terusan menggertakan gigi, terlihat tak sabar.

"Bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Apa dia juga putra dari Perdana Menteri? Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini sudah menipu publik!"

"Nell—dengar. Semua ini bukan urusanmu. Kau, maksudku kalian yang pernah mengenalku, cukup jadi penonton yang baik saja."

Inoue menyetujui pernyataan Rukia dalam hati. Rukia benar, mereka tak semestinya ikut campur.

"Kuchiki-san," dengan sedikit gelisah Inoue memberanikan diri agar bisa berbicara. Sifat periangnya mendadak lumer di hadapan si Putri Perdana Mentri, "Kurasa, Kurosaki-kun akan senang dengan kenyataan ini."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu siapa itu Kurosaki-kun. Maaf mengecewakanmu. Saya harus segera pergi, Inoue. Permisi."

Ucapan Rukia membuat Inoue tertunduk malu. Dia ingat, beberapa hari sebelum ini, Rukia memergokinya merebut kecupan Ichigo di parkiran mobil kemudian sikap antipati sang pangeran pasti sangat mengganggu Rukia ketika itu.

Setelah memastikan pembicaraan selesai dalam beberapa menit. Rukia pergi, di belakangnya ada Ulquiorra yang setia mengikuti. Rasanya ia lega luar biasa karena sudah melewati dua orang yang dulu mengetahui keberadaannya, tidak apa-apa jika mereka mengicaukan fakta pada publik, ia tidak peduli.

Sekelompok peliput berita menyerbu kampus ketika lensa kamera mereka menangkap sosok gadis belia berjalan anggun keluar dari kanopi gedung.

"Nona Kuchiki!"

Dengan sigap Ulquiorra bergerak maju, berniat menghalangi tubuh Rukia dari kilatan kamera.

"Ternyata Anda benar-benar kembali, Nona!"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan selama ini, Nona? Tolong beritahu kami, Nona!"

"Seharian kami menunggu di sini. Tolonglah, Nona! Tolong lakukan konferensi pers! Ceritakan semua yang Anda lakukan di luar negeri!"

"Nona Kuchiki! Nona!"

Rukia benci ini semua. Sulit menghindar dan tidak bisa menolak saat berpasang-pasang mata tengah memelas pada dirinya.

"Selama ini saya berkeliling dunia. Saya sangat lelah hari ini. Teman-teman media bisa mewawancarai setelah saya benar-benar merasa fit kembali. Mohon dimengerti. Saya pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk semua pertanyaan teman-teman."

Seolah mendapatkan angin segar. Para peliput berita tersebut kompak memberi jalan, persis prajurit semut yang menyisihkan jalan untuk ratu semut. Meskipun beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia kembali dibrondong pertanyaan berlapis-lapis.

Klek!

Klek!

Memori kamera dari tiap media berhasil menyimpan wajah Kuchiki Rukia. Lantas dalam beberapa jam ke depan, wajah Kuchiki Rukia akan membombardir setiap halaman depan tabloid dan layar televisi.

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki Rukia, di-dia—" Ichigo menatap sengit pada Ggio, masih tercengang dengan cerita yang baru saja disampaikan si pengawal. "Ka-kau jangan main-main denganku, Ggio," suaranya tertahan, tenggorakannya seolah terlilit oleh selusur syaraf.

"Saya tidak berani melakukannya, Pangeran. Kita bisa buktikan nanti."

Kedua tangan Ichigo terkepal kuat. Jemarinya memutih namun iris matanya tampak menggelap. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kata 'nanti' untuk memastikan bahwa fakta yang ia dengar adalah nyata.

Sekelebat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Rukia menyeruak ke permukaan. Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang, sangat kencang hingga suara debarannya terdengar keras lewat telinga. Jadi—selama ini Rukia bertindak bagai bunglon. Bersandiwara di sana-sini dengan status gadis miskin pekerja keras! Persetan dengan peraturan istana ataupun larangan Kaizen, dia harus menemui Rukia sekarang juga!

Ichigo menyambar kunci mobil pribadinya, dengan belingsatan berlari ke luar kamar. Meredam sedemikian rupa emosi yang berkecamuk mengiris-iris daging di sekujur inderanya. Ggio sempat terperangah dengan tindakan tiba-tiba si pangeran, tetapi segera ia bisa menguasai diri lalu mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang terburu-buru. Kadang ia merasa seperti sedang mengurusi remaja labil.

Lagi-lagi dahi Kaizen menekuk, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajah tegangnya memerah mendapati tindakan miskin tata krama adiknya yang berlalu melewati dirinya.

"Ichigo!"

Pekikan sang kaisar sama sekali tidak digubris Ichigo. Ggio sendiri takut-takut hendak melangkah, ia berniat menahan langkah Ichigo sebentar untuk meminta izin lebih dulu pada Kaizen.

Kesal dengan ketidakpedulian adiknya, Kaizen pun meneriaki para pengawal.

"Pengawal! Cepat tahan Pangeran! Jangan biarkan dia melangkah keluar istana!"

Seketika para penjaga istana menahan langkah Ichigo. Mereka berhasil menyergap lengan Ichigo di setiap sisi.

"Lancang sekali kalian, cepat lepaskan aku!" Ichigo memberontak berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu para pengawal, namun sedikitpun ia tidak bisa terlepas. Gerakannya terkunci oleh ahli-ahli bela diri itu.

"Tidakkah kau merenungkan kesalahanmu di kamar? ! Pembangkang? Apa itu profesi barumu ha? ! Kelakukanmu ini sungguh membuatku kecewa, Ichigo. Haaah tidak bisakah kau mengendalikan sikapmu ini?"

"Aku mau menemui Kuchiki Rukia," tembak Ichigo langsung, tatapannya berapi-api.

"Untuk apa? Kalau memang mau, akan kuatur jadwal pertemuan kalian bes—"

"Aku mau sekarang! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

Kaizen tercengang, bingung sekaligus heran. Ia melirik Ggio, "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Ichigo.

"Ampuni saya, Yang Mulia. Pangeran bersungguh-sungguh dengan keinginannya."

"Maksudmu menemui Kuchiki Rukia," Kaizen beralih memperhatikan kefrustasian Ichigo.

"Iya… "

Lama Kaizen meneliti wajah serius Ichigo. Sepetinya roh frankstein sedang bersemayam di dalam diri pangeran muda itu. Datar tanpa lekuk-lekuk di wajah. Kaizen mengusap-usap dagunya, menunjukkan kalau ia tengah dilanda keraguan.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Maaf, terlalu lama dilanjutkan. Sama seperti minna-san, saya pun ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri fiksi ini. Tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengingatkan, jika saya terlalu lama meneruskan cerita ya. Saya masih memikirkan ending yang pas untuk Ichigo dan Rukia di part-part terakhir ini. Ugh, semoga Tite Kubo mau memaafkan saya atas pengerusakan karakter ciptaannya. **_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat minna-san.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau seperti boneka voodoo yang tidak bisa dikendalikan semauku. Jadi lakukan apa maumu."

Mendapat pernyataan pasrah dari Kaizen, terang saja seringai kecil terbit di ujung senyum Ichigo. Serentak para pengawal yang menghadang Ichigo menyingkir dengan patuh. Ggio mendengus, menangkap perintah sang pangeran untuk segera mengikuti. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari hadapan Kaizen, pengawal muda tersebut membungkuk sembari menghibur Kaisarnya dengan ucapan yang terdengar meyakinkan.

"Yang Mulia tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan menjaga Pangeran dan membawa kabar menyenangkan untuk Yang Mulia," tutupnya khidmat kemudian meninggalkan Kaizen yang tertegun tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dalam toko Golden Bakery terdengar suara koor bergemah.

"Puteri Perdana Menteri!"

Kira langsung menutup rapat mulutnya yang melebar karena terkejut. Ini kenyataan mengerikan. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram, mengingat dengan jelas betapa dulu Kuchiki Rukia hanya menjadi pelayan kasir yang rajin. Ternyata gadis itu, anak dari seorang Perdana Menteri. Ia menarik nafas sembari mengusap-usap dahinya gelisah. Baru kali ini ruangan ber-AC membuat dirinya kegerahan.

"Kau, ka-kau melihatnya, kan, Kira? Ukitake-san, di-dia, Kuchiki Rukia? ! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin bangsawan seperti dia pernah bekerja disini jadi pelayan? ! Oh teman-teman! Ini seperti mimpi! Mimpi yang indah, mimpi kalau kita pernah berteman dengan puteri dari Perdana Menteri!"

Sunsun kegirangan, ia semakin menggila berceloteh kesana kemari dengan karyawan lainnya. Menganggumi betapa indahnya wajah Kuchiki Rukia yang tampil di layar televisi. Cantik tak terkira, begitu pikirnya. Pantas gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari gadis biasa lainnya sekalipun ia bertindak selayaknya orang biasa. Tata krama juga kesederhanaan yang ditunjukkan puteri Kuchiki itu selama mereka bergaul memang sedikit ganjil, jadi ini penyebabnya.

Masih dalam gaya keterkejutan berlebihan yang belum mampu menghentikannya berbicara. Sun Sun mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kira yang diam meringis, belum mau bereaksi dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi sekaligus alasan kenapa beberapa hari ini Rukia meninggalkan pekerjaannya di sini sebagai kasir. Tuhan! Lihat! Untuk apa gadis itu jadi kasir kalau ternyata dia adalah kaum sosialita yang paling disegani di negara ini! Kira menggelengkan kepala, menjernihkan pikiran bahwa si angsa Kuchiki tidak mungkin akan kembali kemari untuk menunaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kira! Oh, astaga Kira! Kau harus memberitahu Nona Inoue kabar mengejutkan ini! Kabar kalau Kuchiki Rukia pernah bekerja di sini! Hyaaa, apa Kuchiki Rukia masih mengingat kita ya? !" Sunsun tersenyum sumringah, seraya berbalik pada teman-temannya yang juga terlihat heboh.

Terganggu dengan keributan yang tak kunjung usai di toko. Kira akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalian tahu apa yang bisa menghancurkan hidup seseorang?" Ia pun memperingatkan lagi, "Terlalu kaya dan—terlalu banyak bicara. Jadi sebelum kalian bercerita kesana kemari mengenai Kuchiki-san yang dulu pernah bekerja di sini, sebaiknya pikirkan lebih dulu orang-orang yang akan menganggap kalian sinting."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Bukankah toko ini akan semakin ramai kalau orang-orang tahu tentang keberadaan Kuchiki Rukia yang pernah menyamar jadi seorang pelayan?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya. Kau dengar sendiri, kan, tadi Kuchiki Rukia bilang kalau dirinya baru pulang dari berkeliling dunia. Du-ni-a, bukan berkeliling Jepang. Jadi sebagusnya kita menyimpan kenang-kenangan bersama Kuchiki Rukia di hati saja, tidak perlu mengumbar. Kalian semua, uhm terutama kau—Sunsun. Anggaplah antara Ukitake Rukia dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah orang yang berbeda. Dan toko ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu dari Kuchiki Rukia."

Ucapan dingin dari sang Chef berhasil mengerem keributan di dalam toko. Mereka mendesah tidak rela, namun menyanggupi pernyataan tersebut dengan anggukan yang mereka lakukan hampir secara bersamaan.

**.**

"Hei, warga pasar! Apa kalian sudah dengar? !"

Yummy, si penjual daging berbadan gemuk itu berteriak. Suaranya menggelegar—sedikit yakin dan sedikit ragu dengan kabar yang hendak ia bagi, "Gadis penjual jeruk yang dulu pernah berjualan di sini, ternyata dia itu anaknya dari si Perdana Menteri!"

"Wah! Benarkah? !"

Mendadak suasana di pasar menjadi heboh. Sebagian percaya sedangkan sebagiannya lagi menganggap Yummy tengah membual.

Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Szayel yang kebetulan berada di sana saling berpandangan. Ada kilatan transparan yang terlihat di antara keduanya.

"Apa kau mempercayai itu, Bocah berambut putih?"

Toushirou menggeram, sebal dengan panggilan tersebut. "Cih, dasar, Banci berambut gulali. Tentu saja aku percaya! Sejak dulu aku sudah curiga kalau Rukia ku itu menyembunyikan rahasia besar tentang jati dirinya. Gadis bangsawan sepertinya mana mungkin terpengaruh dengan rayuan sampahmu selama ini."

Szayel mengangguk. Baru kali ini, ia menyetujui ucapan Toushirou.

Jati diri? Hei! Keduanya kembali melirik satu sama lain, menangkap kejanggalan yang sempat mereka lupakan beberapa waktu lalu. Fakta lainnya mengenai kehadiran tiba-tiba sang adik kaisar.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa menurutmu, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia sudah bersekongkol untuk menipu kita?" selidik Szayel, sedikit kecewa dengan titik temu yang ia pikirkan.

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera bangun dari mimpi saja, lupakan kalau seorang Kuchiki Rukia akan memilih kita jadi teman kencannya. Aku saja tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu, apalagi makhluk dua genre sepertimu."

"Makhluk dua genre? Aku ini pria normal, tahu! Aku ini hanya pria yang punya wajah cantik! Jangan asal bicara kau, Anak Kecil!"

Sesaat Toushirou mencicit. Sesaat itu pula Szayel menyahuti. Sehingga adu mulut mereka terus berlangsung tanpa ada yang mau menghentikan.

**.**

Grimmjow mendorong sebuah kursi roda dengan satu tangannya. Ia berupaya sebaik mungkin meluangkan waktu berkunjung ke rumah sakit, menolong ayahnya dari kepungan dinding-dinding berwarna putih. Selepas membawa ayahnya berkeliling menghirup udara segar, Grimmjow pun segera melenggang mengembalikannya ke ruang rawat.

Ukitake-san sudah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan kesehatan sebelum nanti para medis mengetahui hasil rontgen dan tindak lanjut untuk penyakit paru-paru yang diderita Ukitake Joushirou. Grimmjow mendesah, memperhatikan punggung Ukitake yang terguncang karena batuk-batuk. Perdana Menteri berusaha menebus rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya dengan melunasi semua biaya pengobatan untuk sang ayah dengan syarat Grimmjow mau menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit setiap waktu beliau membutuhkan. Semula pria berpigmen biru tersebut enggan menerima persyaratan, namun ketika ratapannya beralih pada kondisi kesehatan Ukitake yang semakin memburuk. Grimmjow akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain.

Langit di kota London terlihat bersih. Grimmjow menyisir pandangangan ke atas langit, membayangkan waktu bergulir memutari kehidupan saat ini. Perbedaan waktu antara London dan Jepang membuatnya tersenyum getir. Dia dan Rukia sekarang sudah berbeda benua. Sekitar sembilan jam selisih waktu di sini dan Jepang terasa begitu kentara. Dengan udara pagi yang menyelimuti kulitnya, ia memeriksa jarum jam pada arloji miliknya.

Pukul delapan lebih empat puluh menit pagi.

Kira-kira, di sana sudah pukul berapa? Bisiknya membatin.

Sontak handphone pada saku jaketnya bergetar. Di layar tertera nama Nell mencicit-cicit minta diangkat.

"Hallo," sapaan pertama dari Grimmjow. Terdengar sangat dingin.

"Grimmjow, dimana kau sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, Nell. Aku sedang tidak berada di Jepang."

"Eh, a-apa? !"

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di London. Ayahku sakit parah, beliau membutuhkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit ini. Jadi untuk beberapa lama aku harus tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pergi ke Inggris?"

"Semua terjadi mendadak, Nell. Yang mendesakku tinggal di sini karena kondisi kesehatan ayahku yang memburuk."

"Kau akan sangat kesulitan berada di negara asing, Grimm. Oh oke, daripada itu, aku ingin kaumenjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

"Memangnya, apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu?"

"Tentang—Kuchiki Rukia."

Grimmjow menghela nafas. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya?

**.**

**.**

Dengan perasaan depresi Ichigo menularkan kegelisahannya pada si sopir, Ggio berdecak, mereka meninggalkan istana dan Kaisar dalam keadaan menggantung. Dia tidak berani berkomentar pada sang Kaisar bahwa seseorang yang ingin ditemui adiknya bukanlah orang asing, bukanlah gadis sembarangan ataupun wanita tak dikenal. Seseorang yang akan ditemui pangeran adalah orang yang justru dijodohkan untuknya. Ggio melirik pada sudut bibir Ichigo, gelagat panik sekaligus seringai kegembiraan membuncah di ujung bibir sang pangeran, tarikan nafas dari gerakan dadanya pun terlihat dipaksakan, seakan-akan hanya dengan satu kali kejutan lagi, jantung pangeran berambut oranye itu akan meledak.

Mobil berkulit silver tersebut melaju kencang. Melewati tikungan-tikungan dan jalan lurus tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatan, hingga hanya dengan lima belas menit, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kampus.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar pelataran kampus. Ia masih duduk bergeming memperhatikan segerombolan wartawan tengah membubarkan diri. Sebagian diantara mereka membereskan kamera-kamera secepat mungkin, menunjukkan jika ada sesuatu yang akan mereka kejar. Beruntung, Ggio tidak menggunakan limo istana yang biasa ia gunakan, bisa-bisa para kurcaci berita itu akan mengerumuni dirinya yang dua hari terakhir ini ditawan di dalam kamar.

"Ggio, sebaiknya kaulihat ke dalam kampus dulu. Apa Rukia masih di dalam kelas atau sudah melarikan diri? Aku tidak mau terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka," Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa wartawan yang masih duduk-duduk di sekitar gerbang kampus, ia mendelik ngeri.

Tergesa-gesa Ggio mengendap masuk. Berusaha seefesien mungkin agar tidak berurusan dengan para wartawan, apalagi paparazzi.

Baru saja akan melangkah ke kelas, hentakan kaki terdengar tengah berlarian ke arah Ggio.

Soifon berlarian. Gadis itu berlari seakan ingin menubruk Ggio yang hanya tercengang di tengah koridor kelas.

"Oh, pengawal pangeran! Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sedang bersama pangeran? Dimana dia?" sempat-sempatnya Soifon bertanya, dadanya naik turun kepayahan sementara titik-titik keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Saat itu, Ggio sedikit terpana, ada sesuatu dari dalam mata Soifon yang membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Bodoh? !"

Dalam sekali gerakan, telapak tangan Ggio sudah menempeli mulut bebek Soifon. "Pelankan sedikit suaramu," geramnya tak sabar. Kemudian dibalas pula oleh Soifon dengan tendangan 'jam dua belas pas' eh, maksudnya tendangan tepat di tengah selangkangan, tapi untung tak tepat sasaran, sehingga refleks Ggio melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Soifon.

"Kau ini!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu!" setelahnya Soifon segera berlari melewati Ggio yang meringis kesakitan, "Aku harus segera menemui Kuchiki-chama!"

Tanpa meratapi rasa sakitnya lagi, Ggio pun melesat menyusul Soifon keluar kampus. Dilihatnya gadis paparazzi itu sudah menghilang dengan kendaraannya, lekas ia pun ke tempat dimanan Ichigo menunggu kabar darinya.

**.**

Sementara itu Ulquiorra mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil. Rukia duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup karena menahan kantuk. Satu yang bisa ia simpulkan, kalau ternyata gadis berkarakter kuat sepertinya ternyata mudah kelelahan juga. Sambil membiarkan ketenangan berlabuh di pikiran nona muda-nya, Ulquiorra terkenang dengan desakan-desakan kakaknya yang membuatnya terpaksa menjadi pengawal Kuchiki Rukia.

Dia sadar diri untuk tidak mengikuti permainan perjodohan ini, mengingat keluarga Shiba hanya bangsawan dari kelas rendah. Tetapi saudaranya, Kaien terus mendesak, berusaha mencari akses luas agar ia dan Kuchiki Rukia bisa berhubungan dekat. Termasuk meminta persetujuan pada sang Perdana Menteri agar ia diizinkan untuk menyamar menjadi pengawal putrinya. Semula ia menolak kenekatan saudaranya, hanya saja—ia ingin sedikit berusaha, berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis ini.

Mendadak Ulquiorra menginjak rem. Membuat Rukia menegakkan punggungnya yang lunglai sejak tadi. Gadis itu menoleh pada pengawalnya yang tengah menyipitkan mata ke arah kaca spion. Sedari tadi bunyi klakson terdengar dari sebuah mobil berwarna silver, dengan sengaja si pengendara mobil silver tersebut berniat meminta mobil ini untuk segera berhenti. Takut dengan aksi perampokan dan penculikan di jalan raya yang bisa terjadi pada siapapun, apalagi pada seorang anak pejabat, Ulquiorra meningkatkan kecepatannya berusaha menghindar.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Entahlah, Nona. Sepertinya mobil di belakang sedang mengejar kita."

"Ha?" Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan panik, ia menoleh ke belakang mencoba-coba untuk melihat mobil yang tengah mengejar mereka. Dan kepanikannya bertambah tatkala dari sudut lurus indera penglihatannya, ia menangkap warna oranye berkibar-kibar menyeruak keluar dari jendela mobil silver tersebut.

"Rukia! Cepat hentikan mobilmu! Hoooi!"

Wajah Ichigo tampak bergelombang melawan arah angin. Ia memekik, membantu raungan klakson mobilnya untuk menghentikan BMW di depan sana.

Tiiiin.

Sekali lagi Rukia meringis, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Ulquiorra. Tolong hentikan mobilnya," perintahnya terdengar lesu.

Sontak mereka pun menepi di jalanan tol. Membiarkan mobil Ichigo ikut menepi di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya."

Hanya itu komentar Kira setelah mendengarkan kabar kembalinya Kuchiki Rukia dari luar negeri lewat telepon Inoue. Pemuda itu menangkap nada suara yang sarat akan kekecewaan dari seberang telepon, ia tersenyum getir menyambut helaan nafas dari teman perempuannya yang sedang meratapi hatinya yang patah mematah karena sang pangeran.

"Kukira pertemuan kembali kami itu adalah permulaan agar aku dan Kurosaki-kun bisa lebih dekat. Ternyata aku salah besar~ ternyata, ternyata, Kurosaki-kun bukan jodohku."

"Ada banyak pria yang melihatmu, Nona. Jangan pesimis hanya karena satu pria."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Sejak awal aku sudah menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu kejar saja pria itu, jerat dia dengan kencantikanmu yang maha dahsyat nan membahana bergemuruh mengalahkan pesona bidadari-bidadari langit," Kira mencoba berkelakar, menghibur Inoue dengan sedikit pujian.

"Hwuh. Kurosaki-kun bukan pria semacam itu, Kira. Kauingat, saat di kejadian pesta lalu, ketika Kurosaki-kun membawa pergi Kuchiki-san. Dia berjalan mantap, tatapannya lurus tanpa peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Dia seperti orang yang hilang ingatan dan melupakanku… aah, aduh, aku bicara apa sih? Hehe maaf ya, aku jadi ngawur begini."

"Orihime…"

"He?" Inoue tertegun ketika tiba-tiba saja Kira menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

"Apa kauberpikir bahwa pria yang tertarik denganmu hanya deretan pria yang mesum? Pria yang hanya akan mencintaimu karena bentuk fisik?"

"I-itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kebanyakan pria memang begitu."

"Kau salah. Aku bukan pria yang mencintaimu hanya karena dada semangkamu, atau karena tubuhmu yang seksi. Aku mencintaimu karena perasaanku yang memilih hatimu, sama seperti Kurosaki yang memilih hati Kuchiki-san untuk ia cintai. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku hanya pria mesum yang tertarik pada wanita seksi, aku tidak percaya kaupunya pemikiran serendah itu."

"Ki-Kira?"

Menyadari kalau dirinya sudah banyak bicara, Kira gelagapan, ia tidak berani meneruskan pembicaraan dan tak menyahuti panggilan Inoue. Perasaannya sudah ketahuan dan sekarang dengan cemas ia segera mematikan teleponnya tanpa salam lagi. Wajahnya bersemu seperti mawar yang baru saja merekah membuat Sunsun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi mendelik geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memperbaiki penampilan. Dia memakai topi bisbol kemudian memasang tudung jaket hingga warna rambutnya tertutup sempurna, dan kacamata hitam demi menghindari kecurigaan dari orang lain. Tapi, bukankah penampilannya itu justru akan terlihat seperti perampok betulan? Ichigo tidak memikirkan hal itu, ia keluar dari mobil dengan santai. Sedangkan Ggio yang ikut berjalan di belakangnya mengawasi sudut-sudut jalan yang dilewati beberapa kendaraan.

Ketika sudah berada di samping jendela BMW hitam, dimana Rukia duduk di dalamnya, ia mengetuk kacanya sedikit keras dan terburu-buru. Persis perampok amatiran.

Ulquiorra mulai khawatir. Takut jika pria misterius itu benar-benar seorang perampok, eh, tapi bukankah nona-nya sendiri yang minta mobil dihentikan? Ulquiorra mengamati tangan si pria misterius, dan ia tak menemukan senjata tergenggam di tangannya. Jadi dengan memberanikan diri ia hendak keluar lalu menjauhkan pria asing itu dari hadapan Rukia.

"Anda diam saja di sini, Nona. Biarkan saya menemui pria aneh itu."

Rukia mendesis jengkel, "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Dia temanku kok, tidak akan menggigitku."

"Tapi pria itu terlihat berbahaya."

"Tenang saja, Ulquiorra," sekali lagi Rukia meyakinkan pengawalnya.

Namun demi keselamatan Rukia, Ulquiorra bergegas ikut keluar mobil saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja lebih dulu membuka pintu mobil untuk menemui si pria berjaket. Sayangnya baru saja ia akan mengitari kap mobil untuk menghampiri Rukia, seseorang malah mencegatnya.

"Pangeran tidak akan melukai Kuchiki-sama, Shiba-san," Ggio menyeringai kemudian merangkul bahu Ulquiorra yang tampak syok dengan keberadaan teman lamanya di sini. " Sebaiknya kita sedikit menjauh dari mereka," tambahnya lagi sembari menarik rangkulannya pada Ulquiorra untuk segera menjauh.

**.**

"Lancang sekali kau," umpat Rukia dengan suara rendah. Ia berdiri di samping mobilnya seraya menutup pintu mobil. Lalu bersedekap, bersikap dingin pada pemuda yang terpana menatapi dirinya.

Sulit meyakini apa yang tengah ia hadapi. Ichigo sebisa mungkin menghentikan laju air mulutnya yang mengental di tenggorokan. Ia tertegun merasa takjub pada dara bertubuh mungil itu, membuatnya melangkah mundur, lantas perlahan mengamati tubuh Rukia yang kini menjelma menjadi gadis Kuchiki.

Mereka diam. Saling beradu pandang. Ini agak dramatis dan picisan, tetapi situasi sekarang memang benar-benar berhasil mengosongkan pikiran normal Ichigo.

"Berhenti menatapiku seperti itu."

Ichigo terperanjat, kemudian tanpa sadar ia menarik hidung kecil Rukia.

Rukia sendiri kaget luar biasa, "Apa-apa'an kau? !" Semburnya sambil menepis genggaman Ichigo dari hidungnya.

Mungkin hidung Rukia bisa bebas dari tangan Ichigo, tapi tidak dengan tubuh mungilnya yang kini justru terperangkap diantara tubuh Ichigo dan badan mobil.

Tidak takut dengan bola mata Rukia yang kian membesar. Ichigo memandangi warna mata Rukia lekat-lekat, "Sama persis…"

"Apanya yang sama persis? ! Huh!"

Sebelum tangan Rukia berhasil mengetuk dahi lelaki di hadapannya, Ichigo segera menahan kedua lengan gadis itu bersandar di tiap sisinya. "Hitam," selidiknya lagi sambil menggulirkan tatapannya pada rambut Rukia.

"Berhenti menyentuhku," Rukia menggeram. Walaupun gerakannya sepenuhnya tertahan oleh tubuh Ichigo, tapi ia masih mampu mengintimidasinya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhmu."

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia? Kau Rukia, benarkah?"

"Bukan! Kau salah orang!"

"Baiklah. Akan kupastikan dengan mencicipi ini," Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia sembari mengukir bibir pink gadis itu dengan jempolnya.

Gruuk!

Dan dengan satu kali gerakan, akhirnya tendangan 'jam dua belas pas' hinggap di selangkangan Ichigo. Tak dinyana, sang pangeran dan pengawalnya sama-sama mengalami pristiwa semalang itu.

"Ups," Ggio tersenyum getir. Astaga! Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tendangan tadi. Sedangkan Ulquiorra mendengus, ia tersenyum sinis, menertawakan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Ichigo jatuh terjengkang, ia menahan diri untuk tidak memegangi posisi rasa sakitnya. Tak pelak pristiwa itu membuat Rukia merasa bersalah.

"Wuuf! Maaf Ichigo, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja? Kau hampir saja memecahkannya, sialan!"

Spontan Rukia tertunduk. Mukanya memerah padam, aduh, dia malu sekali.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong."

"Peduli amat! Kau nyaris menghancurkan masa depan kerajaan ini!"

"Iya baiklah~! Tolong kendalikan ucapanmu, bodoh," Rukia tak tahan lagi, wajahnya sudah seperti bom atom yang siap meledak.

Belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya, mendadak Ichigo dan Rukia bergidik ngeri ketika sebuah mobil lain menepi tepat di belakang mobil silver Ichigo. Apalagi suara lengkingan Soifon berhasil membelah lautan atmosfer.

"Kuchiki-chamaaa!"

Ichigo terlonjak.

Paparazzi? Gawat!

Tanpa menggubris keterdiaman Rukia, cepat-cepat ia memaksa Rukia memasuki mobil lalu ia sendiri segera berlari ke posisi pintu kemudi. BMW itu melesat pergi, diiringi mobil silver di belakangnya. Dan untuk kesekian kali pula, Soifon ditinggal pergi oleh Kuchiki-chama-nya.

**.**

**.**

Entah ada dimana mereka sekarang. Ichigo mengendarai BMW hitam beserta pemiliknya itu pergi menjauh dari perkotaan. Menerobos jalan manapun, tanpa peduli Ggio dan Ulquiorra yang sudah kehilangan jejak mereka.

Bebatuan kerikil tertimpa kilau matahari sore. Cahaya dari benda langit tersebut lambat-lambat berubah menjadi sinar kemerahan, sementara sebagian belahan langit biru sudah terarsir oleh warna merah muda. Seolah mereka akan menembus portal bola matahari, Ichigo menghentikan mobil tepat di hadapan matahari yang mulai berusaha turun ke belahan bumi yang lain.

Untuk sementara kedua orang yang masih bergeming di dalam benda bermesin itu ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran yang dilakukan tadi. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan Rukia pun menghilang seiring durasi yang mereka habiskan demi mencapai tempat tenang ini. Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia, gadis itu tengah memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Mengabaikan pangeran sinting yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa membawanya kabur ke tempat tak terduga.

Sekarang… Apa lagi? Rukia menghela nafasnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Matanya berkeliaran memandangi lapangan kecil yang kini telah ditinggal pergi oleh segerombolan anak-anak yang baru saja selesai bermain bisbol. Mengingat bisbol, ia sontak menoleh pada kepala Ichigo, topi bisbol—hanya saja beda warnanya. Saat tatapannya turun pada sepasang mata Ichigo, degup jantungnya selintas menjadi nol. Seakan nyawanya terhisap oleh sepasang cokelat hangat di mata lelaki itu.

"Kau selalu pintar melarikan anak gadis orang ya," Rukia mencicit seraya menggeser arah pandangnya pada rumput-rumput pendek di luar sana. Gadis itu ingin keluar dari mobil, namun ia tahu, ini masih di tempat umum.

Ichigo tak merespons, lelaki itu mendengus, berniat meremehkan ucapan gadis di sampingnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini—ruang sempit, desakan hormon, rindu membuncah—ia memerlukan sedikit pengendalian diri. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa si putri perdana menteri dikabarkan hamil besok pagi. Ichigo menyeringai, sangat tipis, geli dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Berhenti tersenyum licik, kaumenjijikkan."

Merasa harga dirinya direndahkan, muncul urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Ichigo. Dia sedang mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Ggio untuk menunggunya di dekat kampus. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap sinis pada Rukia yang masih memelotototi keterdiamannya sejak tadi.

Sembari menempelkan telunjuknya ke dahi Rukia, ia mendecakkan lidah, "Sebelum menilai orang, sebaiknya bersihkan dulu otak kotormu itu, Tuan Putri."

"Ichigo—bersandiwaralah kalau kita tidak saling mengenal."

"He? Jangan samakan aku sepertimu, aku ini… tidak pintar bersandiwara."

Rukia memberengut dan dahinya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Beri aku alasan yang tepat untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu, beritahu caranya bagaimana agar mataku bisa berhenti menatapmu, dan beritahu mengapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu."

"Aku tidak mau terlibat skandal denganmu."

"Hanya itu?" Ichigo mendesis, pangkal hidupnya mengerut gelisah. "Maaf Rukia, aku tidak suka dengan alasan sedangkal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana, eh? Kau mau semua orang tahu kalau kita dulu pernah bertemu. Menceritakan pada orang-orang kalau aku hidup miskin di pinggiran kota, berjualan jeruk, berpura-pura menjadi rakyat biasa karena kabur dari sisi ayahku—" Sebelum meneruskan, Rukia menghela nafas penuh sesal, "Dan mengumumkan pada semua orang, kalau aku adalah pembohong besar."

"Kebohongan ditutupi dengan kebohongan. Tidakkah itu melelahkan Rukia? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk memamerkan pengalaman berhargaku pada semua orang. Kalau itu yang kaususahkan, maka mulailah bersikap jujur. Kita masih berteman, dan hubungan seperti itu bukan sandiwara panggung. Kita tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada orang lain, karena jika mereka memang penasaran, orang-orang hanya akan mencari tahunya sendiri. Secara alami semua akan terbongkar dan kurasa, kalaupun terbongkar, efeknya tidak akan separah yang kaubayangkan."

"Imbasnya akan terkena pada karir ayahku, Ichigo. Lalu takhtamu. Ya Tuhan! Aku ingat kalau kau ini adalah pangeran baru yang belum mengenal politik. Kautahu, ada banyak anggota parlemen yang siap menjatuhkan ayahku dan menyingkirkan heriarki monarki."

"Gadis malang," Ichigo mendengus, meremehkan pemikiran rumit Rukia, "Aku—dan ayahmu, hanya membutuhkanmu. Bukan jabatan."

"Rupanya kau belum mengenal ayahku."

"Hoho! Itu lebih bagus, kan! Apa ayahmu seorang yang ambisius? Kalau begitu kurasa Kuchiki Byakuya bisa mempertahankan lebel Perdana Menterinya tanpa perlu berbohong."

"Bodoh! Bagi ayahku, yang terpenting adalah kewajibannya sebagai Perdana Menteri! Mungkin dia bisa kena serangan jantung, kalau sampai jabatan itu hilang sebelum dia pensiun atau mangkat!"

"Pft, ahahaha! Ternyata otakmu ini bukan cuma kotor, tapi dekil, hitam, gelap dan penuh dengan atom-atom negatif," untuk sekian kalinya Ichigo mendorong dahi Rukia, kali ini terlihat lebih keras. "Ayahmu itu bukan monster yang gila kekuasaan, aaa—sudahlah, percuma bicara dengan seseorang yang otaknya dipenuhi kebencian."

Rukia memandang sengit pada Ichigo. Sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya demi meraih kepala Ichigo untuk ia serang sebagai pembalasan.

Bletak!

"Aku tidak membenci ayahku! Yang jelas sekarang tidak lagi," nada suaranya merendah bersamaan darahnya yang ikut turun, lalu mendelik kesal pada wajah Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala.

"Ihh! Apa kau ini robot! Kepalaku seperti dipukul oleh besi! Duh gila, sakit sekali!"

Sambil menahan diri agar tak tertawa. Rukia bersedekap kemudian menimpali, "Sudah malam begini sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau bisa dipenjara karena tuduhan menculik anak orang."

"Apa salahnya, menculik calon isteri sendiri…"

"Ap-apa? Siapa yang mau jadi calon isterimu? !"

Cukup! Ichigo sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sorot matanya membakar ke mata Rukia, kemudian hanya dengan satu kali gerakan, ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan membawa gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Ichigo menangkup wajah Rukia yang sudah terduduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mengenduskan nafasnya ke permukaan wajah Rukia yang tampak syok, sebelum akhirnya ia menciumi setiap bagian wajah mungil itu dengan bibirnya yang lapar.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

Trims ya minna-san untuk dukungannya selama ini. Buat yang selalu mengingatkan saya, maaffff baru bisa diupadate sekarang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir Ichigo menyulut bibir Rukia dengan kelembutan sekaligus bara posesif. Pria itu membisikkan ungkapan cinta bertubi-tubi di sela ciumannya, menuangkan pengharapan tulus dan hasrat sensual yang bisa terpenuhi oleh lidahnya saat menghunjam jauh ke dalam kehangatan rongga mulut Rukia. Lidahnya terus menggelora, menggoda, terus mencari-cari lidah Rukia, lantas membelai dan serta merta membangkitkan gairah yang akhirnya menelan Ichigo sendiri. Rukia limbung dalam pangkuan Ichigo yang serakah, hingga dengan kesadaran yang hampir menghilang ia berusaha menekan dada Ichigo demi memberi jarak dirinya agar bisa bernafas.

Ciuman liar ini terjadi lagi setelah pertemuan mereka di pesta waktu lalu. Ichigo mencecapi lurik-lurik kenyal rongga mulut Rukia, menjelajahinya dengan penuh dahaga. Kegelisahannya beriak tanpa tujuan di pucuk merekah bibir Rukia, terus melumat sampai gadis itu mau mengakui betapa dirinya berhak melakukan kegilaan ini setelah sekian lama ia menahan diri dalam keputusaasaan karena merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sekujur tubuh Rukia memanas di dalam sentuhan Ichigo, tak peduli apakah itu terjadi karena pengaruh ruangan yang sempit atau memang gerakan paru-parunya tertawan oleh desakan gelenyar lidah dari lelaki yang memangkunya.

Dia lagi-lagi terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya, terjebak ke pusaran sikap rakus Ichigo akan bibirnya. Sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan dengan mudah terjerat di jaring-jaring sensualitas yang sengaja Ichigo anyam untuk mereka berdua. Dan memenjarakan seorang Kuchiki Rukia ke sudut romansa yang semacam ini. Buas, menggoda dan misterius. Ketiga kata tersebut merasuki keintiman ciuman mereka yang seolah dimantrai oleh sesuatu yang magis, menjulurkan kesempurnaan pada ketidaksempurnaan perasaan mereka yang bersebrangan kini mulai melebur.

Dada Rukia terasa penuh ketika geraman kepuasaan terembus dari sapuan lidah Ichigo, membuat gadis itu tersentak sadar akan kelancangan yang—mungkin—hampir saja mereka lakukan.

Rukia sontak mendorong Ichigo jauh-jauh hingga deritan jok mobilnya terdengar. Walau tubuhnya terasa berat, Rukia berupaya mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dari pangkuan Ichigo. Sampai menyentakkan bahu Ichigo untuk melepaskan lengan pria itu dari lingkar pinggangnya yang kecil.

**.**

"Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku, Soifon," dari dalam earphone yang terpasang di telinga, Soifon menajamkan pendengarannya. Ekor matanya memicing penuh kesal akan sikap Ggio yang sibuk menghalangi jalannya dalam mengincar Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dari seberang terdengar suara tenang atasannya sekaligus kepala sekolahnya. Shihouin Yoruichi benar-benar mengatur ucapannya agar wajah belia Soifon yang tampak gusar mengendarai mobil tidak memberengut lagi.

"Akan kukirimkan nomor handphone Kuchiki Rukia, lalu kau fungsikan perangkat GPS dan lacak dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Sekalian saja bawa beberapa kru kita jika kau sudah menemukan lokasinya. Tangkap basah pasangan itu dan jadikan siaran langsung."

"Oke! Tapi Yoruichi-sama, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Tidakkah ini akan jadi skandal besar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Superman jadi-jadian itu sendiri yang memintaku melakukan ini."

Soifon meringis ketika sebutan untuk Kaizen diucapkan Yoruichi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Jadi Kaizen sudah tahu semuanya," sahutnya singkat.

"Iya, dia ribut sendiri setelah kuberitahu mengenai ceritamu tadi pagi tentang Rukia dan Ichigo. Dia juga berjanji akan melakukan wawancara eklusif setelah kejadian ini. Tolong kau bereskan semuanya ya, Soifon."

"Baik!"

Soifon mematikan handphone kemudian mengalihfungsikan sambungan seluler tersebut dengan perangkat GPS setelah ia mendapatkan nomor handphone Rukia.

Tokyo City. Nichino Street. Sport Centre. Lalu, "Bukankah ini di sekitar kompleks taman kota?" bisik Soifon meyakinkan dirinya untuk melesat ke lokasi yang ditunjukkan perangkat GPS secepat yang ia bisa, dengan seringai kecil, ia menghubungi kru Shihouin TV untuk segera ke sana bersamanya.

**.**

Rukia berusaha menahan bahu Ichigo yang mengeras penuh tekad. Menjaga jarak di antara mereka yang beberapa saat lalu hilang membumbung tinggi tersapu rasa putus asa. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap lemahnya yang terbujuk oleh ciuman persuasif Ichigo. Bibirnya yang sembab tertutup rapat penuh antipati, dan pupil matanya yang mengecil karena malu seakan berusaha menggelitik lidah Ichigo untuk mencumbui wajah gadis itu lagi.

"Bodoh!"

Setelah berteriak memaki tepat di depan muka Ichigo, gadis itu sekejap sudah memindahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi di sebelahnya. "Sekali lagi kauberani melakukannya, aku akan benar-benar mematahkan hidungmu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" jeritnya defensif. Nadinya sudah berdenyut kencang sekali.

"Aku melakukannya karena mulutmu tidak berhenti mengomel, sih."

"Ghrrr, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Bibirku ternoda, terkontaminasi," rutuknya menahan emosi seraya menatap Ichigo sinis. "Dan bibirku tidak suci lagi," rengeknya dengan raut menggemaskan.

"Hei… ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu seperti itu, Rukia."

Diingatkan akan ciuman nakal mereka terjadi di tempat yang tak semestinya, terang saja membuat gumpalan darah gadis Kuchiki itu menumpuk di pipinya yang putih.

"Tidak! Ini memalukan!"

"Geez, bukankah kaumenyukai ciumanku? Oh baiklah, kalau memang kaumerasa dinodai, aku siap menikahimu. Yah bila perlu kita—"

"Ichigo. Berhentilah bicara omong kosong," Rukia menghela nafas, _bukankah kaumenyukai ciumanku? _Pertanyaan itu sukses meredam emosinya yang meluap berlebihan, "Dan antarkan aku pulang sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Aku belum puas dengan jawaban dan ciumanmu tadi."

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda kau!"

Mau tidak mau Rukia merasa kalah. Gadis malang, karena ia tidak bisa menyetir mobil sendiri.

**.**

Malam sunyi tanpa pembicaraan berarti. Jeda waktu yang mereka habiskan di dalam mobil hanya diliputi kebisuan. Berpikir sendiri-sendiri, belum ada yang mau mengutarakan apa isi otak mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo sibuk membayangkan, bagaimana hebohnya negeri ini jika ia menikahi Rukia. Sebaliknya, Rukia justru kesusasahan, hatinya susah jika hubungannya dengan Ichigo ketahuan khalayak ramai. Memikirkan bagaimana posisi sang ayah akan terlihat seperti bangsawan yang haus akan kekuasaan. Menikahkan putrinya dengan seorang penerus takhta kerajaan, Rukia tersenyum miris.

Helaian rambut Rukia tertiup angin dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Pandangannya terus berpaling dari Ichigo, ia memandangi corak-corak kegelapan yang tersentuh bias bulan, langit tak tampak cerah membuat hatinya semakin muram.

Sekali lagi, ia menarik nafas.

Memulai hubungan sama payahnya dengan mengakhiri suatu hubungan. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti, apakah sekarang ini ia dan Ichigo harus memulai atau mengakhiri? Rukia bisa membaca kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan Ichigo, tetapi, entah apa yang membuatnya kian ragu. Semakin Ichigo memperlihatkan ketulusan dari tindak-tanduknya, semakin itu pula Rukia meragukan pria itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cemaskan? Kau, apa kau menyukai pria lain?" Ichigo merasa frustasi menanyakan itu, namun ia tidak tahan dengan mulut comel Rukia yang mendadak beku.

Rukia tertegun.

Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih jelas terasa bagaimana Ichigo menciumnya tadi. Menyukai pria lain? Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Rukia geli. Ya ampun, dia bukan pada posisi seorang wanita yang mengalami cinta segitiga. Gadis itu hampir melepaskan tawa.

Cuma gelengan kepala, ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu semuanya akan beres. Menikah denganku bukanlah masalah besar. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak," suara pangeran itu terdengar lesu. Sebelum kemudian ia mencengkram kemudi mobil seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Biarkan aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini, Rukia."

"Kali ini? Setahuku kau selalu bersikap egois. "

"Rasanya seperti di neraka," lelaki itu benar-benar frustasi, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa dongkol. Terus tertekan dengan mimik ketidakyakinan yang Rukia perlihatkan, dia merasa diremehkan oleh Rukia yang menganggap seolah ungkapan cintanya hanya main-main.

Kesabaran Ichigo perlahan terkikis, hingga ia berteriak dengan deru nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang dicintai itu rasanya seperti di neraka!" seketika ia membuka pintu mobil, keluar dari mobil lalu menutup kembali pintunya dengan kasar.

Melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ichigo mengundang decakan kesal dari Rukia. Gadis itu mulai merasa terpojok. Ia menghela nafas, kelelahan. Baru saja ia akan menenangkan diri, pintu mobil kembali terbuka. Ichigo melongok ke dalam mobil. Berusaha menakuti gadis yang ia cintai tersebut dengan mata zombinya.

"Kuberi kau waktu lima belas menit untuk menjawab lamaranku, mengerti?" tuntutnya dengan suara menggeram, lalu menutup kembali pintu mobil dengan kasar, bunyinya bahkan jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai Rukia terjengit ngeri.

Dari dalam mobil, Rukia bisa melihat punggung Ichigo yang berjalan mendekati tepian sungai. Ini—persis seperti waktu itu, saat Ichigo membawanya ke pantai untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Apa semua pria seperti itu? Merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak jika cintanya ditolak? Apa perasaan Ichigo padanya sudah sedalam itu? Rukia tersentuh, jujur saja, wanita mana yang bisa bertahan dengan ungkapan cinta bertubi-tubi dari seorang pria—yang juga ia sukai.

Tetapi…

"Kenapa aku begitu cemas?" gumam Rukia, ia sendirian di dalam mobil. Tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Ichigo mempersilakan dirinya untuk menjawab lamaran dalam waktu lima belas menit. Situasi ini lebih mengerikan daripada ketika ia harus bergumul dengan beribu-ribu ledakan petasan.

Masa lalu keluarganya. Mau tidak mau itulah yang menjadi trauma terbesar Rukia. Hidup di kalangan orang-orang sibuk. Status keluarga bangsawan apalagi kerajaan, membawa gadis itu pada rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Ia cemas jika menikah dengan seorang pewaris kerajaan menariknya ke dalam lingkaran nasib seperti sang ibu.

Suatu saat ia tidak akan dipedulikan oleh sang suami yang sibuk bekerja sebagai kepala negara lalu kesepian di istana meskipun ada banyak pelayan di sana. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, adalah jika suatu saat ia dilupakan kemudian terbunuh oleh kesendirian. Mati karena penyakit tanpa mendapatkan perhatian dari suami sendiri, lantas menjebak anak-anaknya pada takdir yang sama dengannya. Tidak mau, Rukia tidak mau hal itu terulang pada anak-anaknya nanti.

Rukia memandangi punggung Ichigo dari tempatnya. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui kepribadian Ichigo berbeda dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika Ichigo tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ayahnya? Pertanyaan itu membuat ujung-ujung jari Rukia mendingin.

Di tepi sungai Ichigo memungut beberapa kerikil. Ia berjongkok, melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil tersebut ke tengah sungai hingga menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di sana. Sembari terus menunggui keputusan dari Rukia, ia menghibur diri dengan menebak-nebak jawaban yang akan diberikan gadis itu.

"Diterima. Tidak diterima. Diterima, tidak diterima," gerutunya sambil melempar satu persatu kerikil yang ia dapatkan.

Saat kerikil yang ia genggam tersisa satu, ia meringis kecewa dengan tebakan terakhirnya.

"Tidak diterima."

Ugh! Ichigo tidak bisa menerima begitu saja, ia mencoba mencari-cari kerikil lainnya agar tebakannya berubah menjadi diterima.

**.**

Satu hal yang dulu sangat ingin Rukia tanyakan pada ayahnya. Pertanyaan yang ia simpan setiap kali melihat ibunya tersenyum meskipun dengan hati yang sedih.

Rukia menekan nomor ponsel ayahnya. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hallo."

"Ayah, ini aku."

"Ya, Ayah tahu. Katakan ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu."

"Um ya, tanyakanlah."

"Sedalam apa, perasaan cinta kau… pada ibu?"

Sejenak semua menghening. Rukia tidak tahu, apa yang tengah dipikirkan ayahnya. Sekarang ia perlu memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dari apapun keputusannya nanti. Bukan cuma Ichigo yang memerlukan jawaban, Rukia juga memerlukan kepastian-kepastian yang bisa membuatnya yakin. Termasuk menyelami perasaan yang selama ini dipendam oleh pria sedingin ayahnya.

"Sangat dalam. Bahkan jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan perasaan ibumu pada ayah."

Rukia tersentak, kenyataan itu mengaburkan spekulasinya selama ini. Spekulasi kalau ayahnya selama ini tak memiliki perasaan sedalam itu.

"Kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan perbuatanmu selama ini, Ayah. Kau bahkan terlihat menyiakan-nyiakan ibu!"

"Ayah gembira jika perasaan sayangmu pada ibumu lebih besar daripada perasaan sayangmu pada ayah. Kau bahkan membenci ayah, kan?"

"Aku tidak membencimu," nada suara gadis itu bergetar. Batinnya seakan memberontak.

Dari seberang terdengar tawa ringan Byakuya. Ayahnya tertawa? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar tawa ayahnya yang langka, juga senyum polos seorang kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Tak pernah lagi. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ayahnya yang selalu dikekang oleh aturan, sekalipun belum pernah tertawa bebas. Dia hanya pria kaku yang hidupnya dikendalikan nama keluarga dan posisinya sebagai kepala pemerintah.

"Hisana… dialah yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku mencintai ibumu dengan seluruh hidupku, setengah mati ingin mendapatkan pengakuan yang sama darinya, tapi—meskipun hingga dia melahirkanmu, Hisana tidak memilik perasaan apapun padaku."

Byakuya mulai berterus terang. Ia menghilangkan formalitasnya sebagai seorang ayah yang bicara dengan putrinya, ia bersikap seolah Rukia adalah temannya. Cukup sudah ia menghabiskan waktu dua puluh lima tahun hanya dengan cinta tak berbalas. Mengatakan pada putrinya bahwa ia bukanlah sibuk bekerja, tetapi ia sibuk menghindari harga dirinya yang terkikis habis oleh kepatuhan Hisana pada hubungan mereka, menekan perasaannya sendiri dari istri yang hatinya tertutup.

"Karena itu, Rukia—" ucapan Byakuya terpotong ketika isakan kecil terdengar dari suara putrinya. "Menikahlah dengan lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh kau cintai," tutur ayahnya lagi membuat Rukia tersenyum getir.

"Ayah…"

"Um?"

"Boleh kutanyakan satu hal lagi?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sejak kapan, perdana menteri sepertimu menjadi penasihat cinta?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia berhasil mengundang tawa kecil dari sang ayah.

"Sejak putriku membutuhkan nasihatku."

Mereka terdengar jauh lebih akrab. Benar-benar obrolan seorang ayah dengan putrinya.

"Ayah, kau ini terlalu banyak bicara," rutuk gadis itu, berpura-pura marah. Namun sebaliknya, Rukia justru menangis. "A-yaaah, kau membuatku menangis," tak mampu lagi menutupi keharuan, putri Byakuya itupun tak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya yang merebak.

"Apa kau bersama Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa—"

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri, putriku."

"Apapun keputusanku nanti. Ayah tidak akan kecewa, kan?"

"Tidak."

Setelah mendapatkan keyakinan untuk hidupnya, Rukia tersenyum lega. Deru nafasnya halus seraya mengakhiri percakapan telepon ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Rangkaian kata yang membuat hubungan dingin ayah dan anak itu kembali hangat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ayah."

Tutupnya kemudian. Sambil membuka pintu mobil, Rukia memandangi tubuh Ichigo yang masih duduk berjongkok menghadap sungai. Hatinya mulai dipenuhi oleh warna merah muda. Lebih indah dari kelopak bunga sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Katakan lagi pengakuanmu padaku."

Ichigo sontak berbalik, ia mendapati Rukia yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Jenuh menunggu, Ichigo akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. Sekarang mereka berdiri dengan jarak sejengkal.

"Memang, kau perlu aku mengatakannya berapa kali, hah?"

"Sampai kubilang berhenti," Rukia memicingkan mata. Ia berkacak pinggang, mencoba menantang pria di depannya. Setengah merasa jengah dan berat hati, Ichigo pun mengalah.

Sesaat akan mulai menghujani Rukia dengan pengakuan cintanya, gadis itu lagi-lagi menginterupsi. "Kau harus mengatakannya seperti sedang mengucapkan sumpah, Ichigo. Seperti ini." Suruh Rukia sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya menghadap pada Ichigo, persis raja yang sedang bersumpah setia pada rakyatnya.

"Baiklah."

Lalu dengan meghujani kata-kata cinta pada Rukia, Ichigo mengunci tatapan gadis itu.

Lelaki itu mengambil ancang-ancang, mengangkat tangan kanannya lantas menuruti perintah Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia," mulainya seraya mencoba mencari-cari bayangannya dari cermin mata perempuan yang ia cintai.

Terus mengatakannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Berulang-ulang, bahkan Ichigo melagukannya, menikmati detik-detik yang berhasil membebaskan perasaannya kali ini hingga perempuan mungil di hadapannya puas.

Seserius inilah perasaan seorang Ichigo padanya. Rukia tak berani bermimpi bisa menemukan seseorang yang bersungguh-sungguh mengharapkannya, seorang lelaki yang menyebutkan namanya seperti do'a. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berani memimpikan seorang pangeran mati-matian mengejarnya lalu melamarnya di sini.

Lelaki yang datang padanya dengan hati dipenuhi cinta. Mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Laki-laki yang terpikat secara emosional akan dirinya, kini tanpa merasa lelah berdiri di tepi sungai menumpahi Rukia dengan ungkapan cinta. Bahkan, malam ini, bulan perak tak seindah kata-kata manis Ichigo untuknya.

Rukia tak mau memikirkan trauma keluarganya di masa lalu, dia pun tidak mau membayangkan sesuatu di masa depan yang sama sekali belum akan terjadi. Sekarang, ia ingin membiarkan hati menuntunnya pada kegembiraan dicintai seseorang.

Sekarang, hatinya akan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Si Pangeran Baru yang buta politik. Putra Mahkota yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara mencintai. Calon kaisar yang muncul untuk memenuhi janji keluarganya pada rakyat. Dan ketika sebutan kaisar disematkan pada kepala dan bahu Ichigo, Rukia bersumpah, ia akan memenuhi semua keinginan lelaki itu dan mendampinginya dengan cinta yang sama besar.

Hati Kuchiki Rukia sudah luluh. Matanya yang bulat telah digenangi air, ekspresi yang muncul setiap kali seseorang terlalu senang ataupun terlalu sedih tersebut terpantul jelas dari lensa mata pria di hadapannya.

Sehingga perlahan masih dengan gumaman cinta, Ichigo merangkum kedua pipi Rukia.

"Aku bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak di sisiku. Aku hanya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku, akan merasa sulit jika kau tak terlihat di depanku seperti ini," ditariknya lebih dekat wajah kecil Rukia sampai mata mereka nyaris saling menempel. "Tanpamu, aku hanya akan menjadi manusia tanpa kekuatan," Ichigo tidak tahan lagi, sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan diri jika Rukia memasrahkan bibirnya seperti ini, "Aku memerlukanmu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Hampir saja Ichigo mencium Rukia.

Hampir terjadi, jika saja kedua orang itu tidak dikejutkan dengan kedatangan segerombolan makhluk media yang menyergap dan mengepung mereka dengan kilatan kamera.

Klik!

"Kuchiki-chama!"

"Wah, Kuchiki-sama! Sedang apa Anda di sini? !"

"Bukankah itu adalah Pangeran Kurosaki? ! Apa yang Anda berdua lakukan di sini? !"

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan? !"

Soifon ingin mendekat, namun gerakannya tertahan ketika Ichigo menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mengerikan itu membuat si gadis paparazzi bergidik ngeri. Begitu pula dua wartawan yang merasakan aura pemangsa yang menguar dari balik tubuh si pangeran.

Klik!

Gambar Ichigo dan Rukia kembali berhasil mereka simpan.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan seterusnya.

Kilat kamera terus mengarah pada Ichigo dan Rukia yang kebingungan. Mereka benar-benar dikepung, tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Di belakang mereka ada sungai, sedangkan di sekeliling mereka sekarang ada Soifon bersama pasukannya siap memerangkapkan pasangan kekasih itu ke dalam kamera.

Ah sial! Ichigo dan Rukia saling melirik. Mereka salah tingkah karena sudah kepergok nyaris berciuman!

"Ba-bagaimana ini, kenapa mereka bisa menemukan kita?" bisik Rukia gelisah.

Entah pertanyaan tersebut mengarah pada siapa, yang jelas Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya kesal dengan keadaan yang mengganggu suasana romantis tadi. Sial, ia mendesis dalam hati, jarang-jarang ia bisa sepuitis tadi, kan? Berkat drama yang ia tonton kemarin, ia jadi pintar bicara. Lalu sekarang, hapalannya hancur gara-gara para paparazzi. Menyebalkan!

Bersikap selayaknya pangeran yang melindungi kekasihnya. Ichigo berlagak ksatria, "berdirilah di belakangku, Rukia."

Refleks Rukia mengikuti perintah Ichigo. Ia mengambil tempat, berlindung di balik badan besar Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi mereka dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Ggio dan Ulquiorra. Kedua pengawal tersebut berlari mendekat, menembus kerumunan beberapa cameraman.

"Minggir kalian! Nona!"

"Pangeran!"

Malangnya, karena terpojok dengan situasi—yang bagi mereka—sangat genting. Rukia mendadak panik. Diserang dengan kilatan kamera dan pertanyaan membuatnya resah. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, Rukia tersandung batu yang cukup besar hingga tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal ke sungai. Ia memang bisa menyeimbangkan diri, namun ketika Ichigo berbalik menghadapnya, gadis itu terkejut. Lantas dalam sepersekian detik, ia hilang keseimbangan.

"Rukia!" Ichigo memekik mencoba menarik lengan Rukia.

Namun sebaliknya, daya jatuh Rukia lebih besar, sehingga Ichigo ikut tertarik. Akibatnya, mereka berdua sukses tercebur ke dalam sungai yang dingin.

Huaaaagh!

Byur!

"Pangeran!"

"Kuchiki-chama!"

"Nona Muda!"

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaizen tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah beberapa saat lalu mendengarkan cerita dari Ggio. Maklum, si sumber cerita sedang menggigil kedinginan. Lagi pula Ichigo mana mau menceritakan kejadian di sungai tadi.

"Diamlah, Aizen," Ichigo menggretakkan gigi. Menggigil sekaligus geram dengan sikap Kaizen yang masih saja menertawakannya.

"Pasti besok semua media dipenuhi wajah kalian, dan," lagi-lagi Kaizen tertawa hingga mengeluarkan bercak air mata. "Kejadian kalian tercebur di sungai juga akan—" ucapan lajang berkepala empat itu terputus ketika Ichigo berhasil mendaratkan bantalan sofa pada wajahnya.

Pipi Ichigo sudah semerah apel, kesal sekaligus malu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Aizen! Kumohon hentikan tawamu!"

Akhirnya Kaizen mengganti tawanya dengan senyum kecil. "Maaf, maaf," ujarnya sembari duduk di sebelah adiknya yang dililiti oleh selimut. "Kau terlihat senang, Ichigo," Kaizen kembali bercanda.

"Apanya yang senang? Aku ini sedang kedinginan."

"Matamu dipenuhi cahaya. Biasanya matamu akan menggelap setiap kali kuejek, tapi tadi tidak sama sekali."

"Sok tahu kau," Ichigo menyeringai, ia memalingkan wajah kemudian menyembunyikan matanya dari perhatian sang kakak.

Suasana menjadi tenang setelah Kaizen menahan dirinya untuk tidak mempermainkan Ichigo lagi.

"Orang bilang, seorang raja yang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu wanita bukanlah raja yang mampu memimpin satu negara. Apa kau suka dengan pendapat itu?"

Ichigo sontak menoleh pada Aizen, sudut matanya mengerut merasa disindir. Memang benar, hingga sekarang topik dirinya sebagai penerus takhta tak pernah sekalipun ia angkat untuk dibicarakan serius. Bagi Ichigo menjadi pemimpin negara tentu bukan hal mudah, ia belum berpengalaman sama sekali, masih mentah jika dibandingkan dengan Aizen yang sejak kecil sudah dididik sedemikian rupa oleh ayah mereka. Karena itu, jika memang mutlak, ia disahkan menjadi seorang kaisar, ia membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Aizen di sampingnya. Membimbingnya sampai ia benar-benar bisa memegang kendali keluarga kerajaan.

Keluarga yang menuntunnya, juga… kekasih yang mau mendukungnya. Lalu jika seorang wanita mampu membangkitkan semangatnya setiap kali ia terpuruk, kenapa hanya karena alasan mencintai satu wanita, seorang raja tidak bisa memimpin satu negara?

"Tidak. Bagiku, itu cuma pendapat orang-orang picik yang tidak bisa membedakan antara pemimpin dan penguasa," ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Pemimpin dan penguasa? Apa hubungannya dengan wanita?"

"Aku akan mencintai negaraku sama seperti aku mencintai isteriku."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, untuk kesekian kalinya Aizen tertawa keras.

Perutnya merasa tergelitik karena kepolosan sang adik. "Ahahah, Ichigo, Ichigo! Begini saja. Seandainya kau berada di posisi yang genting. Kau dihadapkan pada dua masalah besar yang datang bersamaan. Pertama, rakyat membutuhkanmu untuk segera menengahi sangketa lahan pasar, menenangkan rakyat agar tidak terjadi kerusuhan. Kedua, di waktu yang sama, isterimu sedang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan calon raja selanjutnya," Aizen menatap sungguh-sungguh mata adiknya seraya meneruskan pertanyaan. "Mana yang akan kaupilih?" tuntut Aizen lagi.

"Yang pertama."

"Apa?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Meskipun kau akan mengecewakan isterimu?"

Ichigo tertunduk, pertanyaan ini sudah menohok batinnya terlalu dalam sampai membuat hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Mendadak nuraninya dicabik habis oleh kenyataan bahwa ia harus mendahulukan kepentingan negara. "Meskipun aku akan mengecewakan Rukia," sahutnya penuh yakin dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

Dan Kaizen tersenyum mahfum.

Sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo ia menenangkan pangeran muda itu, "Bersikaplah bijaksana dan adil saja, Ichigo. Kau bisa mencintai negaramu tanpa harus mematahkan hati isterimu. Penguasa mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi pemimpin –pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Saat itu wajah kedua kakak _beradik_ tersebut pun berubah cerah.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Mungkin ada yang lupa dengan fiksi ini? Karena saya pun begitu. Maaf baru bisa diteruskan, teman-teman. Part depan akan jadi part terakhir. Terima kasih banyak masih mau membaca cerita ini :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Or Without You **

**Part #19-END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bisa dipastikan.

Kebahagiaan sudah menumpuk di hati Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Selamat ya!"

Rukia berada di samping Ichigo, menggamit lengan lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya tersebut sembari terus melayangkan senyum merekah kepada para undangan yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Lama kedua mempelai tersebut mengikuti serangkaian acara sebagai prosesi pernikahan yang menyita perhatian begitu banyak masyarakat dunia. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak akan mengenal pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia? Sepasang manusia tersohor yang sudah diikat oleh sumpah pernikahan.

Segera setelah kejadian sebulan lalu, kejadian dimana keduanya dikepung kru reporter Shihouin ketika nyaris berciuman, mereka menjelma menjadi selebritis internasional. Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia membombardir seluruh media massa di dunia. Seluk beluk kisah asmara keduanya begitu diincar di dunia maya, mulai dari cerita sederhana hingga cerita rumit yang didramatisir pun muncul dari berbagi situs legal dan illegal hanya untuk memuaskan rasa keingitahuan para penjelajah internet.

Pasangan baru tercipta. Ichigo berhasil mematahkan hati banyak wanita, sedangkan Rukia berhasil membuat para wanita lajang iri setengah mati. Mereka terlalu muda untuk dinikahkah, hingga banyak spekulasi negatif yang kini bergentayangan di sekitar berita pernikahan keduanya. Namun mengingat ada aturan kerajaan yang memang mengharuskan seorang putra mahkota untuk menikah muda, akhirnya spekulasi-spekulasi negatif pun perlahan mampu diredam.

Bagi Kaizen sendiri, pernikahan antara adiknya dan putri dari sahabatnya adalah kesenangan luar biasa yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kebun istana mulai ditinggal pergi para undangan. Menyisakan beberapa kerabat kerajaan dan kolega yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai sembari berbincang sesaat.

"Ichigo, ada keluargamu dari jauh."

Kaizen menepuk bahu Ichigo, memberikan sinyal agar adiknya itu menoleh pada arah yang ia tunjuk.

Dari pembatas kebun istana, sosok Isshin bersama dua putrinya berjalan mantap mendekati Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah.

Rukia memandangi wajah suaminya penuh simpati. Dia mengenali mimik itu, mimik muram Ichigo. Gelagat cemas karena menyimpan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Suaminya itu tengah berusaha menahan emosi yang berperang dalam otaknya. Rindu, kecewa, amarah, perasaan tersebut mengitarinya. Membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa pada keluarga yang dulu mengusirnya di malam yang dingin tanpa memberikan alasan apapun.

"Oh, putraku!"

"Kakak!"

Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu serempak memeluk tubuh Ichigo layaknya keluarga bahagia yang baru dipertemukan. Ichigo tidak bisa menolak, karena sungguh, meskipun marah, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan keluarganya dengan keputusan di masa lalu. Benar, 'kan? Dia tidak akan ada di sini bersama Rukia, jika dulu keluarganya tidak mengusirnya.

"Siapa yang mengundang kalian? Kenapa kalian datang kemari? !" sayang, sekalipun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri, pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja.

Seolah diterjang kenyataan. Isshin tersenyum pahit, matanya nanar memandangi Ichigo kemudian beralih pada Rukia yang berdiri menahan gerakan Ichigo. Karin menghela nafas, mempermainkan poninya dengan bola mata yang tampak bosan. Yuzu yang ada disebelahnya mengernyitkan kening, takut-takut ia memberanikan diri menontoni kemarahan kakaknya.

"Baiklah. Kami kemari cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat, Ichigo. Tidak perlu emosi begitu." Isshin mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kepala Rukia seraya mengucapkan, "Semoga kalian bahagia, Rukia." Kemudian dengan teratur ia berbalik memunggungi Ichigo, "Ayo, Karin, Yuzu! Kita pulang!"

Karin dan Yuzu segera mengikuti langkah Isshin. Dengan suara rendah, Karin berbisik pada Yuzu yang terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Ichigo pada mereka. "Ayah pintar sekali mempermainkan perasaan kakak ya? Kita hitung sampai lima detik, pasti kakak berteriak memanggil kita tuh," Karin memastikan ucapannya dengan menghitung mundur.

Lima…

Empat.

Tiga…

Dua.

Satu…

"Berhenti!"

Ichigo tidak lagi menahan diri. Ia bergerak maju, menarik kerah kemeja ayahnya dan dengan emosi yang meletup-letup ia memaki-maki Kurosaki Isshin. Melempar pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui sendiri jawabannya. Bukannya merasa takut, Isshin malah tersenyum-senyum seraya mengedipkan mata pada kedua putrinya dan menantunya yang menatap bingung.

Pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu tak ayal mengundang komentar dari Byakuya. "Dia tidak pernah berubah," Byakuya memperhatikan teman lamanya, si Kurosaki Isshin yang selalu berlagak santai.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka, Byakuya."

Ide bagus. Bersama Kaizen, Byakuya meninggalkan putrinya bersama keluarga barunya untuk bercengkrama—yah, setidaknya bercengkarama, satu-satunya istilah yang tepat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kekecewaan juga terbersit di hati Ulquiorra. Ia mengundurkan diri dari taruhan kakaknya. Kesempatan untuk mencuri hati sang putri perdana mentri tidak mungkin lagi bisa ia jalankan. Misinya berakhir di pesta pernikahan ini.

Mendadak dering ponsel menghancurkan lamunannya. Ternyata dari kakaknya.

"Ulquiorra! Dimana kau? Aku tidak melihatmu di acara pernikahan tadi?"

"Aku sedang bersembunyi darimu. Kau pasti sedang mengejekku di depan kakak ipar, kan?"

"Hahaha. Mau kupertemukan dengan gadis yang lain tidak? Dia tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Nona Mudamu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mencari sendiri."

"Atau—"

Ulquiorra buru-buru mengakhiri panggilan terlepon tersebut, sebelum nanti ubun-ubun kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Kakaknya itu benar-benar makhluk sialan!

_**.**_

"Ini, untukmu," Ggio mengukir senyum canggung ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Soifon.

Sebuket bunga mawar merah tersodor di hadapan Soifon. Bunga yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Kuchiki-chama kenapa bisa ada di depan matanya? Lalu, apa maksud Ggio memberikan bunga itu padanya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah ambil saja! Kau ini bodoh atau polos, sih? Masa' tidak mengerti maksudku," gerutuan Ggio mengundang raut horror dari Soifon. Ini menggelikan. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, ia bukan jurnalis yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, tugasnya adalah menuntut seseorang untuk bicara terang-terangan. Mengklarifikasi sesuatu dengan pernyataan jelas, bukan tebak-tebakan seperti ini.

"Katakan dulu maksudmu, baru kuterima bunganya!"

Ggio sungguh merasa dipermalukan. Perempuan ini sepertinya suka sekali mempermainkan orang. Ekspresinya itu loh! Minus emosi, datar sekali. Biasanya wanita akan tersipu malu dengan garis kemerahan di pipi, tapi Soifon justru menampilkan wajah sebeku es.

Pluk.

Buket mawar tersebut akhirnya hinggap di kepala Soifon. Ggio menepuk kepala Soifon. Tak hanya satu kali, ia melakukannya berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh…" sambil memukul kepala kecil Soifon dengan sebuket mawar ia merutuki kebodohan gadis yang beberapa har ini berputar-putar di dalam otaknya.

Soifon menggeram. Kemudian dengan lolongan panjang ia meneriaki Ggio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pesta belum berakhir. Kaizen menyediakan waktu khusus untuk sahabat-sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia. Di penghujung malam ini, puncak kemeriahan kembali menerangi istana.

"Maaf ya, Pangeran. Kau harus menahan diri sampai besok pagi," cengiran kejam tergambar jelas dari Kaizen. Ia berlalu, meninggalkan pesta kecil itu. Ichigo berdecak, tentu saja ia bisa menahan diri.

Hanya sampai besok pagi harusnya tidak masalah. Tapi tunggu, menahan diri? Memangnya ia harus menahan diri dari apa? Ichigo menggaruk-garuk dagunya, memikirkan maksud perkataan si kakak yang kini sudah menghilang.

"Grimmjow!"

Pekikan Rukia menarik perhatian Ichigo. Terlihat Grimmjow berjalan angkuh melewatinya, kemudian menuju Rukia.

Rukia memberi sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Grimmjow, "Apa ayah juga kemari?"

"Aku datang sendirian, Rukia. Ayah belum bisa meninggalkan perawatannya."

Langit mata perempuan itu menyuram. Kentara sekali ia begitu kecewa.

"Apa kedatanganku tidak cukup membuatmu senang? Ayolah adikku sayang, kita rayakan pernikahanmu dengan—" Grimmjow menoleh pada Ichigo dengan muka masam, "Dengan, orang itu."

Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut Ichigo. Ia lelah, malas bertengkar dengan tamu kesayangan sang isteri.

Beberapa menit kemudian kebun istana didatangi teman-teman Rukia dan Ichigo. Senna melesat seperti roket kelebihan bahan bakar, memburu Rukia dengan pertanyaan beserta pelukan hangat tiada tara. Di belakangnya ada Renji yang lebih memilih menghampiri Ichigo untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Lingkungan istana diramaikan lagi ketika beberapa teman kampus Ichigo berdatangan. Di antara mereka tampak Nell dan Inoue berjalan anggun.

Ichigo dan Rukia kembali berlimpahan ucapan selamat.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kuchiki-san."

"Terima kasih."

Inoue beralih pada Ichigo, "Selamat ya, Kurosaki-kun."

Sambil mengulum senyum, Ichigo menyambut kedatangan Inoue bersama yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah mau datang kemari."

Nell tidak mengindahkan pidato basa-basi sang tuan rumah. Ia bahkan sungkan untuk menyapa Rukia yang sejak tadi melempar senyum manis padanya. Mata hijau gadis itu berkeliaran mencari-cari sosok Grimmjow yang kabarnya sudah pulang ke Jepang demi menghadiri pesta pernikahan Rukia. Tapi dimana pemuda itu? Ia tak melihat siapapun yang berambut biru di sini.

Karena tidak menemukan bayangan Grimmjow, Nell menyerah. Ia menurunkan gengsinya lalu beranjak menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia, kemari sebentar," pintanya sembari menarik siku Rukia, menjauhkannya dari keramaian. "Kudengar Grimmjow ada di Jepang, apa malam ini dia tidak hadir di sini?"

"Dia tadi memang kemari, kok. Tapi sekarang sudah pergi. Dia bilang ingin segera kembali ke Inggris karena ayah—" Rukia menghentikan ucapannya ketika raut wajah Nell mengkerut. Sinaran wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat asing dan mengerikan. Nell tampak siap menangis di tempat. Bibir tipis Nell memberengut seperti anak kecil. "Jangan sedih begitu, Nell. Aku bercanda. Orang yang kaucari ada di belakangmu tuh," tunjuk Rukia menggunakan dagunya.

Mata Nell bergulir ke arah belakang. Di sana ada Grimmjow yang muncul dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengganti pakaian supaya penampilannya terlihat lebih resmi. Rukia tersenyum mengejek, karena berhasil menaklukan sikap angkuh Nell.

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Kuchiki Rukia.

Doar!

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, ketika sebuah letusan kembang api meluncur ke atas langit.

Phobianya kambuh. Ketakutannya terpancar ke permukaan kulit wajahnya yang menegang. Namun kali ini, ia harus berterima kasih pada seseorang yang sukses meredam rasa takutnya. Seseorang yang menutup kedua telinganya dari arah punggungnya yang tertegak kaku.

"Kau bisa melihat kembang api itu tanpa perlu mendengar letusannya, Rukia. Akan kulindungi kau dari percikan api-api di langit sana."

Rukia melirik seseorang yang berbisik di celah telinganya yang tertutup rapat oleh kedua telapak tangan orang di belakangnya.

Ichigo menaruh dagunya di pundak mungil Rukia. Tanpa menggubris keterbisuan Rukia, ia memandangi langit hitam yang kini bertebaran dengan warna kembang api.

"Ahh, indahnya," puji Ichigo pada kembang api. Hatinya benar-benar diliputi ketentraman.

Seraya dengan senyum meringis, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di langit sana. Memang begitu indah. Ia menyukai warna-warna di langit itu dan juga, lelaki yang ada di dekatnya ini. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bangga bisa sedekat ini melihat warna jingga rambut Ichigo. Parfum Kurosaki Ichigo tercium manis di ujung hidungnya. Dada lebar yang bersandar nyaman di punggungnya juga deru nafas halus Ichigo yang begitu jahil mengalun di sekitar anak rambut dan pundaknya. Rukia merasa dihisap oleh pesona Ichigo, dilumat habis oleh kelembutan Ichigo untuknya.

Satu kalimat tanpa sadar terembus dari haluan nafas Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Walaupun nadanya begitu rendah, tetapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu terperangah. Matanya berbinar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tertegun dengan kata-kata itu. "Bi-bisakah kau mengulanginya?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengemis.

Cup.

Rukia tidak mau mengulangi ucapannya. Sebagai balasannya, ia hanya mengecup pipi Ichigo di tengah-tengah letusan kembang api yang masih memekik.

Barulah Ichigo menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan Kaizen sebelum pesta dimulai tadi. Menahan diri. Dia harus menahan diri sampai pesta ini berakhir! Ini sungguh menyiksa!

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia, Pangeran. Jangan membuat Rukia kesepian. Dan perlu kauingat, aku menyayangi Rukia lebih dari kau menyayanginya." Susah payah Senna berusaha menasihati Ichigo untuk menjaga baik-baik Rukia. Memperingatkan pada suami sahabatnya itu dengan kata-kata setulus yang bisa ia tunjukkan.

Senna dan Renji menjadi tamu terakhir yang tersisa. "Bersenang-senanglah, Ichigo," kata-kata dari Renji terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Ichigo.

Sebetulnya Senna sudah menjauhi Rukia, tetapi ia lupa mengingatkan Rukia akan sesuatu. Lalu dengan bersemangat ia mengucapkannya dengan suara melengking.

"Oh ya, Rukia! Lakukan hal yang paling ingin kau lakukan sebelum kesucianmu diambil!"

Sontak pipi Rukia merona. Dahinya berkedut mendengar teriakan Senna.

Setelahnya tamu terakhir mereka pun pergi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa pelayan yang berlalu-lalang menyelesaikan pekerjaan membereskan kebun istana.

"Senna benar. Apa ada yang ingin kaulakukan sebelum kita—aw!"

Cubitan mesra mampir di pinggang Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum kikuk, sambil menyeret gaun putihnya yang bercahaya di penghujung malam, ia berjalan mejauhi suaminya. Gaun itu terus menyala, putihnya menandingi warna bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit.

Rukia terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudut matanya tertuju pada benda langit berbentuk bulatan penuh di angkasa. Cahayanya terlalu terang sampai membuat matanya berkilauan menahan haru. Laut dan bulan, dua hal yang membanjirinya dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang ibunya.

"_**Kau harus melihat bulan purnama bersama orang yang kaucintai, Rukia."**_

Ibu…

"_**Aku sudah melakukannya! Sekarang, 'kan aku sudah bersama ibu melihat purnama!"**_

Ibuku tersayang.

"_**Bukan bersama ibu. Tapi seorang pria yang kaucintai."**_

Ibu yang kucintai.

"_**Oh baiklah. Suatu hari nanti aku akan melihat bulan purnama bersama pria yang kucintai."**_

Juga pria yang kucintai. Dengan… pria yang mencintaiku.

Rukia menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. Kemudian seraya mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki itu, ia berharap Ichigo menyambut permintaanya kali ini.

"Ayo, Ichigo. Temani aku melihat bulan purnama."

Malam semakin larut. Mengizinkan Ichigo dan Rukia tersiram lampu purnama.

Sampai sepasang pengantin baru itu tersadar, bahwa masih ada ritual penting yang harus mereka lakukan setelah purnama memudar.

_Sekarang…_

_Denganmu, aku bisa melakukan semua yang bisa kulakukan, Rukia._

_Lalu…_

_Suatu waktu nanti, apa yang bisa kulakukan—tanpamu?_

_Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan waktu dimana nanti tidak ada kau._

_Kita akan bersama, 'kan? Tentu saja, sampai langit runtuh sekalipun kau akan terus disisiku._

_Hanya kita. Kau dan aku._

_Di bawah kanopi istana._

_**.**_

_**Selesai**_

_**.**_

_**Semoga ini akhir yang menggembirakan, minna-san. **_

_**Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti –With or Without You- sampai selesai. Saya sungguh senang luar biasa, begitu tersanjung dengan sambutan kalian. **_

_**Terima kasih tentunya buat reviewer; **__**Izumi Kagawa, Naruzeha AiChi, Keiki Eni Naomi, Purple and Blue, Shinigami Teru-chan, Owwie Owl, puspa-jeagerjaques, hendrik-widyawati, Azura Kuchiki, ichirukilover, Abcde, Ryom Ryan,can-can, BCherryPurple. **_

_**SERTA reviewer-reviewer di part sebelumnya. Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas pesan kalian :( **_

_**Termasuk minna-san yang sudah menaruh fiksi ini di list favorite dan memfollow perkembangan fiksi buruk saya ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**_

_**Sampai Jumpa!**_


End file.
